


The Nature of Home

by ShinjiShazaki



Series: The Nature of Fire [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I just want Byleth and Edelgard to be happy and have a family, Kid Fic, limited amounts of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: Overthrowing old ways and building a new world and new lives: tasks made simpler during the peaceful rule of Fódlan’s emperor and empress.Or, the conception, birth, and growth of Adelaide Eisner, the last princess of the von Hresvelg line.(A sequel to The Nature of Falling and The Nature of Rising)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The Nature of Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522775
Comments: 143
Kudos: 646





	1. Methods, Means, and Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of victory: a march home, a festival thrown, and peace coming to Fódlan and Adrestia.
> 
> Or, Byleth and Edelgard taking time for themselves and their family.
> 
> (Explicit content warning throughout the chapter.)

They managed to seize victory without staggering losses, quick work by Linhardt and the other healers keeping fatalities to only two score. Still, another thirty-seven were injured enough to be taken out of battle entirely to recover, and Byleth, Edelgard, Lysithea, Anahid, and Maxsim were among them. Lysithea had only stepped back from the offense when, exhausted, she had not created a strong enough ward to fully stop a surge of Fire heading for a group of soldiers and had her entire left arm burned for her efforts. Leonie saw and swooped down to pluck her out of battle and take her to waiting healers before she could be swarmed. Maxsim had badly broken his left leg when a beast flung him and his shield several feet in the air; Anahid took a lance to her right knee guarding Lenci while she worked to heal his leg. It had been Henryk guarding all of them at the end until Dorothea and Hubert brought the last of the soldiers down from a distance, and he remained on his feet, panting, as Lenci poured nearly all of her magic into healing Anahid and Maxsim enough to prevent permanent damage.

Despite the injuries, spirits were high on the return march to Garreg Mach. Many soldiers sang victory ballads on the way, Byleth humming along with them as she rode in a cart with Edelgard. Head in Byleth’s lap, Edelgard smiled and relaxed bit by bit.

“My love,” she eventually said, voice quiet. “We’ve won.”

“We have,” Byleth said, putting a hand on Edelgard’s chest to feel her heartbeat.

“We’ll finally have peace. Time just for us.”

“Time to do nothing but idle for a few days.” She grinned. “I’m looking forward to the sweets, honestly.”

Edelgard reached up to touch her face, murmuring, “Time to build a family.”

“El,” Byleth chuckled, “now’s not really the time. You need to recover from this injury.”

“I know, I know. But still…I can’t deny I’m a bit impatient now. I was looking into things before we came here.”

“’Things’?”

“How to manage this. Getting me pregnant, I mean.”

Byleth smiled. “I’ll admit I’m a little impatient, too. Let’s talk about it more when we’re home.”

“All right,” Edelgard said, and she brought her hand down to lay it gently over Byleth’s on her chest. She was quiet for the rest of the journey back, and she did not protest when Hubert insisted she take her old dormitory room to rest and recover in. Those badly injured were given rooms as well, settling to rest as night settled on the monastery.

Over the next several days, they all did little but rest, Hubert and Ferdinand taking charge in organizing the healers, patrols, hunters, and supply runners. They made the monastery run like clockwork, never once bickering or even engaging in banter. It let Edelgard rest easy and allowed Byleth to rest with her, their forces not requiring her strategy for the first time in a long while. Still, when the topic of Shambhala came up a week after their victory, Byleth and Edelgard got out of bed to join the others for a discussion.

“Before we move on Shambala, we must confirm the numbers we’re dealing with,” Hubert said. “While it would be easy to assume that we eliminated all of their remaining demonic beasts, we cannot take a risk.”

“You want to do reconnaissance, then,” Edelgard said.

“Yes, your majesty. A small team led by myself, and only for fact-finding. We will not engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary.”

“You have my leave to pick whoever you see fit. Be on your guard, Hubert. I do not want to see you injured.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard,” he replied, bowing to her.

He and his team set out four days later after supply runners brought food enough for rations. With Petra going with him, both Ferdinand and Dorothea watched them go with wistful, anxious expressions. Patrols kept to their routes, reporting no signs of trouble every day. It kept everyone relaxed enough that healing magic was more effective, the injured regaining their strength faster and faster as days passed and turned into weeks.

It was after several rainy days three weeks on that scouts reported Hubert and his team on approach. When they arrived, all uninjured, Dorothea threw her arms around Petra while Ferdinand took Hubert’s hands to kiss his knuckles. They were given a moment with each other before they went to gather in the reception hall to report.

“We are in great luck,” Petra said. “Their numbers are very low and we saw no demonic beasts.”

“Nemesis appears to have brought most of the Agarthan forces with him,” Hubert said. “Now is the time to strike.”

“We will not lose this chance,” Edelgard said. “Thank you Hubert, Petra.”

“Are we looking at the same kind of terrain as the stronghold in Hresvelg?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, Professor,” Petra replied. “Almost identical, only larger in scale.”

“Then I have an idea on how to lead our troops.”

“Professor,” Hubert said, “I do not recommend that you or Lady Edelgard participate in another battle so soon after being injured. Even with the time you’ve had to recover.”

“I would only be there to direct the troops,” Byleth said. “I’m not up to more fighting right now.”

“I will be going with you,” Edelgard said, taking her hand. “I need to witness the end of those who slither.”

Though there was a protest in Hubert’s eyes, he bowed and said, “As you wish, your majesties.”

Those able to fight began their march to Shambhala three days later while those still recovering stayed behind with a few of the healers. The march’s pace was swift with purpose, the soldiers reaching Shambhala in as good a time as Hubert’s small team had managed. Though Byleth and Edelgard stood together to lead, they did not take up arms. They stood back and watched their soldiers tear through the last of the Agarthan forces, looking at each other when silence fell in the caverns.

“Let’s go home, El,” Byleth whispered, holding Edelgard’s hand tight.

“I would like nothing more, my love,” Edelgard whispered back, and she lifted their hands to kiss Byleth’s fingers.

The final march to Garreg Mach was a weary one, but it ended with the recovering soldiers cheering for them so loudly that the entire monastery echoed their voices. One last supply run from Varley and four days of rest gave them the resources and strength enough to head out once more for the march back to Enbarr. A hawk was sent ahead of them when they reached Hresvelg, ensuring they were greeted as heroes upon reaching the capitol.

The impromptu festival thrown to celebrate their victory and honor the dead took two days and two nights, vigils held by candlelight at night and feasting and carousing done by day. Each surviving soldier was gifted with commendations from Ervin and given extra days of leave. The strike force and students were similarly commended, and Caspar, Dorothea, and Petra dragged all of them out into the streets to enjoy the festival. Even Bernadetta managed some time with the citizens before making a polite, hasty retreat to a room in the palace, Linhardt sleepily wandering to the palace soon after.

Byleth and Edelgard attended all of it, lingering weariness and aches pushed aside for the time being. Though Ervin insisted on them still being escorted by knights, the knights kept themselves at a greater distance and did not level stern glares at men, women, and children who came up to greet them. They roamed the streets slowly, hand in hand, and took in the sights and sounds more than they had managed before. They discovered the florists in the city, the woodworkers and goldsmiths, tailors and toymakers and the many bakeries, grocers, and tea sellers.

“You didn’t know these places were here, El?” Byleth asked as they looked at animal stuffies.

“I knew they were here conceptually,” Edelgard replied, closely examining a bear with armor. “It’s more that I was never allowed to wander the city like this when I was young, and I never had time during the war.” Smiling fondly, she said, “He looks just like the ones you’ve given me for my birthday. Even the little axe is the same.”

“I think we’ve got a little time before we need to get toys for Adelaide,” Byleth chuckled. “But if you want him, we can get him.”

Edelgard looked at her, the faintest image of protest in her eyes. She reconsidered as she looked at the bear. Quietly, she said, “I suppose there’s no harm in purchasing this.”

“Then we’ll get him,” Byleth said simply, taking the bear to the shopkeeper to pay for it. She returned with the bear tucked in a plan white paper bag, grinning because there was a trace of a blush on Edelgard’s face as she took the bag’s handles to carry the bear with them.

“It’s such a pleasure to see you grinning like this after everything,” Edelgard said, taking one of her hands. “And to think I’ve only started seeing it so recently. I can’t imagine you without a smile now.”

“I smiled before,” Byleth said, still grinning. “I remember you telling me the first time you really saw me smile.”

“It was like receiving a present,” Edelgard said, running her thumb over Byleth’s knuckles. “Something rare at the time.” Lifting their hands to kiss Byleth’s wrist, she said, “And now I get to see your smile every day.”

“It’s pretty easy to smile when I get to see yours all the time.”

Edelgard laughed, finally blushing bright red. She asked, “Have you been reading romance novels?”

“Dorothea might’ve recommended a few after your crest surgery,” Byleth replied. “I thought you’d like some compliments.”

“From you, my love? Of course.”

Byleth, grin softening to a smile, kissed Edelgard’s hand in turn and held it dearly as they made their way through the city.

————

“Now then,” Manuela said a week after the end of the festival, all of them sitting in her office in the academy, “I assume you asked to see me about the topic that’s become rather juicy gossip around Enbarr.”

“I’m not certain how it’s gossip when we’ve been discussing children rather openly for quite some time now, but yes,” Edelgard said. “I’ve done some research on how two women can have children together, but the texts in the palace are a bit…limited.”

“Well, you are one of the few female emperors married to another woman, if I remember my history correctly. It doesn’t surprise me that information is a little limited in your library.” She leaned back in her chair, saying, “There are a few methods, yes, some more effective than others. And of course it may take a few tries to actually get you pregnant, but that’s true for any woman.”

She looked between them, one brow raised, and asked, “Which one of you plans on carrying?”

“I do,” said Edelgard.

Manuela sighed. “I was hoping the professor would be the one.” Looking at Edelgard, she said, “Your majesty, getting and _staying_ pregnant requires a certain _low_ level of stress. If you’re set on being a mother, you absolutely must reduce the amount of stress you deal with.”

Edelgard looked at her blankly a moment. She said, “I do know that much. I’ll work on that.”

“You’d better,” said Manuela. “I’d like for this to work for you kids.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Byleth said, taking Edelgard’s hand. “It should be a little easier now that those who slither are out of the picture.”

“Good. Now, Edelgard, what methods are you aware of?”

“The only one I found documented was something that created a potion from the blood of both mothers that one of them would drink.” Grimacing, she said, “It was not appealing.”

“It’s a bit of an older method,” Manuela said. “From what I understand, it was the most reliable way to get crests to be passed down the bloodline, so it was used most by noblewomen.”

“Then I would like to use it even less.”

“Fair enough. I also heard it wasn’t very effective and women had to take the potion multiple times to get a viable pregnancy going.”

“Is there a method that’s more effective than most?” Byleth asked.

“There is,” said Manuela. “To be rather blunt about it, it’s a potion to add something to your anatomy, Professor.”

Byleth looked at her blankly then. A few seconds passed before she asked, “It’s that straightforward?”

“It is, but some women aren’t interested.”

“I’m fine with it if you are, El,” Byleth said, squeezing her hand.

“I am,” Edelgard replied. “Especially if it’s more effective.”

“To be clear,” Manuela said, “it’s not perfect just because it’s magic. It’ll be about as effective as a man trying to get a woman pregnant, and it’s all dependent on timing and—honestly—a bit of luck. You still may have to try multiple times.”

“We understand,” Edelgard said “We won’t be discouraged from this.”

“Good. I really do want to see you succeed in this, however cynical ‘success’ sounds in regard to having a child.” She thought. “I don’t have the ingredients for the potion here in my office, but we should have them here at the academy. Either way, I’ll have to have it delivered to the palace. I’ll have it done by the end of the day.”

“We’ll let you get to work, then,” Edelgard said. “Thank you, Professor.”

“Of course, of course,” Manuela said, waving a hand as Byleth and Edelgard stood from their chairs. “I’m happy to help you two. And before I forget, a boy or a girl?”

“A girl,” Byleth said.

“Ah, a little girl!” Manuela laughed. “How wonderful! I’ll make sure to have the potions delivered before the day is out.” She winked and added, “So you can have a bit of fun during all this instead of taking some disgusting blood cocktail.”

“It is—appreciated, Manuela,” Edelgard said, a faint blush on her face. “Thank you.”

Byleth nodded to Manuela as they left her office to head for the palace, smiling at how Edelgard sighed and rubbed her cheeks. She asked, “You’re not embarrassed, are you?”

“Not about what we’ll be doing tonight, no,” Edelgard sighed. “But Manuela’s teasing is a little…much, sometimes.”

“She means well,” Byleth chuckled. “And at least she knows more than one way to do this.”

“I must admit I’m quite glad for it. No offense intended, my love, but I truly did not want to drink a potion made of our blood.”

“I wouldn’t, either. Not as appealing as peach sorbet.”

“Certainly not,” Edelgard laughed. “I don’t suppose you’d like some before we return to the palace?”

“That’d be nice, El,” Byleth murmured, and she followed Edelgard’s lead through the city. They took the rest of the day at their leisure, meetings and classes set aside for the day. Afternoon tea was taken just as slowly, the two of them idly discussing the cats that had taken to wandering the palace grounds while sipping at cups of bergamot. It was there in their private space in the royal garden that Hubert found them, and he brought with them a small wooden box.

“A delivery from Professor Manuela, your majesties,” he said, setting the box down on the table between them He handed Edelgard a folded piece of paper and said, “It came with this.”

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard said, and she unfolded the paper to read. She passed it to Byleth when she was done, and to Hubert said, “Please see to it that we’re not disturbed tonight.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard,” he said, bowing to them both before leaving.

“It’s polite of her to make a couple extra potions,” Byleth said, reading through the letter. “I just hope we don’t struggle with this.” She looked up as Edelgard stood, tilting her head back when she came close and touched her chin. The kiss Edelgard gave her was deep, lingering, and would have weakened her knees had it not set a fire low in her stomach.

“Even if we do,” Edelgard said, “it will be worth it. And any time spent in bed with you is always welcome.”

“I assume you want to go to bed now,” Byleth said quietly, smiling crookedly to make Edelgard blush.

“I must admit I do,” she said. She moved to sit in Byleth’s lap, taking her face in hand. “It’s been months since we had time and space for us, Byleth. Since our wedding night.”

“It’s really been a while,” Byleth said, still quiet, and she set her hands on Edelgard’s hips. She raised a brow when Edelgard chuckled, saying, “What?”

“There’s that look again,” Edelgard replied, trailing her thumb over Byleth’s lips. “You mean to devour me tonight, my love.”

“I missed you, El. And now I have all the time in the world for you.”

Smiling, Edelgard leaned close to whisper in her ear. “I would like nothing more, Byleth.”

“Good.” She bowed her head to kiss Edelgard’s neck, nuzzling against her ear between kisses. It made Edelgard grip her shoulders tight, but Byleth simply continued to kiss her.

“My love,” Edelgard said, voice unsteady, “perhaps we should go to our quarters.”

“I suppose,” Byleth said, but she continued to kiss her all the same.

“While it is _very_ tempting to have you here and now,” said Edelgard, burying her hands in Byleth’s hair, “I would not like to be interrupted by some random passerby. Especially once you’ve taken the potion.”

“Fair,” Byleth said, and she leaned back to touch her lips to Edelgard’s. She let Edelgard stand, reaching for the box on the table while Edelgard rearranged her high collar. She opened the box, took one of the three small glass phials from it, and took the stopper from it to drink down its contents.

“It tastes like _oranges_ ,” she said, blinking several times at the phial.

“I have to assume that’s better than the other potion,” Edelgard said with a laugh, and she took the box to carry as they went to their quarters. She went to set the box on the table in the main room, Byleth staying behind to lock the door behind them. She had barely set the box down before Byleth wrapped her arms around her from behind to hold her close, hold her still. She reached up to set her hands on Byleth’s arms and leaned back against her.

“Do you feel all right, my love?” she asked.

“I’m fine. I just feel kind of…weird.”

“In an intolerable way?”

“No, just…now I have something I’m not used to.”

“Let’s go to bed, then.”

“All right,” Byleth said, but she moved Edelgard’s hair away to begin kissing her neck once again. Each kiss lingered, her lips hot against Edelgard’s skin. Her hands began to roam, cupping Edelgard’s breasts through her clothes. Edelgard closed her eyes and relaxed into Byleth’s touch, lifting one hand to Byleth’s hair while the other drifted to rest against her hip.

“Do you intend to take me standing, my love?” she murmured.

“I want to see your eyes, El,” Byleth said. “I just want you here for a minute.”

“Of course.” She closed her mouth to muffle a faint moan when Byleth nipped at her neck. The loss of Byleth’s hands almost made her protest, but she went quiet when her hands went to the buttons of her shirt. She turned about as Byleth took her shirt off, taking her face in hand to pull her down for a kiss.

“Come to bed,” Edelgard said, tugging on the collar of Byleth’s shirt before starting toward their bedroom. She laughed when Byleth scooped her up into her arms and carried her to bed, kissing her soundly before Byleth put her on her feet. As Byleth undressed her, she dotted kisses over her cheeks and on her neck and shoulders.

“Still feeling strange?” she asked.

“I’m used to it now,” Byleth said, running her hands over Edelgard’s hips. “But now my clothes aren’t comfortable.”

“Then let’s get you out of them.” She worked on the buttons on Byleth’s shirt as Byleth took off her trousers and smallclothes. When Byleth stood bare before her, she looked at her and the erect cock now between her legs.

“I must admit I am somewhat uncertain on how to touch you,” Edelgard said. “May I—gently?”

“If we sit down first,” Byleth said.

“Of course.” She got into bed, moving to sit against the headboard and patting the space beside her. Once Byleth was settled crosslegged next to her, she leaned against her and rested her head on her shoulder. She set a hand on Byleth’s thigh, waiting until Byleth said, “Go ahead,” before moving again. She touched her lightly, running her fingertips up and down her length. Because Byleth hummed pleasantly, she continued to stroke her, leaning closer to kiss her neck.

“This feels all right?” she asked.

“Mm hmm.” She turned her head to catch Edelgard in a kiss, holding her there with a hand on her chin. When she pulled away, she said, “Can you get in my lap? Not _on_ me yet, I mean.”

“All right.” She moved to sit in Byleth’s lap, going red when Byleth put a hand between her legs at once. “My love—”

“You’re so wet, El,” Byleth said, easily slipping a finger into her. “It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to feel how wet you get for me.”

“Byleth—”

“I still want a whole day in bed with you, El,” Byleth said, slipping another finger into her. “Just to hear your pretty voice say my name.” She began to rock her fingers in and out, curling and spreading them to make Edelgard gasp. “We should do that soon. We can make time now.”

“Yes—yes, we can,” Edelgard said, rolling her hips to meet Byleth’s fingers. “We should—we should take a few days’ rest, I think.”

“We should. We’ve earned it.” She put a hand on Edelgard’s back, urging her up and onto her knees. Hand on Edelgard’s hip, she murmured, “You’re so beautiful, Edelgard.”

“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard gasped, trembling as Byleth pushed her fingers in deep. She looked at Byleth when she kissed her chest.

“Ready?” Byleth asked.

“I am.” She shivered when Byleth drew her fingers out, moving closer while Byleth stroked herself with her wet fingers. Both of them bright red, they fumbled a moment, fingers bumping between their legs until Edelgard took Byleth in hand and Byleth set her hands on Edelgard’s hips. Slow, tentative, Edelgard guided Byleth into her and sank down on her knees until they were flush together. Exhaling shakily, Byleth held Edelgard still.

“Are you all right?” Edelgard asked, leaning back slightly to look at her face.

“I’m—fine,” Byleth said at length. “Just—let me get used to it.”

“Of course.” She kissed Byleth gently again and again, somehow keeping her hips still despite the fire between her legs. When Byleth began to move, angling her hips in shallow thrusts, Edelgard moaned aloud.

“El,” Byleth groaned. She squeezed Edelgard’s hips, coaxing her to rise up before sinking back down. They both moaned, Byleth cursing when Edelgard tightened around her.

Barely any time was needed before they fell into a slow, steady rhythm, Edelgard riding and grinding and moaning Byleth’s name. Byleth, words utterly stolen, let her hands wander as Edelgard moved. She ran them down Edelgard’s thighs and back up them before cupping her breasts. She played with her nipples, pinching gently to make Edelgard gasp and tighten again.

“My love,” Edelgard said weakly. She buried her hands in Byleth’s hair, holding her close as she kissed her until they both were breathless. Her next moan was desperate, trembling as Byleth brought a hand between them, fingers seeking. They brushed against Edelgard’s clit, drawing out a strangled gasp of “ _Byleth_!”

Panting, heat coiling in the pit of her stomach, Byleth rubbed hard and fast as she pulled Edelgard down and ground up into her. Edelgard tightened around her as she can, gasping and moaning and panting her name. All of it was more than enough to push Byleth over the edge. She came inside Edelgard, thrusting up into her as her muscles seized. As they both came down slowly, Byleth held Edelgard close to her and bowed her head to her shoulder. Smiling, Edelgard held her in turn and hummed their soft, sweet tune.

————

They took two days to idle, one day spent almost entirely in bed and the other spent doing little more than snacking on sweets and reading or, in Edelgard’s case, sketching. Though she blushed and hid her sketchbook against her chest when Byleth peeked over her shoulder, she soon offered it for her to look at. The sketch was of a cat Byleth had seen around the palace grounds multiple times, a gray and white female cat with pristine socks on all four paws. The sketch showed the cat sitting primly on a low wall, licking one paw.

“This is really cute, El,” Byleth said with a smile. “Can I look at the rest?”

Though her blush darkened, Edelgard nodded. She looked down at her hands in her lap as Byleth flipped back through the sketchbook. Byleth took her time in looking at sketches of cats and dogs, of the interior of Edelgard’s office and other rooms in the palace, and, at the start of the sketchbook, herself fast asleep in a small, familiar bed.

“Did you draw me when I was recovering after the fight with Rhea?” she asked.

Edelgard’s blush darkened further, spreading to her ears. She said, “It was rude of me to not ask your permission, but—it’s so rare to catch you being _still_ , my love. Even when you sit down to grade papers or read you tend to move. And once I knew you would be all right…it was comforting to draw you on nights I couldn’t sleep.”

She laughed quietly and said, “Of course, you holding me is a greater comfort than drawing you when I have a terror.”

“Did you want to draw me more?” Byleth asked. “I can sit still if you need me to.”

“You actually modeling for me would be helpful,” Edelgard admitted. “And far more pleasant than meetings and reports.”

“I think you should take more time to draw and paint now, if it relaxes you.” She raised a brow when Edelgard looked at her to protest. “Manuela said you need to lower your stress, El.”

“That’s true,” she said quietly. She thought, and then said, “I will work with Hubert to rearrange my schedule. I do need to take more time for myself.”

“You do,” Byleth said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You deserve to relax.”

“I’m quite relaxed right now,” Edelgard chuckled, taking the sketchbook back when Byleth offered it. “I have to admit it will be a bit difficult to return to our duties tomorrow.”

“Small council’s in the afternoon, right?”

“It is. I know you wanted to give your students more time to recover physically. Are they doing well mentally after all that happened?”

“They seem to be, but I’m going to talk to them more about it tomorrow.”

“As diligent a professor as always,” Edelgard said, a fond smile on her face. She pulled on Byleth’s hand to make her lean down for a proper kiss. Because Byleth deepened the kiss, she set her sketchbook aside until that evening.

Even their waking the next morning they took slowly, lazing in bed as the bright summer sun came in through the high windows. Byleth left their quarters first, heading to the academy with her notebook and a new lesson plan tucked under one arm and her glasses on her head. She arrived to an empty classroom, several minutes early as she was, and took the time to clean and write on the blackboard.

“Morning, Professor!”

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Maxsim leading the others into the classroom. Though all of them smiled at her, she could see the weariness all through them. She watched Anahid and Maxsim walk, waiting to see if they limped. Their strides were steady as they made their way to their desks; she sighed softly in relief.

“Good morning,” she said, nodding to Lenci as she shut the door. “How are all of you doing?”

“Pretty good,” said Maxsim. “Having some nightmares, though.”

“I am as well, Professor,” Henryk sighed.

“All of us are,” Lenci said, rubbing her eyes.

“You as well, Ana?” Byleth asked.

Anahid, dark bags under her eyes, looked at Byleth blankly for a few seconds. She blinked several times and said, “Sorry, yes, Professor, I am.”

“When you’re not sneaking around the dorms checking on us,” Henryk said. “You really don’t need to do that, Ana—you need to sleep.”

Anahid hummed faintly and said nothing.

“Ana,” Byleth said. “I don’t want a report from the dormitory matrons saying they caught you out after hours. You need to stay in your room and sleep.”

“Yes ma’am,” Anahid said quietly.

“Living through intense battles almost always affects you,” Byleth said. “I’m not surprised that all of you have been having nightmares. What you need to remember more than anything is that you survived. It’s not easy, but you need to be present in the here and now.” Smiling gently, she added, “Luckily, you have each other to lean on. You know what you’re going through better than anyone here. We won’t have a practical lecture this afternoon, so I encourage you to get some rest after lunch.”

“You’re taking a nap, Ana,” Lenci said.

“All right,” Anahid mumbled.

“I expect all of you to rest,” Byleth chuckled. “For now, we’ll discuss methods of creating and protecting supply lines like we did at Garreg Mach.”

“Yes, Professor,” they said, opening their notebooks to take notes. They managed to stay awake through the lecture, but Anahid was starting to nod off by the time the midday bells chimed. She followed Lenci and Henryk’s lead out of the classroom, Maxsim waving to Byleth for all of them. She smiled and shook her head, taking a moment to clean her glasses before leaving. She left her glasses on as she made her way back to the palace, taking the time to reread the last few lesson plans to start to think about the next.

The small council was focused on sending fresh forces to the Warp mechanism sites in Hresvelg, Arundel, and Shambhala to pick apart the buildings and technology that remained. Most of the discussion was held by Byleth, Ervin, and Ferdinand, with Melis, Ormand, and Esfir chiming in about how to handle the populace. Edelgard was mostly quiet, leaning back in her chair as the discussion remained mild and amiable. She gave her support to the proposed assignment of soldiers and lingered in the council room with Byleth when the ministers had left.

“Is everything all right, El?” Byleth asked. “You usually push back on Ferdinand a bit.”

“It is,” Edelgard said, but she sighed. “I’m just a little annoyed.”

“At what?”

“Knowing that our timing was off.” When Byleth raised a brow, she smiled slightly, wearily, and said, “I can tell my cycle is almost here, my love. We’ll have to try again.”

“Oh.” She smiled in turn, leaning close to kiss Edelgard’s cheek. “That’s all right. We’ll get there, El.”

“We will,” Edelgard replied, and she gave Byleth a warm kiss.

————

Byleth was unused to summers so far south in Fódlan, but she relished the warmth of the summer’s waning days over the coolness to be found in the old kingdom and alliance territories. She took to not wearing her coat during the day as Edelgard wore less armor and lighter dresses. The evenings were long and the nights short, both of them finding great pleasure in Byleth lounging and sleeping in the nude on warmer nights.

It was on a warm night two and a half weeks later that they stayed up, talking idly about nothing of great importance in bed. Edelgard laughed and Byleth could not help but to kiss her, tangling her fingers in her long, soft hair. Though Edelgard had giggled into the first few kisses, she grew quiet as Byleth rolled her onto her back.

“El,” Byleth murmured, moving to kiss her neck. She took her time, kissing Edelgard’s neck and shoulders until Edelgard relaxed completely. Before she could sit up, Edelgard pulled her close for another long kiss.

“You’re so beautiful in the moonlight like this,” Edelgard said, running her hands through Byleth’s hair. “Even after all this time together, I fear I’ll never be used to your beauty.”

“I’m the one who should be saying that,” Byleth said. Grinning, she moved up to kiss Edelgard’s brown hair. “This is coming in really well.”

“I marvel at it every day,” Edelgard chuckled. She pulled Byleth in for another kiss. Keeping her close, she said, “I would like to try again tonight, my love.”

Smiling, Byleth said, “I’d like that.” She kissed Edelgard once more before getting out of bed and going to one of the nightstands. She retrieved a phial of potion from the bottommost drawer and drank it down, getting back into bed and Edelgard’s waiting arms. Their kisses were lazy, warmth steadily building into heat, and they only broke apart for Byleth to take off Edelgard’s cotton shift and pull pillows under her shoulders to lift her.

Her kisses moved lower then, lips following the lines of scars. She lingered over Edelgard’s heart, one hand on the bed for balance as she brought the other up Edelgard’s side. She cupped Edelgard’s breast, brushing each fingertip against her nipple as it hardened. Edelgard put a hand in her hair, guiding her mouth lower. Chuckling, Byleth kissed her breast and looked at her with a raised brow. With Edelgard’s eyes on her, Byleth took her nipple between her lips and sucked hard.

“ _Byleth_!” Edelgard gasped. She closed her hand in Byleth’s hair when she sucked again, holding a moan behind her lips. Her toes curled, catching the sheets, and she whined when Byleth hummed against her.

“El,” Byleth said, lifting her head. “Let me hear your voice tonight.” She kissed Edelgard’s breast over her heart, moving her hand down along her stomach. “I really want to hear you.”

Edelgard went red slowly, blushing pale rose at first and steadily going crimson. She cleared her throat quietly and said, “I won’t deny such a simple request.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said with a smile, and she kissed Edelgard’s breast again. She lowered her head to set kisses on Edelgard’s chest, trailing down between her breasts to her stomach. Byleth brought her hand down as she moved to sit between Edelgard’s legs, fingers tracing along scars and curves of muscle. She bent one of Edelgard’s legs and ran her nails up the underside of her thigh.

“Edelgard,” Byleth murmured, “you should see how wet you are.” Her hands moved up Edelgard’s thighs; one went to the soft hair between her legs. She smiled at the traces of brown beginning to show there before she trailed her fingertips down through Edelgard’s wetness.

“ _Ah_ ,” Edelgard gasped as Byleth brought her fingers back up one at a time. Each of her fingertips brushed her clit, coaxing a soft “ _mm_ ” from her at every touch.

“I want you slowly, El,” Byleth whispered. “So you feel everything.”

“Please,” Edelgard said, voice faint.

“And I want to taste you.”

“Yes,” Edelgard said, little more than a sigh. She lifted her trembling legs over Byleth’s shoulders with little prompting, enraptured by the sight of Byleth settling between her legs. As she put a hand in Byleth’s hair, Byleth lowered her head to press an open-mouthed kiss to her folds. Her exhale was shaky, moan faint, when Byleth slowly ran her tongue through her wetness.

“L-like that,” Edelgard whimpered. “ _Please_.”

A shiver ran down Byleth’s spine, heat flaring in the pit of her stomach. She held Edelgard’s legs open to lap at her with short flicks of her tongue. The taste of her, the sound of her soft gasps and calls of “my love,” stoked the heat in Byleth’s stomach. Still, she went slowly, only slipping a finger into Edelgard when Edelgard’s hand tightened in her hair.

“El,” Byleth said, lifting her head. She kissed Edelgard’s thighs, lips smearing wetness on her soft, shivering skin. Again, she said, “El,” and she nipped Edelgard’s thigh as she pushed another finger into her. Edelgard moaned, head falling back against the pillows. Though she tried to roll her hips to meet Byleth’s fingers, Byleth held her still.

“Slowly,” Byleth murmured, and she brought her mouth back down. She licked around her fingers, drawing them out just enough to dip her finger into her. It drew a soft “ _oh_ ” from Edelgard, and a louder one fell from her lips when Byleth pushed her fingers back in and spread them. A whimper left her when Byleth sat up, hair out of her reach.

“My love,” she groaned.

“You’re dripping, El,” Byleth said. She smiled when Edelgard’s blush returned full force.

“Honestly,” Edelgard sighed, “your ability to say things like that so easily astonishes me.”

“You like it,” Byleth murmured. She curled her fingers to make Edelgard squirm and moan. “You like it when I take you.”

“I do,” Edelgard said, voice low and soft. She reached to touched Byleth’s arm, fingers moving to touch her wrist and feel it flex as she rocked her fingers in and out. “Only you, Byleth.”

“I want you, Edelgard,” she sad. She pushed her fingers in deep and marveled at how Edelgard’s back arched.

“Then _have_ me, my love.” She squeezed Byleth’s wrist and said, “Please.”

Byleth smiled. She leaned down to kiss Edelgard, sucking on her lower lip. Edelgard kissed her again when she made to lift her head, holding her close and kissing her deeply. They were out of breath when they parted, Edelgard hiding her face in Byleth’s shoulder. She wound her fingers in Byleth’s hair.

“Please, my love,” she whispered in Byleth’s ear.

The heat flared into flame in Byleth. She kissed Edelgard’s neck and drew her fingers out completely. Edelgard let her sit up, watching her run her wet fingers up and down her length. Biting her lip, she spread her legs further to let Byleth move closer between them. Her sigh as Byleth lined up and pushed into her was tremulous, and her whimper when Byleth went still in her was weak.

“You’re warm, El,” Byleth said, wonder in her voice. She ran her hands down Edelgard’s sides, fingers coming to rest in the dip between her hips and thighs. “So warm.”

“Byleth, _please_ ,” Edelgard whispered.

Byleth nodded, words wandering away from her with Edelgard’s heat around her. She put her hands down either side of Edelgard and began to move. Her thrusts were shallow at first, seeking a pace and depth to make Edelgard moan. Sweat beaded on her back and in the hollow of Edelgard’s throat. Neither of them knew if it was the late summer heat, but it did not matter as they moved.

Moaning, gasping, Edelgard held tight to the sheets and did what she could to roll her hips to meet Byleth’s thrusts. She whimpered when she heard Byleth groan, keened when she pulled her closer by her hips. She wrapped her legs around Byleth’s waist to pull her closer still, reaching up to grip Byleth’s arms.

“Byleth,” she panted. “Byleth—my love, please—I want—”

Byleth saw how she reached for her and sank down on her forearms. Edelgard wrapped her arms around her at once, fingernails dragging down Byleth’s back in a vain attempt to find balance. Byleth grunted, the sting of it making the heat in her stomach surge. She began to move faster, thrust harder, all the while panting in Edelgard’s ear. In turn, Edelgard moaned for her, voice heated and words running together in a desperate haze.

“My—my _love_ , yes—please, _yes_ —l-like that, please don’t—don’t stop!” Edelgard said, nails digging into Byleth’s back. Her voice broke; she bit down on Byleth’s shoulder to stifle a cry.

“You’re so pretty like this, El,” Byleth said, dragging words up from the back of her mind. “Coming undone like this.” She shifted, bringing her knees under Edelgard’s thighs to angle her hips up to her. Groaning, she sank into Edelgard and kept close to grind against her.

“So soft for me,” she purred. “The emperor so soft for her empress.”

“Yes, Byleth—for you, _yes_ , I—”

“I love you, El,” Byleth whispered. Her breath hitched as the flame in her stomach flared again. Words were taken from her again; she fumbled in bringing a hand between them. When Edelgard sobbed her name, she kept her hand where it was and rubbed desperately as she thrust hard and fast.

“ _Byleth_!” Edelgard sobbed, back arching as she came. She clung to Byleth, whimpering when Byleth thrust in twice more and came inside her with a hissed “ _Edelgard_!”

The sound of their heavy breathing hung in overheated stillness of the room. Byleth continued to rock in and out slowly for a time before pushing in deep and going still. Edelgard held her tight and hid her face in her shoulder, shivering as she came down. After a while, she turned to kiss Byleth’s cheek, soft and dazed. Byleth turned her head to kiss her sweetly, touches of her lips to Edelgard’s as light as a feather.

“You’re so beautiful, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered, combing Byleth’s hair back.

Byleth smiled. She kissed Edelgard again and against her lips murmured, “Love you, El.”

Edelgard laughed faintly, kissed her, and said, “I love you, too.”

————

The last day of the term came at the start of fall six weeks on, a final day of practical training between the many classes. Byleth stood on the walkways with the other professors in the training hall, watching her students participate in one-on-one duels. They won each duel handily, only breaking a sweat because the hall was overly warm in the afternoon. She had no critiques to make as they made their way back to the classroom after the last bells of the day, instead letting them congratulate each other on jobs well done.

“It’s not a very long break,” Byleth said, leaning against her desk, “but you four have more than earned a month off. What do you plan to do?”

“Heading back to Bergliez, Professor!” Maxsim said. “My family’s gonna love all my new stories.”

“I’m heading home as well, Professor,” said Henryk. “My parents are dying to hear about things.”

“Staying in the dorms,” Anahid said. “I’d be traveling the whole time if I tried to get to the plateau and I’ve had enough of that.”

“I’m staying in the dorms as well,” Lenci said. “I want to spend more time in Enbarr.”

“You’re all free to visit me and my family if you get bored!” Maxsim laughed. Smirking at Anahid and Lenci, he added, “If you two can get away from each other for a while, I mean.”

Though Lenci went bright red, both she and Anahid laughed, Henryk hiding his own laughter behind one hand. They lingered after gathering their things, bowing deeply to Byleth.

“Thank you, Professor,” Anahid said. “We’ve had a good first term.”

“And we’ll have a good second term when you get back,” Byleth said with a smile. “Have a good break, all of you.”

Smiling in turn, they bowed once more and started for the door. Maxsim stopped suddenly, turned back to her, and said, “And good luck to you and her majesty on the kid thing!”

“ _Max_!” Anahid, Lenci, and Henryk hissed. He laughed and pushed them all forward and out the door.

Shaking her head, chuckling quietly, Byleth straightened up and went to the blackboard to clean it for the last time that term. She went around the room, gathering textbooks and putting them back in bookcases. When the desks were clear, she sat at hers to gather her papers and filled notebooks. Putting her glasses on, she took a moment to reread a few assignments from the last weeks of the term. Because she read idly, she looked up right away at the sound of a knock on the door.

“El?” she said, finding Edelgard standing in the doorway. She smiled as Edelgard came into the room, and she asked, “Decided to walk me home?”

“I actually came here for another reason,” Edelgard replied. “But I will be very happy to go home with you, my love.”

Byleth took her glasses off as Edelgard came close, seeing how she was trying to suppress a smile. Chuckling, she asked, “What’s making you smile like that?”

“Well,” Edelgard said, sitting on the edge of her desk, “since today is the last day of classes, I thought I would be able to find Manuela. I wanted her to double check something.”

“Double…check?”

“Yes,” said Edelgard. She took one of Byleth’s hands to kiss her palm. “I had a feeling about something this morning and I went to the healers in the palace.”

Byleth stared. Her heart leapt into her mouth, barely letting her say, “El?”

“Manuela said the same thing as the healer.” Edelgard smiled, eyes bright with tears, and said, “I’m pregnant, Byleth.”

Grinning as only a fool could, Byleth shot to her feet and wrapped her arms around Edelgard. She held Edelgard tight as Edelgard laughed against her shoulder, and neither of them let go for a long, long while.


	2. In the Wake of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds of many sources: reasons to rest, build relationships, or cast those relationships aside.
> 
> Or, the opening of negotiations to establish Brigid’s independence, and how parents, for better and worse, influence their children.

It had taken them a long time to let go of each other and start to make their way back to the palace. Byleth was barely able to restrain her grin on the walk, holding Edelgard’s hand with their fingers laced. It only faltered when they arrived at the palace and, on hearing Hubert calling for them, she turned without thinking of how her legs were positioned. She felt a familiar, wholly unwelcome pop in her left knee and winced, stumbling slightly as she rearranged her feet. Edelgard kept her upright, brows rising, but had no time to ask before Hubert came up to them.

“Your majesty,” he said, eyes on Edelgard. “Is everything all right? Ferdinand went to your office to deliver a new proposal from Countess Levni and found it deserted. He’s been trying to find you ever since.”

“Oh,” Edelgard said. “I didn’t leave a note to say where I’d gone.”

“I assumed you’d gone to see the professor,” Hubert said. “Although I am surprised you’d go in the middle of the day like this.”

“The truth is that I went to the healers and Manuela,” she said. “I only went to Byleth’s class once the students had gone.”

Hubert looked at her. He raised a brow slowly. His eyes narrowed. After a moment, he crossed his arms, put a hand on his chin, and smiled slightly as he said, “Your efforts were successful, then?”

“They were,” Edelgard said, smiling back. “We should expect her in the spring.”

He huffed a laugh. “I expect Ferdinand to lose his mind when you tell him. The other ministers will be rather surprised.” He bowed to them, saying, “You have my sincerest congratulations, your majesties. I will—Professor? Why are you standing on one foot?”

Edelgard boggled at him, quickly looking at Byleth’s legs and finding her balancing on her right foot. When she looked up, she found a weary smile on Byleth’s face.

“It’s all right,” Byleth sighed. “I just need to get my knee brace. My fault for going so long without wearing it after we came home.”

“Let’s get you sitting,” Edelgard said with a sigh. “Hubert, could you have ice sent to our quarters?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I’ll hold off on telling Ferdinand the good news to give you time to yourselves.”

“Thanks, Hubert,” Byleth said, letting Edelgard guide one of her hands onto her shoulder for balance. They went through the halls slowly, pain radiating from Byleth’s knee with each wobbly step. She sat down in their quarters the moment she could, wincing as she straightened her leg. Though she started to reach for the laces of her boot, Edelgard waved her hand away as she knelt down. She took Byleth’s boot off carefully, rolling up her trouser leg with as much care. When she exposed Byleth’s knee and the tangles of scar tissue on either side of it, she sighed.

“Just as terrible as the first time I saw it,” she said. “You said it was a lance, didn’t you?”

“It was,” Byleth said. “Straight through my knee. Almost the same as Anahid, but we didn’t have as good a healer as Lenci in my father’s company.”

“I was so surprised that the armor you wore covered a brace,” Edelgard said, setting her fingers on Byleth’s thigh. She smiled slightly as she stood up and combed Byleth’s hair back. “It made you seem very human then. You always seemed so untouchable in combat and then I found you sitting at the fishing pond with your brace sitting next to you.”

Byleth thought. She chuckled and said, “It’d been bothering me that week. I just wanted to fish without wearing it.” She reached up to take Edelgard’s hand, kissing her fingers. “I appreciated the company that day, El.”

“It was a wonderful change of pace,” Edelgard said, kissing her fingers in turn. “Just doing… _nothing_. Nothing but sit there and talk.”

“I really wanted to kiss you that day. Especially when you laughed.”

“I wish you had,” Edelgard murmured. She tilted Byleth’s head back to kiss her, and she asked, “Are you in pain?”

“A bit. I’ll be glad to get that ice.”

She kissed her again and said, “Let me get your smaller brace. Hubert should be here shortly.”

“Thank you, El,” Byleth said, and she leaned back as Edelgard went off. She gladly took her knee brace and the bag of ice Hubert delivered soon after, sighing as she held the bag against her knee. Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked at Edelgard sheepishly and said, “I guess classes let out at just the right time. My students always worry when they see me wearing the brace.”

“We’ll have to teach Adelaide to leave your knee alone,” Edelgard chuckled, sitting on the arm of her chair.

Byleth smiled. She held out her free hand, grinning when Edelgard took it to set it low on her abdomen.

“Spring, huh?” she said quietly.

“We’ll meet her then,” Edelgard replied, and she leaned close to kiss her.

————

Byleth woke groggy the next morning, flat on her back and left knee propped up with a pillow. Edelgard was not beside her, leaving her confused as she sat up slowly. Rubbing her face, Byleth sat still and listened. When she heard Edelgard gagging from another room, she could not help but to laugh quietly. Putting on her brace, she got out of bed and tracked Edelgard to their bathroom. Edelgard, in the midst of washing her mouth, looked at Byleth with a raised brow.

“I’d say sorry,” said Byleth, “but you said you don’t like hearing me feel guilty about your health.”

Edelgard laughed, finished washing her moth, and said, “I did say that. But I wouldn’t blame you for my morning sickness, Byleth.”

“That’s not going to last the whole time you’re pregnant, is it?”

“Hopefully not.” She kissed Byleth’s cheek, saying, “I’ll be seeing Manuela again in a few days if you’d like to come with me.”

“I would. I don’t know much about any of this.”

“I must admit I know very little.” She put a hand on Byleth’s cheek and said, “But it’s a great comfort knowing you’ll be here with me while I deal with things. And to be there when I have her.”

“I will,” Byleth said, turning her head to kiss Edelgard’s wrist. Because it earned her a laugh, she grinned and kissed her wrist again. She gladly leaned down when Edelgard put her hand on the back of her neck, meeting her for a soft kiss.

“Let’s start getting ready, my love,” Edelgard said. “We have small council with Petra and Dorothea this morning and I would like breakfast beforehand.”

“All right,” she said, kissing Edelgard’s brow. They cleaned and dressed for the day, taking their time with breakfast before making their way to the small council chambers. Hubert stood waiting for them at the door, holding it open for them. The other ministers, Petra, and Dorothea stood as they came into the room, bowing until they’d taken their seats.

“Are you all right, your majesty?” Ferdinand said to Byleth. “I thought I spied a bit of a limp.”

“You did, but I’m all right,” Byleth replied. “Thank you, Duke Aegir.”

“What do we have on the agenda for today’s meeting?” Edelgard asked. “Have we added anything since our last discussion?”

“No, your majesty,” Hubert said, moving to stand on her left side. “We are only discussing Brigid today. However, given this and the fact that we don’t have to mind the empress’s time today, we are able to discuss other topics within reason.”

“That’s a bit of a leading comment, Count Vestra,” Melis said, looking at him curiously. “Is there a topic we should have prepared for?”

“I’m only mentioning it in case there’s something else we need to address,” he said mildly.

Edelgard sighed, a hand on her brow. She said, “I had planned on bringing this up today regardless, Count Vestra, but thank you.” She looked at the others and said, “I assume you know that the empress and I intend to have a child. I spoke with healers yesterday and they informed me that I’m pregnant.”

For a few moments, the ministers were silent, surprise visible in each of them. Ferdinand, Petra, and Dorothea’s expressions changed first, joy filling their faces so thoroughly that they looked as though they’d burst.

“Congratulations, your majesties!” Ferdinand said as happiness spread to the other ministers. “May I ask when you’re due?”

“The spring.”

“Oh, _Edie_!” Dorothea laughed. “I’m so happy for you two! I would stay in Fódlan just to see you pregnant if we weren’t needed in Brigid.”

“We will come back to celebrate your little one’s birth, though!” said Petra. “That we will not miss!”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said with a smile. “She will be happy to know all of you.”

“I remember when my mother was pregnant with my younger sister,” Ormand chuckled. “If there’s anything you need, please let us know.”

“Thank you, Baron. We will.”

“Is this information you’d prefer to keep private from the populace for now?” Esfir asked. “I can’t imagine it being turned against you in some way, but we can if you’d prefer.”

“Just for the first few months,” said Edelgard. “There will be no hiding it once I start showing.”

“It will be done, your majesty,” Ervin said. “But this _does_ put an end to you participating in any combat.”

“I’ve no interest in fighting,” Edelgard replied, patience in her smile. “I’m happy to stay out of combat.”

“Good. I was actually worried I’d have to convince you.”

“I plan on being quite careful with my health. But let’s move on to the topic at hand. Petra, Dorothea, I don’t want to take up all of your time this morning, so let’s begin.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Petra said, sitting up straighter. “My grandfather and the people of Brigid are looking for me to bring a fair arrangement back.”

“That is our goal as well,” Edelgard said. “What terms would you like to propose?”

“Full independence,” Petra said, voice firm and head held high. “We wish to be free of Fódlan soldiers and to be treated as equals in trade.”

Ervin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Much though I would like to withdraw all forces from Brigid, the logistics won’t allow for it to be done quickly, Miss—”

“Count Bergliez,” Byleth said, “Petra Macneary is still royalty, even if Brigid isn’t independent currently. Please show her the proper respect.”

“O-oh.” He bowed where he sat, saying, “I apologize, your highness.”

“Thank you,” Petra said, nodding to him while Dorothea smiled at Byleth. “But please explain what logistics you are referring to. Perhaps we can provide some assistance.”

“There are currently three hundred and eighteen of our soldiers stationed in Brigid. Simply moving them out of Brigid would require time for travel and determining where to house them temporarily or permanently. But this does not account for the soldiers that married Brigid citizens or started families there, as I would not separate families.”

“And we would not separate them either,” Petra replied. “Those who have found families and homes in Brigid are welcome to stay.”

“Will they be granted citizenship?” Edelgard asked. “Or only their children?”

“A lawful marriage to a citizen of Brigid will grant them this,” said Petra. “Otherwise it will only be the children. It is the same in Adrestia for the people of Brigid or Dagda, yes?”

“It is,” Melis replied. “And all Fódlan citizens are welcome?”

“Yes. We will not close our borders.”

“And what of Brigid’s military, your highness?” Ervin asked. “There will be a rabble on this side if you rebuild your forces.”

“It is our right as an independent nation to maintain a military force to uphold peace,” Petra said, and there was an edge in her voice. “We cannot be independent if we are relying on the protection of Fódlan or Adrestia if something should be happening.”

“I assume you do not want to agree to maintaining a smaller military?” Edelgard asked.

“It will not be liked in Brigid. I would like to offer a pact saying Brigid will not move against Adrestia, and Adrestia will not move against Brigid.”

“It is a bit much to ask that Adrestia sign a pact like this when we were the ones who were invaded,” Esfir said with a delicate sniff.

“Blood has paid for blood,” Petra said. “Brigid wants no more fighting, and we are willing to offer a hand in peace.”

Ervin took a breath, mouth slightly open as if to speak. Discomfort was in his face as he sighed, looked to Byleth and Edelgard, and said, “What say you, your majesties?”

“I have known Petra for years,” Edelgard replied. “She is more devoted to the wellbeing of her citizens than anyone I know. I would be happy to sign a pact of non-aggression with her.”

“I would as well,” said Byleth. “I think she’s more than proven that she’ll be a capable and fair ruler, and it’s in everyone’s best interest to build peaceful bonds instead of hostile ones.”

“This is true,” Melis said. “I propose that we agree to the non-aggression pact and its terms prior to trade discussions to ensure the terms are not tied together. Are we in agreement?”

“Agreed,” the other ministers said.

“Your majesties, shall I take the official notes for a scribe to turn into a legal document?” Ferdinand asked.

“If you would, Prime Minister,” Edelgard replied.

He nodded, taking paper and quill in hand to write. When he was finished, he read, “‘The Adrestian Empire agrees to withdraw its military presence from Brigid, the nation of Brigid will allow soldiers who have made families to remain and to grant citizenship to soldiers who are married or children with split heritage, the nation of Brigid will be allowed to rebuild its military, and the Adrestian Empire and the nation of Brigid mutually agree to enter into a non-aggression pact to not raise arms against each other moving forward.”

“I agree to this,” Petra said, nodding with a smile on her face.

“I do as well,” Dorothea said.

“As do we,” Edelgard said. She looked at the other ministers.

“Agreed,” they said.

“We will have the terms transcribed into an official document,” Edelgard said. “And two copies will be made and signed. One will remain in Adrestia and the other will go to Brigid.”

“I understand, your majesty,” Petra said, and she bowed where she sat. “You have my thanks.”

“And you have ours for everything you’ve done for Adrestia and Fódlan.”

“With that settled,” Ormand said, “what terms are you looking for with regard to trade?”

Petra turned to Dorothea and nodded, smiling brightly. Dorothea smiled in turn before looking to the ministers.

“I’ve been speaking to the merchants who frequent the Mittelfrank Opera about the state of trade between Brigid and Fódlan,” she said. “From what they’ve told me, Brigid is only allowed to trade with Adrestia and can’t go to the former kingdom or alliance territories for trade, much less Dagda. On top of that, only merchants with licenses are allowed to trade, which are only obtainable _and_ recognized in Enbarr, and they can only trade specific types of things like jewelry. All at a reduced price and heavily taxed.

“At the very least,” she said, “we need the limitations on merchandise types and selling locations removed. What we _want_ is for the pricing and taxation to be on par with what was given to Brigid prior to the invasion and war. Especially for merchants who have gone through the rigamarole of getting a license.”

She looked at Edelgard and Ervin closely and said, “That includes putting Brigid steel back onto the market instead of claiming it as property from a vassal state.”

“Merchants off the street shouldn’t know that,” Ervin said, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Oh, they don’t,” Dorothea replied. “But I know it because Petra told me and showed me the last few work slips from Brigid’s royal smiths. I think you can agree that claiming a majority of Brigid’s steel puts a dampener on our ability to turn trade and would prevent us from maintaining a military force.”

“That’s…true,” he admitted.

Dorothea’s smile was brilliant as she said, “I knew you would listen to reason, Count Bergliez.”

“Is licensing still agreeable?” Melis asked. “Baron Ayral, Duke Aegir, correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe licensing is standard for international or intra-territorial merchants.”

“It is,” Ferdinand said. “Your highnesses, we do request that your merchants abide by this legality to ensure the quality and safety of goods between our countries.”

Dorothea looked at Petra, who nodded to her. Turning to Ferdinand, Dorothea said, “If the merchants of Adrestia agree to license themselves with Brigid, we will agree.”

“Do you have a process in place for this?” Ormand asked.

“Not at this moment,” she said.

“Would you accept assistance from Adrestia in creating one?” Byleth asked. “We could help you get it started sooner than if you were starting from scratch.”

“As long as we’re allowed to work with someone who won’t try to build in advantages for Adrestian merchants.”

“I would be happy to assist in that regard,” Ferdinand said. “It is my responsibility to oversee all relations with other nations.”

“We would appreciate that, Prime Minister,” Dorothea said, nodding to him.

“Are the prices and tax rate from before the invasion fair?” Edelgard asked. “It’s my understanding that we had set taxes on Brigid goods slightly higher than other countries prior to the war.”

“We’re willing to accept the old rates for now and work toward improving them, unless you’re willing to improve them now, your majesty.”

“Your majesty, this could be misconstrued as giving special consideration to Brigid due to your personal relationship with their highnesses,” Ormand said. “Especially when Brigid was the invading nation.”

Dorothea bristled, but kept her voice down as she said, “Baron Ayral, the original rates were unfair to Brigid by her majesty’s own admission. I would argue that giving us rates on par with Faerghus or Leicester would be a show of good faith with an ally that’s been following imperial rule for over ten years now.”

Edelgard lifted a hand to keep Ormand from speaking. She set her hand down as she looked at Dorothea and Petra, saying, “We did not mean to insult you, your highnesses. The rates should be the same as other countries for fair trade. Given that we will be opening trade up entirely, the people of Adrestia should be fine with paying slightly more for a broader range of goods.”

“It should help reinvigorate trade,” Ferdinand said. “We have been struggling with that.”

“This is true,” Ormand said, a hand on his chin. He thought for a time and said, “I agree. We should set the rates the same.”

“I believe we have our terms, then?” Dorothea said.

“I would say so,” Byleth said. “Prime Minister, if you’d take notes again?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Ferdinand replied. He took another piece of paper and began to write. After a time, he sat back to read, “‘The Adrestian Empire agrees to lift the trade embargoes on Brigid goods, including but not limited to steel, textiles, and other craft goods, allow for trade to be conducted in locations other than Enbarr so long as merchants are licensed, provide assistance in creating a licensing process in Brigid, and set pricing and taxation rates at the same rates previously given to Faerghus and Leicester.’”

“Are these terms agreeable, your highnesses?” Edelgard asked.

“They are,” Dorothea replied.

“Agreed,” Petra said. “You have our thanks, your majesty.”

“Then our tasks are simple,” Edelgard said. “Count Bergliez, Baroness Darvish, Baron Ayral, you are to begin planning how to withdraw and house returning soldiers. Baroness Darvish, I ask you to help because old church locations may provide suitable housing.”

“Understood, your majesty,” Esfir said.

“Prime Minister, Countess Levni, I ask that you work on setting the tax rates and lifting the embargoes. Once the legal documents are available for signing, Duke Aegir, you’ll be working with their highnesses on the mercantile licenses.” Turning to Hubert, she said, “I need you to take the notes to a legal scribe to have them transcribed, Count Vestra.”

“It will be done, your majesty,” he said, bowing before taking the notes Ferdinand offered.

“Thank you. Then we will reconvene in a week’s time. I would like to have clear plans to present to their highnesses.”

“Yes, your majesty,” they chorused, standing to leave. When only Byleth, Edelgard, Dorothea, and Petra remained, Dorothea let out a long, shaking sigh.

“You did quite well for your first diplomatic negotiation,” Edelgard said with a smile.

“At least your ministers are very polite,” Dorothea said. “I dread to think how I would’ve reacted to that line about special consideration if it came from someone ruder than that.”

“You held yourself brilliantly, my heart,” Petra said, pride rich in her voice. “I could not have managed this success without you.”

“Thank you, Petra,” Dorothea said, kissing her cheek. “And thank you and the professor both, Edie, for the support. It helped to have friends in high places.”

“You’re welcome,” Edelgard replied. “I sincerely want this to start on the right foot. It’s the least I can do after all you two have done.” She looked between them and asked, “Now why exactly did you ask me to make sure we four would be alone at the end of the meeting?”

“Because I wanted to steal you away for a bit, Edit,” Dorothea laughed, winking at her. “There’s a little something I want to show you two. And it’ll give me some time to tease _and_ congratulate you on your pregnancy.” She stood up, offering her hand to Petra and using the other to beckon. “Come along.”

Edelgard stood first, minding Byleth’s knee as she took to her feet. Hand in hand, they followed Dorothea and Petra out of the palace and into the streets of Enbarr. Dorothea took the time to wave at those who called out to her, and she laughed when Byleth looked at her curiously.

“They’re old fans of mine from when I was at the opera,” she said. “Which is actually where we’re headed.”

“Why’re we headed there?” Byleth asked.

“You’ll see,” Dorothea chuckled. “Now, Professor, Edie, I want as many details as you can spare about your little one. You mentioned the name ‘Adelaide’ before.”

“We decided on that before our wedding,” Byleth said. “I think it’ll suit her.”

“It’s a lovely name,” Petra said. “Who do you think she’ll resemble most?”

“That I couldn’t guess,” Edelgard said. “I expect she’ll be very cute, though.”

“That’s a given,” Dorothea said. “I can see you two giving her every little thing she wants if she looks at you with those puppy dog eyes little ones have.”

“El already plans on spoiling her,” Byleth said, and she grinned when Edelgard looked at her with a raised brow.

“I think you will as well, Professor,” Dorothea chuckled. “She’ll see a stuffy in a store window and look at you pleadingly, and you’ll be lost.”

She thought. “That’s probably true.”

“And she will be born in spring,” Petra said. “It is a good time to have a child.” Smiling, she added, “You all are very lucky. She’ll love you dearly.”

“Thank you, Petra,” Edelgard said. She squeezed Byleth’s hand as she said, “We’re looking forward to meeting her.”

“We all are, I can promise you that,” Dorothea laughed. As they turned a corner and the Mittelfrank opera house and the long queue in front of it came into view, she grinned at the surprise on Byleth and Edelgard’s faces.

“Dorothea, what is this about?” Edelgard asked. “Don’t tell me you want us to stand in such a long line with Byleth’s knee like this today.”

“No, no, we’d be skipping ahead. I have the right to give reserved seating to you.” Pride in her smile, she said, “The principal actress can do that, after all.”

“Principal—Dorothea, are you performing again?”

“I decided to do one last set of performances while we’re still in Fódlan,” Dorothea replied. “Honestly, though, how could I not? It’s my opera’s debut and I have to do right by you.”

Edelgard stared at her. Laughing, she asked, “You finished writing your opera about all of us?”

“I did. I know it might be a bit much to call Caspar and Bernadetta back to Enbarr _again_ just for this, but I want you two there at the very least.” A trace of bittersweetness found its way into her smile as she said, “I’ll make it the highest note to finally go out on.”

“It’ll be my first opera, so I’m excited to see it,” said Byleth.

“Maybe I’ll turn you into a regular patron with this,” Dorothea said, leading them forward again. “I’ve been known to do that.”

“I wonder if you have done that already, my heart,” Petra said, voice faint with distraction.

“Why do you say that, dear?”

“Because I think I see Anahid near the line.” She looked at Byleth and said, “I thought your classes were on a break.”

“They are, but Ana and Lenci stayed here.” She looked again as they drew closer and said, “That’s definitely her.”

“Let’s see if she’s here for tickets,” Dorothea said. “I’d be more than happy to get her and her adorable girlfriend a pair.” She headed for Anahid, the others following, and smiled when Anahid turned toward them.

“Hello, your highnesses,” Anahid said, bowing to Dorothea and Petra. Bowing then to Byleth and Edelgard, she said, “Hello, your majesties.”

“Anahid,” Dorothea said, hands on her hips, “your classmates know they can call me by name. You don’t have to call me by title.”

“Sorry,” Anahid said, smiling sheepishly. “It’s easier to call people by their titles in public.”

“I’ll forgive you this once,” Dorothea said, winking at her. “Now, are you here to get tickets for the opera?”

“We are. Lenci told me to wait while she gets them. We both were surprised to see you were on the posters, so she’s making it a late birthday present for me.”

“Is she still in line?”

“I think so.”

“Good. I have time to stop her before she pays.” She smiled at Anahid’s baffled expression. “If you two want to see me perform, the least I can do is get you tickets.” Tapping Anahid’s nose, she said, “Wait here. I’ll get Lenci and everyone’s tickets.”

“Th-thank you!” Anahid said, smiling as Dorothea waved and went to the queue.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for an opera fan, Ana,” Byleth said.

“I’ve never been to one, but her singing was so lovely at Garreg Mach that Lenci and I both wished we could’ve seen her perform.”

“You will enjoy it greatly!” Petra said, and her eyes were as bright as her smile. “She has been letting me watch rehearsals and her voice is truly beautiful! Hers is a voice befitting a queen!”

“Now I’m looking forward to it even more,” Anahid chuckled. “I—”

“ _Anahid_!”

She froze. She turned slowly, going so pale that Byleth, Edelgard, and Petra all stared. A woman in a fine blue dress came hurrying up, concern in her face but not in her green eyes. Though the angles of her face were not as clear as Anahid’s, her long brown hair was the same shade as hers, and Anahid’s next word sealed it.

“Mother,” she said, and her voice was weak and breaking.

“I’ve been worried sick for the better part of _a year_!” the woman said. She reached out to touch Anahid’s hair roughly, ignoring how she flinched. “Look what you’ve done to your _hair_! Your best feature and you hack it off _and_ abandon your mother in one go! Do you have any idea what kind of shame you’ve put me through, running away from home and not leaving any trace of where you’d gone?”

Ignoring the terror rising in Anahid’s face, she said, “I was the laughing stock of town for weeks because of you! I told them you were dead just to get them off my back, and _then_ I had to hear you’d gotten caught up in some _military operation_! You made me look like a fool _twice_ , and I could barely believe I was hearing about you for how highly you were being praised!”

Anahid shrank, eyes wide as she let out a single shattered noise. Byleth, Edelgard, and Petra stood by, too startled to move when the woman grabbed one of Anahid’s wrists and wrenched her arm up to shake her hand back and forth.

“And what nonsense is this, wearing gloves like you’re some kind of _noble_?” the woman demanded, all but spitting. “Take these off at once.” She did not give Anahid time to comply, pulling the glove off herself. The sneer that contorted her face when she saw the black scarring was soaked through with disgust. She threw the glove at Anahid’s chest with a flick of her hand, making Anahid flinch again.

“Not only do you run away,” the woman hissed, “not only do you enroll yourself in this ridiculous academy of the emperor’s like it’ll make something out of _you_ , you go and get yourself _disfigured_. How do you expect a man to marry you when all you’ve ever been good at is ruining things? I doubt you could even give me a proper grandchild to manage the house if you tricked a man into taking you to bed.”

Anahid opened her mouth, but no words left her. She trembled from head to foot. Though outraged disgust was growing in Petra’s face, a scowl darkening Byleth and Edelgard’s, the woman ignored them as she jabbed Anahid’s chest with her fingers and made her wince.

“You are dropping this little charade and coming home _now_. I’ve had enough of you not listening to my words or my hands. You will stay home from now on—you’re never coming back here as long as you live.” She reached to grab Anahid’s wrist again, but Anahid jerked away. The disgust in the the woman’s face was burned away by smoldering fury, and her voice was dark as she said, “How _dare_ you—”

“Ana!”

Anahid startled violently, nearly jumping off the ground, as Lenci came up with Dorothea close behind.

“Miss Dorothea talked to the box office and got us tickets!” Lenci laughed. “We’ll get to see her on opening night!” Her smile vanished when she saw the terror in Anahid’s eyes. “Ana? What’s wrong?”

The woman opened her mouth, but closed it and stepped back when Byleth and Petra both moved to stand between her and Anahid. She stepped back again as Edelgard moved to Byleth’s side with an edge in her eyes and the line of her mouth.

“Whoever you are,” the woman snapped, “you’re interfering in family business.”

“As the emperor of Fódlan,” Edelgard said mildly, “I consider this abuse of a loyal and honest citizen _my_ business.”

“The,” the woman began, but her voice faded to nothing when she finally noticed the crowns on Byleth and Edelgard’s heads.

“I will not list Anahid’s many successes because you do not deserve to know them,” Edelgard said. “She has earned her place here and is free to lead her life as an adult separate from you. If you try to force her to leave, I will summon knights to deal with you as a kidnapper. Am I understood?”

“Then she’s no longer welcome in my home!” the woman said.

“She is in _mine_!” Lenci snapped. “And she always will be, you awful witch!”

“Who do you think you are to promise anything like that?”

“Someone who actually loves her,” Lenci replied, reaching to take Anahid’s hand and holding tight.

The woman sneered at her, saying, “You say that like it’s worth something. What could you ever offer her, you brazen little bi—”

“ _Shut up_!” Anahid snarled, voice breaking. “Don’t talk to her! Don’t ever talk to her!” She shrank when the woman turned her glare upon her, putting a hand over her own mouth.

“ _Enough_ ,” Edelgard said when the woman took a breath to speak. “Every citizen in Fódlan is free to live their life based on their merits and strengths. They are _not_ beholden to someone who is family in name only. I will say this only once more. Anahid does not have to go with you and you will not force her to leave.”

“Leave,” Byleth said when the woman took another breath. “Now.”

The woman scowled and, pointing at Anahid, said, “You were useless to me your entire life, never producing results and always causing trouble. You couldn’t even disappear from my life correctly. Now it’s just a matter of time before you show these people how useless you’ll _always_ be. If I never hear of you again, it’ll be too soon, you ungrateful brat.”

She turned about, but glanced over her shoulder at Anahid before spitting to the side and storming away. Anahid stared after her, jumping when Dorothea gently touched her shoulder.

“How would you like a backstage tour with their majesties?” she asked, an equally gentle smile on her face. “It’s the right time for tea, after all.”

Anahid nodded, a tiny jerk of her head. Her shoulders jerked in a flinch when Lenci squeezed her hand, and again when Petra patted her back. Dorothea led them all into the opera house, waving and smiling at the people in line who called to her with concern in their voices. She led the way to her dressing room, gesturing to Byleth to sit in the chair in front of the vanity before firmly directing Anahid and Lenci to the lounge in the room. Edelgard sat on the arm of Byleth’s chair, and Petra leaned against the high arm of the lounge.

“Anahid,” Petra said when an understudy had brought them tea, “was that truly your mother? I have never met a mother who would treat their child that way in front of others.”

“It was,” Anahid said, voice flat but hands shaking. “I was hoping she’d think I was dead. Didn’t get my wish.” She held her teacup in both hands, but it did not steady their shaking. The shaking worsened until the cup slipped out of her hands, but Lenci deftly caught it before it spilled. Terror returned to Anahid’s eyes at once; she was white as bleached bone when she looked at Dorothea.

“I,” she stammered, “I—I’m sorry, I—” She choked when Dorothea set a hand on her head.

“You wouldn’t be the first person to spill tea on that rug and you won’t be the last,” Dorothea murmured. “It’s all right.” Smiling, ruffling Anahid’s hair, she said, “ _You’re_ all right.”

Anahid went still. Lips pressed tight together, she nodded very slightly and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Edelgard,” Petra said, brows low, “this is not the first time either of us have been hearing of children being so hurt by their parents. Bernadetta suffered through it, but her father only faced justice through Hubert. Is the only way for Fódlan’s children to be protected to have Hubert watch them at all times?”

“I doubt most children would like that,” Edelgard replied, voice distant with thought.

“In Brigid we have laws governing the treatment of children. Do you not think it’s time to do something similar in Fódlan when you know so many children who have suffered?”

Edelgard exhaled slowly, looking at Anahid and how she remained pale. After a moment, she said, “You’re right. I can’t bring a child into this world when such a simple protection isn’t afforded to every child.”

“I’d be glad to help with that, Edie,” Dorothea said. “I can look into all the laws in Brigid and see where Fódlan is lacking.”

“It would be appreciated, Dorothea,” Edelgard said, smiling slightly. “It’s true we’re behind in this respect.”

“Ana,” Byleth said, “will you be all right?”

Anahid did not jump, but still flinched before looking up. She took a slow breath and said, “Yes, Professor. I’ve still got family to go home to. They’re here in Enbarr.”

“I thought you didn’t know your father or his family.”

“Lenci’s here. And Max and Henryk will come back.”

“I’d be disappointed if you’d said something else, Anahid,” Dorothea chuckled. “You’ve got yourself a good one, Lenci.”

“I know,” Lenci murmured, putting a hand on Anahid’s knee.

“Now then, are you all up for the tour? Professor, Anahid?”

“I am,” Byleth said.

“I am,” Anahid said. “I’d really like to see the woodwork here if your room is anything to go by, Miss Dorothea.”

“The woodwork?” Petra asked.

“I picked up woodcarving after classes started. I never had a chance to try before, but now I can.” Her smile was tiny, but she said, “The carvings in here are beautiful, so I’d like to keep looking around.”

Byleth looked in the direction she gestured, seeing a wood carving of a diva mid-song in one corner of the room. She hummed, and her eyes were drawn to other carvings and elaborately etched and engraved pieces of wood throughout the opera house. She stayed silent and thought as Dorothea led them about, and she had to focus to say “goodbye” when they left the opera house.

“You’re rather distracted, my love,” Edelgard said when they’d separated from the others. “Are you all right?”

“I am. I’m just thinking about something to do while my knee recovers and until classes start.”

“Oh?”

“Woodworking. I’d like to make things. Like a crib for Adelaide.”

Edelgard smiled. “So you’ll practice carving while I practice my art?”

“Sounds like it could be fun,” Byleth said, smiling in turn.

“Then let’s make a detour to the market before we head home,” Edelgard said, lifting Byleth’s hand to kiss her wrist. “I’m sure we can find someone to sell you tools and wood to practice on.”

Grinning, Byleth turned their hands to kiss Edelgard’s knuckles and followed her lead into the heart of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkling in some head canons here and there with Byleth's knee and a hobby for her to pick up, all of which are fun. Almost all of the Brigid negotiations were unplanned from my draft work, but I couldn't resist the chance to slip in some world building for Brigid and for Fódlan overall (because good god please get some child protection laws in this country)! And I am planning on a little drabble to make up for the absolute hell Ana went through here because I'm not actually that heartless.
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)!


	3. Doors to Open, Roads to Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments, proposals, and implementations; how the world begins to change for the better in peacetime.
> 
> Or, the advancing of a pregnancy, a proposal for education, the return of two future queens to Brigid, and the addition of an attendant and a pet.

“First of all,” Manuela said as they sat down in an open room in the palace’s infirmary a few days later, “congratulations to the both of you! I was hoping you’d manage quickly enough—I’ve seen quite a few women have terrible luck when they try to get pregnant.”

“Thank you, Manuela,” Edelgard said. “Your guidance and assistance are greatly appreciated.”

“Of course, of course,” Manuela said with a slight wave of her hand. “I meant it when I said I’m glad to help you. Now then, shall we start?”

“Yes, please,” Edelgard said, and Byleth nodded as she sat up straighter.

“Based on what you told me, you’re about six weeks along. You need to be especially careful right now—she’s very susceptible to anything that might affect her growth. I know you don’t often indulge, but alcohol is completely off limits now.”

“Of course.”

“Have you started having morning sickness?”

“Unfortunately,” Edelgard sighed.

“I haven’t met a woman who hasn’t had it,” Manuela chuckled. “How long does the nausea tend to last?”

“Not too long into the morning. It usually settles when we have something to eat.”

“Good. You’ll need to start adjusting your diet from here on out. I know the saying goes ‘eating for two,’ but you actually shouldn’t be gaining too much weight too quickly. Not too much extra food at this time, and it has to be nutritionally balanced. It’s not an excuse to have more sweets.”

“I had expected as much,” Edelgard said, but Byleth smiled because there was a trace of a blush on her cheeks.

“What have you started doing to lower your stress?” Manuela asked.

“Taking time to work on art, mainly.”

“Professor,” Manuela said, turning to Byleth, “is she actually doing art, or is she sneaking away to do more paperwork?”

“Actually doing art,” Byleth laughed. “She’s usually telling me to stop peeking so she can concentrate.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” She took a deep breath, considering her words, and reached to put a hand on Edelgard’s knee. She said, “I won’t sugarcoat it. There’s always some risk of a miscarriage and now is the time to be careful. In another month and a half I won’t be so worried, but for now you need to be mindful.”

“I will be,” Edelgard replied, and she took the hand Byleth offered. Smiling, she added, “I trust Byleth to help me stay well.”

“If only we could _all_ have a wife as doting and multi-talented as yours,” Manuela grumbled, but there was no real frustration in her voice. She asked, “Other than the morning sickness, are you feeling any major discomfort?”

“No, though I have to admit I get tired much more quickly during small council.”

“ _I’d_ certainly tucker out quickly if I had to sit through meetings all day,” Manuela said. “But remember that _you’re_ the emperor of Fódlan, Edelgard. If you need to rest, the ministers can wait.”

“But,” Edelgard began, but she faltered when Byleth and Manuela both looked at her severely. Eventually, she said, “You’re right. I need to be mindful.”

“Yes, you do,” Manuela said. “You can’t expect your little one to pop out of you perfectly healthy just because the two of you are healthy. You need to give her the best possible start, and that means you have to take care of _your_ health.”

“I understand,” Edelgard said quietly, putting a hand on her stomach. “The last thing I want is to put her in danger.”

“I know you’ll be careful, El,” Byleth said, squeezing her hand. “We both will be.”

“And you’ll have the best healers and physicians in Enbarr at your beck and call,” Manuela said, pride in her smile. “I won’t pretend that your pregnancy will be any easier because of it, but you can be a little more at ease than most women.”

“Thank you, Manuela,” Edelgard chuckled. “It does give me peace of mind.”

“Good,” Manuela said, patting Edelgard’s knee before sitting back. “Now, I’d like to see you again in a month’s time to see how you’re doing. It’ll be after classes resume, so the professor can come along if you’d like to come to my office at the academy.”

“I would like that,” Edelgard said, squeezing Byleth’s hand in turn.

Manuela smiled, shook her head at them, and sent them on their way with several pages of neatly handwritten notes and directions. Edelgard began to read them on the way ack to their quarters, so distracted that she did not notice Byleth guiding her toward the bedroom. When she looked up and saw where they were, she looked at Byleth with a raised brow.

“Not that,” Byleth said, struggling not to laugh. “You just look tired and I don’t want you nodding off in a chair while you read.”

“You dote on me too much, my love,” Edelgard said, a weary smile on her face as she sat on their bed. She set a hand on Byleth’s left thigh, bumping against the brace, and asked, “How is it today?”

“Better than yesterday. If we teach her not to hit my knee, I’ll be fine.” She went to retrieve her glasses as Edelgard laughed, taking some of the pages to read when she returned. Though she meant to start reading when she sat down, she paused when Edelgard turned her head for a kiss.

“What do you think she’ll be like?” Edelgard asked, a small but eager smile on her face.

“Curious, if we’re anything to go by,” Byleth replied, her own smile wry. “Hopefully well behaved.”

“I find myself wondering if she’d get lost in the palace,” Edelgard said, taking one of Byleth’s hands. “It was very easy for me to do when I was young, though I did have Hubert to help me find my way.”

Byleth choked on a laugh, saying, “He’ll have a bit of a handful to deal with between being your retainer _and_ hers.”

“I have faith that he’ll manage, my love. Though it will be interesting to see them interact.” She looked about their bedroom, taking to her feet to slowly pace about. She stopped near their bed, hand slightly raised as if to touch something. Quietly, she said, “I wonder if here would be all right for her crib.”

“I don’t see why not,” Byleth said. She hesitated when Edelgard remained still; her brows rose when Edelgard frowned slightly. “El? What’s wrong?”

“Will she be happy here?” Edelgard said, putting her hand on her stomach. “Living as a princess with all the responsibilities that entails?” She turned to Byleth and said, “I do not want to force her into that life, Byleth. I want her to be free to live any way she chooses.”

“You want to abdicate.”

“Yes. I know it’s selfish, but—”

“El,” Byleth said, standing up to go to her. “It’s not selfish. It’s not like we’re going to abdicate tonight—we’ll make sure things are taken care of.” She kissed Edelgard’s brow and said, “You’ve earned the right to a peaceful life, Edelgard. It’s not selfish.”

“ _You’ve_ earned the right to a peaceful life as well, my love,” Edelgard replied, kissing her cheek. “But it is a bit selfish for me to want to abdicate now when there’s still so much to do.”

“One step at a time, El. We’ll get there.”

“We will,” Edelgard said, and she chuckled when Byleth kissed her brow again. “Hopefully whatever Ferdinand is proposing in tomorrow’s small council will help us reach that goal.”

“Do the minsters know you plan on abdicating?” Byleth asked, guiding Edelgard back to bed.

“I’ve mentioned it in passing, but I’ve never given them a date or who would replace us. They may think I’m waiting for Adelaide to grow older before abdicating.”

“I’d say we should tell them sooner than later,” said Byleth, both of them sitting down, “but I don’t want something like what happened with our engagement announcement happening.”

“Nor do I. Part of me still worries about announcing that I’m pregnant.” She put both hands on her stomach and said, “I know those who slither are gone, but there are still people out there who would harm a child if it suited their goals.”

“We’ll keep her safe,” Byleth said, setting a hand over Edelgard’s. “Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, my love,” Edelgard murmured, and she pulled Byleth down to kiss her.

————

Save for Hubert, there was a certain measure of surprise on everyone’s face when Ferdinand opened the small council by passing out several pages of documents to each person. Byleth, grateful to have brought her glasses with her, put them on to start reading.

“Duke Aegir,” Edelgard said slowly, skimming through the document, “is this what I think it is?”

“It is, your majesty,” Ferdinand replied. He moved to one side of the table and stood up perfectly straight, saying, “I would like to take today’s small council to discuss a proposal to standardize schooling throughout Fódlan.”

“What’s wrong with the academies that already exist?” Ormand asked.

“Nothing terribly wrong,” Ferdinand said, “but there is simply not enough being done. I’ve spent a great deal of time speaking to people from the former kingdom and alliance territories to see how everyone is being taught basics like simple math, economics, minor trade skills, and even how to read. In almost every respect, they are lacking education, and even Adrestia is not immune. If we are to improve the lives of everyone in Fódlan, we must give everyone the opportunity to learn how to excel.”

“This proposal calls for quite a lot of construction,” Melis said, looking at a few pages. “No less than ten fairly large academies each in Adrestia and the former kingdom and alliance—and more to be built at a later time?”

“It is ambitious,” Ferdinand said, “but there is no point in setting up standardized education if access is restricted. If you will turn to the next page, the proposal notes that construction would be staggered and would begin with academies in the most populated areas in each territory.”

“How do you intend to pay for this?” Esfir asked. “I admit I know less about the state of our coffers than most of you, but I expect this won’t be cheap.”

“Payment would come from two places,” said Ferdinand. “The first would be the funds we captured from the church that we’ve been holding in reserve. The second would be a tax, _which_ ,” he said as disbelief rose on the other ministers’ face, “we could offset by reducing taxes in other areas. The tax could also be introduced at a later date once at least a few of the academies have been constructed.”

“What about tuition fees?” Ormand asked. “If we set tuition properly, it could alleviate the need for—”

“There will be no tuition,” Ferdinand replied, voice firm and brows low.

The ministers stared at him.

“Tuition can and will remain on officer academies like the imperial academy here,” he said. “But there is absolutely no point in standardized education if we prevent people from accessing it because they are unable to pay for it. It would be no different from preventing common folk from learning how to read simply because they were not born into a noble house.”

“It is true that the tuition fees are restrictive,” Melis said. “A number of students are on scholarships or patronage from noble houses.”

“Two of her majesty’s students among them,” Ferdinand said. “And while tuition makes sense for a private academy, it does not for public schooling. It is our duty to ensure the people of Fódlan can lead their own lives to the best of their ability instead of being led like sheep. _True_ nobility should make people greater, not keep them in line.”

The minsters were silent as they read, reread, and thought. After several minutes, Ormand asked, “How do you intend to offset the tax?”

“By reducing the taxes levied to support military operations.”

“ _What_?” Ervin said.

“Count Bergliez, we are neither at war nor facing an active threat,” Ferdinand said. “Furthermore, we are repairing our relationship with Brigid with the non-aggression pact and I am confident we can do the same with Dagda and Almyra. We do not need to keep the military maintained at this size any longer.”

“That is _your_ opinion, Duke Aegir,” Ervin said, drumming his fingers on the table.

“This is true, but you yourself must know that the people will come to hate paying for a large military force when there is no active threat. In order to maintain public support and morale, it is in our best interest to turn our focus to investing in peaceful areas of growth.”

“He has a good point,” Esfir said. “The faithful were already frustrated at paying more taxes for the army instead of some kind of peaceful endeavor like what the church did occasionally do. If we give them something to focus on as enriching the lives of the people of Fódlan, they’d pay more readily.”

“And this would certainly help with your goal of creating a more merit-based social structure, your majesty,” Ormand said, going back to the first page to start rereading again. “Duke Aegir, who would be permitted to attend? Children, adults?”

“Both. Anyone who wants to learn, from a child to an adult who may not know how to read.”

“And step one is training people as teachers,” Melis said, flipping back a few pages. “This is a _very_ detailed proposal, Duke Aegir.”

“It has been on my mind for years now,” Ferdinand replied. “And we are finally in a peaceful enough time that we may accomplish such a major reform.”

“How long have you been preparing this?” Byleth asked.

“Truth be told, I began drafting this after you and her majesty spoke of having a child of your own.”

“Ever since Lysithea and I started recovering?” Edelgard asked, brows raised. “I knew you had been thinking of this, but you never spoke a word of the proposal to anyone until now?”

“Pardon our silence on it, your majesty,” Hubert said. “Duke Aegir has been working out the details with me to present a thoroughly vetted proposal to the council. He did not want to come before you all with something underdeveloped.”

“Yes, and Marquis Vestra has been absolutely vital to me on this project,” Ferdinand said, smiling brightly. “Without his fact-finding on other countries’ education, I would not have been able to flesh out my proposal nearly as much.”

“I was already confident in your proposal, Ferdinand,” Edelgard said, smiling in turn. “But knowing that you worked so closely with Hubert puts me even more at ease.”

“Your majesties, may we take some time to evaluate Duke Aegir’s proposal before committing to a vote on it?” Ervin asked. “This isn’t my area of expertise and I’d like more time to review it before I cast a vote.”

“I have no issue with that,” Edelgard said, and she looked at Byleth.

“Me either,” said Byleth. “Will three days be enough time for everyone to review and come up with any additions or rebuttals?”

“Perhaps four, your majesty?” Esfir said. “Count Bergliez, we haven’t had time to discuss how to house soldiers returning from Brigid in old churches for the interim.”

“Dammit,” Ervin said, hand on the back of his neck. “I apologize, I didn’t have a free afternoon this week for that discussion. Is four days agreeable, your majesties?”

“Four days will work,” Byleth said as Edelgard nodded.

“Then we will reconvene in four days with any comments on Duke Aegir’s proposal,” Edelgard said.

“Thank you for your time and consideration,” Ferdinand said, bowing to the ministers as they stood. When they had gone, he turned to Edelgard with a measure of triumph in his smile.

“Of the many proposals you’ve brought to me, this is easily your best,” Edelgard said. She flipped through the pages and said, “You even have notes on what teachers should be paid and how they would earn certifications.”

“Petra gave me information on Brigid schooling that helped inform that,” Ferdinand replied. “I thought of reaching out to Claude for how things are done in Almyra, but I feared that would overstep my bounds.”

“You may reach out to him,” Edelgard said. “I trust you to make a good impression on him. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear from us now that we’ve taken those who slither in the dark out of the picture.”

“Then I will begin drafting a letter to him at once!” he said with a laugh. He went to Hubert to kiss his cheek, saying, “You have my thanks, Hubert. I could not have done it without you.”

“Your success is all the thanks I require, Ferdinand,” Hubert chuckled, and he kissed Ferdinand’s cheek in turn. “Go on, then.” He smiled as Ferdinand left the room, and his smile did not falter when he turned to Byleth and Edelgard.

“He’s come quite a ways since our time at Garreg Mach,” he said, and he did not bother to hide the note of pride in his voice.

“He has,” Edelgard said. “I wouldn’t pick anyone else in Fódlan to be prime minister, and you may tell him I said that.” Once he had bowed to her, she said, “You don’t usually linger after a meeting and I know you aren’t here just to sing Ferdinand’s praises.”

“No, I mean to introduce you to your new attendant, your majesty,” he said, and he started toward one of the tucked away servants’ doors.

“Hubert,” Edelgard said sharply, stopping him in his tracks. “Please explain your intentions before assigning an attendant to me.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard,” he said, bowing slightly. “Given that you’re now pregnant, your health and safety must be safeguarded even more closely. While I have faith the professor will guard you and your daughter, she cannot always be with you, and neither can I. The person I have in mind would be unobtrusive and not hover around you, especially if the professor is near. She would simply be close at hand if her services were required.”

Edelgard raised a brow. “Services.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Define ‘services,’ please.”

“Bodyguard primarily, though she is capable of acting as a messenger or courier to the professor should the need arise, such as when you go into labor.”

She raised her brow higher. “Bodyguard.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“I don’t need—”

“With all due respect,” he said, “I have assigned her to your services and she will act in this capacity even if you attempt to dismiss her. In any other situation, I would not assign you an attendant like this. However, given the tenuous nature of pregnancy overall and your prior health issues, I determined this to be the best course of action for you and your daughter.”

She stared at him. He met her gaze evenly. Byleth looked between the two of them before choking on a laugh.

“That’s fine, Hubert,” Byleth said. “Bring her in.”

“ _Byleth_!” Edelgard said, blushing bright red as Hubert bowed and started off.

“No one’s going to coddle you if you don’t want it, El,” Byleth said, reaching to take one of her hands. “But you know you’d try to fight if something happened, and I doubt that’s good for a baby. Especially right now. And it won’t be for forever.”

Edelgard came terribly close to replying, mouth open and breath drawn. She stopped herself, setting her fingertips on her brow as she sighed. After a few moments, she said, “All right. There’s no harm in meeting her, at least.”

“Thank you, El,” Byleth said, and she kissed Edelgard’s palm as Hubert came back into the room. Behind him was a woman older than all of them, taller than Byleth and with a plain, unassuming face Byleth knew she would immediately lose in a crowd. Her tied-back black hair and brown eyes did not help her look more distinct, but the smile she gave Byleth and Edelgard was warm enough to make them remember her.

“Your majesties, I would like to introduce Mary Teufel,” Hubert said, gesturing to the woman. “She has worked for House Vestra since I was a boy and began working under me when I took my father from his position. Of the people in my employ, Mary is the most knowledgeable about pregnancy and midwifing and she offered her services in this capacity on top of being a bodyguard and any other duties.”

“So you’re one of Hubert’s spies?” Byleth asked.

“’Spy’ is a rather limited title, your majesty,” Mary said, still smiling. “I work for Marquis Vestra in many capacities.”

“What capacities?” Byleth asked, raising a brow.

“Spying, assassination, information and target extraction, the like. Not _questioning_ , though. I’ve never had a taste for it.”

“But you know about pregnancy and midwifing?”

“My mother was a midwife,” Mary chuckled. “I’ve seen more pregnant women than I care to count. It just wasn’t for me, in the end. But for you and your little one, I’ll make an exception.”

“How do you intend to perform your duties as an attendant?” Edelgard asked.

“Mostly by staying out of your way, your majesty,” Mary said. “I wouldn’t be shadowing you, just staying in earshot.” Smile broadening, she said, “You wouldn’t notice me in a crowd anyway.”

Byleth looked at Edelgard, who looked at her in turn. After a time of Byleth looking at her imploringly, Edelgard sighed.

“All right,” Edelgard said. “Thank you for offering your services.”

“It’s an honor, your majesty,” Mary said, bowing to her. “Thank you for allowing me to work for you.”

“I would like to show Mary around your quarters and the surrounding rooms,” Hubert said, “so she may understand the layout of things. Do we have your leave?”

“You do.”

“Don’t mind the mess,” Byleth said. “I was up late carving and I didn’t clean up.”

“We won’t be long,” Hubert said. He took a watch from his pocket, checked the time, and said, “It’s about time for lunch. Shall we meet you in the dining hall?”

“Sounds good,” Byleth said, and she nodded to them as they left. When they had gone, she stood and offered a hand to Edelgard, saying, “You really don’t like the idea of having an attendant.”

“Hubert has been my retainer for as long as I can remember,” Edelgard said, taking her hand and standing. “It is…a change, having someone else.”

“He’s just worried about you and Addy,” Byleth chuckled, and she laced their fingers together as they left the council room. “Honestly, I appreciate any extra help we can get with this.”

“I know they mean well. I’ll just need to get used to it.”

“And it’s not like she’ll be outside our quarters all night,” Byleth said with a teasing smile. “It’ll be fine.”

“All right, all right,” Edelgard smiled, smiling wearily. “I won’t fight it.”

“Thank you, El,” Byleth murmured, and she kissed Edelgard’s cheek. They went to the dining hall, waiting for a meal of hearty stew to be served. Byleth held down a smirk at the sight of the servants bringing an extra few bread rolls for Edelgard, and she sat there nudging Edelgard’s ankle every so often as they ate.

“My love,” Edelgard said at one point, picking at one of the rolls, “do you think she’ll be healthy?”

“Adelaide?”

Edelgard hummed. “When she’s born, I mean.”

“I think so. You’re taking care of yourself, so she should be fine.”

“I still worry,” Edelgard said, putting a hand on her stomach. “It’s become so hard to remember what exactly those who slither did to me, and I don’t know if they did something that would affect my children while I was pregnant.” Her mouth twisted; she closed her hand in her shirt. “I want her to be mine, more than anything. But…what if I harm her before she’s even born?”

Byleth, caught in her thoughts, did not reply immediately. She reached out to take Edelgard’s other hand, squeezing gently until Edelgard looked at her.

“I don’t think they would’ve done something like that,” she said. “I think they would’ve wanted someone healthy if they were trying to manipulate them and keep them on the throne. But she’ll be fine, El. I know she will.”

“Your confidence is always appreciated, my love,” Edelgard said, squeezing her hand in turn.

“I’m not totally confident, to be honest,” Byleth said, laughing softly and without humor. “But because of me, not you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if she’s like me? Never crying, never showing emotion.” Her smile was weak when she said, “I barely remember anything from when I was a kid. Not being happy or sad or angry—nothing. I don’t want that for her. I just—want her to be a normal happy kid.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “if I am confident about anything to do with Adelaide at this point in time, it is that she will feel things as strongly as you do now. I believe that you are the person you were always meant to be, and your difficulties with emotion and memory were due to the crest stone.”

Smiling, she added, “Surely you remember all we’ve been through together before _and_ since the stone disappeared.”

“Like it was yesterday,” Byleth admitted with a chuckle.

“Adelaide will _feel_ , Byleth,” Edelgard said, letting go of her hand to touch her cheek. “I know she will. And I’m certain the both of us will cry when she calls us ‘Mama’ or smiles for the first time.”

“You’re probably right,” Byleth said, and she gently put her hand over Edelgard’s. “Do you feel better about things now, too?”

“I do. At least enough to not tie myself in knots with worries. I doubt it would help keep my stress down to dwell on it too much.”

“Let’s try to avoid getting a lecture from Manuela,” Byleth said, winking. Because Edelgard began to laugh, Byleth grinned. She kissed Edelgard sweetly, and the two of them lingered with their food until Hubert and Mary arrived.

————

The next two weeks rushed by in a blur of paperwork and small council meetings. Between implementing the terms of the Brigid negotiations and fleshing out Ferdinand’s proposal into a full plan, there was almost no time to rest. Despite it, Byleth reminded Edelgard to and sometimes made her take regular breaks, and Hubert and Mary did the same if Byleth was not nearby.

The third week saw the Brigid documents signed, notarized, and sealed for the journey, and a fine ship from Brigid’s royal fleet had arrived to take Petra and Dorothea across the sea. With a relatively short trip ahead of them, they were able to rest in Enbarr for most of the morning, Byleth and Edelgard staying with them until they finally made their way to the port.

“Oh, Edie,” Dorothea said, wrapping her arms around Edelgard and holding tight. “I thought I’d be ready to say goodbye by now, but I find myself not wanting to leave.”

“I’ve kept you from going where your heart has been leading you for years, Dorothea,” Edelgard replied, voice soft as she held Dorothea close. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done.”

Dorothea laughed airily, patting Edelgard’s head. “Don’t make it sound like I’ll never come back to Fódlan! I still have to meet your little one when she arrives, and you have to attend our wedding, after all!”

“I hope you will bring little Adelaide with you when you attend!” Petra said. “We’ll be wed next summer and summer in Brigid is lovely.”

“As long as she’s healthy then, we will,” Byleth said. She offered a hand to Petra, saying, “Thank you. Both of you. I look forward to your reports and letters.”

Petra laughed, ignored Byleth’s hand, and hugged her tight. She said, “Always our professor. We will look to you for guidance in the coming weeks.”

“I’ll be glad to give it,” Byleth murmured, and she hugged Petra tight before they let go.

“All right,” Dorothea said, letting Edelgard go as well. She took her face in hand and held her still to kiss her head. “Be well and take care of yourself, Edie. I want to see solid brown hair and a happy baby girl when we come back!”

“We can manage that, I think,” Edelgard chuckled. She kissed Dorothea’s cheek before she straightened up, saying, “Be well and have a safe journey, Dorothea. Write to us when you’ve settled, all right?”

“The moment we are,” said Dorothea, and she gave Edelgard another hug. She went to Byleth then, embracing her just as fiercely and whispering, “Thank you for keeping all of us safe, Byleth. I finally get to go home with my Petra.”

“Thank you for supporting El all this time,” Byleth whispered back. “Go be happy, Dorothea.”

“That’s the plan,” Dorothea replied, and her next laugh was shaky with the tears that had risen in her eyes. She kissed Byleth’s head and gave her and Edelgard one last hug. Petra embraced them both as well, thumping Byleth gently on the back.

“Then,” Petra said, moving to take Dorothea’s hand, “we’re off to Brigid. We will take all your goodwill and support with us, and we will rebuild the relationship between Brigid and Adrestia. I swear it to you and the flame spirit.” Smiling, she said, “We will become queens who do as much good as the emperor and empress of all Fódlan.”

“I know you will become more beloved than any ruler in Brigid to date,” Edelgard said. Her smile was gentle as she said, “Safe travels to you both.”

“Thank you, Edie,” Dorothea said. She sniffed hard and said, “We’ll be back to see your little girl before you know it!”

“We’re looking forward to it,” Byleth said with a grin. “Safe travels, Dorothea, Petra.”

Petra nodded, eyes starting to glitter with tears, and squeezed Dorothea’s hand. They bowed to Byleth and Edelgard before making their way on to the ship. All too soon, the ship set sail, Petra and Dorothea standing at the ship’s stern to wave until they were out of sight. For a long while, Byleth and Edelgard lingered and listened to the waves and the voices of sailors and shipwrights.

“Let’s get home, El,” Byleth said. “You look tired.”

“I am,” Edelgard said quietly, and she took Byleth’s hand and laced their fingers together before they started back toward the palace. They did not talk on the way; Byleth held her tongue when she saw how Edelgard stared into the middle distance as they walked. Even when they’d returned to their quarters, settling in their own ways to sketch or carve, Byleth did not push. Because she was resigned to the quiet, she jumped when Edelgard spoke.

“I was so envious of them while you were gone, my love,” Edelgard said, voice quiet with how distant it was. “Having each other to love and rely on when I thought I’d lost you.” She smiled slightly. “Talking to Dorothea during the war…I don’t think either of us would have gotten through it if we hadn’t had our little tea times.”

“‘Tea times’?” Byleth echoed.

“Yes,” Edelgard chuckled. “It was originally Bernadetta’s idea. She asked if she and Petra could have some extra tea despite rationing, as it reminded them of you. I couldn’t tell her ‘no’ when she had obviously worked up so much courage to ask. After that…we all had little tea times with each other when things became a bit too much to handle.”

She toyed with her charcoal pencil before starting to sketch a face in profile. As she drew, she said, “Dorothea had tea with me almost as often as she did with Petra. We talked about anything but the war. Her old performances, foods we both liked, her stories about Petra…and her putting up with my pining for you.”

“You talked about me then?” Byleth asked.

“There were days none of us could help it,” Edelgard said. “Days where skills you taught us saved our lives, or days where the grief over losing you was like a knife in our sides. We missed you terribly, but talking about you tended to soothe the pain of it.”

She exhaled a laugh and said, “I wonder if talking to you about Dorothea will help soothe the pain of her being so far from me now.”

“El.”

“Yes, my love?”

“You’re crying.”

Edelgard startled and started to reach for her face. Byleth caught her hand before she could smudge charcoal on her face, turning their hands over to wipe away tears with the back of her wrist. She smiled gently when Edelgard looked at her in surprise.

“I hadn’t thought I would cry,” Edelgard said, tears beginning to stream down her face in earnest. “Not—not this _hard_.” She put her free hand over her eyes as her breath hitched. “I’m _happy_ for them. I don’t mean to cry like this!”

“El,” Byleth said, chuckling, “I think it’s because of Addy.”

“Wh-what?”

“Manuela’s notes say women can get really moody when they’re pregnant.” She smiled when Edelgard looked at her, and she said, “I’m going to miss Petra and Dorothea, too. I think you just feel it harder because of Addy.”

Edelgard stared at her. There were notes of bafflement and despair in the sigh she let out, and Byleth could not stop herself from sputtering with laughter.

“Byleth, it’s not a laughing matter!” Edelgard said. “The last thing I need is to burst into tears over things when we have so much to do!”

“I know, I know,” Byleth laughed, holding up her hands. “I don’t mean to tease you. But I don’t think anyone would blame you for being moody at a time like this.”

“I _sincerely_ hope this passes along with the morning sickness,” Edelgard grumbled, sniffing as her tears continued.

“Speaking of that, has that gone away yet today?”

“I believe so.” She sniffed again, and then once more when she saw Byleth stand up. “My love?”

“You’re running out of pages in that sketchbook, right?” Byleth asked, pointing at the sketchbook on the table. “I’ll go get you a new one and bring back something for you to eat, too.”

Edelgard stared at her once more. When she began to cry again, she managed to laugh, saying, “My wife is far too sweet to me.”

“I’m only as sweet as you deserve, El,” Byleth said with a grin, and she kissed Edelgard’s cheek before retrieving her coat and boots to head back into the city.

Citizens and shopkeepers alike greeted her as she passed, and her gait was far steadier than it had been the prior week with her knee brace on. Despite it, the encroaching chill of winter ensured a small knot of pain remained in her knee, and she kept her stride measured to mind it.

The sketchbook she purchased first, along with a set of oil paints she remembered Edelgard looking at longingly when last they’d visited the shop. She went to a baker nearby, buying two sweet rolls to eat as she waited for another batch to finish baking. As she stood outside the bakery, taking in the scents of food and the changing season, her eyes drifted naturally toward the palace. She thought of Edelgard and began to smile, but went still when she felt a small weight settle on her left foot.

Looking down, Byleth found a kitten on her foot. It was a tiny thing, its long fur a fine marbled dark gray. Its ears were enormous, flicking as it peered at Byleth with blue eyes beginning to turn gold. When it let out a pitiful squeaking meow, Byleth’s heart twisted in her chest. She sank down carefully on her right knee to offer a hand to the kitten. It sniffed her fingers delicately before nuzzling against them.

“You’re so little,” Byleth said, rubbing the kitten’s ears. “Where did you come from?”

The kitten meowed again, still a pitiful squeak, but began to purr as Byleth continued to rub its ears. It slipped off her foot when an apprentice came jogging out of the bakery with a bag in his arms, and it hunkered down behind her leg to hide.

“The sweet rolls you requested, your majesty!” the boy said. Though he meant to offer her the bag, he hesitated on noticing the kitten. “Oh, one of the strays.”

“Do you know this kitten?” Byleth asked.

“There’s several strays in this block, your majesty,” he said. “The master says we let them be to keep rats well away from our stores, but there’s been a litter of kittens who don’t seem to have a mother. Most of them I don’t see anymore, so…I guess it’s the only one left.”

Byleth hummed quietly. She scratched the kitten’s head as she thought, and then smiled. She cast Physic on the kitten before picking it up. Though it mewled at first, paws flailing, it calmed at once when she settled it on her chest.

“You’re _taking_ it?” the boy asked as Byleth stood up.

“I am,” Byleth said, taking the bag of sweet rolls. “I think her majesty will like it.”

The boy gaped at her, and at the kitten when it crawled up Byleth’s chest to sit on her shoulder. He opened his mouth, reconsidered, and bowed when Byleth paid him and left. She returned to the palace, smiling because the kitten purred without stopping. Several servants boggled as she passed, but the only one Byleth minded was Mary, who stopped her outside her quarters.

“Are cats bad for pregnant women?” Byleth asked, brows raised as Mary took the kitten from her shoulder.

“That’s an old wives’ tale,” Mary replied, turning the kitten this way and that. “Cats are perfectly safe, so long as it doesn’t pounce on her majesty’s stomach.” She checked its eyes, nose, ears, fur, and backside, saying, “A boy. He looks healthy, just young and skinny. Did you cast Physic to kill anything on and in him?”

I did.” She took the kitten back when Mary offered him, letting him climb back onto her shoulder.

“I’ll bring food for him, then.” She bowed and headed off, leaving Byleth to go inside. Edelgard looked up from her drawing when the door opened, and her jaw dropped at the sight of the kitten.

“He picked me,” Byleth said with a helpless smile.

“Oh dear,” Edelgard laughed, taking to her feet. She met Byleth halfway, gently taking the kitten into her arms. He purred even harder, so loud that Byleth could hear him when she stepped away to set down both bags.

“What a darling little boy,” Edelgard said, rubbing between the kitten’s ears. “I wonder if you’ll grow into these ridiculous ears.”

“Do you want to keep him?” Byleth asked.

“I think it’s good for a child to grow up with a pet of some sort,” Edelgard replied. “And he is very cute.”

“What should we name him?”

Edelgard thought. Only a moment passed before she hummed a laugh and said, “Ludwig. After one of the most beloved emperors in the von Hresvelg line—a proud warrior with a fine temperament.”

“Ludwig, then,” Byleth said, and she kissed Edelgard to feel her bright smile as the kitten purred and purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Ferdinand's in-game plans for better education, I knew I had to incorporate it here eventually. It's a great plot point and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Mary is actually an in joke from my main discord and I also couldn't resist bringing her into the fold as Edelgard's attendant during her pregnancy. She's very fun. And Ludwig is an in joke to myself because of his name, and he is a Maine Coon that will be modeled pretty heavily on my own cat and her oddball nature.
> 
> [Catch me on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) for previews, nonsense, and ways to tip me with coffee!


	4. Notes Writ to the Future, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journaling; how to closely track changes, growth, and advancements.
> 
> Or, pieces of Byleth and Edelgard’s lives as months pass
> 
> (Part 1)

Byleth kept a close eye on Ludwig partly to make sure he didn’t trap himself anywhere in their quarters, and partly to make sure he did not pounce on Edelgard in any way. He made his way about tentatively, retreating to Byleth when uncertain and going forward again when Edelgard gave him a comforting scratch. When Mary brought food, a mix of water, milk, and finely chopped chicken, he devoured it while purring hard enough to hear across the room.

“I wonder how big he’ll get,” Byleth said, watching him chase a crumpled paper ball Edelgard tossed for him.

“He may be a large breed of cat,” Edelgard said. “His ears and paws are remarkably large for a kitten, at least based on kittens I’ve seen.”

Byleth moved closer to Ludwig as he wrestled with the paper ball, looking at him. Though she caught a glimpse of the size of his paws, he noticed her and immediately flipped onto his feet to go to her. He meowed over and over as he stood on his back feet to paw at her leg, only quieting down when she picked him up. He purred, gently kneading her shoulder as she pet him.

“I wonder how big he’ll get by the time Addy is born,” Byleth said.

“They’ll make an interesting pair,” Edelgard chuckled. She went to Byleth, rubbing Ludwig’s ears. “Between him and your knee, Adelaide will learn how to be gentle very quickly.” Smiling slightly, she said, “It’s what I hope for most. That she’ll grow up gently.”

“I promise to not teach her how to fight unless you want me to, El,” Byleth said, and she winked when Edelgard looked at her curiously. The sight and sound of Edelgard laughing made her grin, and she kissed Edelgard’s cheek when she quieted. She said, “Sit down and eat. The rolls are really good today.”

“Thank you for them and the paints, my love,” Edelgard said, returning to the table to start eating. Though Byleth set Ludwig down and reached for the paper ball to resume playing, he hurried over to Edelgard and pawed at her leg, meowing.

“Come on, let her eat,” Byleth laughed, picking him up and moving him away. He ignored the ball when she tossed it, going back to Edelgard and meowing. Edelgard hid a laugh in one hand and leaned down to pick him up with the other. He settled in her lap straight away, curling up with his head nuzzled against her stomach.

“That’s kind of weird,” Byleth said, raising a brow. She moved closer to peer at him, frowning slightly.

“It’s all right,” Edelgard said. “He’s being very gentle.” She scratched under his chin, humming a laugh when he began to knead the air. “What an odd little cat. I’m glad he picked you.”

“I am too, so far,” Byleth replied, and she reached down to tap his paws. He meowed, but the sound was faint. His kneading slowed down before he drifted off to sleep, and both Byleth and Edelgard resisted the urge to laugh.

The rest of the day was spent balanced between Edelgard drawing and Byleth carving, the two of them playing with Ludwig, and brief interruptions from Mary and the servants she brought with her to set up things for Ludwig. By the time they’d all had dinner and the sun had set, Byleth was more than ready to go to bed. She carried Ludwig to the box filled with blankets near their bed and set him there firmly before getting into bed and under the covers. Though she began to settle, she kept her eyes open when she saw Edelgard arrange herself with a book and several pillows against the headboard.

“El?” she said, reaching to put her hand on Edelgard’s leg. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“I will, my love,” Edelgard replied, and she set a hand over Byleth’s. “I’m just not tired enough to lie down yet.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” Byleth murmured, squeezing Edelgard’s leg gently. She settled there, head on her pillow and hand on Edelgard’s leg, and started to drift off. Half asleep, she barely heard Ludwig meowing or Edelgard speaking softly in response. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Ludwig meow from much closer as Edelgard chuckled. When she woke the next morning, she found Ludwig curled up on Edelgard’s pillow next to her head, both of them fast asleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she could not hold down her smile at the sight of them.

————

The second term at the academy opened on a brisk day, and Byleth’s knee ached enough for her to wear her brace. She arrived at her classroom first, contemplating lighting a fire in the hearth to one side of the room as she wrote the lesson plan on the blackboard. She gave into the urge once the plan was written, and she was setting a stack of firewood alight when she heard the door open behind her.

“Morning, Professor!” Maxsim said as he came into the room, the others close behind.

“Good morning to all of you,” Byleth replied. “How was your break?”

“Pretty good for me,” Maxsim said.

“Mine went well,” Henryk said. “My parents say ‘hello,’ Professor.”

“Ours went well,” said Anahid. “One incident aside.”

“It was nice to stay in the city,” Lenci added. “There’s always so much happening.”

“I’m glad you all had a chance to relax after the term we had.” She peered at them as they sat down. “Are your sweaters…matching?”

“Max’s sisters made them for us!” Lenci said.

“Once it gets cooler we’ll start wearing the scarves Henryk’s mother made,” Anahid said.

Snorting with laughter, Maxsim said, “‘Gets cooler.’ It _is_ cooler, you weirdo. At this point ‘viper’ is wrong for you but now I don’t have a nickname. Professor, do you know of any animals that are good with cold but are a bit like vipers?”

Byleth thought, looking at Anahid. She said, “The first thing that comes to mind is some breed of large cat, but I may just have cats on my mind. Her majesty and I adopted one over the break.”

“Isn’t that bad if her majesty is trying to get pregnant?” Henryk asked.

“Old wives’ tale,” Maxsim replied. “We always had one or two cats around when my mother was pregnant with my brothers and sisters and everyone was fine.”

“That’ll be nice for your little one,” Lenci said. “My parents let me pick a dog before my brothers were born and they’re actually gentle with her.”

“Even though they brawled with you?” Anahid asked with a slight smile.

“That’s why I said ‘actually.’”

“All right,” Byleth chuckled. “Let’s get started. I assume you did your reading over the break?”

“Yes, Professor,” they replied.

“Good. The reading materials were an overview of each other’s respective classes to give you information on what units you would likely be leading on routine missions while still at the academy. The goals of this term are to prepare you for your next certification test and to have each of you present regular lessons to each other about your classes and skills.”

“We’re going to give lectures?” Henryk asked.

“Only to each other for now, and with guidance,” Byleth replied. “Your final dissertation boils down to providing a comprehensive lesson to a panel of professors, which I won’t be on to be impartial.” She smiled at them when they grimaced and glanced at each other. “That’s still more than two years away. I know you’ll be prepared by then.” She gestured to them, going to the front of the classroom as they arranged their notebooks and texts.

“We’ll take today in thirds,” she said. “Most of the morning here going over the reading, the middle of the day in the sparring hall to get all of you warmed up, and the end of the day here to go over the next certification tests.”

Though Maxsim, Henryk, and Lenci nodded, Anahid raised a brow and gave her a curious look.

“Are we having a visitor, Professor?” Anahid asked. “You don’t usually bring us back here in the afternoon.”

“Her majesty will be coming here,” Byleth said. “As always, I expect you to behave.”

“Aw, Professor, we always do!” Maxsim laughed. “We _have_ to—the empress is our professor!”

“That’s true,” Byleth said, a wry smile on her face. She returned to her desk to gather packets of documents and her glasses before going to the lectern and starting the lesson. The students, thoroughly rested, followed along at every step, promptly giving answers when she asked them about their readings. When she gave them time to pose questions back, she had to suppress a smile as they questioned the gaps she’d purposefully left in the readings.

The smile grew more difficult to suppress when they went to the training hall and they showed they had kept up with their practice drills over the break. She had them spar briefly in pairs, switching their partners at random every so often to keep them on their toes. Lunch invigorated them for their second session in the hall and kept them focused when they returned to the classroom to discuss exams.

“Intermediate exams are relatively similar to beginner exams,” Byleth said, erasing everything on the blackboard to begin writing something new on it. “While Ana and Lenci will be tested on one skill proficiency—sword and reason respectively—Max will be tested on the axe and heavy armor, and Henryk on the lance and riding. Max, Henryk, the general expectation is that your weapon proficiency will be higher than armor or riding, but both will need to be relatively high. This won’t be quite so much work for you, Max, so I’ll be giving extra focus to Henryk for riding.

“What this means for you three,” she said, looking over her shoulder at Anahid, Lenci, and Maxsim, “is a large amount of group drills while Henryk and I are out. But,” she added, smiling, “your roles will need to be reversed.”

“How do you mean, Professor?” Maxsim asked.

“During the Garreg Mach operation, the primary offense for you four came from Ana and Lenci. Max, you and Henryk tended to act as shields for your troops and each other. Ultimately, we saw that lack of defensive strategies nearly get Lenci killed and Ana crippled. That can’t happen on future missions, so we need to balance out your techniques.”

“Yes, Professor,” they said in unison, and they began to take notes on the drill structures she outlined on the blackboard. She let them ask questions about possible exam topics until the last bells of the day, knowing they meant to linger by how they did not pack up their things.

“To think you were all terribly nervous when you first met her majesty,” Byleth said, taking off her glasses to clean them.

“I don’t think we’ll ever _not_ be nervous, Professor,” Anahid said. “But I’d like to thank her again for what she did.”

“She’ll appreciate it,” Byleth said, and she put her glasses on her head for safekeeping. She and the students turned when the open door was knocked on. Though the students boggled at the sight of Mary in the doorway, Byleth smiled. Her smile broadened when Mary stepped aside to let Edelgard come into the room.

“Don’t mind me,” Mary said to the students. “I just wanted to put names to faces.”

“This is Mary Teufel,” Edelgard said when the students looked to her in confusion. “She is acting as my attendant for the interim.”

For a moment, all four students looked confused. Then, Lenci and Maxsim’s eyes widened. There was tentative glee on Lenci’s face when she raised a hand.

“Your majesty?” she said. “May I ask something?”

“The answer to the question you intend to ask is ‘yes,’” Edelgard said with a smile. “Though I’m not sure how you came to the conclusion to ask me that just based on Mary being here.”

“My father hired an attendant when my mother was pregnant with my brothers,” Lenci replied, trying not to giggle.

“I see. Well, I would appreciate it if you did not tell the entire academy about it.”

“We won’t!” Maxsim said as they all began to grin. Struggling to keep his voice down, he added, “Congratulations!”

“That’s wonderful, your majesties!” Henryk said. “Really, congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Byleth said. “We have an appointment with Professor Manuela now, so we need to head out.”

“Oh, of course!” Lenci said. “Please don’t let us stop you!” She and the others stood quickly to bow to them before they and Mary left, and Edelgard laughed quietly when they were well out of earshot.

“Thank you, my love,” she said. “I could see us being hounded with questions for quite a while.”

“They’ve been full of questions all day,” Byleth replied, taking Edelgard’s hand as they way. “But we shouldn’t keep Manuela waiting.”

“It is appreciated.” She lifted Byleth’s hand to kiss her knuckles, humming softly to occupy the air while they went to Manuela’s office. Manuela, seeing them when she looked up from papers spread hither and thither across her desk, smiled brilliantly.

“Come in, come in,” she said, beckoning them with one hand and pushing all the papers to one side of her desk with the other. Once they had settled in the chairs opposite her, Mary staying in the hallway, Manuela leaned forward with her elbows on her desk and said, “You seem to be in high spirits, Edelgard. How have things been?”

“Quite well,” Edelgard replied. “The morning sickness has gone away, thank goodness.”

“Always a relief. Anything worrying? Cramping, any sort of bleeding?”

“None whatsoever. I would’ve gone to the infirmary if it’d happened.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Manuela said. “We’re just about past the most worrisome part of your pregnancy, at least in terms of early miscarriages. You should still be very mindful, and even more careful when you start to show. You don’t think much about minding your stomach in your regular life, so I recommend trying to get used to it now.”

“When,” Edelgard said quietly, hand low on her stomach, “do you think I’ll start to show?”

“It all depends,” said Manuela, “but usually when you’re in your fourth month if you’ve never had children before. You have a bit more time before you need to worry about adjusting your clothes.”

“That’s not quite my concern,” Edelgard said with a faint laugh. “I suppose I’m too eager to know her.”

“Most first-time mothers are,” Manuela said, and her smile was wry. “Every little thing you do suddenly seems foreign because you’re not sure if it’s you or if it’s her and her influence.” She lifted one hand to rest her chin on her wrist, saying, “And given your previous health issues, you’re even more on edge.”

“I’ve become easy to read, it seems.”

“It’s not something to judge you for, Edelgard,” Manuela said. “But I do want to stop you from tying yourself in knots as you progress. Which is why,” she said, reaching into a desk drawer, “I picked this up.”

Byleth and Edelgard looked at her curiously when she retrieved and offered a thick blue notebook. Byleth took the notebook, opening it and flipping through its blank pages before handing it to Edelgard.

“Is this…a journal?” Edelgard asked, seeing spaces at the top of each page to write dates.

“It is,” Manuela replied. “Many physicians recommend that women journal during their pregnancies to keep track of things like mood changes or physical condition.” Winking, she added, “Of course, I know just as many women who don’t see that through to the end of their pregnancy even though it would help their physician gauge how they’re doing.”

“The way you’re putting it makes it sound like you’re challenging me to do this,” Edelgard chuckled.

“Oh, I’d never do something like that,” Manuela said, waving a hand in dismissal. “But I do recommend it. We all tend to forget the little details of our days, so any notes you take will help us both in ensuring you receive the highest level of care.”

“I understand,” Edelgard said. “I will, then.”

“Thank you, Edelgard. Now then, let’s get your measurements so you can note them.”

Edelgard nodded, standing when Manuela gestured. They went through taking her weight, height, and other aspects with Byleth dutifully noting it in the journal. As Edelgard sat down, Manuela began to go through the mess of documents on her desk to gather certain pages together.

“You’ve maintained a good diet,” Manuela said. “Up a few pounds despite the morning sickness, which is where I hoped you’d be.” She glanced at Edelgard, shuffling her papers together. “I would recommend speaking to a seamstress about an undershirt for expecting mothers. You may be surprised how much of a difference extra support will make.”

“I’ll have an appointment arranged,” Edelgard said, struggling not to squirm. “Thank you, Manuela.”

“Of course,” she said, and she offered the papers to Edelgard. “Let’s meet again in one month for another checkup.” Smiling, she pointed toward Edelgard’s stomach and said, “If we’re lucky, we may be able to hear her heart beating by then.”

Byleth went still, holding the journal tight. She held her breath when she looked at Edelgard, hearing her own heartbeat in her ears. Edelgard stared at Manuela for a long while. Though she moved to put a hand on her stomach, she hesitated. Her touch was feather-light when she finally put her fingers down. There was a flicker of anxious hope in her eyes when she looked at Byleth.

“That’d be nice,” Byleth said softly.

“It would be,” Edelgard said, and her smile was as soft as Byleth’s voice.

Manuela smiled, shook her head at them, and sent them on their way when they finally looked away from each other. They made their way back to the palace as dusk settled on Enbarr, hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder to brace against the quickly approaching evening chill. They returned to their quarters for the day, Mary taking an order away for chefs to prepare a meal to be served there. It only took them until they had taken off their crowns for Ludwig to appear, toddling sleepily out of their bedroom and meowing needfully. Edelgard laughed as she sat at the table, patting her lap as he came closer. He hopped into her lap, sitting down and purring as she rubbed his ears.

“We could hear her heartbeat in a month,” Edelgard said, unable to suppress her smile or a tiny giggle.

“That,” Byleth said, but her throat tightened. Smiling, she brought her chair close to Edelgard’s and sat down. She put a hand low on Edelgard’s stomach, whispering, “I really want to hear your heartbeat, Addy.”

Edelgard smiled and said nothing of how Byleth’s hand trembled. She leaned forward to kiss Byleth’s cheek, humming when Byleth kissed her in turn.

“That seems like a good way to start your journal,” Byleth said, setting the journal in front of Edelgard on the table. “Saying what you’re looking forward to.”

“It is,” Edelgard said. “Could I ask you to bring a quill and some ink?”

Byleth kissed her again to answer before standing to fetch what she’d asked for. Ludwig had settled with his head nuzzled against Edelgard’s stomach by the time Byleth returned; he meowed when she laughed at him.

“Why does he always lay like that when he’s on you?” Byleth asked, grinning as she offered the quill, an ink pot, and a piece of blotting paper.

“I’d say he knows Adelaide is there, but that’s a bit of a stretch,” Edelgard replied. She gave him a scratch before opening the journal to the page Byleth had written on. Though she arranged the quill in her hand, she did not open the ink pot. She considered what Byleth had written as Byleth went about gathering her carving tools and a box full of wood she had been working on.

“I should write in this before we go to sleep,” she eventually said, opening the ink pot. “Or at least when we retire for the day. I’m sure I’d forget something if I didn’t write it down before we go to bed.”

“Have you written in a journal before, El?” Byleth asked. “My father did, but I’ve never seen you write in one.”

“I never had the luxury,” Edelgard said. “There was a risk someone would steal it.” Smiling, she said, “My siblings, as siblings would, and then any number of people when I became the sole heir.” She dipped the quill into the ink, holding the nib above the journal as she thought. She almost began writing, but stopped short and moved the quill to the blotting paper.

“How do I start this?” she said quietly.

“Today’s the fifth day in a row you haven’t had morning sickness,” Byleth offered, working on etching letters into a wooden block. “And we had your second checkup.”

“Both are true,” Edelgard chuckled. “Thank you, my love.” She dipped her quill back into the ink, thought a moment more, and began to write.

————

_15th of the Wyvern Moon_

_**El’s things** _   
_**5’2** _   
_**161** _   
_**blood pressure fine** _   
_**mood good** _   
_**sleeping well!** _

_**love her** _   
_(As I love you, Byleth.)_

_Professor Manuela said everything is going well. Every time I hear that it calms me down a bit. Even hearing my weight is all right helps. I’ve had physicians reassure me that I’m healthy given the peculiar way my muscle mass builds, but it’s a relief._

_Five days in a row without morning sickness, thank goodness. The last thing I want is to be unable to provide for my baby due to such a silly physical issue._

_My  
baby_

_Adelaide_

_I’ve never said that before. “My baby.”_

_What remarkably powerful words._

_Adelaide, I do not believe in leaving things up to prayer. Your mother and I will do everything possible to make sure you’re born healthy, and that you grow up happy._

_It’s strange to love someone you haven’t met yet, but…it’s wonderful._

_I can’t wait to meet you, Adelaide._

_I love you so much already._

————

_20th of the Wyvern Moon_

_I had hoped I was done having issues with food, but now I’ve started having the strangest cravings for certain food. Byleth is being patient and accommodating, but I almost wish I hadn’t gotten a craving for what **she** was eating today._

xx

For the seventh time that evening, Byleth caught Edelgard staring at her plate instead of her own. She looked at her plate, at Edelgard’s, and finally at Edelgard.

“El,” she said with a slight smile.

“Yes?”

“I have Brigid curry, not Adrestian.”

“I know.”

“It’s _a lot_ spicer than yours.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you look like you want to eat _my_ food?”

“Because I _do_ , for some reason,” Edelgard sighed. She looked at Byleth’s plate again. There was hesitance in her eyes and her voice when she asked, “How much spicier?”

“ _A lot_ ,” Byleth repeated in a chuckle. “But Petra said it’s still not as spicy as what they make in Brigid.” She gathered another spoonful of curry, rice, and pork, raising it toward her mouth as she said, “I like it. Spicy food is good.”

“So you’ve told me,” Edelgard said, watching her put her spoon in her mouth. She considered it, mouth twisting as she thought. When Byleth swallowed, she asked, “May I try some?”

“As long as you don’t get mad at me for it being spicy,” Byleth replied, grinning.

“You’ve warned me very thoroughly,” Edelgard said. “I’m bringing this on myself.”

Doing her best to not laugh, Byleth pushed her plate to Edelgard and scooted her chair closer. A strange glee filled her as she watched Edelgard hesitate, spoon in hand and brow furrowed. She trained her face to a polite smile when Edelgard glanced at her, but giggled all the same when Edelgard took another minute before gathering a spoonful.

“It won’t actually burn your tongue,” she said.

Edelgard looked at her, frowning slightly, and looked at her spoon. She sighed at herself, shook her head, and put her spoon in her mouth. She froze when the curry hit her tongue, brow furrowing again and even more deeply as her face began to turn red. Byleth sat by, biting her tongue as Edelgard took her spoon out of her mouth and began to chew.

“Hot?” Byleth chuckled.

Edelgard tried to hum an answer, but it came out as a whimper. She swallowed her food and opened her mouth to exhale sharply. There were tears in her eyes when she looked at Byleth; she scrambled to cover her nose as she sniffed hard.

“I see why you eat this,” Edelgard said, smiling despite how she coughed. “It’s very good. But— _very_ spicy.”

“You can have more of mine,” Byleth laughed.

“I may have a few more spoonfuls,” Edelgard said, coughing again as she reached for her glass of water. “It really is good.” Though she took a drink, she held the water in her mouth for a long while before swallowing. “Though it does feel like my tongue is on fire.”

“Is this the first time you’ve had something so spicy?” Byleth asked, gathering another spoonful for herself.

“It is,” Edelgard said. “Spice was never really on the menu when I was young and I avoided it at the academy.” Drying her face, she said, “You were wonderfully accommodating of my sweet tooth every time we had a meal then, my love.”

“You got so excited when the dining hall made saghert and cream,” Byleth said. “I just tried to find food that’d make you and the others happy.” She thought, and then pointed toward Edelgard’s stomach. “Do you think she’ll like spicy food?”

“If she does, you’ll have something to try together,” she said, taking another spoonful of Byleth’s curry to eat. Face becoming an even brighter shade of red as she ate, she eventually said, “Hopefully this won’t disagree wth her later tonight.”

“Hopefully,” Byleth echoed, and every time Edelgard took a spoonful of her food she did her best to not laugh at how red her face became.

————

_2nd of the Red Wolf Moon_

_It seems unfair that today was so full of rain and sleet when it’s a rest day. I was finally energetic for the first time in several days and I had been hoping to go out with Byleth. But she was limping so badly that I had to put her back to bed after breakfast. I couldn’t let her walk around like that, not when I’ve caught her trying to hide a limp more often recently._

_Fortunately, I had someone to accompany me for a nice walk through the palace. Though I wouldn’t have expected it to be our cat._

xx

“El, I’m _fine_ ,” Byleth said in protest, but the look in Edelgard’s eyes made her sit back in bed. Still, when Edelgard fussed and arranged a pillow under her left knee, she said, “I can get my brace and we can go for a walk inside, you don’t have to do this.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “you haven’t limped as badly as this in all the time I’ve known you. You will stay here while I go to the infirmary to find you a healer.”

“But,” Byleth started, and she stopped herself with a sigh when Edelgard raised a brow. “All right. I’ll stay here.”

“Thank you.” She kissed Byleth’s brow, looking down when a weight settled on her foot. Ludwig stood there, front paws on her foot, and peered up at her with his fluffy tail standing straight up. He purred when she picked him up and meowed when she set him down beside Byleth.

“Keep her company for me,” she said, giving Ludwig a scratch under the chin. She laughed when he climbed into Byleth’s lap and lay down primly, tip of his tail moving back and forth. After giving Byleth a kiss, she left their quarters and started off toward the infirmary.

The sound of the rain was faint in the halls, a distant drone that grew louder when she passed window. The chill of fall was pervasive, enough that Edelgard found herself wishing for something heavier to wear. She kept her arms crossed behind her back as she walked, terribly aware of any contact she made with her stomach and breasts. Still, when the wind picked up to lash the rain and sleet against a window as she passed, she paused.

“What kind of weather will you like, Adelaide?” she whispered, looking out the window. “Will you prefer days like this, or days full of sunlight?”

Edelgard chuckled, tapped her stomach very lightly with one finger, and continued on to the infirmary. The head healer was there when she arrived, and she followed Edelgard back to their quarters after a brief explanation. When they came into the bedroom, Ludwig hurried off the bed to greet Edelgard at the door, meowing loudly.

“Come here, then,” Edelgard said, picking him up to hold. “Let’s keep you out of the way.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” the healer said. She went to Byleth, sitting next to her as she murmured a spell. A patterned circle of gold light appeared at her fingertips, and she peered at the image of Byleth’s knee that appeared when she brought the light close to it. After a few moments, she said, “The emperor said you injured your knee in battle.”

“Yes, I was hit with a lance,” Byleth said. “Our healer did what they could.”

“How long ago was this?”

“I think five years.” She stopped with a thought. “Ten. I keep miscounting.”

The healer hummed faintly. “Well, the healer did an admirable job, based on how things are still mostly together. You easily could’ve lost your ability to walk, much less fight.”

“Do you know why it’s hurting me more lately?”

“I suspect a few things. First,” she said, pointing toward a window, “old injuries like to flare up with major weather shifts. Second, you’re likely still dealing with accumulated damage from the Garreg Mach operation. And finally, I suspect that the change in your crest affected how your body deals with old injuries. You’re likely to feel pain from them now.”

“That makes sense,” Byleth said. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, and said, “It’s not great, though.”

“Being a mercenary is harder on your body than most people want to admit,” the healer said. “Especially if you don’t have a full crest to mitigate the damage you’ve already taken. You’re lucky to be in as good of shape as you are, honestly.”

“That’s true.” She smiled wearily at Edelgard and said, “At least we’re at peace now.”

“We are,” Edelgard said, smiling in turn.

“I recommend you rest and ice your knee for today,” the healer said, letting the magic fade. “But do your best to move your knee tomorrow. At least walk as much as you can.”

“All right,” Byleth sighed. Looking to Edelgard, she said, “Sorry, El.”

“It’s all right,” Edelgard said, still smiling. “I’ll go to the kitchens for some ice.” Though she made to set Ludwig on the bed, he gripped her shirt with his claws. The moment she loosened her grip, brows rising, he climbed up her shoulder to sit down on it and curled his tail around the back of her neck.

“Guess he’s going with you,” Byleth said, grinning.

“I suppose so,” Edelgard said, reaching up to scratch Ludwig’s cheek. To the healer, she said, “Thank you for coming to check on her.”

“You’re welcome, your majesty,” the healer said as she stood up. She bowed to Byleth, following Edelgard out of their quarters and bowing to her as well. They went their separate ways, and Edelgard went slowly to give Ludwig time to grow used to how she walked. The workers in the kitchens laughed at the sight of him perched on her shoulder and gladly gave her ice to take back with her. Byleth took the ice as gladly as it had been given, sighing as she held it against her knee.

“He looks happy there,” she said, pointing at Ludwig.

“He found his balance quite quickly,” Edelgard said, scratching his cheek again.

“Why don’t you go for a walk with him?” Byleth said. When Edelgard looked at her curiously, she smiled and said, “He’s probably bored staying in here all the time. And it’d be better for him to know his way around the palace if Addy wants to go out with him when she’s bigger.”

“That’s true,” Edelgard admitted, and she smiled when Ludwig bumped his head against her cheek. “All right, I’ll take him with.” She sat down to give Byleth a kiss without sending Ludwig toppling off her shoulder, and she gave her a book to read before heading out into the halls once more.

Ludwig peered at everything with such intensity that Edelgard walked more slowly than her usual pace to let him examine things. When he began to chatter, tiny _clicks_ of meows, she stopped entirely. She looked about, dread rising at the thought of seeing a rat. Because nothing presented itself, she sighed. She took Ludwig from her shoulder and set him down gently.

“All right,” she said. “Show me what it is.”

He sprinted away to a wall opposite a window, standing on his back paws to swipe at the shadows of the rain from the window When the shadows continued to move despite his best efforts, he began to cry in bursts of meows. Edelgard hid a laugh in one hand, moving to kneel next to him.

“Will you understand this, I wonder,” she said, setting a hand on the wall. Once his gaze was focused on her hand and the shadows on it, she slowly lifted her hand from the wall. Ludwig startled a moment, tail puffing as he sat down. He soon stood back up, bracing himself against her leg to stretch up and sniff her hand. After a few moments, he pushed his head into her hand and began to purr.

“You odd little dear,” Edelgard murmured, smiling. She sputtered with laughter when he crawled fully into her lap to nuzzle against her stomach. He climbed up onto her shoulder when she lifted him and stood up, continuing to purr all the while. Edelgard started down the hallway again, smile firmly in place as she walked.

“It would be a handful,” she said, “but I hope she’s as curious as you, Ludwig.”

He nudged her cheek with his head, and Edelgard laughed as she gave him a scratch.

————

_10th of the Red Wolf Moon_

_It is strange and rather unpleasant to take simpler things to heart as much as I do nowadays. I would not change it for the world when it means I will have you in my arms one day, Adelaide, but still. I am not interested in having to compose myself during small council._

xx

“What do you mean ‘the Brigid repatriation has _stalled_ ’?” Edelgard asked.

“Exactly that, your majesty,” Ervin said. “Part of it can be attributed to poor seasonal weather putting sailers at unease for sailing, but the issue of housing remains unresolved.”

“Unresolved _how_?” Edelgard asked, feeling an edge rising in her voice and not caring. “Baronness Darvish, your task was to make arrangements for soldiers to be housed in old churches.”

“Which I’ve been doing my best on, your majesty,” Esfir said, brow so deeply furrowed that the crease of her skin looked black. “But the priests who we’ve allowed to continue to preach are—they’re being _difficult_ , and Count Bergliez—”

“I have _offered_ assistance,” Ervin said, voice clipped and brow darkening almost as much as hers.

“Your assistance is little more than an eviction!” Esfir snapped. “I will not let you stoke this into a roaring fire when I simply need more time to convince them!”

“We do not have the luxury of time!” Ervin shot back. “The terms of the non-aggression pact state we have to begin moving troops out of Brigid within the year, and we haven’t moved one soldier when we only have two months left in the year!”

Esfir opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short when Edelgard abruptly lifted a hand. She shrank back slightly at the intensity of Edelgard’s gaze, and Ervin did the same when Edelgard turned her gaze on him. Edelgard stared through them, heat rising in her spine as she fought down anger. Because the heat reached her eyes and threatened to become tears when she thought of how hopeful Dorothea and Petra had been, she closed her eyes tight and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You both,” Edelgard said quietly, “have had _weeks_ to come to an agreement about this. And if you could not come to an agreement in your meetings outside council, you could have brought it up here. Why is this deadline not being met?”

“Your majesty, it’s nothing to worry about,” Esfir said. “Count Bergliez and I—”

“Are not meeting a deadline. We are not building a nation that does not uphold deadlines on non-aggression pacts. What needs to be done to get this task underway?”

Esfir and Ervin glanced at each other, mouths twisted. Eventually, Ervin said, “If military aid is undesirable, perhaps Marquis Vestra could provide his brand of help?”

Edelgard stared at him, fighting a tremendous urge to reel in her chair. For a moment, she wished Byleth was beside her instead of at the academy. The moment passed and left her grateful Byleth’s time was not being wasted as hers was.

“We have to move away from Marquis Vestra’s methodology to ensure peace is established and maintained,” Edelgard said. “A knife in the dark should be our last resort, not our first choice.”

“You’re right, Ervin said with a sigh. “My apologies.”

“But we still need a way to open churches to housing like this,” Ormand said, hand on his chin. “If they won’t listen to us, then who?”

“What about Marrack?” Melis said. “Caitir Marrack, the priest who married you and the empress, your majesty. Perhaps she could speak to the other priests and convince them for us.”

“It would be a great help,” Edelgard said. She thought, and then asked, “Baronness Darvish, are you up to speaking to her on your own, or do you need Count Bergliez or myself to accompany you to explain the military aspect?”

Esfir had grace enough left to bristle slightly, and she said, “You needn’t bring any additional stress on yourself, your majesty. Ervin and I can handle it from here on.”

“I expect you to,” Edelgard said, one brow raised, “because I will be issuing an order to begin repatriation once our council is concluded. You have until the end of this month to secure housing for the returning soldiers. Am I understood?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Esfir and Ervin chorused, bowing where they sat.

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath, flexing her hands in her lap out of sight. Looking to Hubert and Ferdinand, she asked, “What else is on our agenda today?”

“Primarily a progress update on the education plan, your majesty,” Ferdinand said. “Surveyors have sent back reports of optimal locations for schools. We’ve received approvals to build on the land from the areas’ nobles and construction can begin once we send back approval with imperial seal.”

“I see. Did you bring the reports for review?”

“Yes, your majesty. I unfortunately did not bring a map with the locations marked, though.”

“We may adjourn for the day,” said Edelgard, “with you and Marquis Vestra reporting to my office with the reports and a map.” She turned to the other ministers and said, “Count Bergliez, Baronness Darvish, you are to speak with Caitir Marrack and come to an agreement on housing returning soldiers, with a status report due to the council in three days. Countess Levni, Baron Ayral, you are to work on balancing tax rates to what was agreed upon with the education statute, with a report due in the same time. Am I understood?”

“Yes, your majesty,” they replied.

“Good. You are dismissed.”

The ministers stood, Esfir and Ervin making a hasty exit while speaking softly and quickly to each other. Melis and Ormand followed without haste, voices clearer as they spoke. When the door was closed behind them, Edelgard sat back in her chair and sighed heavily.

“You _brought_ a notated map,” Hubert said, looking at Ferdinand with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Ferdinand admitted, “but my blood is boiling a little to hear we are so delayed and I thought it would be prudent to end the meeting before an argument started.”

Edelgard huffed a laugh, saying, “Thank you, Ferdinand. It is very appreciated.”

“Shall we work here, then?” Hubert asked as he smiled slightly. “I can send Mary to bring tea and coffee.”

“And something to snack on, please,” Edelgard said. “I would like to be alert while we work.”

“Of course,” he replied, bowing before moving to one of the servants’ doors. Edelgard straightened up as Ferdinand stood to arrange documents and a map before her, and by the time food and drink were brought to them, her mood had turned about entirely to let her chat with Ferdinand and Hubert about idle, hopeful plans for the schools. She even indulged in chatting about her hopes for Adelaide’s learning, unable to resist with how enthused Ferdinand became. It made the afternoon gentler for it, and she thanked them both sincerely enough that Ferdinand blushed and Hubert smiled broadly.

————

_20th of the Red Wolf Moon_

_**El’s things** _   
_**5’2** _   
_**166** _   
_**blood pressure fine** _   
_**mood really good** _   
_**sleeping well** _   
_**Mom is showing, Addy!** _

_Today was our third checkup, Adelaide. Manuela said everything was normal, including the bit of weight I’ve gained. You should be safer now, which is a great relief._

_We saw you. We heard your heartbeat. It was so very strong. Byleth started crying when she heard it…the relief on her face was enough to make me cry._

_She loves you so dearly, Adelaide. As do I. We can’t wait to meet you._

xx

Edelgard could not deny that she had a tendency to fret. It drove her to check her figure in profile every day, biting her lip as she sought any change. Though her clothes began to fit too tightly soon enough, she did not see any distinct change for three weeks after her second checkup. The fourth week, however, found her finally seeing a curve to her stomach, and on the twentieth of the Red Wolf Moon, she pulled Byleth along to a mirror to stand and show her. It made Byleth grin and kiss her over and over until they were both at risk of running late for their days.

All through the day, Edelgard could not keep her hand from drifting to her stomach. She dwelled on it, distracted from all her paperwork despite Hubert’s scheduling. When the day ended and she made her way to the academy with her journal, she struggled to keep her smile composed. Byleth, alone in her classroom, did not bother in the slightest and grinned outright when she arrived.

“Ready to see Manuela?” Byleth asked, starting to tidy up her desk and papers.

“Very much so,” Edelgard said. She leaned against the desk to wait, a hand on her bump, and smiled into the kiss Byleth gave her after she stood up. She took the hand Byleth offered to hold, standing up, and squeezed gently. They went back into the hallway, Byleth nodded to Mary, and set off for Manuela’s office. She was at her desk when they arrived, head bowed over a book and mumbling to herself. She looked up when Byleth knocked on the door, smiling when she saw them.

“Don’t be shy, come in,” Manuela said. “How have things been?”

“Well enough,” Edelgard said. “No difficulties with food, aside from some odd cravings.”

“Cravings for _food_ , though?”

Byleth and Edelgard both stared at her. Hesitantly, Byleth asked, “As opposed to what?”

“Non-food items like hair.”

Edelgard grimaced as Byleth’s face paled. Recovering, Edelgard said, “No, just for food. Mostly things with stronger tastes, like Brigid curry.”

Manuela laughed, her smile sympathetic. “As long as it’s food and doesn’t upset your stomach, it’s fine. Though your tongue may disagree with the heat.”

“She’s been asking for it more often now,” Byleth said with a tiny grin.

“Brigid curry is wonderful, so that’s not surprising.” She beckoned Edelgard closer as she stood, saying, “Professor, if you wouldn’t mind taking notes again?”

“Sure,” she said, taking the notebook when Edelgard offered it and the quill and ink pot Manuela offered soon after. She sat at the ready and dutifully took notes as Manuela stated them. When Edelgard made to sit down in the chair next to Byleth, Manuela shook her head.

“Take a seat here,” Manuela said, pulling a tall stool over from one corner. “It’ll be easier to cast on you if you’re a bit taller.”

“Of course,” Edelgard replied, tucking her skirt neatly under herself as she sat down.

“You’re just about where I was hoping you’d be in terms of weight and development,” Manuela said. “And we’re past the scary point in terms of early miscarriages, so it’s a good milestone. Now, this spell is similar to ones we use to check on the inside of a person’s body. Remember when I checked on Lysithea’s brain and your heart?”

“Vividly.”

“Then you remember it caused no pain, good. What I was reading up on was the method to check on _sounds_ within the body. I know you two want to hear her heartbeat, if at all possible.”

“We really do,” said Byleth.

“Manuela,” Edelgard said hesitantly, “could this spell— _show_ us Adelaide?”

“For where she is in development, yes. She might be a bit small and lumpy right now, but you’d see her.” She grinned at how Edelgard’s eyes went wide. “This may be my favorite spell as a physician, if only for the joy it brings a mother-to-be. Now, you can either unbutton your blouse or hold it up and out of the way. The spell works best if your clothes are out of the way.”

Byleth stood before Edelgard looked her way, going to close and lock the door to the office. Edelgard smiled at her as she sat down, lifting the hem of her shirt to expose her stomach. Manuela saw her bump, chuckled softly, and cast the spell. She held one hand and its golden hexagram of light at Edelgard’s stomach and lifted her other hand.

For a moment, there was nothing. Manuela turned the hexagram slightly over Edelgard’s stomach and spoke under her breath. An image, hazy and reddish-gray, appeared at her other hand. She squinted as she looked at it, moved her hand, and spoke again. The image changed, showing the shadow of something small and softly moving.

“There you are, little one,” Manuela murmured. “A bit more to one side than I expected with how you’re showing in your mother’s stomach.” She nodded to Byleth, saying, “Come a bit closer, you’ll be able to see her better.”

Never had Edelgard seen such stunned hesitance in Byleth. Slowly, as if not to startle, Byleth stood from her chair and moved closer. She and Edelgard stared at the image as Manuela cleared her throat.

“So,” Manuela said, “you can see her fairly well at this angle.” Gesturing with one hand, she said, “This is her head, clearly, and her little hands and feet are visible. Everything is as you’d hope to see it—no strange twists or bends anywhere.”

Edelgard, wide-eyed and almost slack-jawed, said nothing. She gripped her shirt tight and, seeing a tiny hand move, held her breath. Her heart skipped several times as she looked at Byleth; she exhaled shakily at the sight of dumbstruck awe on Byleth’s face.

“Manuela,” Byleth said, “I don’t—I don’t hear—is she okay?”

Manuela smiled. She considered the image before setting one finger down on Edelgard’s stomach. Once more she murmured, and her smile broadened as the sound of a strong, steady heartbeat grew audible.

“And that’s hers, not yours,” Manuela said to Edelgard. “The spell’s designed to hear just—oh, _Professor_.”

Edelgard turned to find Byleth standing there, crying. Her shoulders hitched as she tried to take a breath. When she looked at Edelgard, her smile was crooked and relieved in the utmost, and her hand shook as she pointed at the image.

“Her,” Byleth said haltingly, “her heart—El, her heart’s-” She coughed a laugh, tears streaming down her face, and said, “El, her heart’s _beating_. Addy’s heart is _beating_!”

“It is,” Edelgard whispered. Though she knew she had begun to cry, she could not bring herself to care. She smiled as Byleth came close to kiss her again and again, and Manuela looked away to give them a moment. Her eyes were wet when she turned back, but her smile was bright.

“I admit I wasn’t expecting so many tears,” said Manuela, “but I’m glad you’re happy to see her.”

“It makes it very… _real_ ,” Edelgard said, and she set her hands on her bump when Manuela took her hand away. Whispering, she said, “Our little girl.”

“She’s going to start growing quite a lot now, so it’s all right to increase how much you eat.” She went to her desk and opened a drawer, rummaging through papers. “I want you to come back in one month, and to keep up your journaling. You’re likely to start getting more aches and pains now and I want to monitor how you’re doing even more closely.”

“Of course,” Edelgard said, and she picked the journal up from the desk to hold it tight to her chest. Byleth took the papers Manuela offered and gave Edelgard her free hand. Edelgard laughed, dried off both of their faces, and kissed Byleth’s knuckles before taking her hand to hold. They bowed slightly to Manuela before leaving, Byleth grinning massively, foolishly, and Edelgard trying and failing to temper her smile.

When they retired to their quarters for the day, they simply stood together for a long while, arms wrapped around each other. Byleth laughed and wept, head bowed to Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard, smile stronger with only Byleth there to see, held her steady and tight, and she kissed Byleth’s cheek and brow until she lifted her head. Byleth pulled her close for a kiss and Edelgard melted into it, giggling as she hadn’t done in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for ages on how I would actually write El's pregnancy, because that would simply be too much to write nine months in full detail. But then I came across the idea of a pregnancy journal and had it figured out straight away. So you can blame the delay on my struggle for a narrative framework and an absolute hellscape of real life stuff, which is starting to get on the mend.
> 
> But really, I _had_ to have a least a little of El's pregnancy written. Little things like BS magic ultrasounds make me happy for how emotional they make Byleth and El. :)
> 
> Find me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) for updates, thread fics, and ways to support me through coffee and patronage!


	5. Notes Writ to the Future, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coming of spring; a heralding of changes great, small, and places in between.
> 
> Or, the hopes and worries of Byleth and Edelgard in the last months of Edelgard’s pregnancy, and the great joy that comes to them on the 23rd of the Harpstring Moon.

_16th of the Lone Moon_

_I would say it’s hard to believe we’re only two or so months away from meeting you, Adelaide, but it’s impossible to ignore you. Your mother is sure to tell you stories of how big I’ve managed to get in just seven months. I feel I’ve worn dresses more than I have in years and I cannot deny I miss being able to wear trousers comfortably._

_But despite aches and discomfort, I find there is always at least one thing about you each day that brings me joy, my little love. Today’s highlight—I hope I can describe Byleth’s expression well—was when you started kicking. She’d never caught you during your acrobatics before and the look on her face was…perfect. Truly. I can’t wait for you to see her smile._

xx

Ever since their checkup in the Red Wolf Moon, Byleth could not hide her anticipation about getting to hear Adelaide’s heartbeat. Each subsequent checkup with Manuela found her sitting with an eager smile, and every time they heard her heartbeat through magic, Edelgard let herself get lost in the joy in Byleth’s smile. When, during their checkup in the Lone Moon, Manuela mentioned that Byleth might be able to hear Adelaide’s heartbeat if she set her ear against her still-growing stomach, Byleth could not resist asking permission when they returned to the palace.

“All right,” Edelgard said, doing what she could to keep from laughing. “Let me sit down first.”

“Are your feet hurting?” Byleth asked.

“A bit. I wish I could wear shoes less often at this point.”

Smiling, Byleth said, “Let’s sit on the bed. I’ll rub your feet first.”

“My wife is too good to me,” Edelgard said, lifting Byleth’s hand to kiss her palm. She let Byleth lead her to their bedroom, sighing with relief when she sat down on the bed. Before she could attempt to lean forward over her stomach, Byleth crouched down and untied and loosened her shoes.

“Thank you,” Edelgard sighed, and though she started to move back on the bed when her shoes were off, she had to pause when Ludwig came rushing over from where he’d been asleep on a pillow. He purred, nuzzling against the side of her stomach before starting to climb into her lap.

“No, not yet,” she said, gently pushing him back. He stared up at her as she moved back on the bed, so focused on her that he stumbled slightly on the rumpled sheets when he followed. Byleth, taking off her own shoes, laughed when Ludwig climbed into Edelgard’s lap the moment she was settled against the headboard.

“Ludwig, you’re moving again in a little while,” she said, getting into bed to sit at Edelgard’s feet. She lifted one foot onto her crossed legs to start rubbing it, starting out gentle to let Edelgard relax slowly.

“Thank you, Byleth,” Edelgard said quietly, petting Ludwig while he pressed his head to her stomach. “That feels wonderful.”

“Your legs are pretty swollen today.”

“They’ll be all right after a little rest. How is your knee now that it’s warming up?”

“A lot better,” Byleth said, lifting Edelgard’s other foot to start rubbing it. “Taking a break from riding this last week helped a lot, too.”

“I’m glad,” Edelgard said, relaxing even further as she smiled. “Hopefully you won’t have to wear your brace much when Adelaide is born.”

Byleth paused a moment. A grin curling her lips, she said, “Only two months left.”

“Only two months left,” Edelgard echoed. “Hopefully everything goes well.” She all but melted when Byleth pressed on a specific spot on the bottom of her foot, humming their tune softly. When Ludwig began to knead her thighs, though, she winced and straightened up slightly to rearrange his paws.

“Don’t hurt El, Ludwig,” Byleth said, but there was too much teasing in her voice for her to sound stern.

“It’s all right,” Edelgard said. “He means well. But,” she added, lifting him out of her lap, “I’d love to see if you can hear Adelaide’s heartbeat now.”

Byleth, eyes bright with eagerness, moved to sit beside her. As she arranged Ludwig in her lap to keep him from meowing in protest, she leaned down to set her ear against Edelgard’s stomach. It took a few moments of holding her breath, but soon she heard a steady, strong heartbeat. She smiled, eyes closing as her brows rose.

“Hi Addy,” she murmured. “There you are.”

“Byleth,” said Edelgard, “may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you always say ‘Addy’ instead of ‘Adelaide’?” She reached down to stroke Byleth’s hair as she said, “You take to saying nicknames far faster than saying full names, it seems.”

“It’s really only for you and her.” She did not look up or reach for Edelgard’s hand when she said, “My father usually just called me ‘kid,’ so I’m more used to nicknames. But I don’t really want to call our daughter just…’kid.’ She’s our Adelaide. Our Addy. I don’t ever want her to forget her name.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, voice growing quiet, “are you worried you’ll be distant?”

“Yeah,” Byleth said, just as quiet. “A little. I mean—I love her. I want her. I just…don’t know if I actually understand being a good parent. Us raising the Black Eagles aside.”

Edelgard smiled and ruffled Byleth’s hair. “You should know that whenever I grow anxious about how Adelaide will grow up, I think of you to calm down.”

“Why me?”

“Because I know you will take every opportunity to show her you love her, just as you do with me.” She tugged gently on Byleth’s ear, saying, “And I know you will spoil her just as much as I will. She will know you love her.”

Byleth hummed a laugh and took Edelgard’s hand to kiss her palm. Though she began to lace their fingers together, they both jumped when Adelaide kicked. Byleth bolted upright, putting a hand on her head as Edelgard laughed wearily.

“I thought we were done with acrobatics today, my little love,” Edelgard chuckled. She brought Byleth’s hand away from her head to lay it against her stomach in one place. When Adelaide kicked again, it pressed into Byleth’s palm. In an instant, the confusion on Byleth’s face vanished and was replaced with utter glee. She laughed when Adelaide kicked again.

“She was doing this today?” she asked.

“Yes, for most of my afternoon, in fact,” Edelgard said. “I’d thought she’d tired herself out, but I suppose she needed to move one more time today.”

“Addy, you better let El sleep tonight,” Byleth said, trying to hold down a giggle. “She’s tired.”

“I’ll be all right,” Edelgard murmured, setting her hand over Byleth’s. “Don’t worry.”

Byleth smiled, nodded, and giggled aloud at Adelaide’s next kick.

————

_27th of the Lone Moon_

_Byleth had a bit of a surprise for me today! Classes let out last week and she’s been hiding herself away unless it’s a small council day she’s scheduled to attend. She was working on your crib for the last few months and today we—she—arranged it in our bedroom. I had no work and we were able to take all day getting things just right._

_How silly we must’ve looked, fussing over just where to put it and how to arrange the bedding. Mary told us not to include too many things, but she did say we could add one stuffy as long as it was secured to something. It’s a brown bear with a dark gray coat. I asked the doll-maker for it specifically so you could have a bear Byleth to watch over you while you sleep._

_I hope you like it. I hope so many things for you, Adelaide._

xx

“There we go,” Byleth said, slipping a final disc of felt-bottomed wood under the last leg of the crib. Once she had stood up, she gripped one side of the crib and pushed carefully. It moved along the floor without issue, making her grin and putting a smile on Edelgard’s face.

“The carpenter I was working with let me borrow these for the day,” Byleth said. “She said it’d be the easiest way to move it until we know it’s in the right spot.”

“Is the eagle etching your work, or hers?” Edelgard asked, fingers tracing the lines of the etching on one inner side of the crib.

“Cosma’s,” said Byleth. “She’s way ahead of me, but I’ll catch up eventually.” Still grinning, she drummed her fingers on the wood and asked, “Did you have a spot in mind?”

“In this space,” Edelgard said, moving closer to their bed on the side she slept on. She stepped out of the way as Byleth pushed the crib into place, and she considered its position as Byleth moved back to do the same. When Byleth went to settle in their bed on her side, Edelgard boggled.

“Byleth?” she said.

“Want to see if you’ll walk into it if you’re groggy,” Byleth said. She rolled out of bed and, playing at being half asleep, shuffled about. When she stumbled into the crib, she hummed flatly. “I don’t like that.”

“I don’t stumble _that_ much when I’m tired,” Edelgard protested, putting her hands on her hips.

“You do when you’re seven months pregnant,” Byleth replied. “I don’t want to put this on your side of the bed when you might run into it.”

“That’s where it’s going to be in the end, my love. I will be cautious in the night.” Smiling slightly, she nodded toward Ludwig, who watched them from the safety of the bed, and said, “I still haven’t tripped over him.”

Byleth looked at Ludwig, who looked at her so imperiously that she could not help but sigh.

“Still,” she said. She moved when Edelgard gestured, standing back to watch her get in and out of bed. When Edelgard hesitated at one point, stomach close to the crib, Byleth took hold of the crib and looked at her expectantly.

“Perhaps…a few feet back?” Edelgard said. “And to my right?”

Nodding once, Byleth pushed the crib back. She kept her hands on it while Edelgard got in and out of bed for another test. Only when Edelgard walked away from the bed without coming too close did she let go, and she crossed her arms to lean on the crib as Edelgard came closer.

“I hope it won’t be too cold when she arrives,” Edelgard said. She moved to stand next to Byleth, letting one arm hang down to trail her fingers over the sheeted mattress. “I know we have blankets for her, but still.”

“Is Harpstring Moon usually cooler in Enbarr?” Byleth asked.

“It’s when the chill finally leaves, most years.” She considered the crib a moment, and then said, “Show me how to lower the side, my love.”

Byleth did so, showing where catches were and how to release them safely. Edelgard practiced several times, but in the end left the side lowered. She watched as Edelgard went to the chest at the foot of their bed to retrieve several blankets they’d hidden within it.

“Ludwig’s going to lay on those if we leave them out,” Byleth chuckled.

“We’ll put them away,” Edelgard said. “I just want to see how these actually look in the crib now that it’s done.”

“That’s fair,” Byleth said, and she held out her hands for Edelgard to set the blankets in. Edelgard gave them to her, taking one from the stack to spread out on the mattress. Though she ran her hand over it to smooth out a fold, she frowned slightly. A hint of impatience was in her face when she pulled her gloves off, and it left to be replaced by relief as she felt the blanket’s softness.

“The shopkeeper promised they’d be soft enough for a baby, El,” Byleth said, laughing softly.

“I know, I just wanted to see for myself. I always have my hands covered with charcoal or paint if I have my gloves off.” She started to pull one glove back on, but stopped short. Her eyes lingered on the scars along the back of her hand, across her palm and fingers. The broad scarring around her wrist, peeking past the end of her sleeve, was where she looked longest.

“El?” Byleth said, rearranging the blankets so she could reach out and take Edelgard’s hand gently.

“Is it wrong of me to hope she inherits no crest, Byleth?” Edelgard asked, barely more than a whisper. “We both have a major Crest of Flames—she’s likely to inherit it. I don’t—I don’t want her to be treated like an experiment if she has that crest.”

Byleth exhaled slowly as she thought, lifting Edelgard’s hand to hold to her lips. “I don’t want that either. But I don’t know if she _would_ inherit that crest. Neither of us have it naturally and mine’s diminished since the crest stone disappeared.”

She turned Edelgard’s hand over to kiss her palm and murmured, “And we don’t have to let anyone check if she has one. I can make Hanneman not pester you about it.”

“I know you would,” Edelgard said. “But…the last thing I want is for her to have a crest like the Crest of Flames. For her to have it when there’s still so much weight given to having a crest.”

“I know,” Byleth said, voice soft, and she kissed Edelgard’s brow. She smiled when Edelgard kissed her cheek in return.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “will you help me with something while your classes are out?”

“Of course.”

“I want to introduce a measure in small council to dismantle the system of nobility. It has to be without flaw to get the ministers to provide any support.”

Byleth stared, brows raised. Eventually, she said, “You want me to pick your plan apart? Not Ferdinand or Hubert?”

“This will be the world our family lives in one day,” Edelgard said. “I need someone to tell me when I’m thinking too much like a noble, and neither of them will be able to.” She kissed Byleth’s fingers and said, “I need your guidance more than ever, my love. This will be the last great political upheaval I enact before we abdicate.”

“I’ll help on one condition,” Byleth said, smiling. Tapping Edelgard’s nose, she said, “You have to take breaks while we work and not grind through your planning. I don’t want you to be stressed so close to Addy arriving. And if we’re not done by the time she arrives, you have to focus on her with me first.”

Edelgard laughed and said, “I can manage that much. Thank you, Byleth.”

“You’re welcome,” said Byleth, and she leaned down for a kiss when Edelgard tugged on her hand.

“For now, though,” Edelgard said, taking another blanket, “let’s have a bit more fun with this.”

Grinning, Byleth asked, “Want me to get Bearleth?”

“You will never let me live that blunder of a name down, will you,” Edelgard sighed, blushing bright red.

“Not when it puts that cute blush on your face.” She laughed when Edelgard gave her a playful swat with the blankets, and Edelgard could not help her own laugh when Byleth fetched the bear stuffy from the chest.

————

_28th of the Great Tree Moon_

_Adelaide, you are going to drive Byleth to an early grave if you don’t stop acting like you’re going to arrive early._

_The false contractions don’t bother me in terms of pain—I have felt much worse and I am not worried about your delivery—but they put Byleth in such a state of anxiety that I’m not sure what to do with her._

_I made sure to thank Hubert today. If it weren’t for Mary, Byleth would have been beside herself all night yesterday._

xx

“Byleth,” Edelgard said with a sigh, “please get Mary. I do not want you trying to carry me through the halls in the middle of the night.”

Byleth stopped short in reaching to scoop Edelgard up and out of bed. Worry was heavy on her face and in her voice when she said, “But—”

“No ‘buts,’ my love,” Edelgard said. She barely frowned when another cramp rippled through her abdomen, but frowned more when she waved Byleth’s hands away. “Mary _and_ Manuela warned me about false contractions. I want Mary’s opinion on what these are before we go running to the infirmary.”

Byleth hesitated. Edelgard laughed wearily as she stood up, pulling Byleth down to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll be fine,” Edelgard said. “Go get Mary and I’ll wait in the main room until you return.”

“All right,” Byleth said, but uncertainty was still in her voice. She kissed Edelgard’s brow before hurrying out of their bedroom. Edelgard followed, but stopped in the main room to pace with her hands on her stomach. Ludwig came to join her soon after, and he hopped onto the table when Byleth returned with a fully dressed Mary behind her.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “please don’t tell me you made Mary get dressed.”

“No, I was already dressed, your majesty,” Mary said. “I don’t usually retire for the night for another hour or so.” She looked Edelgard up and down. “Where are you feeling pain?”

“Mainly my stomach.”

“Was it ever in your back?”

“No.”

“Regular bursts of pain, or irregular?”

“Irregular.”

“And is it fading as you move?”

“Yes. It’s stopped after a bit of pacing.”

“False contractions,” Mary said, voice mild. Looking at Byleth with a raised brow, she said, “She’s still a month away. _You_ of all people shouldn’t be putting any stress on her majesty at this stage.”

“See, Byleth?” Edelgard said, smiling patiently. “You didn’t need to carry me to the infirmary.”

Mary raised her brow further when she looked at Edelgard. After a moment, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Quiet but firm, she said, “Do not _carry_ her to the infirmary.” Before Byleth could speak a word of protest, Mary sighed, “Wait here, your majesties.”

They both watched her leave and close the door behind her. When they looked at each other, Edelgard laughed softly upon seeing the exhausted anxiety on Byleth’s face.

“Sit down, my love,” she said. She sat at the table as Byleth did the same, giving Ludwig a scratch before he hopped down into Byleth’s lap. As Byleth rubbed Ludwig’s ears, Edelgard said, “I did not expect you to be so nervous, Byleth. Is something wrong?”

For a long while, Byleth said nothing and did not meet Edelgard’s gaze. When she finally looked up, her voice was faint as she asked, “What if her heart’s not beating when you deliver her?”

A chill went down Edelgard’s spine, but she did not allow herself to shiver. She said, “You mean like what happened to you.”

Byleth nodded, lips pressed together.

“Byleth,” Edelgard murmured, standing up. She moved close and put her hand on Byleth’s head to guide her to lay her ear against her stomach. She said nothing and kept still to let Byleth listen to Adelaide’s heartbeat. Only when Byleth moved to lift her head did she step back, and she put her hands on Byleth’s face.

“Her heartbeat is still strong?” she asked, mouth quirked in a teasing smile.

“It is,” Byleth admitted.

“We’ve done everything we can to make sure she’s born healthy,” Edelgard said, and she brushed hair out of Byleth’s face to see her eyes more easily. “I have no doubts she’ll be all right. Please look forward to her arrival, Byleth. Don’t dread it.”

“I don’t dread it, El,” Byleth said, taking Edelgard’s hands. “I just—worry.”

“I do as well,” Edelgard said. After a moment of thought, she hummed a laugh and said, “Try this, my love. Have faith that your wife—who slew a dragon and changed the world with you—will bear a healthy baby girl, and that both of us will be fine.”

Byleth looked at her, both brows rising as she blinked. When a smile finally came to her face, there was relief in it. Quietly, she said, “I can do that. I always have faith in you, Edelgard.”

“Thank you, Byleth,” Edelgard murmured, and she kissed Byleth sweetly. When the door was knocked on, she looked up and called, “Yes, come in.”

Mary opened the door and came in backward, bringing a wheelchair both Byleth and Edelgard had seen in the infirmary. Without a word, she pushed the wheelchair into their bedroom and came back without it. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Byleth.

“Romantic and dashing though it’d be,” said Mary, “please don’t carry her majesty when she goes into labor. The best thing for her is to be moved without being bustled around. And try not to run when you’re pushing her—the last thing we want is for her to crash into anyone.”

“That’s true,” Byleth said, smiling sheepishly.

“While I’m here, is there anything I can do to calm your nerves? You’re awfully jittery, even for a first-timer.”

“Is there a way to tell—or guess—when El will really go into labor?” Byleth asked. “Just so I don’t panic if she has fake contractions again?”

“When did Professor Manuela put your due date?” Mary asked, looking at Edelgard.

“Around the twenty-fifth of the Harpstring Moon.”

She thought, eyes drifting toward the ceiling. After a few moments, she asked, “Does it feel like she’s nestled right in your ribs?”

“It does. It’s not terribly comfortable.”

“It never is,” Mary said with a wry smile. “You most likely have at least two more weeks before you go into labor. Your little one is going to start turning over to get ready to be born, so you’ve got a bit more time of being uncomfortable ahead of you, your majesty.”

“I’m not surprised,” Edelgard sighed, putting a hand on her stomach.

“I’ll be close at hand at all times. But I strongly recommend that you stop attending small council after this next week.”

“What? Why?”

“The council room is much further from the infirmary than your quarters or even your private office,” said Mary. “I don’t want you giving birth in a hallway.”

“That…wouldn’t really happen, would it?” Edelgard asked. “Giving birth that quickly?”

“Not every woman is stuck in labor for hours and hours. Most would jump at the chance for a quick birth, trust me.” She chuckled when Edelgard grimaced, and she said, “Work from here, your majesty, and things will work out fine. You’ll see your girl very soon.”

Starting toward the door, she said, “Just relax for the night and remember that generally speaking, real contractions are regular, your back will hurt, and your water’s likely to break.”

“Thank you, Mary,” Byleth called after her, and she sighed once Mary had bowed and left. “Sorry, El. I didn’t mean to make a fuss.”

“It’s all right,” Edelgard laughed. “I know you’re nervous. Come now, let’s go back to bed so _both_ of us can rest.”

“All right,” Byleth said, letting out a shaky laugh of her own. She stood, lifting Ludwig to carry on one shoulder as she followed Edelgard to their bedroom. They all got back into bed, Ludwig settling on the pillow he’d chosen next to Edelgard’s. Edelgard lay on one side, stomach far too large to allow for any other position, and lifted a hand over her shoulder. Byleth, smiling, took her hand and arranged herself behind Edelgard. She draped her arm carefully over Edelgard’s side, hand coming to rest on Edelgard’s chest.

“Rest well, my love,” Edelgard murmured. “She’ll be here soon.”

“She will,” Byleth said. She kissed Edelgard’s shoulder and said, “Sleep tight, El.”

Edelgard hummed, touched Byleth’s hand, and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly for her, and Byleth followed after soon enough.

————

_23rd of the Harpstring Moon_

_So much has happened today and I can’t write for too long._

_But I must write this, if nothing else._

_Happy birthday, Adelaide. We’re so happy to finally meet you._

xx

The twenty-third of the Harpstring Moon had started rather lazily for the both of them, a rest day with no lessons to plan or proposals to review. The world was lush with sunlight, Ludwig stretched out in front of the windowed doors leading to the balcony from the main room to soak it in. When Byleth tossed a crumpled piece of paper to him, though, he pounced upon it at once to begin wrestling with it. Edelgard stopped sketching to watch him, picking up her cup of tea to sip.

“Think it’ll be warm enough to have tea outside this afternoon?” Byleth asked.

“It should be,” Edelgard replied, setting her cup of bergamot down. She stood carefully and moved to stand in a patch of sunlight. With her hands and feet bare, she considered the sunlight’s warmth. Eventually, she said, “Unless some strange windstorm arrives, we’ll be fine.” Though she meant to return to her chair, the brilliant smile on Byleth’s face made her pause.

“What?” she laughed. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“There’s no more silver in your hair, El,” Byleth replied.

“I had it trimmed yesterday,” Edelgard said, bringing her hair over one shoulder to show its neatly cut ends. “I only had an inch or so left that was still white.” Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, she said, “I think this shade of brown looks much more becoming on a young mother-to-be, don’t you?”

“It looks good on _you_ , El,” Byleth said. She stood and went to Edelgard, running her fingers through her hair. Grinning outright, she said, “I’m glad you’re happy this morning. You’ve been a little sad the last few days.”

“The weather certainly helps,” Edelgard said, leaning into one of Byleth’s hands. “Leaving the dreariness that was most of the month behind us for sunshine is a good sign for— _ow_.”

Byleth froze. She moved her hands away, watching Edelgard put her own hands on her back. Because Edelgard stared down at the floor, thought in her face and furrowed brow, she kept quiet.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, sudden enough that Byleth jumped.

“Yes?”

“Please get the wheelchair and my bag.”

It was rare for Edelgard to turn her emperor’s voice on Byleth, and it only occurred when there was no time or patience for questions. Byleth heard the emperor’s voice then, and she turned about immediately to quickly walk to their bedroom. She grabbed the small kitbag Mary had advised Edelgard to pack and pushed the wheelchair ahead of her. Ludwig, tail puffing at the sight of the wheelchair, hissed and ran to hide behind a curtain.

“We’ll send someone to feed you,” Byleth said, helping Edelgard sit in the chair. When she was steady, Byleth wheeled her out into the hallway and headed for Mary’s quarters but a few doors away. Because she spotted Mary in the midst of stepping out into the hallway, she walked faster. Mary saw them approaching, looked at Edelgard, and gestured for Byleth to keep walking as she started off.

“When did it start?” Mary asked.

“Just—a few minutes ago,” Edelgard said, sweat on her brow. She grimaced, shuddering, and said, “It’s—I can’t call it very painful, but it is _incredibly_ uncomfortable.”

Mary watched her shudder again. “Your majesty, are you have multiple contractions as we’re moving?”

“I—believe so.”

She frowned and waved Byleth away, saying, “Run ahead to the infirmary, your majesty. I think your daughter is going to be born faster than we expected.”

Byleth took one long step, met Edelgard’s nervous gaze with a smile on her face, and started running. She did not stop until she had reached the infirmary, and the trio of healers in the main room jumped when she burst inside. They stared as she caught her breath, and a door to one side of the room opened to reveal the head healer. She looked at Byleth for only a moment before leaving her office entirely and clapping her hands at the other healers.

“A private room for a birth, please,” she said. “Quickly now.”

Two of the healers rushed away down a hall while the third hurried past Byleth to open and hold the door. His timing was impeccable, Mary pushing Edelgard inside only a moment later.

“I hope you have a room with an open bed in it the next twenty feet,” Mary said to the head healer. “I’ve been telling her majesty to hold on.”

The head healer raised a brow, took the handles of the wheelchair, and pushed Edelgard forward quite quickly. The two other healers moved out of the way when they emerged from the hall, one going back with the head healer while Byleth and Mary followed on their heels.

“I have to ask you to _not_ push at the moment, your majesty,” the head healer said. “Keep doing what Miss Teufel said and—”

“I am _trying_ ,” Edelgard said through grit teeth. “Adelaide is not being cooperative.”

“Babies tend not to be,” Mary chuckled. When they reached the room, she gestured for Byleth to go to Edelgard’s left side as she went to her right. “On three, your majesty. One, two—”

Byleth lifted Edelgard on the third count, guiding her into the bed as Mary did the same. Byleth kept Edelgard from falling back too hard against the low, slightly angled back of the bed, pushing her hair away from her sweaty brow.

“Doing all right?” Byleth asked, giving Edelgard a hand to hold.

“I admit it hurts a bit now,” Edelgard said, laughing faintly as Mary and the head healer arranged her feet, legs, and dress. “She seems to have inherited all my impatience.”

“Guess so,” Byleth said, laughing just as quietly. She kissed Edelgard’s head and squeezed her hand. “Almost there, El.”

“Now that we have you somewhere _sensible_ ,” Mary said, “please feel free to push with your contractions.”

Edelgard nodded, taking a deep breath, and gripped Byleth’s hand tight. Byleth grit her teeth, ready to have her hand squeezed fit to break, but Edelgard kept her grip mild. Instead, Byleth heard the faint tearing of fabric when Edelgard closed her eyes tight and bore down. She leaned up slightly, peeking over Edelgard’s stomach to see she had torn the sheets she’d gathered in her other fist.

“We’ll replace those,” the head healer said mildly. “That was a good push, your majesty, she’s not far from crowning.”

“From— _already_?” Edelgard said, voice breaking.

“Are you that surprised?” Mary said. “With how you were squirming in the chair, I really was worried you’d have her in the hall. Come on now, your majesty, keep pushing.”

Edelgard sighed heavily and lifted Byleth’s hand to her brow to lean against. When she bore down again, Byleth heard her hiss several colorful curses at the general concept of pain. She put her free hand on the back of Edelgard’s head, and she hummed their tune when Edelgard bore down yet again.

“Keep pushing, your majesty,” the head healer said. “You’re doing remarkably well.”

Edelgard nodded, pushing against Byleth’s hand, and swallowed hard.

“Little more, El,” Byleth whispered, closing her eyes tight. “You can—”

The very first cry of a newborn, wet and strong and shaking, was something neither of them had heard before. It made both of them jump, turn to look with wide, uncertain eyes. The sight of a baby girl squirming and wailing even as Mary started to wipe her clean made them stare.

“Open your shirt a bit to have her against your skin, your majesty,” Mary said. She nodded when Byleth fumbled through unbuttoning Edelgard’s shirt for her when she remained motionless.

“El,” Byleth said, faint with wonder, “she has brown hair. She has a lot of brown hair.”

Edelgard said nothing. She watched, silent, as Mary finished cleaning the baby before covering her bottom with a small towel and coming closer. Smiling tentatively, she let go of Byleth’s hand and reached out.

“One bright and strong girl,” Mary quietly said, giving Edelgard her baby.

“Hi Adelaide,” Edelgard whispered. She lay back, cradling Adelaide against her bared chest. Adelaide stopped crying in moments, settling where she was. Edelgard exhaled, meaning to laugh, and felt tears rise in her eyes. She looked up at Byleth, knowing that tears were sent streaming down her face every time she blinked. Byleth was already crying by the time Edelgard focused on her, but the joy in her smile was unlike anything Edelgard had seen in her life.

“Addy cried,” Byleth said. She held onto the back of the bed with one hand for balance as she leaned down to peer at Adelaide’s face. Whispering, more gentle than she’d ever been, she said, “Hi Addy. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“You’re rather lucky,” the head healer said, a spell of green light on her hands to draw out the afterbirth. “Usually children have their heads a bit misshapen right after birth because labor takes so long. But she decided to bypass that and be very nicely shaped for her birthday.”

“She has so much hair,” Byleth said, laughing softly as she brushed her fingers against Adelaide’s hair.

“You wonder who she inherited it from,” Mary said flatly, but the smile on her face made Byleth laugh again.

“My little love,” Edelgard whispered, running a thumb over Adelaide’s cheek. “Here you are at last.”

“All right then,” Mary said, moving to stand on Edelgard’s other side. “Quick little checkup for her now. We do want her to cry again, just to check her lungs.”

Edelgard nodded, catching her breath as Mary rolled Adelaide onto her back and pulled gently on her hands and feet. Adelaide resisted, kicking when Mary let go of her feet.

“Perfect,” said Mary. She set two fingers on Adelaide’s chest over her heart, closing her eyes as she counted. “Wonderful, very good heart rate.” She gestured to the other healer in the room, taking the small syringe she hurried to offer. In two quick draws, she cleared Adelaide’s nose. In turn, Adelaide made a face, sneezed and coughed, and began to cry again.

“Sorry, little one,” Mary said. “I know it’s terrible.” She looked closely at Adelaide’s skin, checking her hands and feet again. “Nice and pink everywhere and a good cry. She’s doing well.”

“Time for the cord, then?” the head healer asked.

“I’d say so.” To the other healer, she said, “Swaddling and a cap, please, let’s keep her warm.”

“Yes ma’am,” the healer said, hurrying to a set of drawers in one corner. As she went through the drawers, the head healer clamped and cut the umbilical cord. When Mary made to take Adelaide back to swaddle her, Edelgard almost held her out of reach.

“I’ll be quick,” Mary said gently, and she swaddled Adelaide deftly. After putting a cap on her head, she returned her to Edelgard. Smiling, Edelgard kissed Adelaide’s head as she slowly stopped crying.

“Our little girl,” she murmured. She looked up at Byleth, taking one of her hands to lay it on Adelaide’s chest. “She’s wonderful, Byleth.”

“She is,” Byleth said, feeling Adelaide breathe. “You did such a good job, El.” She froze when Adelaide opened her eyes and looked at her with dark blue eyes that matched her own. Adelaide turned to look at Edelgard then, and Edelgard laughed in surprise.

“She has your eyes, my love,” Edelgard said. “Hello Adelaide.”

“She can’t see too clearly at first,” Mary said, helping to bundle up the afterbirth. “Don’t worry if she looks a little cross-eyed.”

“Your majesty, we can change the bedding and give you something clean to wear once you’re up to moving,” the head healer said. “Usually we’d have you in a gown beforehand, but—she was a bit overeager.”

“Give me just a moment more,” Edelgard said softly. One hand supporting Adelaide’s head, she held Byleth’s hand where it rested on Adelaide’s chest. No more than a whisper, she said, “Look at her, Byleth. She’s so, so beautiful.”

“She is,” Byleth said. Starting to smile again, she said, “I can’t believe you’re here, Addy.”

Edelgard heard the disbelief in Byleth’s voice, smiled, and said, “Hold her.”

“What?”

“I’d like to change. I need you to hold her.”

For just a moment, Byleth was still. Then, her face lit up with glee and she offered both hands. Edelgard gave her Adelaide to hold before taking Mary’s help to stand.

“Support her head,” Mary said. She nodded when Byleth arranged Adelaide in her arms to nestle her head in her elbow. Byleth, grinning, began to sway on her feet and hummed to Adelaide. Adelaide peered up at her, blinking slowly and waving a tiny fist every so often.

“Look at you,” Byleth whispered, touching Adelaide’s hand. “All ready to be in the world, and on such a sunny day.” Her smile shook as tears returned to her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re _ours_ , Addy. You’re so little and beautiful and—” She exhaled a laugh and leaned down to touch a kiss to Adelaide’s brow. “And you’re my little baby girl, Adelaide. I love you so much.”

She looked up, seeing movement from the corner of her eye. Two of the healers were putting new sheets on the bed and angling it more upright. They bowed to Edelgard as they moved away, and Mary helped Edelgard, now dressed in a loose gown and robe, settle in bed again. Byleth grinned when Edelgard looked at her.

“Let’s go to Mama,” Byleth said, carrying Adelaide back to Edelgard. She passed Adelaide to her before sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly stroking Edelgard’s still-damp hair as Edelgard settled Adelaide against her chest.

“There you are, Adelaide,” Edelgard murmured. “You’re such a good girl.”

“If she starts fussing, she probably needs to eat,” Mary said, starting toward the door. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Where’re you going?” Byleth asked.

“To report to Marquis Vestra,” she replied. “He expects a report to know if things went well, though I’m glad to tell him to leave you be if you don’t want visitors.”

Edelgard laughed airily. “I would like visitors in a little while.”

“Even Ferdinand?” Byleth asked.

“Even Ferdinand.” To Mary, she said, “Give us an hour, please. Just Byleth, Adelaide, and I.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Mary said, bowing before she left.

“We’ll be just outside, your majesties,” the head healer said, gesturing to the other healers in the room. “You can ask us for anything, and if anything seems to be wrong with her highness we’ll come at once.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, Edelgard nodding to them as they left and closed the door partway behind them.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “would you open a window? Just a bit.”

Byleth nodded as she stood, going to a window near the bed and opening it slightly. The breeze that came into the room was warm, richly scented by flowers.

“I’d hoped we’d be able to smell them today,” Edelgard murmured, smiling as she patted Adelaide’s chest. When Byleth came back to sit on the bed, she said, “The royal garden isn’t far from here. When Lysithea and I were recovering, we could smell whatever was blooming if the healers left the window open.”

“There’s so many things in bloom right now, too,” Byleth said. “Addy, you’ll get to see so many flowers soon. Sunflowers, lilies, lavender…it’ll be beautiful in the garden.”

“Your very first summer is just on the horizon,” Edelgard said, starting to rock Adelaide gently. “We’ll take a special trip if you’re strong by then—just across the sea to see your aunts be married.” She hummed and said, “I wonder if you’ll start crawling by the winter.”

“Bet she’ll figure it out quickly,” Byleth said, reaching to hold one of Adelaide’s hands between thumb and forefinger. “She’s so— _awake_ already.”

“As bright-eyed as her mother,” Edelgard chuckled. “And I’m sure she’s just as clever.” She pushed Adelaide’s cap up slightly, making Adelaide look directly at her. Humming a laugh, she brought her cap back down and said, “She has your eyes exactly, Byleth. It’s remarkable.”

“She got your hair,” Byleth laughed, waving Adelaide’s hand as gently as possible. “You’re going to be so pretty when you grow up, Addy.”

“And you will grow up,” Edelgard said, kissing Adelaide’s head. “You’ll grow up safe and happy. No matter what.”

“We promise,” Byleth said, and she leaned down to kiss Adelaide’s head as well.

Adelaide looked at both of them, blinking slowly. Soon, though, she began to squirm and fuss. Edelgard let her head fall back against the bed as she laughed.

“Your eyes _and_ your appetite, my love,” she said. She held Adelaide out to Byleth, opening her robe and shirt before taking her back. As she brought Adelaide to her chest, the door was knocked on.

“May I?” Mary said, just loud enough to be heard.

“You may,” Edelgard said.

Mary slipped into the room, paused at the sight of Edelgard, and said, “Make sure to turn her fully to you and that she opens her mouth wide. She won’t eat much now, but any practice is good practice when it comes to feeding a baby.”

“All right.” She guided Adelaide to her, holding her breast steady while Adelaide opened her mouth. It took a few moments before Adelaide latched properly and began to suckle, but she settled against Edelgard’s breast and nursed without fussing.

“That’s a good girl,” Mary chuckled, staying near the door. “Keep how all that feels in mind, your majesty, so you know what you’re after next time.”

“I will,” Edelgard said. “Thank you, Mary.”

“How was Hubert?” Byleth asked.

“A bit startled. He expected her majesty’s labor to last quite a bit longer. He actually thanked me for the hour of time. Duke Aegir is in the city and needs to be summoned.” She waited, watching Adelaide nurse until she pulled away from Edelgard’s breast. “A little bit more than I would’ve expected, but more is better than less at her age.” As she opened the door to leave, she said, “I’ll let you keep bonding. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t having any trouble feeding her.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, taking Adelaide to hold while Edelgard closed her shirt and robe. When Edelgard nodded to her, she grinned and began to walk slowly around the room with Adelaide in her arms.

“You’ve got so many people who want to meet you, Addy,” Byleth said. “Hubert, Ferdinand, Dorothea, Petra, Caspar—maybe Linhardt, I’m not sure how interested he is in babies.” Laughing, she said, “Bernadetta might be nervous. Lysithea too.”

“Lysithea will want to see her,” Edelgard said. “She said it was something she wanted to see once we recovered.” Chuckling, she added, “But you may be right about Linhardt and Bernadetta.”

“We’re still inviting them all to meet her, though, aren’t we?”

Edelgard’s smile was radiant as she said, “Of course we’re inviting all of them, my love. This is their first niece.”

Byleth laughed, lifting Adelaide to kiss her head. Returning to the bed, she sat down next to Edelgard and leaned close to kiss her brow in turn.

“Are you doing all right?” Byleth asked, putting her free hand on Edelgard’s cheek.

“I am,” Edelgard said, leaning into her touch. “But I am _incredibly_ tired right now.”

“I’d be more surprised if you weren’t.” She leaned in again to kiss Edelgard’s lips, staying close as she murmured, “You really did great, El.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard chuckled. She reached for Adelaide then, bringing her to her chest as Adelaide started to blink even more slowly. Feather light, she ran her thumb over Adelaide’s eyebrows. Adelaide closed her eyes, dozing off straight away.

“Already tired?” Byleth asked, keeping her voice down.

“Well,” Edelgard said, “she’s had the most difficult day of us all, hasn’t she?” Settling back, she said, “It seems like quite a lot of work, being born as quickly as she was.”

“You look just as tired, El.”

“I’m all right. But I am going to rest a moment.”

“I’ll be here,” Byleth said, brushing Edelgard’s hair out of her face before she closed her eyes. She sat with them, humming softly and making sure Adelaide was steady as she and Edelgard dozed in the warmth and the breeze. After a long while, she stopped humming. Byleth sat there, watching Edelgard and Adelaide as they slept, and smiled.

“Look at you two,” she whispered. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, a tiny part of her mind saying it was all a dream. When they remained before her, solid and living, she laughed quietly. “All I want is to wake you up and show you the whole world. There’s so much to do out there. It’ll be so _fun_ , Addy. All the things El and I will show you…you’ll be happy. I know it.”

“She will.”

Byleth jumped, seeing Edelgard’s eyes were half open. She chuckled and asked, “How long have you been awake?”

“Just long enough to hear you say she’ll be happy,” Edelgard replied. She put a hand on Byleth’s leg and said, “We’ll both make sure of it.”

Byleth smiled and moved closer to kiss her. The sound of approaching footsteps made them pull away from each other and look to the door. The knock on the door that sounded soon after made Adelaide start to fuss as she woke up, but Edelgard nodded all the same.

“Come in,” Byleth said.

Mary opened the door and stepped inside. Ferdinand, eyes all but sparkling, leaned past the doorframe to peek into the room. Hubert followed Mary’s lead inside, his usual paleness turned to a gaunt pallor until he saw Edelgard smiling at him. He sighed faintly, and then caught the back of Ferdinand’s waistcoat before he could go to the bed.

“Ferdinand,” he said, “please remember that her highness is a newborn and you must mind your voice.”

“’Her highness,’” Ferdinand chuckled. He reached back to take Hubert’s hand from his waistcoat, tugging him into walking forward. “Hubert, let her be _just_ Adelaide for her first day in the world. I will keep my voice down.”

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Byleth said. She set her fingers gently on Adelaide’s head, saying, “Addy, you have visitors.”

Edelgard turned Adelaide toward Hubert and Ferdinand as they reached her bedside. Though Ferdinand moved closer and smiled as though competing with the sun for brilliance, Hubert stayed back with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Hello, little Adelaide,” Ferdinand said, crouching down so he did not loom. “A very happy birthday to you from I, your uncle Ferdinand.”

“You took to that title quickly,” Edelgard said with a slight smirk.

“I will have you know that a proper familial title means more to me even than a marque of nobility,” he replied, a winning smile on his face. “Especially if it is for your daughter, Edelgard.” He waved at Adelaide, saying, “Hello, little one. You have such bright eyes. Hubert, do you see how lovely her eyes are?”

“I do,” Hubert said.

“Not from so far away, you absurd man,” Ferdinand said, looking over his shoulder. “Come closer to see her.”

“Children tend to disagree with me, Ferdinand,” Hubert said mildly.

Ferdinand sighed as he straightened up. Gently but forcefully enough that he could not escape without a struggle, he pulled Hubert closer until he was properly beside Edelgard’s bed.

“ _You_ will agree with _her_ , then,” Ferdinand said. He waved at Adelaide again, saying, “This is your uncle Hubert, Adelaide. He’s been worried about you and your mother all day.”

“I am her majesty’s retainer,” Hubert said, brow raised. “It is well within my right to have been concerned when childbirth is inherently dangerous.”

“Hubert,” Edelgard laughed, “you can stop worrying. Adelaide and I are perfectly fine.”

“Which I am grateful for,” Hubert said, and his voice trailed off into silence as he looked at Adelaide directly. He stood there, silent and staring, and did not move for a full minute.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand said. “Are you all right?”

“How strange,” Hubert said, quiet and hoarse. He slowly sank down on one knee as Ferdinand had crouched before him, looking at Adelaide with curiosity. “How strange to feel as I did the first time we met, Lady Edelgard, but—somehow different.”

“When _we_ met?” Edelgard said. “But I was already four by then.”

“Yes,” he said, and a trace of a smile appeared on his face. “And I was a foolish six-year-old boy who knew at a glance that I would be at your side unless the world conspired to separate us.” He reached out and brushed a finger against Adelaide’s hand. “Your daughter is much the same.”

“Hubert,” Edelgard said, biting back another laugh, “I’m not going to ask you to be Adelaide’s retainer. I don’t want her living the same kind of life I did.”

“Yes, please do not introduce her to intrigue and your less polite methods,” Ferdinand laughed, patting Hubert on the back as he stood up.

“You misjudge me,” Hubert said. “I intend to keep my line of work out of her view entirely.” Meeting Edelgard’s gaze, he murmured, “I will do everything in my power to keep her from encountering what we did in our youths. Your daughter deserves a life on a bloodless path, and it will be a better use of my influence to ensure that.”

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard said, smiling as he touched Adelaide’s hand again.

He bowed to her, hand over his heart, and barely reacted when Ferdinand nudged his side several times with his elbow. Eventually, Ferdinand heaved a sigh.

“All right, if you won’t ask, I will,” he said. “Edelgard, will you allow us to hold little Adelaide? If only for a moment.”

“As long as you sit down and support her head,” Edelgard replied.

“Wonderful!” Ferdinand said, and he forced Hubert to sit down. It left Hubert too startled to do more than accept and hold Adelaide when Edelgard passed her to him, and he smiled at Adelaide when she looked up at him. She did not fuss in the slightest, and remained quiet when Ferdinand took her soon after. She blinked slowly until she was returned to Edelgard’s arms, closing her eyes when she was steady.

Mary ushered Hubert and Ferdinand out not long after, sending them off with directions on announcements and how to care for Ludwig in the interim. She showed herself out soon after to let them rest, checking on them every so often through the day. By the time the sun was setting, an overdue meal had been brought for Byleth and Edelgard, and a cot and a small crib were ready before the sky had gone dark. They had all begun to settle for the night when Edelgard bolted upright.

“Byleth,” she said, “I forgot—will you bring me my bag?”

Byleth, blinking several times to drive back sleep, got out of her cot to retrieve the kitbag. She stood by and watched as Edelgard retrieved her journal and a fountain pen from the bag.

“Are you making an entry?” she asked, watching Edelgard write.

“I am. It’s the most important one I could make.” She blew on the ink to make it dry faster, closing the journal gently to stay quiet. She checked on Adelaide all the same and smiled to see her still asleep.

“Sweet dreams, Adelaide,” she whispered. She gladly took the kiss Byleth gave her after she put the journal and pen away, settling in bed as Byleth returned to her cot. “Sweet dreams, Byleth.”

“Sweet dreams, El,” Byleth said. “Sweet dreams, Addy.” Finding Edelgard’s eyes in the moonlit dark, she softly said, “Love you, El. Love you and Addy.”

“As I love the two of you,” Edelgard said, just as soft. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Byleth echoed, and she slept eager to be woken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most fantastic coincidence comes in the fact that as I was formatting this to post, someone on my discord mentioned that the game had come out over eight months ago (8.5!) and I was on the verge of posting the chapter with the edeleth baby finally being born. I appreciate that level of timing. Also, oh god I should not work from home, that's the only reason I turned this around as quickly as I did.
> 
> Can't wait to write more with this little kiddo, it's been a long time coming. The end of the story is in sight for me, and if you want to see me blather about this story or the pieces I have planned for the future (or find ways to support me further), [head over to my twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)!


	6. Settling, Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs of parenthood; learning how to care for a child to ensure a healthy and happy future.
> 
> Or, the first homecoming of Adelaide, sleepless nights, meetings with old friends-turned-family, and the hopes and dream Byleth and Edelgard begin to build upon for their family.

Edelgard and Adelaide were released from the infirmary the following day after a brief checkup for the both of them. Though the head healer offered the wheelchair for Edelgard to use on the way back to their quarters, Edelgard shook her head with a smile.

“I need to stretch my legs,” she said, Adelaide safely bundled in her arms. “I’ll be all right.” She nodded to the healer, saying, “Thank you for all of your care.”

The healer bowed to her in turn, and she waved at Adelaide before they left. Byleth and Edelgard made their way through the halls, Byleth watching Edelgard and Adelaide closely on every step. Edelgard hummed as they walked, and she looked down to check Adelaide’s expression regularly. All the while Adelaide looked about, meeting Edelgard’s eyes when Edelgard checked on her.

“It still amazes me how _awake_ she is,” Byleth said when they reached their quarters, holding the door open.

“She had a nap and was changed just before we left,” Edelgard said. “I’m sure she’ll be hungry soon.” She stopped just past the door, hearing Ludwig meowing loudly. He came hurrying out of their bedroom, distress in his meows. Continuing to meow even when Byleth had shut the door, he wound himself around Edelgard’s legs.

“We’re back,” Byleth laughed. “Calm down.” She crouched down to pet him, scratching the base of his tail until he chirped at her. Smiling, Edelgard took the opportunity of him being distracted to go to the table and sit down with a sigh. Ludwig, not deterred for long, rushed to the table and leapt onto it. The sight of Adelaide in Edelgard’s arms startled him, making him leap back and off the table entirely. While Byleth choked on her laughter, Edelgard suppressed all but one giggle.

“Ludwig,” Edelgard called to him. “It’s all right, come back.”

He did so tentatively, leaping back onto the table and stopping at the edge. Tail flicking back and forth, he crept forward and stopped every so often to peer at Adelaide. Eventually he reached them, stretching to sniff at the hand Adelaide had worked loose from her swaddling. As he stared at her, she stared at him.

“This is Adelaide,” Edelgard said, reaching to scratch Ludwig’s cheek. “I will say this only once. She is my daughter and I will not stand for you being mean to her. Accidental scratches are one thing, but you may not hunt her.”

“El,” Byleth said, struggling to repress a grin as she sat down, “are you lecturing a cat?”

“Only because it’s Ludwig,” Edelgard replied, moving her hand under his chin to keep scratching. “He _is_ very bright and I expect he’ll understand how precious Adelaide is very quickly.”

“That’s fair.” She set a finger against Adelaide’s lips a moment before holding it out to Ludwig to sniff. Once he’d rubbed against her finger after a thorough sniff, she said, “To be fair, if it was any of the strays I’ve dealt with in Enbarr, I wouldn’t let them near Addy. I’m sure they’d swipe at her.”

“They would,” Edelgard said. Her brows rose when Adelaide began to fuss and whine, and she chuckled, “I thought you’d get hungry now.”

The sound of Adelaide whimpering startled Ludwig again, his tail puffing up before he jumped down from the table and hurried away. Byleth stared after him, looking away to take Adelaide so Edelgard could open her shirt.

“Come here, my little love,” Edelgard said, taking Adelaide back into her arms. She leaned back in her chair as Adelaide began to nurse, gently rubbing Adelaide’s back. After a short time, she said, “We won’t be having your meals in this chair again, Adelaide.”

“Not comfortable?” Byleth asked.

“Not with how she’s eating for longer with every meal. I didn’t want her to start crying before we reached the chair in the bedroom.”

“Do you want me to bring it out here?”

Edelgard laughed quietly and said, “It would be sweet of you, but it’s all right.”

Byleth nodding, settling in her chair. The sound of Ludwig meowing, muffled by something, made her turn. She stared as he came back into the room, a sock held in his mouth and muffling his meows. He carried the sock onto the table, dropping it in front of Edelgard and looking at her expectantly. She boggled at him and at the sock, bafflement in her face when he thumped his tail on the table.

“I think he brought that for Addy,” Byleth said. “To make her stop fussing.”

“Oh dear,” Edelgard laughed. “And here I thought he just didn’t like the sound of her crying.” She reached out carefully and took the sock, setting it on Adelaide’s legs. Quietly, she said, “One day we’re going to find out how you take clean socks from our dresser, but thank you for the present.”

Ludwig peered at Adelaide a moment more before settling on the table to look out the windows, one ear turned toward Edelgard and Adelaide. As she hummed to Adelaide, Edelgard watched Ludwig close his eyes slowly. When he set his head on his paws, she looked down to check on Adelaide. She was still nursing, but soon pulled away with a small hiccup.

“Hopefully she grows up to be a bit taller than me with how well she eats,” Edelgard said, beckoning to Byleth. She closed her shirt once Byleth had taken Adelaide, sitting back as Byleth began to slowly walk around the room with Adelaide propped up against her shoulder. She watched Byleth gently pat Adelaide’s back as she walked, smiling when Adelaide let out a small burp and lay her head against Byleth’s shoulder.

“You’re a good eater, Addy,” Byleth chuckled, rubbing her back. “But I never thought I’d say that to anyone.” She turned toward Edelgard then, but bit her lip to hold down a laugh when she spotted Ludwig. “El, look at him.”

Edelgard turned as well, seeing Ludwig sitting upright and watching Byleth intently. Because he did not so much as glance at her when she clicked her tongue, she started to laugh.

“Ludwig,” Edelgard said, “Byleth may hold Adelaide. Don’t look like you’re going to chase her.”

Ludwig thumped his tail on the table in response, standing up fully when Byleth came closer. He paced back and forth until Adelaide was safely returned to Edelgard’s arms, and he sat back down to stretch out a paw and touch Adelaide’s shoulder.

“See?” said Byleth. “She’s just fine.”

“Of all the ways I expected him to behave around her, this never came to mind,” Edelgard said. She gave him another scratch when he took his paw back. “You know Byleth is very careful, don’t worry.”

Byleth sat down and reached to touch Adelaide’s head. She smiled when Ludwig thumped his tail again, meeting his gaze as she lay her fingertips on Adelaide’s hair. Adelaide burbled pleasantly, stretching and waving a fist. Ears flicking at the sound, Ludwig stared at her and eventually wrapped his tail around his paws.

“There you go,” Byleth said. She looked past him, seeing Edelgard’s sketchbook on the table. She leaned over to take it in hand, saying, “What were you working on before you went into labor? You wouldn’t let me look at it.”

“Something self-indulgent,” Edelgard said. “I’d wanted to get a room done before I showed you, but you can look. I’m not sure when I’ll have uninterrupted time to myself now.”

“‘Get a room done’?” Byleth echoed, opening the sketchbook. She flipped through to the last two pages that had been drawn on. On the left page was a room drawn in flat, basic lines, items like a bay window, furniture, and floor materials noted in Edelgard’s neat handwriting. On the right page was a sketch of the room described on the left, a cozy image of a room bathed in sunlight and furnished with a sofa, an armchair, and several bookcases. Ludwig was stretched out on the sofa, looking deeply content.

“What’s this?” Byleth asked.

“I had an urge to design where we might live one day,” Edelgard replied. “This would be the den.” Smiling wearily, she said, “I wanted to draw you next to Ludwig, but I ran out of time.”

“This is really nice, El,” Byleth said, her own smile bright. “I’d love having a room like this—it’d be great to sit by the window and read.”

“I was hoping you’d like it. I would like to live somewhere more modest once we abdicate.” Chuckling, she said, “It can’t quite be a cottage now that we have Adelaide, but something significantly smaller than the palace.”

Leaning back in her chair, Byleth looked at the pages closely, soon leaning forward to retrieve her glasses before settling back again. For minutes she examined the drawings, smile growing softer and warmer all the while.

“El,” she said, “can I help come up with ideas for the house?”

“Of course, my love,” Edelgard said, confusion rising in her face. “Why would I not allow that?”

“The palace and Garreg Mach are the only places I’ve lived for longer than a few months,” Byleth admitted. “So…I don’t really have a good idea of a normal house.”

“I don’t either,” Edelgard said with a laugh. “But I would love to puzzle it out together.”

“Want to start now?”

“Let’s,” Edelgard said, taking to her feet. “Let me put Adelaide in her crib and we can work while she sleeps.”

Grinning, Byleth stood as well and followed Edelgard with the sketchbook and a pencil from the table in hand.

————

Between the replies sent from the Varley, Bergliez, and Hevring estates, the enthusiasm in Bernadetta’s letter was the clearest and brightest. Caspar’s was almost as eager, and even Linhardt’s mild letter betrayed his curiosity. They promised to arrive in Enbarr to visit and stay a while as soon as possible, reserving a date to meet Adelaide a few weeks after her birth, just before classes at the academy were set to resume. They were shown to Byleth and Edelgard’s quarters as a group, and Caspar carried in his arms three boxes wrapped in shining patterned paper and decorated with fine ribbons.

“I will remind you as I have done with Ferdinand,” Hubert said, ushering them inside. “Her highness is very young and I advise you not to shout.”

“Aw, come on, Hubert,” Caspar laughed. “I can keep my voice down, you know that. I promise to not scare her.” He went to the table and set the gifts down, grinning at how Byleth stared.

“What on earth is in this box?” Byleth asked, moving two boxes off the largest box on the table.

“That’s from Bernadetta,” Linhardt said. “She wouldn’t say what was in it no matter how many times we asked.”

“Caspar would’ve ruined the surprise if I told you two,” Bernadetta said.

“We can open it first,” Byleth said. “Here, sit down, El will be out with Addy in a little bit. Hubert, can you have Mary bring tea and coffee for all of us?”

He bowed to her, stepping back into the hall as Bernadetta, Caspar, and Linhardt sat in the extra chairs that had been brought in the day before. Ludwig peeked out of the bedroom, meowing softly and quizzically. Caspar heard, and he smiled at Ludwig.

“Come here,” he said, leaning down and rubbing his fingers together. “Come on.”

“Ludwig, it’s all right,” Byleth said. “Come out here.”

He crept out of the bedroom, each step slow and measured. He went to Caspar first, sniffing his fingers before moving on to Bernadetta. He sniffed at her legs, went to Linhardt to do the same, and returned to Bernadetta to hop up into her lap.

“We got him the day Dorothea and Petra left for Brigid,” Byleth said as Bernadetta began to pet him.

“Have you sent them a letter about Adelaide?” Linhardt asked.

“We have. Their reply hasn’t arrived, but El invited them to just come to visit because their wedding is soon and we all might as well go back with them when they go home.”

“Will Adelaide come along?” Bernadetta asked.

“As long as her first checkup goes well,” Byleth replied. “That’s in a week.”

“Wow, a trip overseas at her age!” Caspar laughed. “That’ll be fun!”

“Hopefully,” Byleth said with a weary laugh. She turned, seeing Edelgard come out of their bedroom with Adelaide fussing in her arms. Because Edelgard’s expression was as weary as her own laugh had been, she stood up and went to take Adelaide to burp her.

“Thank you,” Edelgard sighed, kissing her cheek when Adelaide settled. “I’ll figure out a consistent method soon.” She blinked a few times on noticing the others.

“Well, you look exhausted,” Linhardt remarked. “You didn’t look as tired at the height of the war.”

“Raising a newborn is a different beast entirely,” Edelgard said, taking a seat as Byleth did the same. “It’s good to see all of you.” She blinked again, noticing the gifts.

“We all brought things,” Caspar said, standing to go to Byleth and Adelaide. He looked at Adelaide, grinning when she focused on him. Waving, he said, “Hi, little one. I’m Caspar.” He looked at Byleth then and asked, “Does she like stuff yet?”

“Just Edelgard for the most part,” Byleth said. “But she makes exceptions for me and Ludwig.”

“‘Exceptions,’” Edelgard said, smiling at her. “Both Ferdinand and Hubert have had the misfortune of Adelaide starting to cry in their arms and it was only when you came to the rescue that she stopped.”

“And Ludwig?” Bernadetta asked, scratching under his chin.

“She fusses if she can’t see him when she needs a nap, from time to time.” She sighed, clicked her tongue to catch Ludwig’s attention, and said, “Though we have to stop him from going into her crib with her.”

“Wouldn’t that help her stay quiet and sleep if she likes him?” Caspar asked.

“You can’t put extra things in a baby’s crib,” Linhardt said with a heavy sigh. “I barely had to do _any_ research and I saw that repeated everywhere.”

“You researched…babies?” Bernadetta asked.

“Not _actual_ babies, but yes. I was curious about the whole process once I received Hubert’s notice that you were expecting, Edelgard.” He grimaced slightly and said, “You always were one for taking uncomfortable risks.”

“She’s worth every bit of discomfort,” Edelgard said, reaching to touch Adelaide’s cheek.

“And rough night of sleep,” Byleth added. Laughing faintly, she said, “Going back to classes is going to be hard.”

“You should take her with you some days,” Caspar said, going back to his chair when the door was knocked on.

“Come in,” Edelgard called. As Hubert and Mary came in bearing trays of tea, coffee, and snacks, she turned to Caspar and said, “That wouldn’t happen for a long while. Not until she can eat solid food at least.”

“Do you think your students would be all right with that?” Bernadetta asked, shoulders rising slightly as her voice grew quiet with nerves.

“They’ll have to be,” said Byleth. “I want to spend time with her, too.”

“I’ll be going along to watch them,” Mary said, setting her tray on the table.

“And you are?” Linhardt asked.

“Her majesty’s attendant,” she replied. “Mary Teufel, Count Hevring.”

“She works for me,” Hubert said when Caspar and Bernadetta stared.

“That actually explains it perfectly,” Linhardt said. Taking a cup of tea and a cookie, he said, “Thank you.”

“I’ll return to my post,” Mary said, bowing to them all. She looked at Adelaide once more before leaving the room, and Hubert sat down when the door was closed. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he watched Edelgard turn toward Adelaide to take her hands and wave them gently. The sight of her bare hands, scars fully on display, made his brows rise.

“Lady Edelgard,” he said.

“Yes?” she replied, not turning away from Adelaide.

“You’ve forgotten your gloves.”

“I haven’t,” Edelgard said lightly. “Adelaide despises my gloves, so I’ve decided to stop wearing them.”

“How do you know she hates them?” Caspar asked.

“Because she cries _really hard_ if El touches her skin while she’s wearing them,” Byleth said. She let out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a groan and muttered, “That was a horrible morning.”

“I had worried she would cry at how rough my hands are,” Edelgard said, “but it seems to soothe her.” Leaning close to touch Adelaide’s nose with her own, she murmured, “Doesn’t it, my little love.”

Bernadetta giggled before she could stop herself. When Byleth and Edelgard looked at her, blinking their tired eyes, she froze.

“Sorry!” she said, lifting both hands. “I’m not laughing at you! I mean—I am, but I’m not trying to tease you! I just thought it was nice to see you like this, Edelgard!”

“‘Like this’?”

“Well,” Bernadetta said hesitantly, “looking…content. I mean—I’m not used to your hair being brown and I’m not used to seeing you play with a baby, so it’s all very different to how you were when we met at Garreg Mach and— _oh_ , I’m not explaining it right, please don’t be upset!”

“I’m not,” Edelgard said with a small laugh. “I understand what you mean.”

“You do?”

“Of course. It must be strange seeing me with a child like this after all we’ve been through.”

“A little,” Linhardt said.

“Yeah, but it’s nice,” Caspar added. Grinning, he said, “You look almost as happy as when you and the professor got married. It’s a good look on you, even if you look like you’re going to fall asleep sitting up.”

“Don’t tempt us,” Byleth said, leaning back in her chair and combing Adelaide’s hair with one hand. Her smile was gentle when Adelaide looked up at her and held her gaze. “You’re cute, Addy.”

“Oh,” Edelgard said suddenly, looking at the gifts. “We should open these before we forget.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to _forget_ Bernadetta’s gift,” Linhardt said. “But please open that one first. I think Caspar will burst if he has to wait to see it any longer.”

“Hey, you’re just as curious as I am!” Caspar said, pushing Linhardt’s nearest shoulder.

Edelgard smiled and shook her head as she pulled the largest box to her. Opening it revealed a large, soft red bear stuffy, a dark blue ribbon tied neatly around its neck. She looked it up and down, laughing at the flannel patches that made up the bear’s paw pads.

“I know it’s too big for a baby,” Bernadetta said, “but I thought she might like a big bear to cuddle when she’s a little older.”

“Did you make this?” Byleth asked, propping Adelaide up slightly so she could look at the bear.

“I did,” Bernadetta replied as Ludwig hopped onto the table to investigate the bear. “It was a nice project.” She smiled when Ludwig rubbed against the bear after a cursory sniff.

“You’ll forgive me for not having something handmade,” said Linhardt, pointing at one of the two other gifts. “Or at least not handmade by me.”

Edelgard opened the box, finding an incredibly soft green blanket within. Smiling as she felt the plush fabric, she brought it to Byleth and Adelaide. Byleth took a corner to hold it to Adelaide’s bare hand. In turn, Adelaide burbled, hand swiping over the blanket, and did not fuss.

“Thank you, Linhardt,” Byleth sad. “She hasn’t really liked most blankets so far.”

“I did quite a lot of testing to find who had the softest material for a blanket and this was the best,” he said, and he yawned. “Just thinking about those naps makes me sleepy.”

“You didn’t sleep with _that_ blanket, did you?” Caspar asked.

“Of course not,” Linhardt sighed. “I kept that one for my midmorning naps.”

“Good.” Caspar stood to offer the final, smallest box to Edelgard, saying, “Mine’s not really fancy or soft like theirs.”

“She’s very young,” Edelgard chuckled. “Simple is fine.” She opened the box, smile growing soft when she saw the thick book inside. Taking the book in hand, she said, “‘Adrestian Tales.’ I recognize this. My oldest sister would read us stories from this at bedtime.”

“My first idea was to bring a stuffy of a dragon and a little replica of Thunderbrand,” said Caspar, “so she could take after her moms and take down a dragon. But Ervin threatened to have me thrown in a cell if I came to Enbarr with that, so I went with a storybook.”

“We haven’t had any time to go to the palace library to look for books to read to her, so thank you,” Byleth said. She touched Adelaide’s hands, quietly saying, “Bet you’ll like a story before a nap, Addy.”

“I’ve been wondering,” Caspar said, “how soon does she have to start learning princess stuff? I don’t even remember a time I wasn’t being told to do this or that as the son of a noble, but I bet the daughter of the emperor has to start even sooner than I did.”

Byleth and Edelgard shared a look. Edelgard set the book on the table and turned her attention to Adelaide, taking her tiny hands to hold. Adelaide peered at her, brown hair a wild mess and blue eyes bright, and Edelgard took a deep breath to keep her heart from sinking.

“Etiquette training for an imperial heir begins at age five,” she said. “She would have that much time to be a normal little girl before getting caught up in the pomp and grandeur.”

“Sounds like you have a deadline,” Linhardt said mildly.

“What?” Bernadetta and Caspar said in unison.

“Oh, nothing.”

Byleth laughed, faint in exhaustion, as Edelgard bowed her head to muffle her giggles.

————

The night before classes resumed was almost entirely restless for Byleth. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing the wind would stop blowing so she could hear Edelgard and Adelaide breathe. When the weight of the night grew too heavy, she carefully got out of bed to go to Adelaide’s crib. For minutes she stood there, watching her sleep soundly until her own breath deepened. She returned to bed just as carefully and remained awake until Adelaide woke crying to be fed.

As Edelgard woke and got out of bed, Byleth did not feign sleep. She rolled onto her side to watch Edelgard gather Adelaide into her arms and settle in a comfortable chair to feed her. She kissed Edelgard when she returned to bed, Adelaide back in her crib, watched her go straight back to sleep, and repeated the cycle of staring, getting up, and eventually lying back down over and over.

It was at some deep, moonlit hour of the night that Byleth rubbed her eyes and sat up once more to get out of bed. She stopped short, instead pulling her legs up to her chest to set her brow on her knees. Putting one hand in her hair, she set her other hand on her ankle and sighed.

“Byleth,” Edelgard mumbled, “I love you with all my heart, but if you get out of bed _one more time_ , you will be sleeping on the floor for a week.”

“Sorry,” Byleth said quietly. “I thought I wasn’t waking you up.”

“You were,” Edelgard sighed, rolling over to look at her. She put her hand on Byleth’s hip and asked, “What’s wrong?”

For a moment, Byleth was still and silent. When she lifted her head, she looked toward Adelaide’s crib and said, “I don’t want to leave her.”

“To go to your classes?”

“Yeah. I don’t want her to think I’m never coming back. I know how it—El, I don’t ever want her to think that.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard murmured, “Adelaide may get upset while you’re away. What matters is that you’ll return to us and she’ll see you before the day is out. You know you can come to visit during the midday break, and we’ll be coming to you in the afternoon for Adelaide’s checkup with Manuela.” She lifted her hand and tugged on Byleth’s elbow until she lay down.

“It’ll be all right,” she said quietly, giving Byleth a clumsy, sleepy kiss. “I will tell her you’ll be home as soon as possible to read to her.”

“Okay,” Byleth said, kissing her in return. When Edelgard said nothing more, she leaned back to look at her face. She discovered Edelgard had fallen asleep, and her own exhaustion kept her from laughing at the sight. Though she meant to settle and keep still, Adelaide began to cry at that moment. Edelgard startled awake, but could not push herself upright with how grogginess sat on her. Byleth quickly got out of bed in her stead, taking Adelaide from her crib to bring her to Edelgard.

“My little love,” Edelgard sighed, finally managing to get out of bed. “It’s all right.” She took Adelaide to hold a moment, patting her back to soften her cries before sitting down to feed her. Adelaide quieted at once, making Byleth chuckle as she sat heavily on the bed.

“Sorry for giving her my appetite,” she said.

“I’d prefer her eating well to her having trouble with her food,” Edelgard replied. She made an attempt at smoothing down a patch of Adelaide’s hair that stood on end, but smiled and soon gave up in favor of rubbing Adelaide’s back. “We’ll never be able to do anything to your hair.”

Byleth managed to laugh, and she kept herself in bed for the rest of the night once Adelaide was back in her crib. They slept until Adelaide cried soon after dawn, not bothering to get back into bed afterward. Feet growing heavier and more obstinate with each passing minute, Byleth ate breakfast, cleaned up, and dressed for a day at the academy. She went through her lesson plan more times than she needed to, and took more time than she had to sit on the floor with Edelgard as Adelaide lay on her stomach on the blanket Linhardt had given them.

“All right,” Edelgard chuckled when Adelaide started to whine and squirm. Picking her up and standing, she crooned, “That was a good little session. We’ll read soon, but now we have to tell Mommy to have a good day.”

Byleth sighed heavily as she stood up and held out her hands. She held Adelaide close when Edelgard gave her to her, swaying on her feet and humming. When Adelaide nestled her head on her shoulder, Byleth went still.

“You’re not making this easy, Addy,” she said with a small smile. She tilted her head to kiss Adelaide’s brow, murmuring, “I promise I’ll come back. I’ll come see you during the break.”

“And we’ll be here waiting,” Edelgard said, taking Adelaide back when Byleth finally held her out. “Don’t worry.” She moved close to kiss Byleth sweetly, humming a laugh when Byleth kissed her twice more. “Go before you make yourself late, my love.”

“All right, all right,” Byleth said, laughing weakly. She kissed Edelgard once more, touched a kiss to Adelaide’s head, and murmured, “I’ll be back, Addy. Be good for Mama, okay?”

Adelaide cooed at her, putting a hand on her own face. Byleth smiled, tapped her nose, and finally gathered her papers and glasses to leave. Edelgard followed her to the door to give her one more chance to kiss her and Adelaide, and she took one of Adelaide’s hands to wave as Byleth left the room.

An unfamiliar, unpleasant mix of anxiety and dejection settled in Byleth’s chest as she made her way to the academy, and even the brilliant sunshine and warm breeze could not help her spirits. She arrived at her classroom before the students, but stood staring at the blackboard because she could barely read her own handwriting with how her eyes blurred from exhaustion. She did not hear the academy bells chime to start the day, nor did she hear the door being knocked on.

“Professor?”

She finally turned, seeing her students standing at their desks and looking at her in concern. Maxsim looked her up and down before laughing in sympathy.

“You and her majesty _definitely_ had your kid over break,” he said. “I can’t tell you how many times I saw my parents look like that when my brothers and sisters were babies.”

“We did,” Byleth said, rubbing her eyes. “I apologize, last night was difficult.”

“No one is sick, are they?” Anahid asked as they sat down and Byleth began writing on the blackboard.

“No, Edelgard and Adelaide are healthy,” Byleth said. She squinted at a misspelled word, erased it, and wrote it incorrectly once more before spelling it correctly. “Babies just wake up _a lot_ during the night, is all.”

“We can give you an extra day if you need it,” Henryk said, brows raised.

“Thank you,” said Byleth, “but I’ll be all right.” Smiling a bit, she said, “You’ll have to forgive me for not sparring today, though.” She gestured to them, waiting for them to arrange their notes and texts before continuing to write on the blackboard. When everything was legible and correctly spelled, she moved to lean against her desk.

“The assignment over break was to write up rough lectures for each other’s beginner classes,” she said, “and do some research on what certification you want to test into by the time you graduate. We’re going over this now to ensure your studies are comprehensive for your final goal. I’ve gotten you started down certain paths with the intermediate certifications done, but I want to know your thoughts after the break.”

“My aim is the mortal savant certification, Professor,” Anahid said, one hand raised. “It’s in line with my certifications so far, so I can go from mercenary to sword master to savant easily enough.”

“Gremory for me, Professor,” Lenci said. “I tested for priest this last round, but I’ll switch to warlock like you suggested for the next exam and go from there.”

“All right,” Byleth said. “It’s possible to get an extra certification exam between the scheduled rounds, so you can aim for bishop as well.”

“Great knight,” Maxsim said, nodding and crossing his arms. “We need to toss me up on a horse sooner than later.”

“That can be arranged,” Byleth chuckled. “Henryk?”

He met her gaze, but hesitated. He patted his desk with both hands and clearly said, “Wyvern lord.”

Too tired to keep herself from staring, Byleth raised both brows as the others turned to look at Henryk. He took a deep breath and stood, back straight and shoulders squared.

“I know I’ve only really focused on one of the class’s proficiencies,” he said, “and on the least important one, at that. But I believe we’ve proven that I can learn and become proficient quickly. And—the truth is that I had a chance to ride a wyvern over the break and it felt far more natural than riding a horse.”

“That would mean a significant change in weapon and animal studies,” Byleth said. “We’ve only done introductory practice with axes for you and handling wyverns is inherently different from horses even if riding one felt more natural.”

“I know, Professor,” Henryk said. “But I’ve looked into it—if we focus hard on axe studies and I use my supplemental time to work with wyverns, I could test for wyvern rider by the time we get to the exams next year. Then I’d be in close range of the lord’s requirements by the time the master class exams arrive if we switch to focus on flying.”

“You’ve thought this through,” Byleth chuckled. “More than some other people I’ve taught who decided to change focus mid-term.”

“The Black Eagles did that?” Lenci asked, boggling at her.

“They did. Caspar was the worst…I couldn’t get him to stay focused on axes _or_ brawling, he flipped back and forth. And he wouldn’t dual focus on them for some reason.” She rubbed the back of her neck with a sighed laugh, closing her eyes a moment. “But he far exceeded the requirements for war master by the time I returned to the war, so it worked out.”

The students shared a glance and a slight smile as Henryk sat down. Turning back to Byleth, Anahid asked, “What was teaching the Black Eagles like, Professor?”

Byleth opened her eyes and looked at the floor as she thought. Eventually, she said, “Really difficult at first. I had no clue what I was doing…I knew how to fight and strategize, but things like history or politics just—lost me. So I relied on _them_ more than they relied on _me_ for those subjects.

Smiling, she said, “I had a lot of late nights in the library back then. But everyone was happy when I could teach them well, so it was worth it. Even Hubert was happy. Not…not really at Garreg Mach, but he got better when I came back.”

“Was he the hardest to teach?” Maxsim asked.

“No,” Byleth laughed. “I barely had to teach him _or_ Edelgard outside of combat techniques. Hardest was…goddess, which? Of the original Eagles, probably Linhardt because I never found the right way to keep him awake through every lesson of the day. Then Felix, since Sylvain mostly dragged him along when he came to the Eagles and he was always moody about everything. And then…Leonie, but just because she wouldn’t drop the rivalry she made up between us until I came back.”

“‘Original’ Eagles, Professor?” Lenci asked.

Byleth looked up. The open confusion on her students’ face made her smile weaken. As her eyes fell back to the floor, her smile was but a shadow.

“I always forget that people of Adrestia don’t really know the way the houses at Garreg Mach were split up,” she murmured. “I recruited a lot of students from the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer—the two other houses at the academy. As many students that would join me.”

“Wouldn’t that make teaching even harder?” Henryk asked.

“It did. But…I guess I was being selfish. I just wanted everyone in my house so I could always see them smile.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Smiling wryly at them, she said, “I know you’re trying to let me take it easy this morning, but we do need to get back in gear. You can ask one more question before we go to the training hall.”

“Are you happy you started teaching?” Maxsim asked.

Because the thought of Edelgard and Adelaide came to her instantly, Byleth did not hesitate in saying, “More than anything.”

The students grinned on seeing her bright smile, and they followed her lead to the training hall. Drills and sparring took up the morning, Byleth keeping their exertion in check to prevent exhaustion before the midday break. When the break finally arrived, she left the academy to hurry back to the palace with an eager smile on her face. She knocked gently on the door to their quarters and waited with what little patience remained in her for a reply.

“Come in,” Edelgard said after a moment, and Byleth slipped inside at once. She found Edelgard walking around the room with Adelaide in her arms and propped against her shoulder. Adelaide, bright-eyed and awake, noticed her and let out a wordless sound, one hand on her face.

“Hi El,” Byleth said, the weight of the day and her worries vanishing. “Hi Addy.”

“Hello, my love,” Edelgard chuckled, moving to meet her. She let Byleth take Adelaide, smiling at how Byleth kissed Adelaide’s cheek before giving her a kiss as well. “Servants should be along with food soon. But Adelaide’s eaten and is very ready to be held.”

“How’ve you both been?” Byleth asked, starting to pace around the room.

“Well enough,” Edelgard said, sitting at the table. Gesturing at the papers spread across it, she said, “I thought I would try to review a report from a few researchers under Linhardt, but I can barely see straight.”

“Sorry,” Byleth said, her smile sheepish. “I won’t get out of bed like last night.”

“I know you meant well, but yes, please stay in bed unless you’re getting Adelaide for me.”

“Let’s try sleeping more for Mama tonight, Addy,” Byleth murmured, kissing Adelaide’s cheek once more. She laughed when Adelaide cooed at her, and she said, “You can try reading now, El, I’ll keep her entertained.”

“Thank you, my love,” Edelgard said, starting to look through the papers for where to start. “This is for the first stage of a research project on demonic beasts and how to reverse the monstrous transformations.”

“Really?” Byleth asked, leaning slightly to look when she came close to the table. “I didn’t think that was something he was interested in.”

“He’s interested on a broader scale. The main research being conducted on beasts is handled by a small team led by two people.” She stacked papers in order, stopping on the cover page of the report. “I wonder if you’ve seen their names in any newer text at the academy. Liesel Rousseau and Char von Neau. Linhardt’s said their reports have been the most interesting.”

“He must be enjoying it,” Byleth said, stroking Adelaide’s hair. “He’d get to heal people outside of wartime.”

“That was his request,” Edelgard said with a slight smile. She put one elbow on the table to set her chin in her hand. “All he wants to research is how to improve things, and this is where he’s started.”

Byleth watched her start to read, humming softly to Adelaide. Because she watched Edelgard, she saw how her eyes began to close, how she set her head down on her crossed arms. She smiled and slipped back out of their quarters to wait for the servants and keep them from knocking and waking her harshly. Ludwig came to investigate when food was brought in, waiting impatiently for Adelaide to be settled in a soft cradling chair. He jumped in after her, carefully arranging himself to lay next to her.

“One of these days we’re going to find him in her crib,” Byleth said, Edelgard slowly waking up as they ate.

“As long as it’s some time in the future, that’s all right,” Edelgard said. She looked at them, laughing through her nose when Adelaide patted clumsily at Ludwig’s head and chest. “Gently, Adelaide. He’s gentle with you.”

Adelaide burbled, and stared when Ludwig licked her hand. When he stopped, she resumed petting at him, her free hand waving to one side.

“I hope all this activity means Manuela will let us take her to Brigid,” said Byleth. “I don’t want to miss Dorothea and Petra’s wedding, but we can’t leave her here.”

“I have no doubts she’ll receive a clean bill of health,” Edelgard replied. “She’s always been healthy in every possible way.”

“Especially her appetite,” Byleth said quietly. She laughed when Edelgard pushed on her shoulder, and she rushed through eating when she noticed the time. She knelt down to say goodbye to Adelaide, kissing both of her cheeks and her forehead before going to kiss Edelgard’s lips and heading out once more.

The dejection and anxiety returned to her chest as she made her way back to the academy, but it was far lighter than before. The students were focused after the break, each of them presenting their rough lessons, taking notes, and providing feedback that Byleth rarely had to correct. Because they noticed her lingering when the final bells of the day rang, they lingered as well.

“Are you waiting for someone, Professor?” Anahid asked.

Byleth looked at her blankly. After a moment, she asked, “Did I not say? Addy has a checkup and we’re seeing Professor Manuela.”

Though Lenci and Maxsim looked at each other with grins, Henryk stood by with a polite, slightly uncertain smile while Anahid looked at her things and rolled her sleeves down. She was adjusting the fit of her gloves when the door was knocked on, and she turned as the door opened and Mary, Edelgard, and Adelaide came into the classroom, Adelaide safe in Edelgard’s arms.

“Don’t crowd,” Mary said, voice firm and one brow raised. She kept close to Edelgard and Adelaide as Lenci, Maxsim, and Henryk came closer, brow rising further when she saw how Anahid stayed at a distance. Despite it, she brought her attention back to Lenci and Maxsim when they waved at Adelaide.

“Aw, congrats, your majesty!” Maxsim said. “She looks really healthy!”

“She’s very cute,” Lenci said, and she laughed when Adelaide cooed at her. She beckoned Henryk over, nodding when he waved at Adelaide.

“Hi, little one,” he said, and he could not help his smile.

“You can come see her, Ana,” Byleth said, moving to stand next to Edelgard and taking Adelaide when she was offered.

Lenci turned in time to see how Anahid’s mouth tightened, how she did not look away from her things. She sighed, went to her, and led her over gently. As they approached, Adelaide stared at them over Byleth’s shoulder. She burbled once Anahid finally waved at her, resting her head on Byleth’s shoulder when Byleth rubbed her back.

“Thank you for the gracious welcome,” Edelgard said. “And for any patience you’ve shown Byleth today.”

“Babies make you tired, we get it,” Maxsim laughed.

“But don’t let us keep you!” Henryk said. “The professor said you have an appointment!”

“We do,” Edelgard said. “Thank you again.” She nodded to them before touching Byleth’s arm, and the students bowed to them as they and Mary left.

“How was the rest of the day?” Byleth asked, holding Adelaide’s head steady against her shoulder.

“Well enough,” Edelgard said. She touched Adelaide’s hand as she curled her little fingers in Byleth’s coat. “She was a bit fussy after her last nap, but she was too interested in things when we left our quarters to fuss anymore.”

“It _is_ her first time out of the palace,” Byleth chuckled.

“And it feels like my first time out in months,” Edelgard said, rubbing her eyes. “It’s a lovely day to be out with her.”

Byleth looked at Mary, brows raised in a request. Mary sighed a laugh.

“If you two are up to going around, she can be out in the city with you,” she said. “It’s mostly up to how exhausted you are and when she tires out.”

Byleth looked at Edelgard then, grinning when she nodded. Her grin remained in place all the way to Manuela’s office, and she laughed at how Manuela’s eyes lit up at the sight of Adelaide.

“He _llo_ , little one!” Manuela said, lifting her hands to wave as Edelgard took Adelaide to sit in her lap. “Goodness, what a healthy looking girl!” She looked at Byleth and Edelgard, and her smile was both knowing and sympathetic. “Given those chubby little cheeks, she’s clearly eating often and keeping you up. Has she been fussy or having trouble with food, going in or out?”

“No, she has a very good appetite and lets us know quite clearly when she needs to be changed,” Edelgard replied.

“Any sneezing or coughing? Or worrying amounts of spitting up after meals?”

“No sneezing or coughing unless Ludwig gets his tail right in her face,” Byleth said, touching Adelaide’s nose. “She keeps her food down.”

“Good, good. You always want that over not eating.” She stood from behind her desk and brought her chair around to sit before Edelgard and Adelaide. “All right, then. Your majesty, may I check her stomach and belly button?”

“Of course.” She lifted Adelaide’s shirt to expose her stomach, kissing her head when she whined and squirmed.

“Just one moment, dear,” Manuela said, leaning close to examine her stomach. “All right, that’s healing very well. That’s all, dear, your shirt can go down now.” As Edelgard put Adelaide’s shirt back down, Manuela asked, “And you’re putting her on her belly a few times a day?”

“We are.”

“She hates it in the afternoon, though,” Byleth added. “Do you think she’s just really tired by then?”

“She may be. If it’s your last session of the day, she might just be fed up with it all.” She tapped Adelaide’s hands and feet, nodding at how she kicked and waved in response. “Good reactions. Does she respond to your voices? Quieting down if she’s crying or fussing, that kind of thing right now.”

“She does,” Byleth said. “Especially if we hum or sing.”

“Good. Not to sound biased, but music can be incredibly beneficial for a child’s development.” She set a hand under Adelaide’s chin and gently made her look up. “Eyes look good, focusing on me very well. Well, aside from noting her weight and height and giving her another dose of preventive magic, I would call this a perfect one month checkup. Did you have any questions for me, though?”

“Do you think she’s well enough to travel to Brigid?” Edelgard asked. “Just a short trip for Dorothea and Petra’s wedding?”

“I don’t see why not,” Manuela replied. “You’ll have Mary and Hubert and _most_ of the Black Eagles along with you, I’m sure. And _I’ll_ be there to see Dorothea wed, so you’d have a physician in case of an emergency. She can absolutely make the journey with you.”

Byleth and Edelgard looked at each other, not quite able to grin with how exhaustion gripped them but smiling brightly all the same.

————

The voyage to Brigid was as uneventful as either of them could have hoped. Adelaide only fussed a bit for the half day they spent at sea, and the waters were calm enough that Edelgard had no reason to fret. They arrived at the royal palace by the evening, Dorothea and Petra personally showing them to their guest quarters straight away while servants led the others.

“You three get settled,” Dorothea said. “We’ll have dinner brought here so you don’t have to carry her around more.” She leaned close to Edelgard to touch Adelaide’s chin. “Get a little rest, sweetheart, and we’ll be back soon.”

Byleth bowed to her and Petra before they left, carrying their two cases to the bedroom and setting them down with a sigh. She sat on the bed as Edelgard came into the room, patting the space beside herself. Edelgard joined her, setting Adelaide on her back next to Byleth and sitting down on her other side. Adelaide, whining from weariness, went straight to sleep once Byleth and Edelgard had kissed her head.

“Just in time to avoid a meltdown,” Byleth chuckled.

“She didn’t like all that shaking on the ride just outside the port,” Edelgard said with a small laugh. She lay on her side carefully, patting Adelaide’s chest very gently as she slept. “But she’s done so, so well.”

“She has,” said Byleth. She lay down as well, tangling her fingers in Edelgard’s hair. “This is nice, though.”

“Hmm?”

“Being somewhere where we’re not the most important people in the room.” Smiling, she murmured, “Just kind of being a normal family on a trip.”

“It is nice.” She tilted her head into Byleth’s hand. “I know we won’t have the most time to relax, but…I hope we can find a bit of time to go to the sea.”

“Really?”

“Adelaide seemed so enraptured by it when we were on the ship,” Edelgard said. “And…I can’t deny the sight and sound of the waves became beautiful after just a short while.” She looked up at Byleth and, nearly whispering, said, “What do you think of living near the sea one day?”

“I’d like it,” Byleth whispered back. “Getting to fish there, being able to visit Brigid a little easier. Teaching you and Addy how to swim.”

“To think I would look forward to learning how to swim.” She closed her eyes. “We could build a house near a river leading to the sea. Somewhere out of the way, but close enough to a town for Adelaide to make friends.”

“I think there’s areas like that in Fódlan’s Fangs. We’d be able to visit Brigid easily from there.” She smiled and set her hand over Edelgard’s on Adelaide’s chest. “That’d be nice, El.”

Edelgard hummed faintly, breath growing deep as she fell asleep. Byleth kept herself from chuckling, instead rubbing Edelgard’s knuckles with her thumb until she drifted off as well. They all managed to sleep until their door was gently knocked on nearly an hour later, Byleth waking first and managing to wake Edelgard as gently as the knock. Adelaide continued to drowse after being picked up, head against Byleth’s shoulder as they went into the main room.

“I’d say sorry for the delay,” Dorothea said as she held the door open for servants, “but it looks like you got some rest.”

“We appreciate it,” Byleth said, patting Adelaide’s back as Edelgard rubbed the sleep from her eyes. They watched the servants lay out a hearty meal on the large table in the main room, boggling when a serving cart with more food and tea was also brought in. Dorothea bowed slightly to the servants as they left, receiving smiles, grins, and bows in return. Petra, carrying a cradling chair, came in after they’d left, and she arranged it between two chairs with a grin on her face.

“The delay was my fault,” she said. “I had to find this and it took a bit of hunting.”

“Thank you, Petra,” Byleth said, setting Adelaide on her back in the broad, soft dip of the chair’s cushion. Because Adelaide peered up at her sleepily and cooed, she smiled and tapped her nose.

“She really is a lovely baby,” Dorothea said, moving to stand next to Byleth. She waved as Adelaide to catch her attention, and she sang, “Hello, little Adelaide.” She laughed when Adelaide cooed at her as well.

“Please, sit and eat,” Petra said, gesturing to the table. “We asked for a larger meal because you look so exhausted, and it will be just us tonight.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, nodding to her before she and Byleth sat down with Adelaide’s chair between them. Dorothea and Petra sat as they began to take and eat food, Dorothea pouring tea for all of them.

“I never thought I’d be here,” Dorothea chuckled. “Serving tea to three of my best friends, one of whom is my fiancee, on the verge of my wedding and coronation.”

“I had wanted to give Dorothea her crown when I was given mine,” Petra said. “But we have to be married before that.”

“Oh, it’s all right,” Dorothea laughed. “I didn’t expect to be crowned royalty then. Besides, everyone has been lovely to me. I feel perfectly welcome, even as a commoner.”

“You have held yourself as a queen since we came home,” Petra said, and her smile was fond and proud enough to make Dorothea blush. “It has helped me to no end.”

Dorothea laughed lightly and took Petra’s closest hand to kiss her fingers. Turning to Edelgard, she said, “And I have to thank you for the extra help with repatriation. I made sure to thank Caitir Marrack and the woman who’s been working with her to get the Fódlan soldiers housed.”

“Leticia?” Edelgard said after a moment of thought.

“Yes, that’s her name. I’m glad people like her and Caitir are involved in rebuilding the faith like this.”

“I am as well,” Edelgard said. “They want to make things better for future generations.” She turned to stroke Adelaide’s hair when she let out a sound. “We all do, I think.”

“You have done many great things for Brigid,” Petra said. “When we came home with the documents saying how things would be between us now…I have never seen so much happiness in Grandfather’s eyes.”

“The man is an image of stoicism,” Dorothea said. “You’ll see when we formally introduce you tomorrow, but I saw tears in his eyes when he finally saw Petra, and the smile on his face as we went over the terms of the non-aggression pact and the trade agreement was astonishing.” She reached over to ruffle Edelgard’s hair. “He’s very excited to meet the woman who returned his granddaughter to him with so much favor and fortune in her hands, as he put it.”

“He is excited to see you both,” Petra laughed. “He would like to meet _you_ , Professor, as the person who kept both his granddaughters safe.”

“He accepted you as his granddaughter?” Edelgard asked Dorothea, smiling brightly as Dorothea blushed crimson.

“He did,” Dorothea said, voice breaking in a tiny squeak.

“It embarrasses her,” Petra said, laughing again. “I told Grandfather she was the woman I love and who I had written about and he embraced her.”

“A hug embarrassed you?” Byleth asked.

“Since it lifted me up off my feet completely, yes,” Dorothea mumbled. “He’s a bear of a man—I was stuck there off the ground for nearly a minute.” She cleared her throat and said, “But…he was telling me incredibly sweet things about how I was welcome and that I had a place in his home and his heart next to Petra, so it was worth it.”

“I see why you would be embarrassed, then,” Edelgard chuckled. “But I’m glad he’s welcomed you, Dorothea. I’ll be happy to meet him tomorrow knowing he has a good heart.”

“He is eager to meet you,” Petra said. “We all wish you could stay longer, though.”

“We wish we could, too,” Byleth said. “We’d love to visit again after this when we’re not so busy.”

“Of course you can visit,” Dorothea said. “Even when you’ve stepped away from your crowns.”

Byleth and Edelgard went still. After a moment, Edelgard smiled slightly and said, “You see through us just as Linhardt did.”

“Every time we’ve talked about your role as emperor, you’ve made it sound like you meant to step down well before growing old,” Dorothea said. “Even during the war before the professor returned, you sounded like that. And I sincerely doubt you want to make your little girl follow in your footsteps.”

“I don’t,” Edelgard murmured. She turned when Adelaide started to cry, picking her up to feed her. Once Adelaide had settled against her breast to nurse, Edelgard said, “Linhardt described it as having a time limit. Etiquette training for her would start when she’s five, so we would need to have everything sorted out before then.”

“Will you pick a new emperor?” Petra asked. “Or leave the ruling to your council?”

“The legacy of emperors ends with me,” Edelgard replied. “Anyone I choose to rule after me must work together with the council on a more equal level.” Rubbing Adelaide’s back, she softly said, “They must be a voice for the people of Fódlan. More than I ever was.”

“That will be hard to do,” Petra laughed. “You have always been a strong voice for Fódlan _and_ Brigid. And even for Almyra, since you returned Claude to them as you returned me to Brigid.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Edie,” Dorothea said, smirking when Edelgard looked at her. “You’ve done more than you want to admit.”

“She’s right, El,” Byleth said in between massive mouthfuls of food. When Edelgard turned to her, she chewed quickly, swallowed, and said, “You’ve done a lot. Whoever you pick has a lot to live up to.”

Edelgard looked at her a moment, thought knitting her brow. She leaned back in her chair and looked to Adelaide, running a curled finger down her cheek. Adelaide, in turn, gripped her shirt and held tight.

“I suppose they do,” Edelgard admitted. She smiled and said, “We’ll have to pick them carefully, Byleth.”

“We can do that,” Byleth said. Grinning, she said, “We’ve had a kid and won a war. I think we can do pretty much anything now.”

“That ‘anything’ better include telling us all the adorable things Adelaide has done so far,” Dorothea said. “We never had a chance to talk about her in Enbarr and I want to know what our little bean of a niece has been doing.”

“As long as you tell us about how you’ve been here in Brigid,” Edelgard replied. “We’ve missed you both terribly.”

“So have we,” Petra said. Grinning, she lifted her tea in a small toast and said, “We will make the most of this visit and send you home with good memories!”

“And if you can spare us a little energy to take home along with Addy, we’ll be grateful,” Byleth said, giving Edelgard her cup of tea so all of them could toast each other.

“We’ll do what we can,” Dorothea said. She tapped her cup against Edelgard’s, winked, and laughed when Edelgard broke down in giggles infectious enough to spread to Byleth and Petra and last throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God have I been dying for months to write lil baby Adelaide and her interactions with Byleth and Edelgard. I really have just wanted them to be happy and have a family, this does my heart some good.
> 
> I had some struggles writing this because of the general world state and I may some troubles with the next chapter, but we'll see! I'm doing my best! Catch me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) for updates and ways to support me!


	7. Foundations Laid, Seeds Sowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal long overdue and the results of another; how the world continues to change and grow as peace expands.
> 
> Or, Adelaide witnessing the commemorative opening of Fódlan’s first public academy and the introduction of the act to end all noble lineages.

It was inevitable that Edelgard would return to small council sessions. While the ministers sent her regular reports during the two months following Adelaide’s birth, they became so numerous and came alongside so many requests for her to submit an approval for various measures that Byleth returned from classes one day to find her ripping the documents into tiny pieces.

“Adelaide, watch,” Edelgard said, gathering the pieces as Byleth closed the door and stood by with a brow raised. Adelaide, settled in her cradling chair with Ludwig beside her, focused on Edelgard’s hands and the mound of paper in them. Smiling, Edelgard threw the paper into the air above Adelaide, and she laughed when Adelaide squealed and waved at pieces as they floated down.

“It’s far too early for snow,” Edelgard said, starting to pick up pieces before Ludwig could swipe at them, “but I thought you might enjoy that.”

“Bad day?” Byleth asked, moving to help her clean up. She paused to wave when Adelaide squealed again, sweetly saying, “Hi Addy.”

“Yes,” Edelgard said simply. “At least in terms of being delivered the same request for an approval for the third day in a row. Adelaide, fortunately, has been an excellent reading companion today.”

“No crying like yesterday?”

“None. She even settled for a nap right away after you left at midday.”

“Thank you for that, Addy,” Byleth said, leaning down to kiss Adelaide’s head. “I’ll tell them to double check what they’re sending when I sit on council tomorrow.”

“We both will,” Edelgard said.

Byleth, hands full of paper, looked at her blankly.

“I will be sitting on council as well,” said Edelgard.

“Where’s Addy going to be? I thought you didn’t want to hire a wet nurse or a nanny.”

“I don’t. Adelaide will be with us.”

“She will?”

“Mary has procured a sling for Adelaide to be in against my chest and we will take a recess mid-council to make sure she’s fed and changed.”

Byleth looked at her a moment longer before starting to laugh. She picked up the last piece of paper, went to set all of it on the table, and returned to pick Adelaide up from her chair despite an indignant meow from Ludwig.

“Why are you laughing?” Edelgard asked.

“Because I’m not surprised that you have an exact plan.” She kissed Edelgard’s cheek when they’d both straightened up. “I’m glad you’ll be coming with. It’s less nerve-wracking if you’re on council with me.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend more time here with Adelaide,” Edelgard said, squeezing one of Adelaide’s hands, “but there are things I must discuss with the ministers sooner than later.”

“You mean the proposal for the reallocation act?”

“I do.” She kissed Adelaide’s cheek and said, “That was our reading session this afternoon.”

Byleth laughed again and asked, “You read her the whole proposal?”

“Only the summary I’ll present tomorrow,” Edelgard chuckled. “The full proposal is with copyists Hubert had sworn to secrecy.” She nuzzled Adelaide’s cheek with her nose, quietly saying, “I hope they’ll listen half as closely as you did, my little love.”

“Nervous?” Byleth asked gently.

“A bit,” Edelgard admitted. “I know this will never reach the nobility or the public without the full support of the ministers, and all of them will be affected as nobles.” She sighed and said, “I gave Baron Ayral a marque of nobility as payment for his support, and now I’ll be asking him to give it up. Not to mention asking Count Bergliez to end his noble house when it’s one of the oldest in Adrestia.”

“But they both knew your goal was to dismantle the nobility, didn’t they? All of them must at this point.”

“They do, but it will be a hard thing to ask them to take up a ‘common’ life now.” She set her brow against the side of Byleth’s shoulder. “A war and its upheavals are—and should only ever be—temporary. This will truly change the lives of everyone in Fódlan. Even you and I will have no noble titles left to us when we abdicate.”

Adelaide let out a bright, wordless burst of sound and put a hand against Edelgard’s face. Byleth laughed as Edelgard buried her own giggles in her shoulder.

“Are you tired of my voice being so serious, Adelaide?” Edelgard asked, smiling and kissing Adelaide’s fingers. She laughed when Adelaide patted at her nose, making Byleth lean down so she could kiss Adelaide’s cheeks. “Thank you for a little perspective.”

“It’s going to be a hard sell no matter what we do, El,” Byleth said. “But they gave you their support knowing what you planned on doing. Even if it’s sooner than they expected it to happen, you’re not telling them something new.”

Edelgard smiled and kissed her sweetly, murmuring, “Thank _you_ for more perspective, my love. There’s nothing for it at this point but to make the proposal.”

“I can listen if you want to practice for tomorrow.”

She kissed her again and said, “Perhaps after dinner, if we can manage to stay awake for long. But I would prefer to hear you read Adelaide a bedtime story if you only have energy for that.”

“Can we do stories, then?” Byleth asked, smiling sheepishly. “I sparred today and they ran me ragged.”

“That’s all right,” Edelgard chuckled. Toying with Adelaide’s hair to draw her attention, she said, “Adelaide, Mommy will be reading tonight. Will you enjoy that?”

Adelaide made another bright sound, patting Byleth’s shoulder. Ludwig meowed in response, hopping out of the cradling chair to paw Byleth’s leg. She crouched down to scratch him, keeping Adelaide steady as she did. He stood up on his back paws to sniff Adelaide’s sock-covered feet. When he slowly opened his mouth and reached for the loose fabric bunched at her toes, Edelgard gently pushed him away.

“Please stop stealing her socks,” she said. He chirped and flicked his tail as he returned to the cradling chair, and he settled with a huff of a sigh. He kept an eye on Adelaide through the evening, only focusing on something else when dinner was delivered and they began to eat. As the sun began to set, he began to meander and meow. Adelaide made sounds in response, drawing his attention. He went to her, arranged in her chair once more, and looked directly at Edelgard.

“Do not steal her socks.”

He turned toward Adelaide and opened his mouth.

“ _Ludwig_.”

He thumped his tail and let out a petulant, whining meow. Edelgard sighed and started to stand, but Byleth beat her to it. She went to a box in one corner, finding a soft ball with a bell tied to it. Ludwig turned sharply to stare at it, pupils going massive. He gave chase when she threw it across the room, batting it about madly as Byleth sat back down.

“Don’t worry,” Byleth said, reaching to touch Adelaide’s nose. “We won’t let him steal your socks again.” She chuckled when Adelaide squealed and wiggled in her chair, putting her glasses back on to resume grading papers. As she and Edelgard worked, Edelgard going over her proposal, they regularly paused to check on Adelaide. She cooed and babbled, sounding cheery for a long while. When her tone turned whiny and needful, Edelgard turned away from her work at once to check on her.

“Have you had enough of your chair?” she asked, picking her up. Adelaide settled against her shoulder straight away, holding onto her shirt. Edelgard hummed and rubbed her back, looking at the windows. The darkening sky made her turn to Byleth and say, “We should retire for the day, my love.”

Byleth jumped, looking at the windows. She sighed, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes, and said, “We should. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“You were rather focused,” Edelgard said, kissing her cheek. She stood, Byleth following her lead to the bedroom. Ludwig ran in after them, at first leaping onto the bed. When he saw Edelgard spread the soft green blanket out on the floor, he jumped back down to sit beside it.

“Will you tolerate one more session today?” Edelgard murmured to Adelaide, kneeling down to lay her on her stomach on the blanket. Adelaide grumbled, kicking her legs until Byleth lay down beside her. She cooed at Byleth, eyes going wide when Byleth took her glasses off and set them just out of reach ahead of her.

“Try to reach them, Addy,” Byleth sid, rubbing Adelaide’s back. Adelaide began to wiggle, pushing at the floor with her hands and feet in an effort to reach the glasses.

“Of all the toys we’ve tried to tempt her with,” Edelgard said with a weary laugh, “ _your glasses_ remain the best thing to engage her.”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Byleth said, grinning. “As long as she doesn’t stick them in her mouth, I don’t mind.” Too exhausted to move for a time, she had to accept Ludwig licking her hair, but she pushed herself upright when Adelaide began to whine and whimper. She gathered Adelaide into her arms, humming and rocking her until she quieted down.

“Good job, Addy,” she murmured. “You’ll be crawling in no time.” She sighed a laugh when Adelaide cooed in her ear, taking her glasses off the floor as she stood. She and Edelgard took Adelaide in turn to change into pajamas, Edelgard putting the blanket away as Byleth found a storybook. They settled in bed, Adelaide resting against Edelgard’s chest while Byleth read a story of a knight lost in time and the queen she served.

“El,” Byleth whispered at one point, “Addy’s nodding off.”

Edelgard, half asleep herself, mumbled incoherently. Byleth smiled and set the book aside, carefully taking Adelaide from Edelgard. She hummed to keep Adelaide from stirring, taking her to her crib and settling her on her back to sleep there.

“Love you, Addy,” she murmured, letting Adelaide hold one of her fingers as she dozed. She did not startle when Edelgard moved to stand beside her, unable to hide her smile when Edelgard leaned down to stroke Adelaide’s hair.

“We love you, Adelaide,” Edelgard said, smiling gently. “Go to sleep, my little love.”

Adelaide yawed, finally letting go of Byleth’s finger as she fell asleep. She slept the entire night, remaining settled while Byleth and Edelgard checked on her when they woke near midnight expecting a cry for food. It left them relatively well rested when she finally began to cry at sunrise, and they boggled while Adelaide nursed.

“I can’t believe she didn’t cry last night,” Byleth said. “Did I sleep through it?”

“No,” Edelgard said, a hint of marvel in her voice. “It would be wonderful if this was our new normal.” She sighed with relief and said, “Thank you for sleeping well, Adelaide. We have a very important day ahead of us.”

Byleth bathed quickly while Adelaide nursed, helping to bathe her before Edelgard got into the bath to wash up. Once they’d had breakfast, Byleth and Edelgard began to dress for the day. The sight of both of them in their regalia made Adelaide whine with confused distress, but she calmed down after a few kisses and a time of Byleth holding her crown out for examination. She made several more confused sounds when Edelgard picked her up and arranged her in a cloth sling against her chest, but calmed down once again when Edelgard kissed her head.

“Ready to go?” Byleth asked, touching one of Adelaide’s hands as she gripped Edelgard’s shirt.

“As we’ll ever be,” said Edelgard. She kissed Byleth when she leaned close, and she took the lead as they left their quarters. Mary met them in the hall, nodding at how Adelaide was arranged and falling into step behind them. Hubert and Ferdinand waited outside the council room for them, holding the doors open. Because they were the first to arrive, they had time enough to set packets of documents before every seat. When the documents were in place, Hubert and Ferdinand had a turn holding Adelaide, Ferdinand chatting animatedly to her all the while.

The other ministers arrived together, surprise on all of their faces when they saw Edelgard and Adelaide, settled in her sling once more. Ormand recovered first, laughing as he came closer. He stopped at a short distance and waved at Adelaide, laughing again when she burbled in response.

“Goodness, what a healthy looking girl,” he said. “Congratulations, your majesties.”

“Thank you, Baron,” Edelgard said. She patted Adelaide’s back as the other ministers approached, watching each of them closely. Ervin and Melis smiled at Adelaide easily enough, but Esfir’s smile was far more tentative and she kept at a greater distance.

“I take it she’s very healthy if she’s sitting on council with you,” Melis said to Edelgard.

“She is,” Edelgard replied. “Baroness, you may come closer.”

“It’s all right, your majesty,” Esfir said. “Children seem to dislike me, so I’ll stay back.” Despite it, she gave Adelaide a little wave when she looked her way, and she relaxed when Adelaide cooed.

“Let’s get started,” Byleth said. “We only have two items on the agenda today, but the first is a very large one.”

The ministers bowed to her, moving to take their seats. Edelgard sat carefully, keeping Adelaide from bumping against the table and kissing her brow when they both were settled. She reached for Byleth’s hand under the table as the ministers began to read the documents, and Byleth laced their fingers together to hold her hand close.

“The ‘Fódlan Landholding Reallocation Act’?” Ervin said, looking at the cover page. “Your majesty, are you proposing that land tracts should change owners?”

“In a sense.”

“Ah,” Ormand said, a few pages ahead of the others. “This is it, isn’t it.”

“‘It’ being what?” Esfir asked.

“The plan to end the nobility,” he replied. “Here, on page five. ‘With the understanding that reallocating noble landholdings will go hand in hand with reallocating the power inherent in noble houses, the imperial household proposes that—’ it’s a bit buried, but that’s the goal, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Edelgard said, voice steady and clear. “I never intended to leave the nobility as it is for long after the war ended.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Esfir sighed.

“‘Finally’?” Ferdinand echoed. “Baroness, have you been _waiting_ for this?”

“Eagerly,” she replied. “You did not have the ignominious _pleasure_ of working under the late Count Varley when he was—regrettably—still alive, but I did. All I have wanted since inheriting my title is to be rid of the damned thing so I could never have the clout to do what that bastard of a man did.”

“Well said,” Hubert said with a small smile.

“The landholdings for my house are relatively small,” Melis said, reading through pages. “But…the major counties like Hevring and Bergliez, your majesties—all of it will be taken from the current heads of house?”

“Not all of it,” Edelgard said. “The goal is not to leave the nobles without homes, after all.”

“All right,” Ervin said quietly, his face pale. “We’re listening if you’d like to go over the proposal, your majesty.”

“Thank you, Count Bergliez.” She let go of Byleth’s hand to take her own packet of documents, patting Adelaide’s back when she let out a quiet sound. “To preface the conversation, this is not going to be enacted immediately. I know how enormous this change will be and I do not ask that we sign it into law today. Please be at ease about that.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ervin said.

“Now, to the act itself. What we are proposing is to break up the landholdings of noble houses and allow them to be purchased and owned by people from common houses. Former noble houses would retain ownership over parcels of land to remain in their homes, but naturally would no longer receive taxes from people living and working on their land.”

“What about the farmlands?” Esfir asked. “Varley’s power is in the arable land—whoever purchases that land may still brute force their way into clout and abuse their power.”

“Holdings like farmlands, ore mines, or livestock rearing will be sold to a common group managed by a governmental unit headed by officials elected by county residents. If a former noble house is interested, someone from the house could join this governmental unit to help lead the territory. They would receive the same wage, title, and rank as every other official, as to avoid creating a king among men.”

“Then this unit would also replace the noble houses in terms of large scale decision making and interacting with our high council,” Melis said. She flipped through a few pages, skimming their contents. “Membership is based on elections with lifetime limits on terms of service. No barriers to who can put their name on a ballot, just proving their merit as a person to serve the people.”

“And what about the other people in the houses?” Ervin asked. “Spouses, children, servants? I won’t argue that these units should be dominated by a noble house, but if taxes aren’t being paid to the nobility, then the liquid funds available to a family will be drastically cut.”

“This is true,” Edelgard said. “But Duke Aegir’s education plans will help create new occupations to ensure a family’s monetary welfare is not in jeopardy.”

“Ah!” Ferdinand said. “Yes, a noble well versed in a territory’s history or economics would be an ideal teacher on those subjects! I hadn’t considered recruiting the nobility as professors, but…yes, I think that could work quite well.” He thought. “I assume all of us on this council would relinquish our lands and titles, but does this extend to house Hresvelg as well?”

“It does,” said Edelgard. “When this act is implemented, Byleth and I will abdicate the throne, turn over the Hresvelg landholdings for public sale, and relinquish all power inherent in my family name.” She rubbed Adelaide’s back and said, “Our daughter will not take our place. The person who follows after us to help this council lead Fódlan may be a commoner or a former noble, so long as they show their commitment to serving the people.”

“Will we have a say in who this person is?” Ormand asked. “A vote or a veto?”

“Yes. If you aren’t comfortable with this person, you may vote against them. They will not be an emperor, so their votes on measures and proposals will not have the same overruling weight as mine or Byleth’s.”

“So you’re dismantling _every_ system of power that’s been in place for the entire history of the Adrestian Empire,” Ervin said, even paler than before.

“Yes,” Edelgard said quietly. “We have created a united Fódlan. It is time for us to move past an emperor ruling over all.”

Ervin sighed, setting both elbows on the table to put his hands on his brow.

“I understand this is going to be one of the most drastic changes to everyone’s lives, if not _the_ most drastic. But if you have paid any attention to how hard your own younger brother has worked or _why_ he works as hard as he does, you must know why all of this must change.”

“I— _know_. But I have been raised in the shadow of the imperial crown and I have been taught that the imperial house and my fellow nobles were the only rightful leaders of Adrestia. This is—against everything I’ve been told to believe in and uphold.”

“Ervin,” Edelgard said, “I am in the same position. The idea that I was the only fit ruler of all Fódlan was burned into me following the deaths of my siblings. But that is why I know this system is unsustainable if our end goal is equality.”

He said nothing, only bringing his hands down over his eyes. He looked up when Adelaide cooed, turning in time to see her reach up to touch Edelgard’s face. He saw how Edelgard’s attention shifted to Adelaide at once, a small, sweet smile coming to her face as she took Adelaide’s hand to hold against her shoulder.

“I apologize,” Edelgard chuckled. “She gets a bit anxious if I sound too serious for long.”

“Caspar would get moody as well,” Ervin said, smiling slightly. “I would scold him like Father did. He was being unbecoming of a noble, even as a second son.” He laughed through his nose, no humor in the sound. “A ten year old boy scolding his four year old brother because he didn’t like everyone sounding so serious when he just wanted to play.”

“Ervin,” Ferdinand said, “I believe Edelgard knows the weight of nobility more keenly than anyone. But…I would like to believe that I know—more than anyone in Fódlan—how _inflated_ that weight is.”

Ervin looked at him with a raised brow. Ferdinand inhaled deeply and took to his feet, bowing to Byleth and Edelgard. When they nodded, he turned to face the other ministers.

“The only difference between myself and anyone of a ‘common’ birth is circumstance,” he said. “I was born into an old family and I inherited a crest. Because of this, I was given more chances to succeed and I was told that I had to shepherd commoners because they could not lead themselves.” He chuckled and said, “I was told I was better, and I believed it enough that I thought I could lecture Edelgard when I was _far_ out of my depth.

“Fortunately, I had two people to put me on a better route. One was Marquis Vestra, and the other was Professor Eisner. One a noble who saw me simply as another man in the world, his equal and nothing more or less, and the other a commoner who showed me that, given a better chance, her personal nobility could far exceed my own. If we gave everyone the same kind of opportunities to learn and excel, another commoner could easily rise to the same imperial heights that Professor Eisner has.”

“I understand you perfectly, Duke Aegir,” Ormand said, smiling. “I was given a better chance with this title of mine, but I earned it through harsh actions. We have to give our citizens the chance to earn good things in life outside of the drastic methods we used in wartime. If that requires giving up my title and noble status, I’m more than willing.” Laughing, he added, “Admittedly, I’d like to keep my place here on the council to maintain my wages and support my family.”

“The council would remain the same,” said Edelgard, “save Byleth and myself.”

“We’d be leaving the future of Fódlan up to you,” Byleth said. “We trust you to lead everyone well.”

It sobered the room in seconds, Ferdinand taking care to be quiet as he sat and the other ministers looking to their documents to read fine details. Byleth took Adelaide’s other hand when Adelaide looked at her and burbled, smiling at her. It kept Adelaide from fussing in the quiet, and she set her head on Edelgard’s chest to listen to her heartbeat. She had started to doze off when the ministers paused, Melis humming a low tune.

“May I give my opinion?” she asked.

“Of course,” Edelgard replied.

“I think we need to work slightly backward,” Melis said. “We need the firmest kind of foundation before we propose this to the nobility, especially in the former kingdom and alliance. Adrestian citizens are a bit more used to your directives and most noble houses will be more inclined to listen, but I worry about the nobles in the other territories.”

“Should we speak to the noble allies made during the war to gauge an overall reaction?” Esfir said. “Perhaps Margrave Gautier or Lady Goneril? Not right away, I do agree we need a good foundation.”

“The hope is to have our allies support us in this,” Hubert said. “Page twenty notes that the act would be introduced to those nobles first to gain their support and give them information to speak on our behalf to the other houses.”

“Can you quote which page notes how we present this to other nations?” Ervin asked, rubbing his forehead.

“Twenty-three,” Hubert said mildly. “Though it is primarily a side note clarifying that this council and its future head will continue to be the main negotiator and point of communication with the leaders of other nations. For example, their highnesses the queens of Brigid would communicate with this council for international issues, as would King Riegan of Almyra.”

Ervin turned to the page in question, reading in silence. He sighed as he sat back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the table. After a moment, he asked, “What about you, Marquis Vestra?”

“What _about_ me?”

“Should the nobility be dissolved and house Hresvelg step down from being the imperial household, will you continue to serve with the council? Or will you follow her majesty wherever she goes?”

Hubert chuckled. “You mean to ask if my methods and network of operatives will be available to the council.”

“To put a point on it, yes.”

“I am Lady Edelgard’s vassal first and foremost,” Hubert said. “My aim is to ensure her goals are achieved. To that end, I will continue to work with the council in a modified role as the minister of domestic affairs.”

“Modified in what way?” Ormand asked.

“In name only. Although with a smaller emphasis on the methods used during the war.”

“Ah. Noted.” He flipped through a few pages before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “You have my support, your majesties, but I think I speak for all of us when I say we need more time to review this.”

“That’s fine,” Byleth said. “We didn’t expect an acceptance vote today.”

“Thank you, your majesties,” Ervin said, exhaustion in his voice and the way he leaned on the table. He moved the packet of documents to one side, looking at the page left beneath it. “And…our other agenda item is a commemoration?”

“Yes, the first public academy in Adrestia has finished construction,” Ferdinand said, beaming. “While classes won’t begin until the fall, I am interested in holding a commemorative opening ceremony as a way to celebrate the occasion and drum up even more interest in teaching positions there.”

“The first academy is in the Aegir dukedom, yes?” Melis asked.

“It is. The first academies in Faerghus and Leicester will be in Galatea and Daphnel respectively.”

“Are you looking for the entire council to attend?” Esfir asked.

“Yes, if at all possible. Your majesties, I truly hope you can attend. Little Adelaide is also more than welcome.”

“I could use a bit of a break with a journey to Aegir,” Ormand said. “I will attend.”

“I’ve never been that far east,” Melis said. “It’ll be good to see how things are. I will attend as well.”

“I have no reason _not_ to go,” Esfir said with a wry smile.

“I’ll join you all,” Ervin said. “A little trip will clear my head.”

“We’ll go as well,” Edelgard said. “As long as Adelaide is well, of course.”

“Then I will make arrangements for everyone’s travel two weeks from now,” Ferdinand said, all but grinning. He stood and bowed deeply to them, saying, “You have my thanks. This plan could not have come so far without your support.”

Edelgard opened her mouth to reply, but Adelaide let out a loud, cheerful squeal as she waved a hand at Ferdinand. He laughed at the sound, Byleth joining him as Edelgard tried to muffle her giggles by kissing Adelaide’s head. The mood lightened significantly, and even Ervin managed to smile again by the time they took a recess.

————

Where Adelaide had disliked the bumpiness of part of the carriage ride in Brigid simply because it had shaken her too much, she disliked bumps in the road on the way to Aegir because they had a tendency to make her let go of any toy she was holding. Byleth and Edelgard adapted after the first crying session, making sure to sit opposite one another to be able to catch whatever Adelaide dropped and give it back right away. Adelaide babbled every time her toy was returned, giving it a good shake before settling in the arms of whoever was holding her.

“You’re welcome,” Edelgard said when Adelaide cooed at her on returning her small red bear stuffy. Smiling, she waved the bear’s left arm to make the rattle in its paw make noise. Adelaide did the same, babbling with great excitement when the paw rattled.

“Good job, Addy,” Byleth said, running her fingers over Adelaide’s messy hair. She chuckled when Adelaide squeezed the bear’s right paw to make the crinkled fabric within it make noise as well. “Your grip is really improving.”

“And you’re smiling regularly now,” Edelgard said. She set her fingers on Adelaide’s sock-covered feet to catch her attention, asking, “Will you smile for us?”

The sweetness of Edelgard’s voice and smile made Adelaide smile brightly and let go of her bear to wave both hands. Byleth, keeping the bear from tumbling down, leaned over to catch a glimpse of Adelaide’s smile.

“You’re such a happy kid, Addy,” she laughed. “I can’t wait for you to figure out giggling.”

“She’s doing so well on this trip,” Edelgard said, giving Adelaide her hands to examine. “Sleeping the entire night almost every night even though she hasn’t seen Ludwig in days, barely fussing after meals.” She leaned close to touch her nose to Adelaide’s, murmuring, “You’re so happy to wake up every day.”

Adelaide cooed at her, putting both hands on Edelgard’s face. Edelgard kept still while Adelaide pushed on her cheeks, struggling to not laugh when Adelaide curled her fingers a few times.

“That’s Mama, Addy,” Byleth said. “Isn’t she pretty?”

“Byleth, you can’t call me ‘pretty’ when Adelaide is squishing my face like this,” Edelgard laughed.

“I can,” Byleth said simply. “You’re always beautiful, El.” She offered the bear stuffy when Adelaide lowered her hands, leaning closer carefully to kiss Edelgard. “You’ve been smiling so much since we left Enbarr. You look like you’re having fun.”

“I am,” Edelgard said. “It’s been years since I visited Aegir for a positive reason and everything has gone smoother than I could’ve hoped.” She caught the bear when it was knocked out of Adelaide’s grasp by a hard bump on the road, returning it to her grabbing hands. When Adelaide babbled, Edelgard replied, “You’re welcome, my little love. We shouldn’t be too far from the Aegir estate, if Ferdinand’s estimates from this morning are still true.”

Byleth moved along her seat to hold aside the curtain over the carriage door’s window, looking at the sky and scenery beyond. She hummed as she considered the view, eventually saying, “We’re out of farmland and lumber forest, so we may be near a town and the estate. By the end of the day without a doubt.”

“We’ll be out of the carriage sooner than later, Adelaide,” Edelgard said. “I think you’ll like the Aegir estate.” She moved to take Adelaide when she fussed and reached for her, humming as she arranged them both to let Adelaide nurse.

“You said the Aegir estate’s house is smaller than most noble houses, right?” Byleth asked.

“It is. Ferdinand’s family has always been more interested in a larger outdoor space for horses and hunting dogs. It’s still large enough to house multiple guests, but it’s remarkably modest for a duke’s estate.”

“Think he’ll let us wander around? I’d like to get more ideas for our house.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to give us a tour. He was always eager to show off some new piece of artwork his family had acquired through their curator since last I’d visited.” She stroked Adelaide’s hair, looking at Byleth to ask, “Do you think a larger house would be better?”

“To give Addy her own space when she’s bigger, yeah,” said Byleth. “And it’d be nice to have a spot for you to do art and for me to do woodworking.”

“A sunny little room to paint in sounds wonderful.” She chuckled. “We need to make sure there’s space for a garden. I can’t imagine not having flowers near our house.”

“We’re putting vegetables in the garden and I’m getting both of you to eat them.”

“If you insist,” Edelgard said, and though her voice was light, her smile was warm. Byleth laughed, settling opposite them to be at the ready to catch Adelaide’s bear. There was no need for it, though, as Adelaide nodded off soon after eating, holding onto her bear as she napped. When the carriage came to a stop shortly after midday, it was a hard enough stop to shake her awake suddenly. She began to cry because of it, gripping Edelgard’s shirt when Edelgard lifted her to hold her against her shoulder. When the carriage door was opened and revealed Ferdinand and his eager smile, she was still crying.

“Oh dear,” Ferdinand said, smile fading. “Is she all right? Has she taken a fall or bumped her head?”

“No, she just woke up too fast,” Byleth said, rubbing Adelaide’s back. “She’ll calm down soon.”

“Why don’t I show you to where you’ll be staying?” he said. “I am certain she is weary of being in a carriage.”

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Edelgard said. She let Byleth help her to her feet, accepting Ferdinand’s help down from the carriage so she could keep Adelaide balanced. Hubert, speaking to servants near another carriage, turned at the sound of Adelaide crying.

“The bags to the rooms specified, please,” he said to the servants, gesturing to the carriages. “The other ministers should arrive shortly.” When they’d nodded, he went to Edelgard and Adelaide, leaning down to catch Adelaide’s attention as she whimpered. He set a finger on the tip of her nose, keeping still while she looked at him. Her crying quickly came to a stop, and her smile was enough to make Hubert chuckle.

“Why does that _work_?” Ferdinand grumbled. “And why only for you?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” Hubert said, offering Edelgard a handkerchief to dry Adelaide’s face with. “But if it means I can stop her crying quickly, I’m glad it works.”

“We appreciate it,” Edelgard said, kissing Adelaide’s cheeks when they were dry. “Can you tell Hubert ‘thank you,’ Adelaide?”

She let out a soft, cheerful noise, curling her fingers in Edelgard’s shirt as she looked at Hubert.

“You’re welcome,” Hubert said, smiling as he nodded.

“Such a well-mannered child,” Ferdinand laughed, beckoning for all of them to follow him. “I wonder if she will be a bit more rambunctious when she’s older.”

“She might be,” Byleth said. “We’ll let her decide when she gets there.”

“She will have a grand opportunity to choose when you—”

“Ferdinand,” Hubert said, low to avoid the servants’ attention but sharp enough to draw Ferdinand’s.

“Ah,” Ferdinand said quietly, “you are right, I am being inhospitable by asking my guests to talk without having tea.” He bowed his head to Byleth and Edelgard, going quiet until he had shown them to their quarters. As he turned to leave, he said, “Allow me to tend to the other ministers. Hubert, the servants will answer to you as they do to me.”

“I’ll see to it that they prepare refreshments,” Hubert said, nodding to him. When the door had closed, he sighed quietly and touched Adelaide’s nose again. “My apologies.”

“For what?” Edelgard asked, offering Adelaide to him.

“I’ve reminded him to avoid speaking about Adelaide as though she won’t inherit the throne,” he said, arranging Adelaide in his arms so she was propped up against one shoulder. He let her grip the collar of his shirt as he said, “We do not want any word of the reallocation act getting out before it’s finalized. The last thing any of us need is to start a fire by accident.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said. “It really is the last thing we want.”

Adelaide burbled, reaching to pat Hubert’s cheek with her free hand.

“You’re welcome,” Hubert said, rubbing Adelaide’s back. Quietly, he added, “Thank you for not poking my eye again.”

Adelaide smiled at him, but eventually began to fuss. Byleth took her then, letting Hubert go speak to the servants as she brought Adelaide to another room to change her. She returned as servants arrived with their bags, starting to pace and hum as Edelgard directed the servants. Adelaide relaxed as they worked, relaxing further still when they had gone. Byleth and Edelgard began to show her the knickknacks placed artfully around their quarters, holding them securely so Adelaide could feel them. When Hubert and Ferdinand returned with tea, coffee, and snacks, she babbled at them until Ferdinand took her to hold for a time.

She was quiet with curiosity for most of the afternoon after tea, making sound only when something caught her eye so Byleth or Edelgard would take her to it. She listened along with Byleth as Edelgard practiced a short speech for the following day, the words lost on her but the sound of Edelgard’s voice making her smile. When night fell, though, she began to fuss and whine, looking about when Edelgard lay her in the crib next to her bed. She squirmed where she lay, still looking about despite how Edelgard patted her chest.

“I know, you miss Ludwig,” Edelgard murmured. “We’ll see him sooner than you think.” She gave Adelaide her bear, saying, “You can hold him until you fall asleep.”

Frowning, Adelaide squeezed the bear’s right paw over and over to make it crinkle while she kicked her feet. It wore her out quickly, and Edelgard carefully took the bear from her once she was asleep. She got into bed with Byleth just as carefully to stay quiet, settling in Byleth’s arms with a sigh.

“El,” Byleth mumbled.

“Yes?” Edelgard said, starting to mumble as well.

“I hope we all sleep the whole night,” Byleth said, growing quieter and quieter with each word until she fell asleep. Edelgard had no time to smile at her before she had fallen asleep as well, the two of them barely moving as they slept through the night. Adelaide’s crying woke them shortly after dawn, and they all spent the time before a servant came to escort them to breakfast lazing in bed. It left them all bright-eyed and alert for the day, Adelaide even accepting the red and gold wrap around her shoulders alongside Byleth and Edelgard’s regalia.

“She doesn’t have to wear a crown, right?” Byleth asked, pulling the wrap back up when Adelaide tugged it down with a sound of curiosity.

“Not at this age,” Edelgard replied as they were shown to a carriage and climbed inside. “My eldest sister told me several stories about how she watched us all throw away crowns people attempted to make us wear. Apparently, the attempts stopped altogether after me because I threw a horrible little tantrum, even for a one-year-old. The wrap was the compromise for very young children.”

Adelaide burbled, tugging on the wrap again. She only stopped tugging on it when Edelgard gave her her bear, settling in Byleth’s lap and playing with the bear’s paws as the carriage went along. When the carriage came to a stop some time later, the sound of many voices outside made her look at the carriage door in confusion.

“It’s okay,” Byleth said. “We’re here with you.”

“Would you like to hold your bear?” Edelgard asked, squeezing the bear’s right paw to make Adelaide turn to her. She smiled when Adelaide made a soft sound and gripped the bear tight. “All right. I’ll hold him later when you get tired.”

Byleth smiled, kissed Adelaide’s head, and followed Edelgard’s lead out of the carriage. Hubert met them at the door, helping both of them down. Byleth felt Adelaide lean hard against her, looking toward the large group of people gathered before the large building that was the newly-constructed academy. Smiling, she rubbed Adelaide’s back.

“You’re all right,” Byleth murmured. “Mama and I are right here.”

Adelaide burbled at her faintly, holding her bear tight. She went quiet as Ferdinand led them to a slightly raised platform, looking at him curiously as he bowed to Byleth and went to Edelgard. She settled slightly when Hubert and Mary moved to stand near her at Byleth’ shoulder, and she squeezed the bear’s right paw as the small crowd went silent.

“Pay attention to Mama, Addy,” Byleth said, lifting Adelaide to whisper in her ear. “This is something she’s really good at, talking to people to show them a way to a better future.” She lowered her voice even further as she said, “I really hope she doesn’t have to do this too many more times.”

Adelaide, hearing the strain in Byleth’s voice, cooed softly and put a hand on Byleth’s face. She smiled when Byleth kissed her hand, holding onto Byleth’s thumb when she offered a hand.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ferdinand said, voice raised to reach all those in the crowd, “I thank you for joining us today. We are here to celebrate a grand step being taken to improve the lives of all the people of Fódlan. Before you is the first of many academies being built for all people seeking to better themselves through education. In just a moment we will separate into small groups for tours of the academy, but first I would like to present her imperial majesty, Edelgard von Hresvelg, to speak to us on this grand occasion.”

“Thank you, Prime Minister,” Edelgard said, nodding to him as he bowed and moved back to stand at her side. With her back straight and her head held high, she took a slow, deep breath as she surveyed the crowd. Her own voice raised carefully, glancing toward Adelaide, she said, “Allow me to extend my thanks to the people of Aegir. First, for the truly hospitable welcome shown to myself, my family, and to the imperial high council. Second, for the support and patience shown to the academy’s construction. It has taken many months, but the academy is ready to accept its first class of students this fall.”

She waited through the round of polite, but enthused applause from the crowd, again glancing at Adelaide. Because Adelaide was smiling, she sighed a laugh and turned back to the crowd as they grew quiet.

“I know the importance of education,” said Edelgard. “My time at the officer’s academy of Garreg Mach proved, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that those who have an opportunity to receive a comprehensive education have a better chance of succeeding later in life. It is the duty of the empire to provide such opportunities to all its citizens, regardless of class or status, and it is my honor and pleasure to declare the Aegir Academy of Education and the Arts open to the public.”

The crowd applauded her again, louder and longer than before. She turned as servants of the Aegir estate moved to gather the crowd into smaller groups of people, going to Byleth and Adelaide with Ferdinand close behind.

“If you would like to follow me, your majesties, I would love to give you a more private tour of the academy,” Ferdinand said, bowing to them.

“We’d like that,” Byleth said. As she and Edelgard followed Ferdinand into the academy, Hubert and Mary behind them, she kissed Adelaide’s head and said, “Wasn’t Mama great?”

“Byleth, what silliness are you telling her?” Edelgard asked, deftly catching the bear when Adelaide let it go.

“Just that you’re good at giving speeches,” Byleth replied. “Isn’t she, Addy?”

Adelaide let out a loud, cheerful sound, both hands waving. Edelgard laughed, taking one of Adelaide’s hands to hold as they walked. They stopped when Ferdinand did, watching him open a set of double doors and staring at the lecture hall beyond them.

“This is one of several primary lecture halls,” he said, gesturing for them to walk inside. Hubert and Mary closed the doors behind them, Mary staying at the doors after murmuring a spell of silence. They went down the center aisle of the room, looking at the fine, dark wood of the tables and benches.

“These are all designed to be moved,” Ferdinand said, moving a table and bench easily to demonstrate. “Students would be encouraged to work together instead of competing, as it will better foster cooperation later in life. Additionally, class sizes would be small, similar to the numbers originally set at Garreg Mach.” Smiling, he said, “Apologies, Professor, but I think we will avoid a recruiting process here.”

“That’s for the best,” Byleth chuckled. “It’s been much easier to teach my smaller class instead of trying to recruit more.” She smiled as she looked around the room, focusing on Adelaide when she babbled. Seeing that Adelaide was staring at the large blackboard that dominated the back wall of the room, she went to it and stood close enough for Adelaide to reach out and touch it. When Adelaide ran her hand along the board over and over, she laughed.

“Does it feel weird, Addy?” she asked. “It’s a blackboard. I use one when I teach my classes.”

Adelaide babbled more, putting both hands on the blackboard. When Edelgard came up beside them and took a piece of chalk from the tray under the board, Adelaide made a curious noise and stretched out a hand. Smiling, Edelgard gave her one hand to hold and started to draw on the board with the other. She drew a dog with tall ears and a short, slim tail, chuckling when Adelaide squealed and squeezed her fingers.

“Do you recognize that, Adelaide?” Edelgard asked. “Just like the dogs at Ferdinand’s home.”

“Oh, our lead hunting dog!” Ferdinand said with a laugh. “You only had a chance to look at our dogs yesterday afternoon and yet you can sketch him this well!”

“I’ve gotten used to sketching animals over the last several months,” Edelgard replied, adding in a few details. “I would draw Ludwig from memory, but I know it would make Adelaide upset when she misses him.”

“Do you suppose you will produce art for a profit when things are done?” Ferdinand asked.

“I doubt my art would sell for much,” Edelgard said, setting the chalk down. “Especially if my more infamous name isn’t attached.”

Ferdinand hummed, hand on his chin as he thought. Smiling brightly, he said, “I will take that as a bet.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I will wager that your art will sell for a good price without your name,” he said. “If you provide me with a painting, I will take it to a curator I know and have it assessed for sale. Theo has a very discerning eye and will be happy to be the one to assess a new artist’s work.”

“You want me to paint something to have it sold?” Edelgard asked, one brow raised.

“So _you_ can, one day,” Ferdinand said. “As a source of income alongside whatever the professor chooses to engage in.” He patted Adelaide’s head, murmuring, “The last thing I want is to let any of you go wanting when things are done.”

“That’s probably for the best, El,” Byleth said with a sheepish smile. “I don’t know if there’s even going to be a school for me to work at in Fódlan’s Fangs by the time we abdicate. It might just be me selling fish for a while.”

“While I do not disagree with Ferdinand’s idea for something to do in the future,” said Hubert, “there is a fund that can be liquidated for emergency use by the imperial family. That will be provided to you when you step down.”

“Hubert, that money should be added to the national budget, not given to three people,” Edelgard sighed.

“I disagree,” he said lightly. “Leaving the crown behind to make a new life is, almost inarguably, an emergency that would require monetary support. If you find you have a surplus of funds after you’ve settled, I suppose you could donate it.”

Edelgard sighed again, a hand on her brow. When Adelaide squeezed her fingers, whimpering softly, she lowered her hand and smiled. She said, “It’s all right, Adelaide. Uncle Hubert is just telling us things we have to think very hard about later on.”

“Shall we continue with the tour?” Ferdinand asked. “I believe the rooms for magic instruction are quite nice, but I would like your opinions.”

“Lead the way,” Byleth said, grinning because Adelaide babbled to imitate her tone. They followed Ferdinand’s lead out through the halls and rooms, Adelaide steadily losing interest until Edelgard heard a specific tone in her fussing and pulled her and Byleth away to an office. Ferdinand, Hubert, and Mary waited in the hall as Adelaide nursed, Byleth humming for her and Edelgard.

“This is nice,” Byleth said, sitting on the desk Edelgard sat behind. “Not as big as Garreg Mach or the academy in Enbarr, but…really nice.”

“It’s very welcoming,” Edelgard said. “The kind of place I could see sending any child to for a full education.”

“Yeah.” She leaned forward to stroke Adelaide’s hair. “It’s a big step, Addy. You’ve got this to look forward to when you get older.”

“She does,” Edelgard said, and her smile was wry when she added, “But we need to teach her how to read and write at least a little before we send her off to school.”

Byleth laughed, and she kissed Edelgard because she could not resist it with how Edelgard smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, there were two other sequences/scenes I'd meant to have in this chapter, but I decided to let them breathe in another chapter and put this up without trying to stretch or compress things. Slowly but surely, getting these final plot threads wrangled in!
> 
> [Catch me on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) for updates, nonsense, and ways to support me!


	8. Steps, Large and Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steady progress moving ever forward; steps taken by nobles, commoners, and those in between.
> 
> Or, the advancing of the reallocation act, Adelaide growing up happy and loved, Byleth and Edelgard taking time for themselves, and the joy one word from a child can bring.
> 
> (explicit content warning for mid chapter)

Given how easily the return trip from Brigid had gone, the way Adelaide struggled on the return from Aegir was an unpleasant surprise. Her difficulty sleeping, moodiness, and crying fits were enough for Byleth and Edelgard to agree that any further trips would have to wait for her to grow older. When Ferdinand told them that the academies in Galatea and Daphnel would not be completed until the following spring, they did not bother hiding their relief.

Though Byleth returned to classes straight away to catch up on assignments and assessments, the mid-term break arrived soon after. They settled into a routine over the break, Byleth taking care of Adelaide in the mornings while Edelgard drew, worked, and attended small council, and Edelgard taking care of her in the afternoon while Byleth planned coursework and worked on carving projects. The evenings were spent together, Adelaide happily playing with her toys until she exhausted herself enough to listen to a bedtime story before sleep.

When classes resumed, it was easy enough for Adelaide to accept the way they swapped times, happy to be with Edelgard in the morning and going with her to small council, and just as happy for Byleth to return to them in the afternoon. The fall came and went with this routine filling their days, Adelaide growing steadily and passing every check-up with Manuela with clean bills of health.

Winter arrived in Enbarr early that year, bringing storms that, at first, startled Adelaide with the noise of heavy rain and hail. Ludwig, finally permitted to lay on her lap if she was sitting up, went to her when she grew uncertain and purred until she calmed down. He stayed close while she figured out movement, always drawn over by the sound of Byleth and Edelgard’s encouragement and praise. When she finally managed to roll over from back to belly one evening, Byleth and Edelgard applauding her, he was there to bump his head against hers.

As the temperature continued to drop at the start of the Ethereal Moon, Byleth took to wearing her knee brace more and more often. Despite the aches, she always settled on the floor with Adelaide when she returned from classes. The sight of them, Adelaide babbling as she played with toys and Byleth replying in a one-sided conversation, made Edelgard smile as she reviewed notes from the ministers about the reallocation act.

“Bah?” Adelaide said one evening, holding up her red bear stuffy.

“Do you like your bear?” Byleth asked. She touched the bear’s nose, saying, “Bear. He’s a good bear.”

“Bah!” Adelaide said, smiling and giving the bear a good shake. She held the bear out then, giggling when Byleth took the bear and shook its left paw.

“Thank you for the bear, Addy,” Byleth laughed. “Want him back now?”

“Ah!”

“Okay,” she said, handing the bear back. She raised a brow when Adelaide dropped the bear and leaned forward to put her hands on her right leg. Because Adelaide pushed on her leg, grumbling quietly, she smiled. “Addy, want to practice standing?”

“I’ll help her with that,” Edelgard said, standing and leaving her work on the table. A sing-song lilt to her voice as she came close, she said, “Adelaide.”

Adelaide turned, smiling when Edelgard put her hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. Edelgard took her hands when she was standing, keeping her up while Adelaide pushed on the floor with her feet. Adelaide burst into giggles as she bounced where she stood, Byleth laughing as Edelgard struggled to focus on holding Adelaide up while giggling.

“Adelaide, you’re doing so well with standing lately,” Edelgard said. “I wonder if you’ll work out how to crawl soon.” She felt when Adelaide started to bend her legs without straightening them, gently letting her down to the floor. She knelt down as Adelaide leaned forward to put her hands on the floor, turning to follow her gaze across the room. Byleth did the same, laughing at the sight past the doors to the balcony.

“Finally started snowing,” Byleth said, rubbing her left thigh.

“And quite heavily,” Edelgard said. “It may be difficult to get to the academy tomorrow.”

“We’ll see how it is in the morning,” Byleth said, stretching where she sat. “I might have to leave early.”

“Bah!” Adelaide said, and before either Byleth or Edelgard could reply she set off crawling straight for the doors. Ludwig, having been watching from the table, leapt down and hurried to walk beside Adelaide as Byleth and Edelgard stared.

“No—don’t run into the door!” Byleth hissed, scrambling to her feet to catch Adelaide before she could bump her head.

“Ah!” Adelaide whined in protest, stretching a hand toward the door. She tugged on Byleth’s shirt, babbling and ignoring how Byleth sighed shakily.

“My little love,” Edelgard said, managing to keep exasperation from her voice as she went to Byleth. She kissed Adelaide’s cheek, sighing as she stroked Adelaide’s messy hair. “How on earth did you go from not crawling to crossing the room in seconds?”

“Manuela said she would probably start surprising us once she hit six months,” Byleth said. She sighed again and kissed Adelaide’s head. “Please don’t bump your head, Addy.”

“ _Bah_!” Adelaide said, waving a hand at the door.

“Do you want to see the snow, Adelaide?” Edelgard asked. “It’s going to be cold.”

“Bah,” Adelaide repeated, looking at her.

“All right. Then we need to put on coats.” She retrieved Byleth’s coat and a coat for herself, taking Adelaide and tucking her inside her coat to hold her close. They went out onto the balcony, Adelaide going wide-eyed at the wind and the pinpoints of chill that the snow left against her skin. She made several confused sounds when Byleth brought two handfuls of snow to her for investigation, frowning when she discovered it was cold to the touch. When she hid her hands under Edelgard’s coat and grumbled, Byleth chuckled and dropped the snow.

“Okay, too cold now,” Byleth said. “Inside we go.” She held the door open for Edelgard, taking time to brush snow out of Edelgard and Adelaide’s hair before dealing with her own.

“Let’s get you into warmer clothes for the night,” Edelgard said, kissing Adelaide’s pink cheeks. She let Byleth take her coat before carrying Adelaide to the bedroom, laying her on the bed, and getting her changed into a warm, soft onesie. Adelaide was kicking her feet to feel how they fit in her clothes when Byleth came into the room, and she smiled and wiggled on the bed when she noticed.

“Addy, you’re too cute,” Byleth said with a grin, picking Adelaide up with her hands under her arms. She lifted Adelaide over her head, laughing when she burst into giggles. “Do you like being tall?”

“Now I worry about her starting to climb,” Edelgard said, putting a hand on Adelaide’s back when Byleth brought her down into her arms. “We’ll have to keep a close eye on you.”

“Especially now that you’re crawling,” Byleth said, following Edelgard back into the main room. “I really don’t want you bumping your head.”

“Bah,” Adelaide said.

“Because bumping your head will hurt.”

“Bah.”

“Because you’ll start crying if you hurt yourself, and you don’t like crying.”

“Ah?”

“No, we don’t like it either. Sometimes it’s scary because we don’t know if you’re hurt or you’re just hungry.”

Adelaide looked at her curiously then, making a soft, oddly thoughtful sound. The moment Byleth set her on the floor, though, she squealed with glee because Ludwig came over to lay on her lap.

“Speaking of hunger,” Edelgard said, “servants should be along with dinner soon.”

“Did Addy try any of the food from this morning after I left?”

“She had grace enough to try some carrots, but I’ve asked that they bring her applesauce for tonight.”

“Addy,” Byleth said, singing quietly, “Mama got you a treat.”

“And us,” said Edelgard.

“How’s that?”

“We’ll be having saghert and cream for dessert.” She laughed at how Byleth kissed her cheek, going to sit with Adelaide while Byleth sat at the table. Byleth sat with her left leg straightened out, rubbing her thigh, and looked at the notes Edelgard had left behind.

“Are these all from Ervin?” Byleth asked, turning over several pages.

“Most of them,” Edelgard said, passing a wood block to Adelaide when she grabbed at it. “The last two pages are from Melis.” She took the block when Adelaide offered it, saying, “Thank you, Adelaide.”

“It sounds like he’s finally come around to supporting it.”

“He asked if he could write to Caspar about it,” Edelgard said, turning the block slowly in her hands so Adelaide could watch closely. “He received Caspar’s reply recently and it seems to have taken a weight off his shoulders. Would you like to try now, Adelaide?”

“Bah!” said Adelaide, taking the block and trying to turn it while still holding it.

Byleth put her glasses on to read through both sets of notes, tapping one finger on the table as she read. After reading, she said, “I’m surprised Melis _and_ Ervin are rallying for the act to be disclosed to Adrestian nobles already.”

“Ormand spearheaded that in the most recent council. He doesn’t want to force landholding sales and he thinks getting Adrestian nobles on board with everything early on will set a positive precedent with Faerghus and Leicester nobles. Melis and Esfir were supportive of that, but Ervin finally started agreeing with it after getting Caspar’s reply.”

“Ah bah,” Adelaide said, putting the block on top of Ludwig to turn it.

“Yes, he sounded quite cheerful today, didn’t he?” Edelgard said, keeping the block from sliding off Ludwig’s back. “Even Esfir was cheerful and said ‘good morning’ to you, Adelaide.”

“Ah.” She finally managed to turn the block, picking it up to look at the bright green paint and the letter A carved into the wood. She burbled a moment before opening her mouth and starting to chew on the block.

“Hold on,” Edelgard said, gently taking the block out of Adelaide’s mouth. Minding how Adelaide quickly started to whine, she checked inside her mouth. Letting go of Adelaide’s chin, she said, “No red spots yet.”

“Just chewing to chew?” Byleth asked.

“I believe so. Wait a moment, Adelaide.” She stood up, going to a chest Byleth had built just for Adelaide’s daily things. After a bit of rummaging, she retrieved a small blanket and brought it to Adelaide. “Why don’t you chew on this and not on the block, my little love?”

Adelaide looked at the blanket curiously. She took it after a moment, putting one corner in her mouth to chew on. It wasn’t long before servants arrived with dinner, and Adelaide let Byleth take the blanket from her before she picked her up. Though she squirmed when Byleth put her in her high chair, lightly hitting the chair’s tray with both hands, she quickly settled when Byleth showed her a small bowl of applesauce.

“Recognize it, Addy?” Byleth asked, pulling her own chair over with one hand. “You really liked applesauce the other day.” She sat down, taking a small, shallow spoon from the trays the servants had brought. As Edelgard watched, starting on her own meal, Byleth offered Adelaide a spoonful of applesauce. Adelaide opened her mouth tentatively, but her eyes lit up at her first taste.

“Attagirl,” Byleth said, giving her another small spoonful when she was ready. “Hopefully you’ll start liking more kinds of food soon. There’s lots of good food out there to try, even if you don’t have teeth yet.”

Edelgard, already struggling not to laugh as she ate, finally broke down and turned away to hide her giggles in one hand. Because Byleth and Adelaide looked at her with nearly identical curious expressions when she turned back, she turned away again to laugh even more.

“Bah?” Adelaide said.

“Yeah, why are you laughing so much?” Byleth asked.

“Because I remember how nervous you were about how you’d be with Adelaide,” Edelgard chuckled. “And here you are, getting her to eat solid food so easily at just six months.”

“Oh.” She smiled slightly, offering Adelaide another spoonful. “It’s mostly me doing what I hope my father did with me. Just talking like we were having conversations even if I didn’t know words. But once she starts talking, I’ll keep talking to her and not stop.” She touched Adelaide’s nose gently. “I’m sure you have so much to tell us with how much you say right now.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard said gently. “Have something to eat before your food cools down. I’ll feed her.”

“All right,” said Byleth, giving her the bowl and spoon before turning Adelaide toward her. As she started to eat, she watched Edelgard offer Adelaide another spoonful. Adelaide gladly ate it, kicking her feet and smiling.

“Adelaide,” Edelgard sang. She smiled when Adelaide giggled and patted the tray with both hands. “Do you know who loves you?”

“Bah!”

“That’s right, Byleth does. We both do.”

“Ah bah?”

“Yes, and so does Ludwig, despite how he steals your socks.”

Adelaide smiled brightly, waving both hands and kicking her feet again.

“You’re very lucky to have Byleth for a mother,” Edelgard said. “She loves you so dearly.”

“So does El,” Byleth said through a mouthful of food. “We really, really love you, Addy.”

Adelaide continued to smile, eating another two spoonfuls of applesauce before starting to turn away from the spoon. Edelgard laughed, cleaned her face, and tok her from her chair to breastfeed her. Byleth moved Edelgard’s food closer to her so she could pick at it while Adelaide nursed, grinning when Edelgard thanked her. The night settled in with the snow, and Adelaide was glad to be held close until she was settled in her crib to sleep.

————

Until they finally had nights of sleep long enough to allow it, Byleth hadn’t truly appreciated how pleasant it was to wake up with Edelgard’s arms wrapped around her. It was a silent snowy morning two weeks on when she woke up this way, Edelgard cuddled up to her with her head tucked under her chin and the dim gray light of day casting vague shadows in their room. She lay there, perfectly warm and relaxed, and stroked Edelgard’s hair. After a moment, she felt movement by her head and saw Ludwig walk across their pillows and go to the end of the bed. With only a brief glance back at her, he leapt to Adelaide’s crib and carefully got down into it to curl up at Adelaide’s side as she slept.

“Fine,” Byleth sighed, putting her head back down. “Just don’t wake her up.” She kissed Edelgard’s head and shifted slightly to find the warmest spot. “Let’s try and sleep in.”

When she closed her eyes, her intent had been to go back to sleep. She opened one eye slightly when she felt Edelgard pull her closer, but closed it again as she put her hands on Edelgard’s back. The sensation of Edelgard’s lips on her neck, soft and heated, made her open both eyes quickly, brows rising. As Edelgard’s hands slipped under her shirt, the touch of her fingers and nails sparking against her nerves, her face burned.

“ _El_ ,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Edelgard replied, kissing her neck over and over.

“You—”

Adelaide fussed, making Edelgard jump and sit up slightly. When Adelaide went quiet, Edelgard blinked several times and looked about. Seeing Byleth’s blush and startled expression, she sighed heavily, lay down, and hid her face in her pillow as her cheeks turned crimson.

“I was half asleep,” Edelgard said very quietly.

“I figured,” Byleth chuckled, pulling her close.

“I was dreaming,” Edelgard said, putting her head against Byleth’s chest. “It wasn’t as intense as some of the dreams I’ve told you about, but…I suppose I’m pent up.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve made love,” Byleth said, a weary smile on her face. “I don’t blame you.”

Edelgard sighed again. “Still, I apologize.”

“El, it’s fine,” she murmured, and she kissed Edelgard’s head. “It’s not like I’m _not_ a little pent up.”

“I wish you hadn’t said that.”

“What? Why?”

“Because now I’m going to be distracted all day.” She thought, and then groaned. “Today is the start of the holiday winter week.”

Byleth thought, sighed a laugh, and said, “It is. Nothing to distract us.”

“Is it selfish to want a day to ourselves? Just one when Adelaide is so little?”

“We could ask Mary if it’d be okay to have someone watch her.”

Edelgard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Eventually, she said, “We could ask her.” She sat up when Adelaide whined and babbled, getting out of bed to pick her up. Though she frowned at Ludwig, she did not speak to him as she took Adelaide to carry her to a chair to nurse. Looking indignant about it all, she sighed as he hopped out of the crib to settle next to her in the oversized chair.

“ _Must_ you sneak into her crib?” she asked, tapping his head.

“He looks so smug right now,” Byleth chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She stretched, arms over her head, and sighed as she relaxed.

“El?” she said after a time.

“Yes?”

“I’d be happy to ask Mary if it embarrasses you.”

Edelgard put a hand over her eyes, shoulders hitching and cheeks going red as she struggled to keep from laughing. Tears had risen in her eyes by the time she managed to calm down, and she sighed a laugh as she put her hand down.

“I won’t ask if you don’t want me to,” Byleth said.

“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard said, giggling. She cleared her throat to stop her laughter before it could bother Adelaide, and said, “It’s not that I don’t want _time_ with you, my love. It’s—I worry it’s unfair to Adelaide. Especially after all my talk about not hiring a nanny or a wet nurse.”

Sighing, rubbing Adelaide’s back, she said, “But I feel it’s unfair to _you_ that we haven’t had any time to ourselves in ages.”

Byleth laughed quietly, shaking her head. “El, honestly, I’m not worried about being fair to me right now.”

“What?”

“You touched me plenty while you were pregnant, but you wouldn’t let me touch you,” Byleth said. Smiling crookedly, she added, “Even though I _wanted_ to. A lot. So if we take time, I want you more than I want to be touched.”

Edelgard said nothing. She looked down when Adelaide stopped nursing, tapping her nose before standing up with her in her arms. Byleth smiled slightly, looking down, as Edelgard took Adelaide with her to the bathroom. She waited a moment before standing and following after them. She stood in the doorway, eyes politely averted as Edelgard cleaned herself and turning when Adelaide babbled as her mouth was cleaned.

“El,” Byleth said, gentle to keep Edelgard from jumping, “what’s wrong?”

Edelgard went still. She sighed and dried Adelaide’s face, smiling when Adelaide smiled and giggled at her. Her shoulders rose and fell in another small sigh.

“It’s foolish,” she said.

“You can tell me,” Byleth said, moving closer to put a hand on Edelgard’s back.

“I worry growing… _soft_ …on top of all the scarring has left me—unappealing.” She laughed, faint and morose, and said, “I wanted to be a mother and I do not regret anything, not a single step I’ve taken or change I’ve undergone. But despite knowing you love me, I can’t help but worry that you’ll want me less now.”

Byleth smiled. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard from behind, setting her chin on Edelgard’s shoulder so she could look at Adelaide while Edelgard kept her sitting upright on the sink’s counter.

“Addy,” Byleth said, “want to know something special about Mama?”

“Ah!” Adelaide said, lifting both hands.

“Edelgard is the most beautiful woman in the world,” Byleth said. “And I’m the luckiest person in the world because I get to see her when I wake up and when I go to sleep.” She kissed Edelgard’s cheek and quietly said, “I don’t want you any less. Please don’t worry about that.”

“You are terribly romantic,” Edelgard whispered back, kissing Byleth’s cheek. She took a deep breath and picked Adelaide up, turning in Byleth’s arms so Adelaide could reach for her. Laughing, Byleth took Adelaide to carry her to the main room. Edelgard caught her by the back of her shirt before she could go far, tugging her back and rocking up on her toes to whisper in her ear.

“I will send for Mary once we’ve had breakfast,” she said, and she kissed Byleth’s ear before letting her go. Byleth smiled, turning about to kiss her lips lightly. She kissed Adelaide’s cheeks over and over as they went to the main room, grinning when Adelaide giggled and wiggled in her arms. They passed the time before breakfast with Adelaide practicing standing, crawling, and arranging blocks. She accepted several spoonfuls of warm cereal when food arrived, amusing herself with her bear stuffy and Ludwig while Byleth and Edelgard ate.

It was not long after the servants took their dishes away that their door was knocked on. Adelaide let out a loud noise to complement Byleth calling to the door, babbling when she saw Mary step into the room.

“You asked to see me, your majesties?” Mary asked.

“We wanted to ask,” Edelgard said, trailing off as she hesitated. She cleared her throat. “Is it—perhaps too selfish to have…a day? Just to ourselves?”

“No,” Mary said simply.

“No?” Edelgard repeated.

“Now would be the best time. She’s going to start really understanding who’s who and what’s what soon—not seeing you for long periods might get her anxious because she won’t realize you’ll come back. If you let people she trusts take care of her, she should stay calm and happy even if you’re apart for a day or two.”

“I see,” Edelgard said, looking down. “Then…we would need a wet nurse.”

“With how she mostly eats milk now, yes. There are many wet nurses in Enbarr who would be available on immediate notice, and I’m certain Marquis Vestra and Duke Aegir would be happy to attend to her.”

“They would, El,” Byleth said. “And Addy’s always happy to see them. I think they’d be happy to take her for a day.”

“I’m sure you’re right.”

Mary smiled knowingly. “I’m glad to go to them to request it. I know what you’re after. Most parents want time like this, and I can tell you that it doesn’t make you selfish in the slightest.”

Edelgard hesitated. She looked down. Taking a slow breath, she said, “Would you ask them if they would watch Adelaide until tomorrow? If a wet nurse can be found for the day, I mean.”

“At once, your majesty,” Mary said, smiling and bowing to her. Almost immediately, Edelgard began to pace around their quarters, looking at Adelaide regularly to see her smile as Byleth went to pack a bag. Every few loops around their quarters, she went to Adelaide to tickle her, kiss her until she giggled. It seemed like no time at all before Hubert and Ferdinand came in with Mary. They listened attentively to every instruction and bit of information Byleth and Edelgard told them, Hubert carrying Adelaide and Ferdinand taking the bag of supplies Byleth packed. He also took Ludwig, laughing good-naturedly, when Ludwig meowed in concern at the sight of Adelaide being carried in someone else’s arms.

“We’ll see you soon,” Edelgard murmured, kissing Adelaide’s cheeks and brow.

“Be a good girl for Hubert and Ferdinand,” Byleth said, stroking Adelaide’s hair. “We really will see you soon.”

Adelaide giggled, waving both hands. She held onto Hubert’s shirt as they started to leave, Ludwig doing the same with Ferdinand’s, and they left with no fussing or crying at all. For a long while, Byleth and Edelgard stood still in a silence that was deep but light. They turned to each other at the same time, a blush rising on Edelgard’s face.

“My love,” she said, “I—would you lead the way?”

Byleth smiled. She went to Edelgard and simply held her close until, bit by bit, Edelgard relaxed completely. Humming their tune, she kissed Edelgard’s cheek, her neck, her ear, every kiss lingering.

“Let me draw a bath,” Byleth said quietly. “We haven’t had a chance for that in months.”

“All right.” She kissed Byleth before she could step away, keeping her close with her hands on Byleth’s shoulders. When they finally parted, Byleth left the room with a beaming smile. Edelgard watched her go, a smile of her own on her face, before looking at the door to the hallway. She went to the door, hand going to the lock. For a time, she hesitated, looking at the wall where she knew Hubert and Ferdinand’s quarters were. After a few moments, she locked the door with a gentle turn of her hand. As she went to the table to straighten up papers and books they’d left there, she took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as she could.

“Everything okay, El?” Byleth asked when she returned to the main room.

“It is,” Edelgard said, glancing at the door. “I’m just reminding myself to stop fretting.” She went still when she considered how long she had been tidying the table and the room overall. “Byleth, please don’t tell me something is wrong with the bath.”

“No, it’s fine,” Byleth laughed. “I was just setting something else up, too.”

“What would that be?”

“Well,” Byleth said, leading her toward the bathroom, “I remembered how much you liked the sauna at Garreg Mach, so I was actually setting up the little sauna heater that’s been gathering dust in a corner of the bathroom.”

“You,” Edelgard started, but she went quiet when Byleth opened the bathroom door and ushered her into the steam and blissful heat.

“What I want to do,” Byleth said, starting to strip down, “is pamper you.”

“That’s not,” Edelgard said, but she went quiet when Byleth took her hand to kiss her ring. She began to blush as Byleth kissed her fingers, her palm, her wrist. The blush darkened when Byleth, entirely nude, moved closer to start undoing the buttons of her shirt.

“I want to, El,” she said, taking Edelgard’s shirt off to casually toss it onto the pile she’d started with her own clothes. She kissed Edelgard’s neck, slipping her fingers past the hem of her undershirt to set her hands on her sides. She nuzzled against Edelgard’s hair when Edelgard put her hands on her shoulders.

“May I?” Byleth asked, lifting Edelgard’s undershirt slightly.

“You may,” Edelgard replied. She let Byleth take off her undershirt, shoulders rising as she struggled to keep from covering herself. Byleth saw, smiled, and took both of Edelgard’s hands to kiss her palms. She brought her hands down to Edelgard’s long skirt, feeling Edelgard touch her shoulders with steady hands. Humming again, she took off Edelgard’s skirt and small clothes, tossed them aside, and stepped back to take in the sight of her.

There had always been lean, hard lines to Edelgard’s body, clear definition in all her muscles after years of training and war. Then, there was softness. Though her arms and shoulders were as strong and chiseled as ever, her stomach no longer was. She struggled to not squirm or look away as Byleth ran her fingers over her stomach, her sides, and felt where weight had settled on her.

Byleth moved her hands lower, smoothing them down her thighs to feel how they had gained softness atop underlying iron. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around Edelgard and ley her hands on her backside. She squeezed, slow and thoughtful, and pressed her chest against Edelgard’s.

“Why does getting a little soft after being pregnant bother you, El?” she asked.

Edelgard sighed, a blush born of nerves and the bathroom’s heat on her face. “It’s not something most noblewomen worry about. But…years of being told that my physical prowess is integral to my worth and my own comfort is unimportant make it a struggle to let myself relax.”

Byleth hummed softly, kissing Edelgard’s head. She said, “Want to know what I think, El?”

“Of course.”

“You’re cute.”

“Don’t start this again,” Edelgard said with a mortified laugh. “You and your ‘cute’ nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense,” Byleth said, leaning back to show Edelgard her bright smile. “You _are_ cute. You always are. The fact that you’ve _grown_ a little is very cute.”

“Do not tease me about my height, my love.”

“I don’t mean how tall you are.” She squeezed Edelgard’s backside, murmuring, “I mean here.” She brought her hands to Edelgard’s breasts, cupping them as she added, “And here.”

“I—I see.”

Byleth hummed, running her fingers down Edelgard’s side to set her hands on her hips. Smile and gaze heated, she said, “I can’t wait to see how you look when I make you come today, El.”

The blush on Edelgard’s face spread to her ears and chest as she quietly said, “Please.”

Byleth chuckled, kissed Edelgard’s chest over her heart, and led her further into the bathroom. She directed Edelgard to a wooden stool before starting to wash herself. When she noticed Edelgard reaching for soap, she waved her hands away.

“I meant it about pampering you,” she said. “Just relax.”

“All right,” Edelgard chuckled, setting her hands neatly in her lap. She watched Byleth, taking in the sight of her. The steam left her flushed, skin soft and gleaming after being roughly scrubbed down. Her hair remained wild even after being washed and rinsed clean, and her grin was lovely when she gathered different soap and fresh washcloths for Edelgard.

“Can I wash your hair, too?” Byleth asked, filling a large cup with clean, hot water. “I think I’ve watched you do it enough times to get it right now.”

“If you mean to pamper me, I suppose I have to let you,” Edelgard said, smiling as she closed her eyes. She trembled as Byleth carefully poured the water on her hair, starting to relax as the hot water trailed down her neck and back. A few more cups of water soaked her hair through, Byleth pulling over another stool to sit on while she washed Edelgard’s hair.

“I remember being so amazed by your hair when we met,” Byleth said. “It was like silver no matter when I looked at it.” Taking the time to gently massage Edelgard’s scalp, she said “Seeing you at night at the Goddess Tower was breathtaking.”

“Careful, Byleth,” Edelgard chuckled, luxuriating in her touch. “You’ll make me think you preferred my white hair.”

“I don’t,” Byleth laughed, starting to rinse her hair clean. “I really do prefer your hair like this.” She combed her hair back with her fingers when the soap was gone, hands lingering. “It’s so soft whenever I touch it. And it still sparkles like it did when it was white.”

“Brown doesn’t _sparkle_ , my love,” Edelgard said, grinning as she gave one of Byleth’s shoulders a gentle push.

“It does if you look at it the right way,” Byleth replied, finding a clip to hold Edelgard’s hair up and out of the way. She began to bathe Edelgard then, starting gently with her face and ears before traveling down her neck. “Before it looked like silver, but now it looks like gold with the right light. Or when you smile.”

Edelgard smiled then, sighing when Byleth scrubbed her back. Her toes curled when Byleth rinsed the soap away and trailed kisses down her neck and all across her back. She held her breath when Byleth moved closer, breasts against her back, and started to wash her front. Though she properly washed every inch of her skin, the way her hands lingered once the lather had been rinsed off made Edelgard squirm.

“El,” Byleth murmured, chin on Edelgard’s shoulder and lips brushing against her ear, “it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to make love to you.”

“It has been,” Edelgard said quietly. She exhaled, slow and shaky, when Byleth kissed her neck. When Byleth cupped her breasts, she touched her hands lightly and said, “Gently, please.”

“And just my hands here?”

“Yes.” She leaned back against Byleth to relax into her touch, head tipping onto her shoulder. As promised, Byleth’s touch was gentle, soft brushes of her fingertips over Edelgard’s nipples. It was still more than enough to set fire to the kindling that had been building at the base of Edelgard’s spine. She reached back with one hand to hold Byleth’s leg for balance, biting her lip to keep quiet.

“Don’t,” Byleth said, lifting a hand to run her fingers over Edelgard’s lips. “I want to hear you.”

“The bathroom tends to echo, my love.”

“I know. Why do you think I wanted to be in here?”

Although Edelgard went bright red, she laughed aloud before turning to kiss Byleth thoroughly. Grinning, Byleth kissed her again and again, and she retrieved the soap and washcloths to bathe Edelgard’s legs. She sat where she was for only a moment before getting up to sit at Edelgard’s feet. Hands and gaze tender, she washed Edelgard’s legs, rinsed them clean, and took a long, luxurious time massaging her legs and feet.

“El,” Byleth said, moving closer to kiss Edelgard’s legs. At first, she only kissed her knees with soft touches of her lips. She ran a finger down both of Edelgard’s thighs, coaxing her to spread her legs. Smiling at how Edelgard spread her legs without hesitation, she moved closer still to kiss her inner thighs. The first pass of her tongue over the middle of Edelgard’s thigh earned her a faint, but terribly eager whimper.

“Again,” Byleth said, nipping Edelgard’s thigh to make her jump. She licked where she had bitten, savoring how Edelgard moaned for her. She caught the hand Edelgard tried to put in her hair, kissing its palm before holding it dearly against her chest. Every kiss she pressed to Edelgard’s legs drew a sound from her lips, and the way her moans and whimpers echoed in the room made Byleth shiver.

“My love,” Edelgard said quietly, squirming where she sat, “it’s not pampering if you tease me.”

“That’s true,” Byleth replied, kissing Edelgard’s hand. “And I can’t get much closer to you with us sitting like this.” She stood up carefully, helping Edelgard to her feet. Smiling, she retrieved a towel and gestured for Edelgard to follow her to the bathtub. When she set the towel on the edge of the bathtub near the wall, she only had to smile at Edelgard for her to understand.

“Pampering yourself at the same time, I see,” Edelgard chuckled, stepping into the bathtub and the water. She sat on the towel, leaning back against the wall as Byleth got into the bathtub and settled at her feet.

“Only a little,” Byleth said, running her hands down Edelgard’s thighs. She grinned when Edelgard spread her legs without prompting, moving between them and kissing her knees. She gripped Edelgard’s hips, tugging her forward very slightly. It left Edelgard’s stomach in reach, and Byleth took advantage of it to kiss where she was soft.

“I’ve missed this,” Byleth murmured against her skin. “Hearing your voice. Tasting you.”

“Does this count as tasting, my love?” Edelgard said, smirking as she stroked Byleth’s hair. She laughed when Byleth nipped her thigh, letting Byleth spread her legs further and lift them over her shoulders. Her laughter trailed off as Byleth brought her kisses lower, nuzzling against the hair between her legs. Her feet flexed in the water when Byleth licked her inner thighs where her skin was slick.

“That counts,” Byleth murmured, smiling as she swallowed. She brought her mouth between Edelgard’s legs properly, tracing letters on her skin with the tip of her tongue. Before Edelgard could whine, she started to lick her with long, hard passes of her tongue. Edelgard moaned for her, head falling back against the wall and voice echoing in the steam.

“You taste so good, El,” Byleth said, kissing Edelgard’s stomach with sticky lips. She brought a hand between Edelgard’s legs, rubbing slow circles around her clit. “I really missed this.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard moaned, putting her feet on Byleth’s back. She closed her hands tight in the towel when Byleth slipped two fingers into her, holding her breath to focus on how Byleth’s tongue felt against her clit. Sweat gathered on her neck and slowly ran down her back as Byleth rocked her fingers in and out, the motion of her hand and her tongue gentle. It let Edelgard relax into it, the sparks under her skin growing slowly.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said again, whispering her name over and over as the sparks became a rising flame. Byleth answered every call of her name with a push of her fingers, a flick of her tongue. When she heard Edelgard’s gasped “ _please_ ,” she pushed her fingers in deep and curled them.

“You’re so beautiful, Edelgard,” Byleth said, looking up at her with adoration in her eyes, her voice. She rested her cheek against Edelgard’s thigh, eyes half closed as she listened to the sound of her fingers moving in her. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard said, faint with how she’d lost her breath. “Byleth—my love— _please_!”

“ _Yes_ ,” Byleth rumbled, and she buried her face between Edelgard’s legs once more. She moved her fingers faster, licked harder as Edelgard moaned for her. She listened to Edelgard, eyes closed to enjoy her faint curses, her louder pleas. When Edelgard’s voice hitched, a high note leaving her to beg, Byleth took pity. Smiling, she kissed Edelgard’s clit and hummed their tune against her. Edelgard came with a breaking cry, feet pressing hard on Byleth’s back as her hands closed to shaking fists in the towel.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, voice weak and shaking as she reached out. Byleth helped her into the bath, letting her cling to her as she trembled and relaxed.

“You feel like you enjoyed that,” Byleth chuckled.

“Mm,” Edelgard hummed against her shoulder. “My legs don’t want to work right now.”

“That’s fine. I can carry you to bed in a little bit.”

“You don’t want to be touched?”

“Maybe after a nap,” Byleth said, kissing Edelgard’s shoulder. “Besides, we have all day to ourselves. We don’t need to rush.”

“That’s true.” She smiled, leaning against Byleth, and murmured, “Thank you for suggesting this, my love.”

“Thanks for agreeing,” Byleth laughed, and she held Edelgard close as they relaxed in the hot water.

————

Despite the heavy snow that settled over most of Fódlan, Adrestian nobles found their way to Enbarr when summoned to discuss the reallocation act. They balked at first, uncertain and anxious, but days of meetings amongst themselves and with the council slowly but surely shifted their view of it. Before the new year arrived, the Adrestian nobles had agreed upon the act, and nobles from Faerghus and Leicester were arriving to begin their discussions on it.

At first, the meetings for the former kingdom and alliance nobles were informal, fiends and allies catching up as they thawed from the journey. When the reallocation act was introduced to them, however, levity left them and their discussions and was replaced by sharp focus. The weight and length of the discussions were draining in the utmost, leaving Edelgard exhausted and Adelaide needy and cranky when Byleth did not join them on the council.

Evenings were a respite for all of them, Byleth reading book after book to Adelaide to give Edelgard time to relax. Each book added a new sound to Adelaide’s vocabulary, refining her babbles to things that resembled parts of words. Whenever she pointed at words on a page, Byleth repeated them for her so she could imitate her voice and come even closer to speaking a real word.

Soon after the start of the new year when the kingdom and alliance nobles had left Enbarr to draft their own terms of acceptance and the Adrestian nobles were allowed to speak of the act, they finally had a full rest day to themselves. Edelgard relished in getting to read to Adelaide just as much as Adelaide enjoyed sitting in her lap and listening. Byleth, half asleep next to them in bed, idly stroked Ludwig’s back as he lay on her stomach and purred.

“Lah,” Adelaide interrupted at one point, putting her hand on the page Edelgard had been reading from. Edelgard waited for her to point at a word, smiling when she settled on one.

“‘Heart,’ Adelaide,” she said. “Heart.” She put her hand on Adelaide’s chest, saying, “Your heart is here. It’s very important. We were very happy to hear your heart beating.”

Adelaide considered Edelgard’s hand before reaching toward Byleth.

“Yes, Byleth has a heart, too,” Edelgard chuckled. “So do I. Do you want to listen to my heartbeat?”

“Muh,” Adelaide said.

“All right.” She set the book aside and turned Adelaide about, guiding her to set her ear against her chest over her heart. Adelaide sat there for a time before lifting her head and giggling. When Edelgard moved her back slightly to see her smile more easily, she giggled even harder and lifted her hands.

“You’re so happy today,” Edelgard laughed, taking Adelaide’s hands to hold.

“Mah!”

“Yes, you are,” Edelgard said, grinning as she tickled Adelaide’s sides to make her giggle again. “Even though it was so cold this morning.”

“Mama!”

Edelgard froze; Byleth jerked fully awake. Adelaide laughed, kicking her feet as she waved her hands.

“Mama!” she said, gleeful as she repeated, “Mama! Mama!”

Edelgard stared as Byleth moved Ludwig aside and sat up. Smiling, hand shaking, Byleth pointed at Edelgard and asked, “Addy, who’s this?”

“Mama!”

Pointing at herself, Byleth asked, “Who’s this?”

“Mama!”

“That’s right!” Byleth laughed, picking Adelaide up to kiss her cheeks. “El and I are your mamas!”

“Mama!” Adelaide said, giggling when Byleth hugged her.

“Addy, you smart little kid,” Byleth said, grinning as she patted Adelaide’s head. She let go of Adelaide then, looking to Edelgard. Her smile grew gentle when she saw how tears had filled Edelgard’s eyes, and she picked Adelaide up again to guide her into Edelgard’s arms.

“My little love,” Edelgard whispered, laughing softly. “You called us ‘Mama.’” She closed her eyes when Adelaide lay her head on shoulder and held her shirt. “You sweet, silly girl. I love you so much.”

“Mama,” Adelaide said again, quieter to match Edelgard’s voice. She smiled when Edelgard kissed her cheeks, and she settled in Edelgard’s arms to listen to more stories as Byleth and Edelgard passed the book back and forth in turns. Though she babbled throughout the day, she said “Mama” regularly, and it was the last thing she said before falling asleep that night.

Almost every day after that began with Adelaide saying “Mama” to them from her crib. Though sometimes it was said in a whiny, hungry cry, it was usually said with a faint sing-song tone that mimicked how Byleth and Edelgard often said her name in the morning. She quickly discovered that saying “Mama” would draw attention from whoever was closest, and she would say it simply to be looked at with a smile before settling with a toy or to listen to a story.

Late in Pegasus Moon, though, Adelaide began to do something she had never done: she cried when Byleth left to teach classes. The sight of her coat, glasses, and packed work bag was enough to make her start wailing, inconsolable for many minutes despite how Byleth carried her around their quarters and spoke gently to her. Though she eventually calmed down and let Byleth leave, she tended to be quiet and moody throughout the day until she returned.

“Another bad day?” Byleth asked one afternoon, seeing the frowns on Edelgard and Adelaide’s faces the moment she stepped into their quarters.

“Not all bad,” Edelgard said, sitting back in her chair while Byleth set her things down and went to Adelaide. “She didn’t fuss in council, but she had a very long crying session when you left after lunch.”

“ _Addy_ ,” Byleth murmured, taking Adelaide into her arms. “What’s wrong? You’ve been okay with me going to classes all this time.”

“I worry she doesn’t understand you go _somewhere_ ,” Edelgard said. “She understands where we go for council, but she’s only been to the academy a handful of times and to your classroom even less than that.”

“Are you scared I’m disappearing?” Byleth asked Adelaide, rubbing her back while she clung to her shirt. “I’m okay, Addy, I promise.”

“Mama,” Adelaide said, sounding absolutely miserable. Byleth and Edelgard looked at each other, brows raised and mouths twisted in anxious frowns. Edelgard stood up and went to them, one hand on Adelaide’s back and the other on Byleth’s hip.

“I don’t want you to think I’m disappearing,” Byleth said quietly. She sighed, looked at Edelgard, and said, “I’d love to take a break so she can get used to seeing me more, but that won’t fix it in the long run.”

“I’m sure she’ll fuss until she understands where you’re going,” Edelgard said. She kissed Adelaide’s head, murmuring, “Let’s think of a solution.”

“Right,” said Byleth, and she set her hand over Edelgard’s on Adelaide’s back. “I can only skip classes to be on council with you, and we only do that once a week when my students go to other professors for supplemental lessons. That can’t change now when they’re getting close to their final year.” She sighed through her nose as she thought. She looked at Adelaide for a long while, one brow rising slowly as an idea came to her.

“El?” she said quietly.

“Yes?”

“What if Addy comes with me to classes?” When Edelgard only looked at her, she said, “I know she needs you, so not the whole day, but what about the morning? We could have lunch together at midday and you’d bring her back to the palace while I have the practical lesson in the afternoon.”

Edelgard looked at Adelaide, brow knitted as she thought. After a few moments, she said, “She’s had all her doses of preventive magic and she eats when we do at breakfast and lunch.”

“And I could bring something for her to have as a snack just in case. We could do it just one day a week for her to get used to it and not get overwhelmed.”

“We could,” Edelgard said. “And she would be perfectly safe with you and your students.” She hummed as she thought, rubbing Adelaide’s back. “The last thing I want is for her to grow up locked away in the palace. She deserves to experience things I never did.”

“She’s really quiet during council, so I think she’d be all right during a lesson,” said Byleth. Smiling, she added, “I think my students would be okay with her talking a little.”

“I’d be surprised if they weren’t,” Edelgard chuckled. She thought for a while longer, nodded, and said, “Let me find Mary, my love. As long as she believes it’s safe, I’m all right with Adelaide going with you.”

Grinning, Byleth nodded and turned Adelaide slightly so Edelgard could kiss her cheek before leaving their quarters. Byleth carried Adelaide to an open space on the floor, kneeling down to set Adelaide on her back, lift her shirt, and blow raspberries against her stomach. It put a smile back on Adelaide’s face as she giggled madly, and Byleth laughed when Ludwig came over to bump his head against Adelaide’s. He sat down, wrapping his tail neatly around himself, when Edelgard returned with Mary.

“Let’s have a look at you, then,” Mary said, smiling as she knelt down near Adelaide. She watched Adelaide sit up on her own, offering her one hand and waiting. She sat through Adelaide poking and patting her hand, eventually lifting two fingers and moving them slowly to see how Adelaide watched her.

“Well,” Mary said after a time, “she’s bright and active and I’ve never seen a hint of illness from her so far. She’s also been remarkably well behaved around all the new nobles that have come to council. Outside of this crankiness, she’s perfectly fine. I don’t see an issue with her going to the academy for morning lessons. I’d be glad to accompany you and Adelaide, your majesty.”

“Addy, want to go on an adventure tomorrow?” Byleth asked, tickling Adelaide’s sides.

“I’ll be ready early tomorrow to head out with you,” said Mary, smiling at how Adelaide giggled. As she took to her feet, she added, “Hopefully we don’t get a new batch of snow tonight. Don’t really want to trudge through it.

“Thank you, Mary,” Edelgard said, nodding to her as she left the room. She went to sit with Byleth and Adelaide then, relief in her smile as Adelaide played without fussing for the rest of the evening. When the morning came, Byleth and Edelgard prepared themselves and Adelaide as they always did, washing and dressing for the day after breakfast. Though Adelaide started to whine, tears rising in her eyes at the sight of Byleth packing her work bag, she quieted down when Edelgard dressed her in a long warm coat while Byleth began to pack a second bag. Byleth helped to put loose, fluffy boots on her feet, chuckling at how Adelaide quietly said, “Mama?”

“One more thing, my little love,” Edelgard said, and she put a warm cap on Adelaide’s head. She picked Adelaide up from her cradling chair once she had put on her own coat and boots on, smiling and humming to her while Byleth pulled on her coat.

“Ready to go?” Byleth asked, squeezing Adelaide’s hands. “You get to come with me today.” She struggled not to laugh when Adelaide looked at her, uncomprehending, and kissed her brow before they headed out. Mary joined them in the hall, beckoning for one of the guards to follow them as they left the palace. No new snow had fallen overnight, the streets still clear. They were mostly empty with the early hour, but those who passed them bowed their heads respectfully.

Adelaide was wide-eyed as they went through the streets, letting out a soft sound when they reached the academy and Byleth’s classroom. She held onto Edelgard’s coat, watching as Byleth busied herself with building a fire in the hearth. Another soft sound found its way out of her mouth when Edelgard took her to Byleth’s desk, sat her atop it, and started to go through the second bag Byleth had packed.

“I didn’t see you pack him,” Edelgard chuckled, retrieving Adelaide’s red bear stuffy from the bag. She gave Adelaide the bear, smiling at how she held the bear tight. Humming softly, she considered the sling Byleth had packed before taking it to the chair behind Byleth’s desk. Using several sturdy knots, she tied the sling to the chair so Adelaide could be placed in it and sit steady and comfortable on the seat. Adelaide cooed when Edelgard picked her up, starting to giggle when Edelgard put her in the sling.

“Mama!” Adelaide said, smiling brightly and waving both hands and her bear. Byleth and Mary turned at the sound, Byleth grinning as she went to Adelaide and Mary chuckling.

“That’ll do in brief amounts,” she said. “You’ll want to let her sit, crawl, or lie down when she wants to.”

“We’ll have to get a crib or chair for next week like we have for council,” Byleth said. Still grinning, she picked Adelaide up and said, “That’s okay. I can carry you today and you’ll help with the lesson.”

“Lah!” said Adelaide, shaking her bear.

“He’ll help too, I know,” Byleth said, touching Adelaide’s nose.

“Now hopefully she doesn’t get upset when I go,” Edelgard said, stroking Adelaide’s hair after taking off her cap. She thought a moment, and then said, “Adelaide, I’ll be back in one moment.”

Adelaide looked at her, watching her walk out of the classroom and go out of sight. She waited for a time, squeezing her bear’s right paw as she did. Though she did not fuss or whimper, she still burst into gleeful giggles when Edelgard stepped back into the room.

“Mama!” she said, holding out one hand as Edelgard went to them. She smiled when Edelgard kissed her cheeks, setting her head on Edelgard’s shoulder when she took her from Byleth. Moving quickly, Byleth took off her coat, draped it over the back of her chair, and went into her work bag for her papers, notebook, and glasses. Once everything was laid out on her desk, she had put on her glasses, and the room had warmed up, she helped Edelgard take Adelaide’s boots and coat off.

“There we go,” said Byleth, taking Adelaide to hold. “We’re ready to start the day, aren’t we.”

“Ah!” Adelaide replied, patting Byleth’s shoulder.

“I’m sure she’ll be beside herself once your students arrive and the lesson starts,” Edelgard said with a smile. “I wish I could sit in and see how she behaves, but I know the _ministers_ will be beside themselves if I don’t attend this morning’s council.”

“They will,” Byleth said. Turning Adelaide toward Edelgard, she said, “Say ‘bye’ to Mama for now, Addy. We’ll have lunch together at midday, all right?”

“Ah!” Adelaide said again, smiling when Edelgard kissed her cheeks.

“I’ll come to you two at midday,” Edelgard said, kissing Byleth’s cheek as well. Touching Adelaide’s nose with her own, she softly said, “I’ll be back before you know it, my little love. Have fun with Mommy and be good.”

Adelaide cooed at her, lifting a hand to wave as Byleth waved and Edelgard made her way to the door. She looked at the door for a long time after Edelgard finally, reluctantly left, holding onto her bear with one hand and gripping Byleth’s shirt with the other. When Byleth patted her back, she turned to face her and quietly said, “Mama?”

“Mama will be back in a little while, Addy,” Byleth said, smiling brilliantly to coax a tentative smile from Adelaide. “Want to help me write something?”

“Ah bah!” Adelaide said, smile growing stronger as Byleth carried her to the blackboard and began to write on it. She waved at Mary when she passed them by to go to the bookcase near the blackboard, giggling at how she went to sit in the back of the classroom with a book to read. Once Byleth had written the day’s lesson plan, she moved to a different space on the board to write letters one by one and read them to Adelaide. Adelaide did her best to repeat the letters back to Byleth, smiling when Byleth kissed her brow on good attempts. All three of them turned when the door was knocked on.

“Come in,” Byleth said. She rubbed Adelaide’s back when the door opened, smiling because Adelaide was looking to the door in curiosity.

“Good morning, Professor,” Anahid said, looking down as she stomped snow off her boots just outside in the hall. “The others will be here soon, I just wanted to—”

“Ah!” Adelaide said loudly.

Anahid jumped, looking up and boggling when she saw Adelaide in Byleth’s arms.

“Addy’s been having a hard time, so we’re going to try having her join one morning lesson a week,” Byleth said. “Addy, can you say ‘good morning’ to Ana?”

“Yah!” Adelaide said before starting to giggle.

“Good job,” Byleth chuckled.

Anahid smiled helplessly, going to her desk to set down her bag. She drew closer to them cautiously, arms crossed behind her back, and said, “I came early to look at a book on reason magic Lenci recommended. Is that all right?”

“Of course,” Byleth said, patting Adelaide’s back when she cooed faintly. “If it’s the one I’m thinking of, it’s on the fifth shelf, red cover.” She watched Anahid go to the bookcase, smiling slightly at how she did what she could to keep her bare hands out of Adelaide’s sight. Despite her efforts, Adelaide spotted the black scarring and babbled in confusion and concern.

“It’s all right,” Byleth said before Anahid could hide her hands again. “She just hasn’t _really_ seen your hands before. Come here.”

Anahid sighed, rolling up one sleeve as she drew near. She let Adelaide pat her hand, unable to suppress a smile when Adelaide made several inquisitive sounds.

“Her hands are okay, Addy,” Byleth said. “It’s just like the scars on my arms and legs.” Smiling, setting the chalk down so she could wipe her fingers clean and pat Adelaide’s head, she said, “Ana actually got those marks helping Mama. I’ll tell you the story when you’re older.”

“It’s good I came early,” Anahid said. “Max would try to tell her the story now.” She waited for Adelaide to fully release her hand before rolling her sleeve down and going to her desk. She opened the book before starting to unpack her bag, reading it even as she arranged her notebook and papers.

“Looking for the magic base for your final thesis?” Byleth asked.

“I am,” Anahid said. “I want to get it in my mind before too long.” Smiling, she said, “I have the weapons aspect figured out already.”

“Good,” Byleth said with a smile of her own. “We’ll be talking about your theses and goals in today’s lesson.” She nodded to Anahid, letting her focus on her book while she quietly resumed writing and reading letters to Adelaide. It was not long before the door was knocked on again, Lenci leading Maxsim and Henryk into the room. Surprise showed on all of their faces when they saw Adelaide and Mary, but they all smiled when Adelaide did.

“Do we have guests all day, Professor?” Lenci asked as they sat down.

“Just for the morning and just once a week,” Byleth replied. “We’re trying to teach Addy where I go most days. Addy, can you say ‘good morning’ to Lenci, Max, and Henryk?”

“Yah,” Adelaide said, softer and shyer with more people before her.

“Hi, little one,” Lenci replied, waving at her.

“She’s gotten really big,” Henryk said. “Her birthday’s at the end of Harpstring Moon, though, isn’t it?”

“The twenty-third. We’ll be taking that day off.”

“That’ll be fun for you,” Maxsim said. “I remember my littlest brother’s first birthday—he made such a mess eating his cake.”

“We’re definitely looking forward to it.” She erased the letters she had been writing for Adelaide and pointed to the lesson plan. “Now that we’re getting close to your third year, I want to discuss how you envision your careers following graduation. There’s a place for you as officers in Fódlan’s standing military as long as you pass your master certification and you receive high marks on your thesis and presented lesson, but I want to know how you feel about things now. Especially now that the reallocation act is moving forward.”

“I’m still aiming for an officer’s position, Professor,” Anahid said. “I just want to take a position that lets me settle in Fódlan’s Fangs. I’m not interested in going back to the plateau and there are other people who can lead there.”

“I still plan on being an officer as well,” Henryk said. “I’m more comfortable in that role than in a political one like the councils that’ll be forming once the act is made law.” He smiled and said, “I want to make sure Boramas is safe while everyone learns to govern things.”

“I want to join the council in Bergliez,” Maxsim said. “I’m hoping high marks can get me a recommendation from Count Bergliez or General Caspar. Or you, Professor, if you’d give one.”

“High marks could convince me,” Byleth said with a wry smile. She kissed Adelaide’s head when she babbled at her, asking, “What about you, Lenci?”

Smiling, not hesitant in the slightest, Lenci replied, “A teacher, Professor. My parents told me Prime Minister Aegir is looking to build an academy in Fódlan’s Fangs and I’d like to be part of that.”

“Ferdinand will be happy to have you as part of the academy’s staff,” Byleth said. “You’d have your pick of subjects, but I know you’d be a good fit to teach any aspect of magic.” Sighing, she added, “I wish he’d told us he was planning on opening an academy in the fangs. That would’ve taken a load off my mind.”

“How so, Professor?” Henryk asked.

“That’s where we plan to retire to once the act is made law.”

“You’re not staying in Enbarr?” Maxsim asked.

“No. We want to get away from things and let Addy grow up like a normal little kid.” A smile on her face, she said, “So you four will actually be the only full class I teach here. The next class will be at the public academy in the fangs.”

“We’ll have to make you proud to have taught us, then,” Anahid said, smiling in turn.

“I think you’ll manage,” Byleth said. “You’ve done very well so far. Let’s keep up the pace, shall we?”

“Yes, Professor,” the students said, and they and Byleth burst into laughter when Adelaide let out a loud cheerful sound to match their voices. She laughed along with them, settling in Byleth’s arms as the lesson started in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I get this chapter done just before I have to start going back to the office for work. Oof.
> 
> I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one, and if I don't split some part of it off into a little epilogue chapter, it may be a pretty large chapter. But there are things I want to include as I wrap this up, so there's still several things to look forward to. Almost there, nearly a year later.
> 
> [Catch me on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)!


	9. Long Held Dreams, High Hopes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tidying of affairs; goals of many shapes met to let futures be created.
> 
> Or, the building of a home, the passing of torches, and the breaking of imperial rule before one last trip to Garreg Mach.

With winter settled thoroughly on Fódlan, the nobility returned to their territories, and landholding sales set to begin in the summer and fall, a certain measure of peace returned to Enbarr. Byleth, Edelgard, and Adelaide found their new routine as Adelaide quickly grew used to joining Byleth at the academy every week. Much like in council, she was usually quiet to listen as others spoke, sitting and looking at whoever happened to be speaking. If she interrupted to practice the sounds and words she was learning, Byleth and the students took it in stride, thanked her for speaking up, and continued on from where they’d left off.

It improved Adelaide’s mood drastically in just two weeks, ending her crying fits entirely. Rest days no longer needed to be about consoling her after days of being upset, leaving them open for more pleasant things. Though all of them would have been satisfied with more reading, playing, or projects, Byleth got them dressed to leave their quarters at midday on the third rest day in Lone Moon. As Edelgard went to gather their coats, however, Byleth shook her head.

“We’re staying in the palace,” she said, arranging Adelaide in a sling on her back that let her look over her shoulders.

“I assume we’re not going to the library if you have her in that,” Edelgard said, putting on shoes.

“Nope,” said Byleth. “We’re going to the kitchens.”

“We’re—what?”

“We’re going to the kitchens so I can start teaching you how to cook. I arranged it with the cooks so we won’t be in anyone’s way.”

Edelgard looked at her blankly. A blush rose on her face and her voice was quiet as she said, “My love, you know I was never very… _good_ …at cooking when you asked me to cook with you at the academy.”

“Because I didn’t take enough time to teach you,” Byleth replied. “We were always busy or in a rush. But cooking’s not that hard if you take time, and we both need to be able to do it once we abdicate.” Smirking, she kissed Edelgard’s cheek and added, “I don’t want to cook _everything_.”

“That’s fair,” Edelgard said, heaving a sigh. She nodded, taking the lead so she could hold the door open for Byleth. They made their way to the kitchens hand in hand, Adelaide babbling a song as she patted Byleth’s shoulders. The servants bowed to them when they arrived, gesturing to a workstation they’d left available for them before returning to their duties. Despite Edelgard’s trepidation, Byleth grinned as she saw the ingredients and tools that had been left out for them.

“Addy, look at this,” she said, holding a block of white cheese up for Adelaide to examine. “This is cheese, and it’s really good.”

“Cha,” Adelaide said.

“Along with cream, butter, minced garlic, salt, pepper, and pasta,” Edelgard said. She looked at Byleth, uncertain, and said, “Pasta with cream sauce?”

“Like we had the first night we slept in the same bed,” Byleth replied. She smiled when Edelgard hesitated, saying, “We’ll go through it together. It’s really not difficult if you remember to keep the heat low for the sauce.”

“But wouldn’t a higher temperature finish it sooner?”

“Sure, if you mean ‘burn things’ when you say ‘finish.’” She laughed at how Edelgard sighed heavily. “El, it’s okay for it to take a little while. We’re not in a hurry. But this’ll come together pretty quickly, so we can start with the pasta.”

“Pah?” Adelaide asked, patting Byleth’s head.

“Pasta, Adelaide,” Edelgard said. She took a piece of dried pasta from a bowl on the counter, holding it up to Adelaide to see. “If you’re anything like the two of us, you’ll enjoy this when you’re older.”

“I wish we could let her try it,” Byleth said, moving to fill a pot with water. “Still too little and not enough teeth.”

“Well,” said Edelgard, “I can get at least one recipe under my belt by the time she’s able to eat real, solid food.” She rolled her sleeves up, watching Byleth put the pot of water on a stove burner. The stove let out faint chimes as the magic inherent in it triggered when Byleth turned a knob to cast a Flame spell and set the burner alight. Adelaide babbled as the water began to boil, tugging on Byleth’s hair.

“Ow,” Byleth laughed. She gave Adelaide her hands to hold, looked at Edelgard, and said, “I can’t use my hands now. It’s all up to you.”

“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard said, and though she tried to laugh there was no hiding the anxiety in her voice.

“Nothing’s going to catch on fire,” Byleth laughed, and Adelaide laughed with her. “Go ahead and add the pasta to the water, then stir it slow and easy.”

“Sah,” Adelaide said, waving Byleth’s hands.

“All right,” Edelgard said. She held her breath, shoulders tense, as she carefully poured the pasta into the water. Glancing at the both of them, she picked up a large wooden spoon and began to stir.

“Sah sah!” Adelaide said. “Mama, sah!”

“That’s right, Addy,” Byleth said. “Slow and easy. Mama’s doing great, isn’t she?”

“Ah!”

“‘Yes,’ Addy,” Byleth chuckled. “Can you say ‘yes’?”

“Y…ye!”

“Good girl!”

“You’re doing so well with your words,” Edelgard said, moving the spoon to her other hand so she could touch Adelaide’s side. “And thank you both.”

“You’re both doing great,” Byleth replied. “Stir that a little longer to make sure nothing’s sticking together and then we’ll start on the sauce.”

“All right.” Continuing to stir, motions gentle, she asked, “Did you ever make this when you were a mercenary?”

“No, but I had it enough times that I took the time to learn the recipe when I got access to the kitchens at Garreg Mach. The chefs here are fantastic, but there’s always something special about cooking for yourself.”

“Did you ever cook with your father?”

“I did. We did bond over food, even if our food was usually road food.”

“‘Road food’?”

“Things you could carry on long marches. Hardtack, cured and dried meats over the winter when we settled somewhere to wait out the snow. There’s a stew he taught me how to make for winter, too. Beef, potatoes, carrots—nothing too hard to work with. We can try that next if you want.”

“I assume I’m not allowed to use an axe to cut anything.”

“Unless you’re out to get wood for a fire, no,” Byleth said, grinning as she nudged Edelgard’s nearest foot with her own. Once Edelgard had laughed, she said, “Let’s get started on the sauce. Take the cream and pour it into that other pan until I say ‘stop.’”

“We’re not measuring it out?”

“Nah. I know it by eye and we can always balance it.” She watched Edelgard pour the cream in slowly, eventually saying, “Stop. Add half of the butter and put the pan on that smaller burner. You’ll turn the heat on low—the spot on the knob with just one flame sigil written on it—and you’ll stir it with another spoon for a couple of minutes.”

“What if—”

“No, we’re not turning the fire any higher,” Byleth said, smirking. “Slow and easy.”

“Sah!” Adelaide said.

“All right, all right.” She stirred the cream and butter together, giving the pasta a stir with the wooden spoon when Byleth told her to.

“Now’s the best part,” Byleth said. “Seasoning and the cheese. Add the garlic and a pinch each of the salt and pepper, and use that whisk to stir.”

“All right.” As she stirred it together, she laughed and said, “Do you remember the one time we cooked together at Garreg Mach and you said to use a pinch of salt?”

“And you looked at me like I had told you to do something crazy?”

“I had never heard of a ‘pinch’ as a measurement!” Edelgard protested, laughing again. “I’m just glad _you_ taught me. I’d have never lived it down if Dorothea had heard me sounding like such a sheltered noble.”

“She would’ve teased you for at least a week.” She touched Edelgard’s foot again. “You’ll have to help cook for them when they visit us in the fangs.”

“I will.”

Byleth smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “All right, finally time for the cheese. You’re going to grate it straight into the pan until I say stop.”

Edelgard nodded, taking care not to nick her hand as she grated the cheese. Once Byleth had told her to stop, she began to stir the sauce as the cheese melted.

“Addy, can I have one hand back?” Byleth asked, squeezing one of Adelaide’s hands. When Adelaide let go, she said, “Thank you,” and reached for the wooden spoon. She gave the pasta another stir before scooping up two pieces.

“El, you try one,” she said, setting the spoon down. “I’ll have the other.” She put a piece into her mouth as Edelgard did, both of them chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing, Byleth said, “Perfect. Take that to the sink and pour it into the strainer. There should be bowls there, so I’ll stir the sauce while you get the pasta in them.”

Edelgard did so, carrying the pot carefully as Byleth turned both burners off. She returned with the pasta split evenly between the two bowls, and her gaze was anxious when Byleth dipped a finger into the sauce and brought it to her mouth to taste it. Even when Byleth smiled, the anxiety lingered.

“Give it a try, El,” said Byleth.

Tentative, Edelgard dipped one finger into the sauce, brought it to her mouth, and tasted it. It was savory and rich, delicious enough that her brows rose and her eyes widened.

“Told you you’d do fine,” Byleth said, grinning. She touched the sauce with a different finger and held it up to Adelaide. “Addy, want to taste this? It’s really good.”

Adelaide looked at her hand curiously before turning to Edelgard. In turn, Edelgard dipped another finger into the sauce and put it into her mouth. Adelaide followed her lead, opening her mouth. Byleth put her finger on her tongue, smiling because Adelaide promptly closed her mouth and hummed cheerfully at the taste.

“Told you it was good,” Byleth laughed when Adelaide let her finger go. “Now you just need to get your teeth and start eating real food.”

“That shouldn’t take long at all,” Edelgard said, adding sauce on top of the pasta before covering the bowls. “You’re growing into your own person so quickly, Adelaide.”

“But if you’d like to continue _not_ climbing things, we won’t complain,” Byleth said, and she led the way back to their quarters to eat.

————

As the term and their second year came to a close, the students did their best to remain focused in the face of their last months-long break. Byleth let them lose focus on the last few days of the term once papers and lesson proposals had been submitted, happy to hear them discuss their plans. On a day when they discussed visiting Fódlan’s Fangs, Anahid already set to stay with Lenci and her family, Byleth was quiet as she listened and thought.

“Lenci,” she said when the final bells of the day rang, “could you stay for a bit longer? I want to ask you about something.”

“Of course, Professor,” Lenci said.

“We’ll wait at the gates,” Anahid said, and she, Maxsim, and Henryk bowed to Byleth before leaving.

“I wanted to ask a favor,” Byleth said. “Edelgard and I are hoping to use some of this break to look for where to build a house, but we want to be a little quiet about it.” Smiling, she said, “We’d be buying the land and building the house as the Eisner family, not as the emperor and empress. I know it might be a stretch for a noble family, but would you be able to introduce us to someone to work with?”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult,” Lenci replied. “My father’s guild should have at least one person who can assistant with building and furnishing a house.”

“His…guild?”

“He’s a merchant, Professor. He’s the current guild master’s righthand man, so there shouldn’t be anything outside his scope in terms of business in the fangs. He’d be happy to help scout for land.”

Byleth stared at her a moment. She asked, “Your father works?”

“He does. My mother’s family’s landholdings don’t amount to much, so he’s kept working as a merchant to make sure we had enough money.” Laughing slightly, she said, “It won’t be quite as big of a shift for my family to lose its noble title, fortunately.”

“I’m glad,” Byleth said. “I don’t want this to be too difficult for people.”

“We’ll be all right, Professor,” Lenci said. “Everyone will.”

“That’s the hope,” Byleth chuckled.

“I have faith. But as for business, I can send a letter to my father before Ana and I leave Enbarr, if you like. He’ll be excited to get a new project to work on.”

“We’d appreciate it, Lenci.”

The winter storms had long since passed by the time Lenci sent a letter, ensuring there were no delays in Gellert von Tibor’s response directly to Byleth and Edelgard. With a few letter exchanges, they had agreed upon details of a longer trip to Fódlan’s Fangs midway through the break. Though Hubert and Mary both chafed at it, Edelgard did not allow them to join her, Byleth, and Adelaide on the trip.

“We need to be used to doing things like this on our own,” she told them. “Whether that’s business matters or handling Adelaide.”

“I suppose we can’t argue with that,” Mary admitted, smiling slightly. “She’s been doing very well for someone who hasn’t had her first birthday.”

“I would prefer to accompany you,” Hubert said, “but it would be less conspicuous for you to travel on your own.”

“You stand out a bit,” Byleth said. She smirked when he frowned at her, Edelgard and Mary biting their tongues to keep from laughing.

The trip was made by a small sailing ship, its passengers limited and the captain and crew agreeing to refer to them as the Eisners to keep attention off them. Adelaide, in a stark contrast to their previous trips, was excited to see everything. The sight of the sea, brilliantly blue and waves glittering like starlight as the brisk wind carried them along, entranced her, and Byleth and Edelgard took her out of their cabin as often as they could on the day and a half voyage. That night marked her first night of truly seeing stars as well, and she stared up at the sky in absolute wonder.

They were met at the port by Anahid and Lenci, who struggled visibly to not bow to them. They managed to mask it by leaning forward to greet Adelaide as she smiled sleepily and waved from her place in Edelgard’s arms. Lenci took the lead, guiding them to a common, open traveling carriage to travel from the port town to Aibell, the capitol city of Fódlan’s Fangs

“We made sure to check that your room at the inn is ready when we arrive,” she said. “My parents are busy until the end of the day, so please feel free to relax.”

“We’ll need to put her down for a nap,” Edelgard said, patting Adelaide’s back as she continually jerked awake from bumps on the road.

“It’s the weather,” Byleth chuckled, putting a hand on Adelaide’s head. “It’s beautiful out today.”

“It’s a bit cooler here than in Enbarr in the summer,” Lenci said. “And we get more snow in the winter.”

“It’d be nice for her to play in snow, though,” Byleth said. She looked about, taking in the sight of trees in the distance and the small houses build along the road and near the wide river the road ran parallel to. When they passed a bridge, she spotted a few people standing on it, fishing, and grinned.

“From what I understand, the fishing along this river is fairly good,” Lenci said. “You can sell your catches for reasonable prices at the port, but it’ll be better in Aibell.”

“We would probably eat what I catch, but maybe we can do that sometimes just to take Addy into the city.”

“It’s not as busy as Enbarr, but it’s still nice and lively,” Anahid said. “There’s actually a public library that Lenci’s mother helps to manage. She’s busy with Prime Minister Aegir’s academy proposal, though.”

“Has the academy’s location been set?” Edelgard asked.

“I think so,” said Lenci. “Mother can speak to it better than I can, and I know she wants to talk to both of you about it.”

“We’ll be glad to,” Edelgard said, nodding to her.

True to what Anahid had said, Aibell’s streets weren’t as full as Enbarr’s, but the carriage still slowed down significantly. Adelaide, mostly asleep by the time they reached the edge of the city, barely stirred as they were brought to the inn. By the time Byleth and Edelgard had spoken with the innkeeper, received their key, and had gone to their room, she was fast asleep in Edelgard’s arms.

“We’ll let you get some rest,” Lenci said, standing in the hall outside their room with Anahid. “But if you’d prefer, you can also explore the city until this evening! You can go anywhere you’d like. We’ll be in the main hall with my parents later for dinner.”

“Thank you both,” Byleth said, nodding to them before they left. She closed and locked the door, carrying their bags further into the room. Once they were set out of sight, she sat down gingerly on the bed and lay back. Adelaide remained fast asleep, Edelgard sitting on her other side and patting her chest.

“I thought she would’ve started crying when we slowed down,” Byleth said, lifting one hand to touch Adelaide’s leg.

“I did, too,” Edelgard said. “I’m glad we waited this long to take her on another trip. She’s doing so much better than last time.”

“She really is,” Byleth said, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Though she meant to leave them closed, she opened them again when her stomach growled loudly. “Dammit.”

“If your stomach’s that loud, you’re not going to make it to dinner,” Edelgard chuckled.

“I won’t,” Byleth sighed. She sat up, rubbed the back of her neck, and said, “I’ll wait for Addy to wake up. Then we can go out and find a snack.”

“Thank you for waiting. I was hoping to go back out when she wakes up.” Smiling as she looked at the window, she said, “I’m glad we came by ourselves without any fanfare. It tells us far more about the city than if we came as the emperor and empress.”

“It does. It’s nice so far.” Stroking Adelaide’s hair, she said, “I hope the academy isn’t too far from here. It’d be nice to live near the river if the fishing is good.”

“We’ll have to make sure Adelaide doesn’t wander off to the river before she knows how to swim.”

“Teaching you both will be a priority,” said Byleth, and she grinned when Edelgard leaned close to kiss her.

They talked quietly until Adelaide woke, changing her and letting her wake fully. With a small purse tied to Byleth’s belt and Adelaide settled in a forward-facing sling on Edelgard’s front, they left the inn to wander the city streets. The market was busy that afternoon, enough of a bustle at certain stalls and shops that they kept at a distance. Adelaide looked at everything with great curiosity, and she went wide-eyed at the scent of the bakery they eventually found.

“Is the little one big enough for regular food?” one of the bakers asked, seeing Adelaide staring at a tray of cinnamon rolls.

“She is,” Edelgard said. “She recognizes these.”

“Here, then,” the baker said, coming close to take a large roll from the tray. He offered it to Edelgard, saying, “An extra for you and her.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Edelgard said, catching Adelaide’s hands before she could grab the roll. “We can pay you.”

“Ah, it’s all right,” he laughed. “Consider it a gift for a pretty visitor and her cute daughter.” He winked when Edelgard took the roll, saying, “And if you come back to Aibell, you’ll know who to come for if your little one needs a snack.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said. “Adelaide, can you please tell him ‘thank you’?”

“Tah bah!” Adelaide said, waving at the man. He laughed aloud, going to the counter at the back with Byleth following behind him. She paid him for the two bagels she had picked, smiling and waving to him as she and Edelgard left to walk as they ate. As she picked off small pieces of the roll for Adelaide to eat, Edelgard watched Byleth all but inhale the two bagels.

“You were rather hungry, weren’t you,” Edelgard chuckled.

“I really was,” Byleth said after swallowing the last bit of her food. She looked at Adelaide as Edelgard fed her another piece of the cinnamon roll. She choked on a laugh when Adelaide, smiling with her eyes closed, put her hands on her face as she chewed.

“Is she doing it again?” Edelgard asked.

“She is.” She kissed Adelaide’s head, murmuring, “I’m so glad you’re having fun this trip, Addy.”

“Mama!” Adelaide giggled, patting Byleth’s cheeks. She giggled even harder when Byleth kissed her hands, Edelgard sneaking in the last few bites of the cinnamon roll. The snack left them in high spirits and energy, Adelaide fully alert as they continued to walk through the market.

Eventually, they found their way to a residential area, crossing a bridge over the river where it cut through the city. Townhouses lined the streets, people walking together as the afternoon began to settle into the evening. A group of children ran by at one point, shouting and laughing, and they caught Adelaide’s attention. One girl heard Adelaide babble loudly, paused to look back, and grinned and waved before hurrying off after her friends.

“That was polite, wasn’t it,” Edelgard said, squeezing Adelaide’s hands. “You’ll have to remember to be polite when you’re old enough to play with other children.”

“Ye!” Adelaide replied.

“Good girl,” Byleth chuckled, ruffling her hair. Looking over her shoulder toward the children, she smiled. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen kids like that outside of festivals in Enbarr.”

“Playing in the streets?”

“Yeah. Parents usually kept their kids away from our troop if we were in a town.” Humming a laugh, she said, “It’s nice…getting to see peace like this.”

“It is,” Edelgard said. She took Byleth’s hand and kissed her palm, saying, “It proves to me that we can’t stay in Enbarr when we abdicate. We would always be seen as our titles.”

“You’re right,” Byleth said, and weariness was in her smile when she kissed Edelgard’s wrist. She smiled properly when Adelaide cooed at them, lacing their fingers with Edelgard’s as they began to walk again.

They took their time exploring the city, making their way back to the inn as the sun began to set. When they arrived, they found a space at an empty table in the main dining hall to wait. Byleth took Adelaide from her sling to let Edelgard take it off, smiling as she helped Adelaide stand on the bench between them. Adelaide was in the midst of putting one foot forward toward Edelgard and bringing it back when Anahid and Lenci returned, a man and a woman close behind them. The man was taller, his black hair and beard peppered with gray, and the woman was shorter and much softer with her curly black hair still pristine.

“Good evening, Professor, Missus Eisner,” Lenci said, nodding to both of them. “Has your day been well?”

“It has,” Edelgard replied, smiling when Adelaide quietly added, “Ye.”

“Thank you, Lenci,” Byleth said. “Are these your parents?”

“They are.” She stepped back slightly, nodding to the man and woman as they came forward. Though the man started to offer a hand to Byleth, he quickly changed course to offer it to Edelgard when he saw how Byleth’s hands were thoroughly occupied.

“Gellert von Tibor, Missus Eisner,” he said. “A pleasure to meet you and your wife and daughter.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, shaking his hand. She turned to the woman then, taking the hand she offered.

“Mariska von Tibor,” the woman said. “We’ve already spoken to the innkeeper about their private room for dinner, if you’d like to sit down and eat.”

“If it’s not a problem,” Byleth said.

“Not at all,” Gellert replied. Turning to Anahid, he said, “We’re relying on you and Lenci for the evening.”

“I’ll make sure no one sets anything on fire in the kitchen,” Anahid said, smiling when Gellert laughed and patted her shoulder. She and Lenci bowed to them all before taking each other’s hands and heading out.

“What would they be setting on fire?” Byleth asked, standing and picking Adelaide up.

“The dinner they try to make,” Mariska chuckled as Edelgard stood. Taking the lead up a set of stairs, she said, “Ana has been teaching Lenci and our sons how to cook for themselves. Lenci is getting the hang of it, but Vilmos and Erno get…overexcited.”

“It was a bit of a shock to hear the boys panic when they set a pan of fish on fire,” Gellert added. “Fortunately, no one was hurt and nothing was damaged.” He laughed as he opened the door to a room, letting them go inside as he said, “Hopefully your little one doesn’t give you as much trouble as our boys.”

“She’s doing well so far,” Edelgard said, touching Adelaide’s nose once Byleth had settled her in the high chair that had been placed between two chairs. She and Byleth sat down on opposite sides of Adelaide, Gellert remaining on his feet as Mariska sat down. He poured wine for himself, Byleth, and Mariska, looking at Edelgard with a smile and a raised brow.

“Are you still abstaining for her?” he asked.

“I am,” she replied. “But thank you.”

“Of course,” he said, and he poured a glass of water for her instead. Sitting down, he said, “Someone will be along with food shortly. Until then, shall we discuss a bit of business?”

“Let’s, please,” Edelgard said. “Thank you for your help in this.”

“For the professor who helped our daughter flourish and the emperor who is helping Adrestia achieve so much progress? I’m glad to provide my assistance.”

“The girls said you were fairly interested in the area near the river, but also concerned about where the academy would be,” Mariska said. “Prime Minister Aegir’s surveyors have recommended the academy be built to the east of Aibell, across the river on a flat tract of land. They estimate it would be a thirty to forty minute walk from the edge of Aibell, with classes starting later in the morning to give students living further from the academy more time to travel.”

“So I could have a little leeway on where we live,” Byleth said. “That’s a relief.”

“Are the homes we saw along the river set to be sold when landholdings are made public?” Edelgard asked.

“They are,” said Mariska. “I know the families there intend to buy their homes and the pieces of land around them.”

“We don’t want to take that opportunity from them. Are there areas relatively close to the river and not too far from the academy that are available?”

“There are,” Gellert said. “I was out looking for open land today and I found an excellent prospect between here and the academy, about five to ten minutes away by wagon. We can head out early tomorrow to take a look.”

“Sounds good,” Byleth said with a grin, and Adelaide giggled and clapped because her voice was cheerful.

They all slept well that night, Adelaide just as eager to get started when she noticed Byleth and Edelgard’s excitement the next morning. After breakfast, they were met in the main dining hall by Gellert, wearing the plain clothes of a traveling merchant and smiling brightly. He led them to a wagon outside, Byleth helping Edelgard and Adelaide into the empty space on the driver’s seat next to Gellert before climbing into the back.

“Now then,” Gellert said, snapping the reins to urge the horse forward, “what kind of home did you have in mind?”

“Large enough for ourselves, Adelaide, and one energetic cat, to start,” Edelgard said. “With some extra space for visitors and—anyone else—and land that can sustain a flower garden.”

“Vegetable garden,” said Byleth.

“Both,” Edelgard sighed.

Gellert laughed. “Flowers are easy enough around here and I know most people in the area grow small crops for themselves. Is that all?”

“A little separate space to do projects,” Byleth said. “Mostly for El, I can carve outside.”

“Spaces for _both_ of us, my love,” Edelgard said. “I don’t want you to be unable to work if the weather is bad.”

“All right,” said Gellert. “Not a tremendous ask so far for an architect and a building crew. Are you thinking two storeys?”

“Maybe only one,” Edelgard said.

“I don’t have the best knees anymore,” Byleth added. “But I can manage if the design’s better on two storeys.”

“I’d pretend to surprised, but we’ve all seen that mess Ana’s knee is now,” he said, pulling gently to make the horse turn onto a road headed east out of the city. “The land available here is large enough to spread the house out a bit if we need to.”

“Ha-ooh?” Adelaide said.

“That was a good try, Addy!” Byleth said, leaning forward to touch Adelaide’s hand. “He said ‘house.’ Can you say ‘house’?”

“Ha-ooh,” Adelaide repeated. Frowning, she tried to add an S and only managed to blow bubbles. More quietly, she tried another S and again blew bubbles.

“You’ll get there,” Edelgard murmured, taking a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe off Adelaide’s chin. “Good job, my little love.”

“Mama,” Adelaide said, smiling up at her. She giggled when Edelgard touched her cheeks, taking one of Edelgard’s hands to hold.

“Can I ask why this land hasn’t been built on?” Byleth asked.

“It’s mostly due to a lack of interest,” Gellert replied. “There isn’t much to offer on this stretch of road in terms of farmland—too hilly and it butts up against forest that isn’t suitable for lumber. It’d take some work to clear space for a house, and no one’s wanted to start that kind of work. On top of that, it’s more out of the way than folks with money to buy near a city want to deal with.”

“It’s not _completely_ removed from other people, is it? We were hoping to stay close enough to people that Addy could make friends.”

“Don’t worry too much about that,” Gellert said, smiling and pointing to one side of the road. “The south side of the road has plenty of neighbors—you can see their homes down those dirt paths. My bet is that this area, this stretch of road and on the north side of it? It’ll be more in demand once the academy is set up. And the open land we’re going to look at is just up ahead on this path we’ll turn on in a minute.”

Byleth and Edelgard looked in different directions as Gellert turned the cart onto a dirt path that was not yet well worn, Byleth looking back toward Aibell and Edelgard looking onward down the main road. Adelaide squeezed Edelgard’s hand when the path grew bumpy, letting out a quiet sound of concern. Edelgard gave her her other hand and held her as steady as possible.

“Sorry, little miss,” Gellert said. “It’s not as tidy a road without people living here, but the building crew would smooth it down as they work.”

“We’re really not far from the city or the river right now,” Byleth said, turning back with a smile on her face. She tapped Adelaide’s shoulder when she noticed she was looking down. “Addy, look that way. There’s trees ahead of us.”

Adelaide lifted her head and pointed at the trees, saying, “Trah!”

“‘Tree,’ Adelaide,’ Edelgard said, patting her chest. “Try saying ‘eeh.’”

“Eh. Eh.” She grumbled for a moment before finally managing, “Eeh?”

“Good girl!” Edelgard said. “A lot of words use that sound.”

“Eeh!”

“Attagirl,” Byleth said, rubbing Adelaide’s head.

“She’s a happy one,” Gellert chuckled. “I think it’ll be good for her here. A good amount of nature with a little bit of city busyness in the mix.”

“We think so, too,” Byleth said. She looked forward, humming softly at the sight of the trees. “That’s a lot of wood to deal with.”

“It’s a little overgrown,” he admitted, turning the cart halfway around when they reached the end of the path. “We’d get the workers to push the trees back at least fifty feet from the house, or more depending on your preference.”

“I’d go with a hundred feet for garden space,” Byleth said, getting out of the wagon. She took Adelaide to let Edelgard climb down, kissing Adelaide’s cheeks because she giggled.

“Is there any concern about wildlife in these woods?” Edelgard asked. “Wolves or bears?”

“No, they stay much further north close to the mountains,” Gellert said. “We scared most of their prey off as we spread out from the city and these woods grow in too tight to hunt well. The most you’ll worry about is the odd rabbit trying to steal something from your garden.”

“Rabbits are easy to catch, so that’s all right,” Byleth said. She and Edelgard followed Gellert’s lead, walking along the edge of the woods.

“There are a few options here,” he said. “Do you see that large rock up ahead where the trees thin out a bit?”

“Yes,” Edelgard replied.

“It marks the furthest edge of all the land open for sale and construction.” He gestured toward the wagon when they reached the rock. “From here to the wagon would be the front edge of the house if you build more narrowly and extend further back. But you have a hundred or so feet beyond the cart in this exact parcel of land if you want to build out that way. It’s about fifty feet between you and the next parcel of land to account for privacy and general sprawl, and the forward edge of the property ends about ten feet from the road.”

“That’s a pretty good size,” Byleth said. “Especially if we can push back into the woods a lot for more space in the house itself.”

“Mama!” Adelaide said suddenly, pointing into the distance. “Mama, wah-tah!”

Byleth and Edelgard turned, both of them smiling because the sea was visible from the small hill they had climbed.

“That _is_ water, Addy,” Byleth said. “Good eye.”

“I wouldn’t mind a room with a view of the sea,” Edelgard murmured. “It would make for a beautiful painting.”

“Bedrooms and your studio upstairs,” Byleth said, quiet and thoughtful. “A workshop, the kitchen, a den, and space for guests downstairs.”

“And a garden in the back with all this space for Adelaide to play in the front,” Edelgard added. She and Byleth looked at each other a long while before Edelgard turned to Gellert and quietly said, “Would it be all right if we had a moment?”

“Of course,” he said, bowing slightly before going to the wagon.

“What’s wrong, El?” Byleth asked, moving close to stay quiet.

“I,” Edelgard started, but her eyes grew wet as she choked. She put her hand over her mouth before she could make another sound, but Adelaide noticed all the same. She whimpered and reached for Edelgard, tears rising in her eyes.

“No, shh, shh,” Edelgard said, taking Adelaide to hold her gently. “I’m all right, I promise. Don’t cry, my little love.” She swayed where she stood, patting Adelaide’s back until her whimpering stopped. Smiling, she wiped her eyes and Adelaide’s face and said, “We’re all right, aren’t we.”

“Ye!” Adelaide giggled, clapping her hands.

“Are you really okay?” Byleth asked, putting her hands on Edelgard and Adelaide’s backs.

“I am,” Edelgard said, sniffing. “I just—for a moment, the only thing I could think was ‘I don’t deserve any of this.’” She coughed a laugh and said, “But you’ve promised that I do, so—I’m doing my best to not think it again.”

Byleth smiled. She guided Edelgard to sit down in the lush, long green grass, letting Adelaide hang onto her shoulder as she stood up. They both watched Adelaide look closely at the grass, touching it cautiously as it swayed in the warm breeze.

“It’s lovely here, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered. “Our daughter could play outside in fresh grass and pick flowers.”

“Flah?” Adelaide said, pointing toward a cluster of purple wildflowers.

“Those are flowers, Addy,” Byleth said. “Aren’t they pretty? They’re the same color as Mama’s eyes.”

“Flah!” Adelaide said. She let go of Byleth’s shoulder and, Byleth and Edelgard staring, took her very first steps. She managed to get all the way to the flowers before clumsily sitting down to avoid a fall, laughing the entire way. After roughly picking a fistful of the flowers, she crawled back to them. A large number of petals had been knocked off in the crawl, but the smile on Adelaide’s face when she held the flowers up to Edelgard more than made up for it.

“Thank you, Adelaide,” Edelgard laughed, amazement and shock in her voice as she took the flowers.

“Addy,” Byleth said as Adelaide pulled herself back to her feet with her shoulder, “do you like it here?”

“Ye!” Adelaide said, bouncing on her feet.

“I _really_ like it here. I think I love it, honestly. What about you, El?”

“I love it here, Byleth,” Edelgard said softly. “It’s wonderful.”

“Then I think we need to tell Gellert so we can get everything started,” Byleth said with a grin. She stood first, picking Adelaide up before helping Edelgard to her feet. They went to Gellert then, only taking enough time to go around the area once before starting back to Aibell. They discussed details with intense eagerness, and it was enough that Adelaide didn’t mind any of the bumps in the road on the way.

————

The early decision on the land purchase ensured they had time to return to Enbarr before Adelaide’s first birthday. True to Byleth’s word, she and Edelgard took the day off entirely, taking Adelaide into the city to start celebrating. They brought her to various shops and watched her closely. When she looked at stuffies or books longingly, Byleth quietly snuck away to find the shopkeeper, pay them, and request that the item be packed and wrapped in gift paper and sent to the palace after they’d left.

When Adelaide settled for her afternoon nap, Ludwig stretched out beside her, Byleth and Edelgard got to work. They retrieved the gifts from where they’d been hidden in Edelgard’s office, stacking them neatly near Adelaide’s chest in the main room. Byleth went down to the kitchens to pick up a small cake, bringing it back just as Adelaide woke up. She was groggy in Edelgard’s arms, Ludwig following Edelgard as she paced some distance away from the chest. Byleth smiled at the sight of them, setting the cake down on the table.

“Addy,” Byleth said. “Are you still sleepy? Can you wake up for us?”

Adelaide rubbed her eyes, blinking slowly as she woke more. She finally noticed the presents and the cake, looking up at Edelgard in confusion and saying, “Mama?”

“Today is very special, Adelaide,” Edelgard said, taking her to the presents and sitting down. “One year ago today, you were born. You’ve been such a wonderful girl this entire year and we want to celebrate.”

“These are presents for you,” Byleth said, sitting with them and giving Adelaide one of the boxes. She tugged at one edge of the wrapping, tearing it very slightly. “Want to open it?”

Adelaide reached for the torn paper, picking at it at first. When she pulled on the paper and tore a long strip away, she looked at Byleth and Edelgard. They way they nodded made her smile, giggle, and start tearing with more confidence. Edelgard helped when she struggled to open the box under the wrapping, and she laughed when Adelaide went wide-eyed with joy at the sight of the dark blue wolf stuffy in the box.

“It’s one of the ones you really liked this morning!” Byleth laughed, taking the wolf from the box so Adelaide could hug it and hold it close.

“Do you want me to open the next one so you can hold the wolf?” Edelgard asked, picking up another present. She smiled when Adelaide reached with one hand, starting a tear so Adelaide only had to pull. While Adelaide giggled, hugging the wolf, she quickly unwrapped the present and opened the box to reveal a silver-white cat stuffy. Adelaide giggled even harder as Edelgard gave her the cat, hugging both stuffies tight.

“And there’s the other one you liked,” Byleth said, taking the boxes and paper to set them aside. “I was worried you’d start crying when we left without at least one of them.”

“So did I,” Edelgard said, bringing the two remaining presents over. She started a tear in the wrapping on one present, letting Adelaide pull off several strips of paper before opening the box.

“Booh!” Adelaide said, seeing the books. “ _Book_!”

“Yes, new books!” Edelgard chuckled. “Very well said! Of course your second word is ‘book,’ you silly girl.” She set the three books before Adelaide, handing the box and paper to Byleth. Adelaide let the stuffies go completely to help with the last present, holding onto the box herself as Edelgard opened it. When Edelgard revealed a small coat, cut similarly to Byleth’s and dyed crimson, Adelaide went wide-eyed again. She grabbed at the coat, giggling so hard she was breathless.

“You were so excited to see this in the shop window,” Byleth said. “I didn’t think they made kids’ coats like mine. C’mere, Addy, let’s put this on.” She helped Adelaide put the coat on, and she and Edelgard both began to laugh because the look of absolute joy on Adelaide’s face was remarkable. She refused to let them take it off, even when they started in on their cake. She wore it whenever the weather allowed for it, growing even happier as the summer cooled off and the fall approached.

It became a favorite sight at the academy when classes resumed, Byleth and Adelaide in their coats when Adelaide came with her. She joined two classes a week as landholding sales began in the areas closest to Garreg Mach. It gave Edelgard more time to review reports with the council uninterrupted, and it helped the students avoid the same levels of stress as the other third year students. They could not help but to relax as Adelaide toddled around the classroom, holding one of her two stuffies and quietly choosing someone to sit with during the morning lecture.

“Thank you,” Byleth said early one morning a month after classes resumed, “for being so patient with her.”

“Ah, you don’t have to thank us,” Maxsim said. “She’s a really sweet kid. And way better behaved than my younger siblings ever were.”

Anahid opened her mouth to say something as well, but paused because Adelaide came to her and held her cat stuffy up in a silent request. Smiling, she asked, “My turn today?”

“Yeah,” Adelaide said, smiling back. She giggled when Anahid picked her up and sat her down gently next to her on the bench. She waved at Byleth, giggling when Byleth smiled and waved.

“Still,” Byleth said, “Edelgard and I appreciate it. Letting her take up any of your time this year is a huge favor.”

“It’s not like you’re ignoring us, Professor,” Henryk said. “We’re still on course for everything.”

“Including your major certification change,” Lenci laughed.

“Can’t believe how fast you got used to riding a wyvern,” Maxsim said. “I see you doing loops up there and _my_ legs go wobbly.”

“It’s really not that bad,” Henryk said, struggling not to laugh. “The wyverns take care of you as much as you take care of them, so you don’t worry once you’re in the saddle.”

“Better than horses?” Anahid asked, smirking.

“By far. It won’t be hard to incorporate information about the care and handling of wyverns into my final lesson.”

“Speaking of those,” Byleth said, mouth twisted, “I need you all to produce new lessons by the end of this month.” Because they stared at her, horror rising in their faces, she said, “Not brand new ones, just modified ones. The headmaster sent direction to all of the professors yesterday about the third years’ lessons. Starting with your year, he’s requiring every student to incorporate something into their lesson on how to apply their leadership knowledge to areas of public service. Max, Lenci, you probably have some ideas since you’re planning on working outside the military, but Ana, Henryk this will be new to you.”

“That’s true,” Henryk said quietly. “I don’t have much experience working with the public—that was all up to my parents.”

“I have some experience working with people in the plateau while I was saving money to come here,” Anahid said, “but not in a way where I really interacted with leaders.” She drummed her fingers on the desk as she thought, smiling when Adelaide tried to imitate her by patting the desk with her fingertips. After a time, she looked at Byleth and said, “May I ask something, Professor?”

“Of course.”

“What does her majesty plan on doing once you move to the fangs? I can’t imagine her doing _nothing_.”

Byleth smiled. “You mean if she’s going to do more leading of her own.” When Anahid nodded, she said, “She’s been going back and forth about participating in leading the academy and doing something else.”

“‘Something else’?” Maxsim asked.

“Managing an art gallery. There isn’t one in the fangs and she’d be really happy to get people interested in creating art.” She chuckled and said, “Edelgard’s too ambitious for her own good and she might wind up just doing both.”

“Nothing to do with the fangs’ council or the military there?” Henryk asked.

“No,” said Byleth. “Neither of us want to be involved with _that_ kind of leadership anymore.” Still smiling, she said, “But you’re looking for advice.”

“A bit,” Anahid said, smiling back.

“My advice for both of you is to think of something you have some level of interest in—something personal is best—and how you’d want to apply your leadership and experience to it. For me, I’d talk about how I’d lead classes and guide students.”

Anahid looked down as she thought, Henryk looking up and putting a hand on his chin. Seeing the distant look in Anahid’s eyes, Adelaide put the cat stuffy on her leg and softly said, “Cah. Cat?”

“Cat,” Anahid chuckled, patting the stuffy’s head. “Thanks, Adelaide.”

“You don’t have to decide on it right now,” Byleth said. “Fortunately, you have a full month to consider it. I wouldn’t have put it past the headmaster to have only given you a week.”

“I have something of an idea,” Anahid said. She looked at Lenci, brows raised slightly, and smiled when Lenci laughed.

“Max, Henryk, you’re free to come to our flat after classes to discuss it,” Lenci said.

“I’ll pay for food this time,” Maxsim said with a grin.

“I look forward to what you come up with,” Byleth said. “For now, I want to know if you have any questions on your certifications. We’re getting to the point where there’s not many new things for me to teach you and the other professors’ lessons are coming to an end.”

“Not to sound arrogant,” Maxsim said, “but my main question is just when the exams will be. It looks like we’re in for snow soon, so outdoor practical time for me and Henryk is going to end pretty quick here.”

“It’ll be at the end of the school year,” Byleth replied. “The winter will focus on your lesson plans and polishing your skills for the certifications. Once we get to Pegasus Moon, there’ll be a week of written and oral exams, then a week of practicals. The week after that is for presenting your lessons to the other professors and the headmaster, and then all your results will be delivered and you’ll be done.”

“It’ll all be here before we know it, then,” Henryk said.

“I suppose the most prudent thing to ask is if you have any specific advice for the exams, Professor,” Lenci said.

Byleth thought, leaning against her desk. It took a long time for her to speak again, and she said, “It’s odd…I’m a little at a loss.”

“How’s that, Professor?” Maxsim asked.

“If we were at war, I’d _have_ advice. Master certifications are primarily for people qualified to lead in major battles and full war campaigns. But now they’re titles to hold in reserve because the hope is that you’ll never see war again.” She smiled slightly and said, “I’m so much more used to giving advice based on how you’d apply your skills in battle. I’m still not completely used to peace, so…I’m not sure what to tell you. You’ll have to let me think on it.”

“We can do that,” Anahid said, and she and the other students laughed when Adelaide clapped cheerfully.

————

For the most part, the winter passed by uneventfully. Snow arrived alongside more and more reports of landholding sales, as well as letters from Richtig Geil, the merchant Gellert assigned to be their proxy for construction and purchases. Many evenings were spent going over floor plans and lists of furniture until Adelaide fussed about playing. One rest day found her walking over to the door to the balcony and managing to open the latch. The burst of snow and wind startled her enough to make her fall on her backside and start crying.

Edelgard rushed to close the door before Ludwig could slip outside, Byleth hurrying over to pick Adelaide up. Adelaide stopped crying soon after the door was closed, putting her head on Byleth’s shoulder. Edelgard rubbed her back, smiling despite how she sighed.

“We’ll have to keep that door locked now,” she said.

“Pleh,” Adelaide said, tugging on Byleth’s shirt.

“Play?” Byleth said. “Aw, did you get bored, Addy?”

“Why don’t we take a break?” Edelgard said. “We can go out in the snow.”

“Yeah!” Adelaide said, reaching for Edelgard. She cooperated with being dressed in warm clothing, smiling brightly when Edelgard helped her into her red coat. They all went outside, Adelaide waving at Ludwig when he pawed at the door. She was a quick study when it came to making snowballs, and she watched Edelgard construct a snowman with intense focus.

“Next year you’ll get to do this in a big open space, Addy,” Byleth said, helping Adelaide walk around in the snow. “And then you can help me and Mama plant flowers and vegetables when the snow melts.”

“We’re almost there,” Edelgard said, adding a pair of cat ears to the snowman. “By all accounts, the Hresvelg landholdings should go up for sale in the spring close to the end of the school year.”

“Are we going to go to Hresvelg for the sales?”

“No. Hubert will be going as my proxy. It will be his last official act as my retainer.” She smiled softly, using one finger to add a face to the snowman. “Though he has asked we wait until he returns before we abdicate.”

“Is he worried about something happening?”

“No,” Edelgard said, idly dusting the snow off her gloves. “All the reports say that people want us to abdicate without issue. If there’s an incident, there’s a risk we would refuse to step down. Leaving us be is the best way to ensure we let our power go.” She laughed when Adelaide came over to sit in her lap and dig small shapes into the snow.

“Then why have us wait?” Byleth asked, sitting with them.

“To see me off, I think,” Edelgard said. “He swore to be with me through all of it. Now it’s coming to an end…I won’t be emperor anymore. I get to be just Edelgard. Edelgard Eisner.” She kissed Adelaide’s head and murmured, “It feels I’ve been waiting all my life for this.”

“I never thought I’d have a peaceful life,” Byleth chuckled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Mama,” Adelaide said, pointing at the lumpy circle she’d made in the snowman.

“Good job, Adelaide!” Edelgard said. “That’s a wonderful circle!”

Adelaide giggled, clapping her hands. Edelgard hugged her and held her close, and the sight and sound of them both laughing made Byleth go still.

“El?” she said. “Once we abdicate…can we go to Garreg Mach?”

“Before moving to the fangs?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t see why not. But why do you want to go?”

“To talk to my parents.”

Edelgard did not hesitate before nodding, and she reached out to take Byleth’s hand as she gently said, “Of course, my love.”

Byleth smiled and kissed her, and they went back inside when Adelaide started to cuddle for warmth instead of playing. They were all glad when spring arrived early the following year, Adelaide eager to go out in the sunlight. Reports of the remaining landholding sales came in at a steady rate, Lenci and Henryk receiving letters of their own at the end of Guardian Moon. They were given no time to dwell on it, the two weeks of certification exams scheduled for the middle of Pegasus Moon with the third years’ lessons in the last week of the month before the term and year ended.

As she had done for their first certification exams, Byleth brought the students to the classroom the day before they were scheduled to start. The contrast between their behavior was sharp: none of them showed even a hint of being nervous. Instead, a deep sense of calmness settled on the room as they sat down and looked at Byleth expectantly.

“Not even a little nervous?” Byleth said with a smile.

“Not really,” Maxsim laughed. “It’s hard to be nervous about tests after fighting demonic beasts.”

“Even for master class certifications?”

“Even those,” Henryk said, grinning.

“That’s what I was hoping,” Byleth said. She sat on top of her desk, elbows on her knees as she leaned forward. “It was going to be most of my advice to you today. Reminding you that you proved your skills in battle years ago, long before anyone expected it of you. You were ready for both sides of the exams in your second year, honestly. The rest of my advice is a bit different.”

She looked at each of them, smiling still, and said, “Do you remember what you told me on our first day of classes when you introduced yourselves?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“How have your goals changed in the last three years?”

“Well,” Maxsim said, “I don’t really care about showing anyone up anymore.” He laughed and said, “Can’t show any nobles up if no one’s a noble. I just want to help make sure everyone can succeed like I have.”

“Serving Adrestia like a noble should is also pretty beside the point now,” Lenci said, smiling. “What I want to do is help as many people learn as much as I’ve gotten to learn here. To make the same kind of impact on people you do, Professor.”

“I’m glad I’ve inspired you like this, Lenci,” Byleth said, nodding to her. “Henryk?”

“I definitely helped start getting the crest system undone,” he said, tapping his chest over his heart. “Now I want to make sure everything we’ve worked so hard for is safe.”

“And what about you, Ana?”

“I want to be in a position where I can make sure no one goes through what we did with war, or what I went through when I was young,” Anahid replied. Smiling slightly, she said, “Even if that’s not in the military.”

“The most important thing when going into master certification exams,” said Byleth, “is knowing what you intend to do in the future. If you know what you want to do, it becomes easier to find ways of applying your knowledge to it. Even things as varied as certifications like yours.”

“Can I ask something, Professor?” Anahid said.

“Of course.”

“Which master certification do you have?”

Byleth laughed. “I never got one. I was always too busy to test for anything other than the certification I was just given.”

“How were you ‘given’ a certification?” Henryk asked.

“That’s a story for a different day,” Byleth said, smiling at them. “But I’ll tell it to you if you pass your exams _and_ lesson presentations with high marks.”

“I’ll take that for a bribe,” Maxsim laughed.

The other laughed in turn, and they were a picture of preparedness and relaxation when the exams began to following day. Henryk’s written and oral exam was on the first day, flying units taking the entire day with timed essays, tests, and oral interviews and testing. Great and holy knights tested on Wednesday, Maxsim going in with a grin. Gremories and mortal savants took up Friday, Anahid and Lenci kissing each other’s hands for luck before heading to their respective testing halls.

The schedule was repeated the following week for practical exams. Though Byleth had not observed the previous week’s tests, she went out of her way to observe the practicals. She kept out of sight to let the students focus, smiling as she watched each of them outshine every other student in their class. When they left their exams, exhausted as they hadn’t been in months, Byleth was there to greet them with a hand to shake and a quiet, earnestly stated, “Well done. I’m proud of you.”

While first and second year students would’ve had their certification results delivered a day or two after the exams, the third years’ results were held an additional week as the students presented their lessons to the headmaster and a panel of professors. Though Byleth was barred from sitting on the panel, she was allowed to observe her students’ lessons, staying silent and keeping her expressions neutral the entire time. It proved a struggle to suppress her smile as they presented their lessons, articulate and confident as she’d known they would be.

For third year students, the final day of the term started late to give students still living in the dorms time to pack and arrange for travel or lodging in the city. Byleth took the opportunity to go to the classroom early to prepare, and when her students arrived she grinned at how their jaws dropped.

“Professor, you didn’t have to give us anything!” Lenci protested, already starting to blush. Her face and ears were bright red by the time she and the others reached their desks, all of them staring at the bouquets of flowers set atop them. Maxsim was the first to lift his bouquet, and his eyes somehow managed to widen further when he discovered a dagger with a lavishly engraved black sheath.

“Are you serious, Professor?” he said, lifting the dagger. The others boggled at him, and then at Byleth when they found their own daggers.

“I am,” Byleth said. “The Black Eagles didn’t have a normal graduation, so I asked some of the other professors how they were handling their third years. They all suggested a present, and I thought you’d like these.” She gestured, waiting for them to draw the daggers before saying, “These were made by the imperial blacksmiths, and they were made to match each other. You’ve been to hell and back together, and you’ll always be connected as a family. These are symbolic of that, and their high quality matches your quality as students, soldiers, and people I trust to help lead Fódlan now. And I’m not the only person who thinks that.”

She gestured again, pointing toward the packets of paper on their desks. Henryk picked his up first, reading through it. He began to smile, tears rising in his eyes.

“Henryk von Marcin,” he read, “highest scores in written and oral, highest score in practical, passes the wyvern lord certification. Full marks in the presented lesson, with a noted strength in speaking and articulation. Direct placement as a captain in the flying unit forces in Boramas is granted!” He laughed when Maxsim, grinning, reached over to thump him on the back.

“Lemme read mine,” Maxsim said. “Maxsim Stesha, highest scores in written and oral, highest score in practical, passes the great knight certification. Nearly full marks in the presented lesson, one mark down for—oh, I forgot I said ‘dammit’ when I talked about the Garreg Mach battle. Oops.”

“Keep reading,” Byleth chuckled. “There’s a few extra pages in your packet.”

He turned a page, and then another. His eyes were wide and his jaw fallen when he flipped to the last page.

“What is it, Max?” Lenci asked.

“Recommendations for me to join the Bergliez council from the professor, Minister Bergliez, _and_ Prime Minister Aegir,” Maxsim said. He looked at Byleth, tears in his eyes, and said, “Thank you. I can’t believe you asked the prime minister, too.”

“He was happy to,” Byleth said. “You all impressed him.” She nodded to Lenci when she saw her pick up her packet.

“Lenci von Tibor,” Lenci read, “highest scores in written and oral, highest score in practical, passes the gremory certification. Full marks in the presented lesson, with a noted strength in presentation and maintaining focus and interest. Endorsement to work at the academy in Fódlan’s Fangs is granted by—is granted by the offices of Prime Minister Aegir! Professor!”

“I look forward to working with you, Lenci,” Byleth said, grinning at her. They all looked at Anahid then, waiting as she picked up her packet.

“Anahid Vartan,” she read, “highest scores in written and oral, highest score in practical, passes the mortal savant certification. Full marks in the presented lesson, with a noted strength in commanding attention and preventing disruption. Direct—wait. _Really_?”

“Ana?” Lenci said.

“Direct placement as a captain in the ground forces in _Fódlan’s Fangs_ is granted,” Anahid said. She looked at Byleth and asked, “I don’t have to apply for placement there?”

“No,” Byleth said, shaking her head. “Ervin asked where you’d be most effective and I said the fangs.” She smiled and said, “That’s where your family is, Ana. Of course I’d get you sent there.”

Anahid stared at her. She smiled, even as tears welled up in her eyes and began to run down her face. Lenci rushed to embrace her, laughing, and Henryk and Maxsim soon joined them.

“Thank you, Professor,” Anahid eventually managed to say.

“You don’t really need to call me that anymore,” Byleth said with a laugh. “But I know you probably will.”

“You’ll still be a professor, after all,” Henryk said.

“Fair enough,” Byleth chuckled. “Technically, I can let you all go now that I’ve delivered your results and recommendations, but I want to do something different.”

“What’s that, Professor?” Maxsim asked.

“Take your things back to where you’re staying today and meet me at the gate,” said Byleth. “I owe you a story about the ‘enlightened one’ class, and it’s one best told over a meal.”

They grinned at her and at each other, and they were eager to listen when they met Byleth at the academy’s gate for the last time.

————

The sale of the Hresvelg landholdings had to be timed carefully. If the sale was completed too soon, the house in Fódlan’s Fangs would be incomplete. Too late, and it would seem they were resisting abdication. Because of this, Hubert was sent to Hresvelg the same day Byleth and Edelgard received word that the house’s main construction was finished. They began packing that evening, boxes marked to be sent to Fódlan’s Fangs and bags set aside for a journey north to Garreg Mach. Adelaide was allowed to assist, Byleth giving her a box and a bag to put toys in.

“Ludwig’s going to hate this,” Edelgard said, smiling helplessly as Ludwig kept close to Adelaide.

“Us leaving him here for a while, or the trip to the fangs?” Byleth asked.

“Both.”

“That’s true, but he’d probably hate it even more if we tried to take him with us to Garreg Mach.”

“I wonder,” said Edelgard.

“Don’t tell me you want to take a cat on a boat _twice_ ,” Byleth laughed.

“Not when you put it that way,” Edelgard said, arranging and rearranging a box of paints. “But it would be one less step if we didn’t have to come all the way back to Enbarr before going to the fangs.”

“That’s…true,” Byleth admitted. She looked at Adelaide and Ludwig, who looked back at her. Adelaide smiled and waved, Ludwig meowing softly. Byleth sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “And this big of a move is going to be hard on Addy.”

“It is. You and I may be able to handle it more easily, but if there’s anything we could do to make it easier for her, I’d like to try it.”

“I would, too,” Byleth said. Sighing once more, she said, “The worst that could happen is that he’d get upset for a while and scratch me a lot. Best case scenario is that he behaves.”

“We can take him and Adelaide to the carriages tomorrow to let them look around,” Edelgard said. “We do have a little time while Hubert is away.”

“That time’ll disappear on us before we know it,” Byleth said, packing her carving tools. “I remember every time we broke camp it was a scramble to get our things together. I lost so many books because I rushed too much.”

“Book?” Adelaide said, pointing to a stack of picture books by her chest.

“Yes, Adelaide, books,” Edelgard said. “We’ll bring all your books to our new home.”

Adelaide went to the stack, picked a book, and brought it over to Edelgard. Holding it up, she said, “Mama, read book?”

Byleth and Edelgard both laughed, and Edelgard leaned down to pick Adelaide up.

“All right, my little love,” she said. “We’ll take packing and reading in turns, then.”

“You’re so polite even when you don’t say ‘please,’” Byleth chuckled, and she went to sit with them on the bed to read. Ludwig curled up in her lap to listen, one paw stretched out to touch Adelaide at all times. When they left their quarters the next day, he settled in Byleth’s arms as long as he could see Adelaide, and he joined her in examining the carriage Byleth and Edelgard brought them to. Though his ears were constantly turning at the sounds of voices and horses in the distance, Adelaide gently patted him for comfort. He was intrigued when they went out in the carriage a few days later, standing on his back legs on the seat to peer out one door’s window.

“Will we be able to use one of those carriages?” Byleth asked as they returned to their quarters.

Edelgard hesitated, taking a long while to think. She said, “I’m not sure. They’re for use by royalty or council members, but—we obviously won’t be either. Hopefully the council will make an exception.”

“I think we can ask for that much. We’ll have to hire wagons later.”

The next few weeks were an odd struggle, sorting through their belongings and packing what could be spared to send ahead of them. The ever-growing lack of things made Adelaide more hesitant, concern in her eyes as she watched Byleth and Edelgard pack their clothes, their books, the knickknacks and small bits of finery they held dear. At one point, she went to stop Byleth from putting a wooden carving in a box, holding her arm.

“Mama,” Adelaide said, “no.”

“No?” Byleth repeated. “What’s wrong?

She pointed at the box and said, “Not bad.”

Byleth followed her gaze, looking into the box. She felt Adelaide squeeze her arm and smiled slightly. She sat down completely and offered Adelaide her hands. Once Adelaide had taken them, she asked, “Are you worried we’re saying these things are bad now? Because they’re going into boxes and then going away?”

“Yeah,” Adelaide said.

“Thank you for telling me you were worried, Addy,” Byleth said. “Now I can explain it and it’ll help, okay?” She waited for Adelaide to nod before saying, “What we’re doing is called ‘moving.’ It means we’re going to pack all of these things—put them in boxes or bags we can carry—and take them to a new place to start a brand new life. Everything we’re packing is special and is going to come with us. A lot of things are going to be at our new home when we get there! Don’t worry at all.”

After a moment of thinking, Adelaide nodded, and she resumed her own efforts to help pack her things. When Hubert returned bearing reports, the somber expression on his face kept Adelaide from greeting him cheerfully. She was very quiet when they all sat down in Edelgard’s office, Ferdinand and Mary joining them. Hubert set the reports before Edelgard, hands lingering on the desk.

“Records of the Hresvelg sales,” he said. “The land was distributed well. Balanced between common houses and ex-nobles, as you’d hoped.”

“You placed the Hresvelg seal on each sale?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes.”

“Then all that remains is my signature,” Edelgard said. “And our formal abdication.”

“Yes,” Hubert said quietly, and the room fell into silence. He did not speak as he gave her the document that released all the land purchased, and Edelgard said nothing as she signed it. They went still after that, none of them moving for minutes on end. Ferdinand cleared his throat softly to break it, smiling at them.

“We can schedule the abdication for a future date,” he said. “Perhaps next week if that works best.”

“Tomorrow,” Byleth said.

“What?”

“All of our packing is done. We want to go. Tomorrow.”

“But—”

“Tomorrow,” Edelgard repeated, “if at all possible.” Her smile was weak, shaking as she said, “Let me be free of this. Please.”

“It will be done,” Hubert said, barely more than a whisper.

“Without fail,” Ferdinand added. They escorted Byleth, Edelgard, and Adelaide back to their quarters, the silence making every step heavy. Somehow, Edelgard managed to hold out until Adelaide fell asleep before burying her face in Byleth’s chest and sobbing. Byleth held her through it, hearing relief, happiness, and resignation mixed together in her voice.

“We’re so close, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered, and she had no time to repeat herself before she fell asleep.

Until then, the abdication of the imperial throne had been limited to the passing of the crown from emperor to emperor. The full abdication of imperial power, the breaking of the eagle’s crown, had never been done before. It was unlikely to be repeated, a thousand year empire’s gentle death. Byleth woke that morning to find Edelgard already awake, staring into the middle distance with her two crowns in her lap. She moved close to hold her, the both of them silent until Adelaide woke and called to them.

They went before the council late that morning, Mary carrying Adelaide so they could carry their crowns. They all hesitated at first, the ministers unsure and Byleth and Edelgard tongue-tied. Hubert managed to recover first, and he stood and nodded to them. As they approached, he put a hand over his heart.

“Until today,” he said, “neither commoner nor noble has witnessed the end of an empire like this. No one has asked an emperor and empress to break their crowns. But…the empire has never been guided by an emperor and empress like the two of you. All of Fódlan hasn’t.” He smiled slightly. “A so-called Fell Star helping a Flame Emperor become as brilliant as the sun. We could not have asked for much more. And we are lucky that you trust us with leading Fódlan now.”

He turned to Byleth first, holding out his hands. “Do you relinquish your title, your power in leading our country, and step down into the role of Byleth Eisner, an honorable citizen?”

“I do,” Byleth said, giving him her crown and feeling far more weight than just the small crown leave her. She watched him cast Fire on points of the crown, melting it carefully to break it. She put a hand on Edelgard’s back when Hubert turned toward her.

“Do you relinquish your title,” Hubert said, “your power in leading our country, and step down into the role of Edelgard…Eisner? An honorable citizen? Do you break the imperial line completely?”

“I do,” Edelgard replied, and she gave him her crowns. He broke her peacetime crown first, the pieces seeming so small gathered in his hands. They looked at each other as he held her wartime crown, the horns terribly heavy in his hands. He exhaled slowly, softly, and broke the crown at last. Edelgard’s breath left her shakily; every part of her grew lighter.

“It is witnessed by Fódlan’s high council,” Ferdinand said. “Imperial rule has come to an end.” He stood then, bowing deeply to them as the other ministers followed his lead. Voice soft but thick with emotion, he said, “Thank you for all you have done, Edelgard. Byleth.”

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Edelgard said, just as softly as she nodded to him and all the ministers. Byleth, unable to trust her voice, nodded as well.

“If there is ever a time you need assistance, I will be glad to provide it,” Ferdinand said, grinning as he straightened up. “As your friend, of course.”

“Of course,” Edelgard said with a laugh. “Thank you.”

“We know you’re set to leave soon,” Melis said, “so we won’t take up much more of your time. But you will always have our thanks, and we wish your family well as you move on from this.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said. “For letting us step down, if nothing else.”

“We have faith in your decisions,” Esfir replied, a wry smile on her face.

“We’ve done more in the last two years than I thought we’d manage,” Ormand laughed. “I’d say the faith was always well placed.”

“It was,” said Ervin. “Thank you for all the care you took in leading us into peace. We won’t forget it.”

The ministers bowed to them once more, and Adelaide waved at them as Byleth and Edelgard came to take her from Mary. As they left, Hubert, Ferdinand, and Mary went with them, all of them going to the nearly empty imperial quarters. Ludwig, sitting on the bags they’d left near the door, meowed at them. Byleth set Adelaide on her feet so she could go to him, smiling because he began purring at once.

“This officially marks the end of my time as your attendant, your—Missus Eisner,” Mary said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. “It is a pity. Your little one is one of the best I’ve helped care for.”

“I can never thank you enough for all your help with her,” Edelgard said. “She’s grown up wonderfully.”

“Mostly because you adore her, not because of me,” Mary laughed. “But you’re free to send me letters asking for advice for her or anyone else.”

“’Anyone else’?” Ferdinand echoed.

“Anyone else,” Mary said, and she raised an eyebrow at him to keep him from asking again.

“I assume you don’t want to have servants take your bags to the port?” Hubert asked.

“We’ll find a way to manage,” Edelgard said. “Even with Adelaide and Ludwig.”

He sighed, mouth slightly twisted. Though he hesitated, he asked, “Would you allow me to accompany you one last time?”

“Hubert,” Byleth said, “I wanted to go to Garreg Mach just with El and Addy.”

“I would not be traveling all the way there with you. I would only go as far as the port town near Remire and finding lodgings to stay at with whatever luggage you didn’t want to take back and forth, and then to your new home in the fangs when you return.” He sighed through his nose, mouth twisting further, and said, “It would…give me peace of mind, Professor. Please.”

Byleth turned to Edelgard. Edelgard smiled gently and took Hubert’s hands in hers.

“I would like that, Hubert,” she said, and she chuckled when Adelaide came over to hug Hubert’s leg.

There was enough time in the day and space on the ship for Hubert to negotiate with the ship’s captain. Ferdinand went to the port to assist with their luggage and to see them off, giving all of them a hug but lingering longest with Edelgard.

“I hope you will invite me to visit your new home soon,” he said.

“Once we’ve settled in,” Edelgard replied. She held him close a moment longer, saying, “Thank you, Ferdinand. For being the rival I needed and helping me stay on course.”

“You’re welcome, Edelgard,” he said, soft as he hugged her just a bit tighter. He patted her back as they let each other go, and he said, “Safe travels to you all, and we shall meet again soon!”

“Yeah!” Adelaide laughed, and she waved to Ferdinand until the ship had set sail and they lost sight of each other.

The way Ludwig took to traveling left all of them speechless, Hubert staring outright at how Ludwig casually followed Byleth and Edelgard around on the ship. Though he had been prepared to watch Ludwig along with luggage, Ludwig perched himself on Byleth’s shoulders as she hired a private, covered wagon to use to get to Garreg Mach. Only when they had set out did Ludwig get down from Byleth’s shoulders, and he sat primly next to her in the driver’s seat.

“And here I thought he’d be upset about not having all those pillows to sleep on,” Byleth said, giving him a scratch.

“Tonight will be the truer test of that for both of them,” Edelgard said. “It won’t be camping and sleeping on the ground, but a wagon is very different from the beds they’re used to.” She helped Adelaide down from the bench when she squirmed, smiling because she crawled over to the front of the wagon to pat Byleth’s back.

“Doing okay, Addy?” Byleth asked, looking over her shoulder. “We should have a nice ride to the monastery if the weather stays like this.”

“Mama, what that?” Adelaide asked, pointing forward.

“ _What’s_ that?” Edelgard said, moving to sit beside her in the bed of the wagon.

“What’s,” Adelaide said, practicing the word even as she nodded and continued to point.

“Those are mountains, Adelaide. Mountains are much larger than hills. Garreg Mach is in the Oghma mountain range, but it shouldn’t take us too long to get there.”

“The roads are better now that the monastery’s fully repaired,” Byleth said. “We should be all right.”

“We should,” Edelgard said, and she made sure Adelaide did not look at the sword and axe stored behind the driver’s seat for too long. They took turns driving, and split the nights in equal shifts. Save for a few animals that ran off when they spotted the wagon and the rare lone travelers walking the roads, they were left to themselves the entire trip. Adelaide remained cheerful throughout, too fascinated by the new sights and sounds to be moody.

Garreg Mach was quiet when they arrived, only occupied by professors preparing for the next term and priests keeping to themselves and their own studies seeking the truth about the goddess without the veil Seiros had draped over her image. At first, no one recognized them; they were welcomed warmly as any traveler or visiting merchant. As they spoke to the priest who had first greeted them at the bustling market, though, the gatekeeper standing at the main entrance noticed them. He hurried over to them, surprise and joy on his face.

“Professor!” he said, laughing as he came up to them. “What brings you to Garreg Mach?”

“A visit to show our daughter around,” Byleth said, patting Adelaide’s back. “Addy, can you say ‘hi’ to the gatekeeper?”

“Hi!” Adelaide said, waving at him.

“Hi there, little one,” the gatekeeper said, smiling as he waved back. He looked at Edelgard blankly a moment, the sight of her brown hair, simple sundress and red coat, and Ludwig sitting on her shoulders leaving him at a loss. When he recognized her, he straightened his spine at once and began to stammer.

“It’s all right,” Edelgard laughed. “I have no titles for you to use anymore.”

“O-oh, I see. Then—Missus Eisner?” He sighed in relief when she nodded.

“Is it all right if we wander a bit?” Byleth asked him and the priest. “We’ll keep out of everyone’s way.”

“Of course, of course,” the priest said. “I’ll have your horse and wagon sent to the stables—take as much time as you like.”

“Come see me before you leave, Professor!” the gatekeeper said. “I actually have some things to report if you’d like to hear it.”

“I’d be glad to,” Byleth said, and she and Edelgard nodded to him and the priest before they went their separate ways.

As they went around the academy grounds, Adelaide marveled at everything. The size of the reception hall made her nearly topple out of Byleth’s arms as she tried to look around. The wide range of smells in the dining hall made her and Ludwig sniff with curiosity, and they both stared at the fishing pond with great interest as they passed it. They lingered at the dormitories and the Black Eagles’ old classroom, but steadily made their way to the graveyard.

Though the sun was bright above them, the cool wind that blew through the monastery ensured they kept their coats on as they sat down before two graves. Byleth held Adelaide in her lap, patting her chest gently as she looked at the gravestones. Edelgard said nothing, watching Byleth’s face as she looked at the gravestones. For a long while, Byleth’s face was unreadable, the same muted expression that had made her a topic of gossip on her arrival to the monastery.

Keeping Adelaide balanced, Byleth reached out. She wiped away dirt, pulled up weeds that were growing at its edges. Carefully, she picked out the dirt that had gathered in the name on the gravestone, keeping her hand near the carved name of “Sitri.” She did the same to the other gravestone, and there was a faint tremble in her hand when she ran her fingers over the carved name of “Jeralt.” Despite it, she slowly, slightly smiled.

“Hi Dad,” she said quietly. “Hi Mom. Sorry about not coming by when we were here before. We were busy and it didn’t seem right.” She patted Adelaide’s chest again, considering her words. “I married Edelgard, Dad. She—Mom, I wish you could’ve met her…as much as I wish I could’ve met you. I hope you would’ve gotten along. Dad liked her. We were emperor and empress for—longer than I expected I could manage, honestly. And we had our own little girl, Dad. Our Adelaide. She’ll be two soon. She’s growing up so happy.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss Adelaide’s head.

“You’re happy, right?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Adelaide giggled, clapping.

“She’s happy,” Byleth said, ruffling Adelaide’s hair. “I am, too. So’s El.” She took a slow, shaking breath. “I know you just wanted me to be happy, Dad. I’m sorry I never figured out how to show you I _was_ happy when we were together.” Though tears were in her eyes, she smiled as she said, “We’ll make up for all the time we didn’t have together. I’ll make them happy—you’ll both be proud.”

“We’re already happy,” Edelgard said, putting a hand on Byleth’s legs. “And I know they’re proud.” She looked at the gravestones and said, “I wish I’d had a chance to thank you both for bringing Byleth into my life. I never would’ve made it so far if she hadn’t been here to walk with me.” Smiling, she added, “And I wish you could see how silly your daughter can be, especially when it comes to your granddaughter.”

“ _I’m_ silly?” Byleth laughed. “I’m not the one who convinced her wife to bring a cat on a trip through the mountains to keep Addy as happy as possible!”

“No,” Edelgard chuckled, “but you _did_ agree to the idea with almost no hesitation. _And_ you’re the one who’s absolutely set on celebrating Adelaide’s second birthday in our new home, even if we’re still unpacking by then.”

“That’s both of us,” Byleth said with a grin. She ruffled Adelaide’s hair, smiling when Adelaide looked up to her. “Excited to go to our new home, Addy?”

“Yeah!” Adelaide sad, smiling to match her. “Go home!” She settled in Byleth’s lap and listened to the stories they told to the air. Though she remained happy through their short stay at the monastery, she was all too eager to return to the wagon and resume their trip. Her excitement was infectious, easily carrying all of them through any exhaustion to reach Fódlan’s Fangs, Aibell, and their new home at last.


	10. Epilogue: ...and a Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nature of home; where one can go to be safe, loved, and grow strong.
> 
> Or, the celebration of Adelaide Eisner’s fifth birthday, and all the joy inherent in it.

_Three years later_

XX

There were a great many reasons for Adelaide Eisner to be awake and wandering around the house at dawn on the twenty-third of Harpstring Moon. First was that she tended to wake at dawn anyway, always too eager to see a new day, and second was that Ludwig had stayed awake with her that day instead of staying curled up in his spot on the pillow next to hers. She was braver looking around downstairs with Ludwig beside her, and the third reason she was awake was that she distinctly remembered her mothers reading far more letters than usual the day before. Thus, they went downstairs quiet and cautious, Adelaide mimicking how Ludwig placed his paws as best she could.

They investigated the den first, looking through the many books they’d left in stacks of varying tidiness. When no letters presented themselves, Adelaide went to the kitchen. Though Ludwig hopped onto the main counter to pace back and forth, Adelaide only brought over the stool her mother had made for her to stand on and watch while they cooked. She looked at the counter, saw no letters, and sighed as she got down. Ludwig hopped down in turn, rubbing against her side while she stood and thought. He chirped when she patted his head, and he followed her dutifully as she climbed back up the stairs.

The most important reason Adelaide was awake so early that day was also a simple one, and she went to her mothers’ room because of it. She waited in the door for a moment to see if they were asleep, maintaining her quiet and cautious pace because she saw they were. She went to one side of the bed, taking the hand that was dangling off it and pulling gently.

“Mommy?” she said.

The hand fumbled, then squeezed hers. Still half asleep, Byleth mumbled, “Yes, Addy?”

“Is today my birthday?”

It took a moment for Byleth to open her eyes and notice the pale light of dawn past the curtains. She laughed, faint with grogginess, and sat up. She lifted Adelaide from the floor and sat her down gently, leaning down to touch their noses together.

“It _is_ your birthday,” Byleth chuckled. “I thought you were going to come running in here this morning because you were excited yesterday. But you were so quiet, kiddo. Are you feeling okay?”

“Uh huh,” Adelaide said, nodding. “You and Mama were sleeping, so I wanted to be quiet.”

“We _were_ asleep, so that was very nice of you to not come running in here and wake us up,” Byleth said, combing Adelaide’s hair with her fingers. “Thank you for letting Mama sleep a little more than me.”

“Is my little brother gonna be here today?” Adelaide asked.

Still somewhat asleep, Byleth only looked at her blankly. She turned when Adelaide pointed at Edelgard, fast asleep on her side with her large belly visible under the sheets. It woke her fully, and she smiled gently when she and Adelaide looked at each other. 

“Not today, Addy,” Byleth said. “Remember, Professor Manuela said Valko would be here in Blue Sea Moon when she came out here and checked on Mama. We’re in Harpstring Moon, so we still have at least one more moon before we meet him. Okay?”

“Okay,” Adelaide said quietly, playing with her fingers as she looked down. Ludwig hopped onto the bed then, bumping his head against Adelaide’s shoulder. She smiled again and kissed his head, and Byleth took the opportunity to tickle her. Adelaide’s giggles woke Edelgard, and her smile was bright despite her grogginess as she sat up and faced them.

“Happy birthday, Adelaide,” Edelgard said, rubbing her eyes before beckoning Adelaide over. She gave Adelaide a hug, letting her sit down and set an ear against her belly. Because Adelaide grinned and giggled, Edelgard laughed aloud.

“Can you hear Valko’s heartbeat?” she asked.

“Uh huh!”

“You had a really strong heartbeat when you were in Mama, Addy,” Byleth said. She got out of bed to help Edelgard up, scooping Adelaide into her arms when Edelgard was steady. “I bet he’ll be just as healthy as you were when he’s born.”

“Can he be born today if his heart’s strong?” Adelaide asked.

“Blue Sea Moon, my little love,” Edelgard laughed. “Be patient just a little while longer.”

“We’ve got a busy day ahead of us, so let’s get cleaned up and dressed, Addy,” Byleth said, giving her another tickle.

Adelaide cooperated admirably with taking a bath, getting dressed with Byleth’s help while Edelgard made breakfast. When she came downstairs and discovered that fresh cinnamon rolls were on the dining table, she had to run a lap around the ground floor of the house to manage her excitement. She was just as excited when they left the house, nearly forgetting to wave at Ludwig in the window of Edelgard’s studio upstairs as he watched them head for the road. Byleth and Edelgard let her run ahead of them for short distances, calling her back if she strayed too far or too close to the center of the road, reserved for horses and wagons as it was.

By the time they reached the edge of Aibell, Byleth had picked Adelaide up to carry her on her shoulders. Adelaide sang as they walked, a bright tune that caught the attention of shopkeepers they passed by on their way to the library. She stopped singing, putting her hands over her mouth, when they stopped outside the library and Edelgard looked at her with a finger over her smiling lips.

“Nice and quiet in the library, Addy,” Byleth said, lifting Adelaide from her shoulders and setting her on her feet. She crouched down to straighten Adelaide’s shirt and ruffle her already wild hair. “We get to spend the whole morning here today, but we’re not picking any extra books. We’ll go to the bookstore and buy more then, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Quietly, Adelaide,” Edelgard laughed, patting Adelaide’s head before opening the door to the library. Adelaide hurried inside, going straight for the children’s section with Byleth and Edelgard close behind her. She sat down after gathering a small stack of books, reading them quietly and never needing to ask about any words. At one point, Edelgard stood up with the intent of finding more books. She stopped short when a young woman wearing glasses and the orange armband of the library staff came out from between a set of bookcases. A stack of books was in her arms, and she looked down each aisle of bookcases as she drew closer to their chosen alcove.

“Oh,” the young woman said when she noticed Edelgard. “Er—hello, Missus Eisner!”

“Please don’t tell me _all_ of those are more of your personal _adult_ favorites, Yohanna,” Edelgard said quietly.

“No, only the top three! They’re new and I’m shelving the rest.”

“The fact that you still have another three _new_ books is astonishing.”

“The author writes a lot,” Yohanna said with a smile. “I could write them a little letter with requests if you want. They’re pretty friendly!”

“My only request is for a few more advanced books for my daughter,” Edelgard sighed. “Though…I will take the books you’re recommending as well. For—my wife.”

Grinning, Yohanna gave her the three books on the top of the stack before vanishing in the aisles once more. She returned promptly with more children’s books, larger than those Adelaide had picked, and she bowed to Edelgard as they went their separate ways. Too intrigued by her new books, Adelaide did not ask about the other books when Byleth flipped through them and set them out of her reach. They sat together and read until midday, all of their stomachs growling audibly.

“It was too much to hope that our son wouldn’t inherit your appetite,” Edelgard said as they took to their feet.

“Sorry,” Byleth chuckled, taking the lead once they’d tidied things up and checked out their new books. She and Edelgard kept hold of Adelaide’s hands when they went back into the city, the streets busier and Adelaide less focused with how she needed a snack. She waited with a remarkable amount of patience while Byleth spoke to a food vendor, but she stared longingly at the skewers of sauce-covered meat Byleth showed her and Edelgard. They found an empty bench to sit on near the river, Adelaide swinging her feet as they ate.

“Having fun, Addy?” Byleth asked.

“Mm hmm!” Adelaide replied, nodding as she chewed. She swallowed quickly and asked, “Can we look at other stores too, please?”

“Not just the bookstore?” Edelgard asked in turn. When Adelaide nodded again, she hummed softly and looked at Byleth. “We have time for that, don’t we?”

“We’ve got all afternoon,” Byleth said, smiling. “Don’t worry about that.”

“All right,” Edelgard said. “Both of you finish up. And Adelaide, I want you to do something for me while we go places.”

“Okay!” Adelaide said, and she put the last of her food in her mouth to eat as she listened.

“I want you to think of everyone— _other than your brother_ —you would want to see today,” said Edelgard. “It can be anyone at all.”

“But not Valko?”

“But not Valko, no.”

“Are people coming here, Mama?”

“Maybe,” Edelgard said with a casual shrug. “They _might_ know it’s your birthday.”

Adelaide stared at her, starry-eyed with wonder, and took her hand to hold as they went back to the market. She looked around every few minutes, seeking familiar faces in the crowds. Though her attention was always tempted by books, toys, and other small things Byleth and Edelgard showed her, she was too quickly distracted by thoughts of visitors to notice that they seemed to buy nothing at all, or that Byleth often slipped away to speak to the shopkeepers privately. She had a small list of names in mind when they left the market late in the afternoon, Byleth picking her up because she was so distracted she had stopped walking.

“Addy,” Byleth said, patting her back, “you look like you know who you want to see today.”

“Uh huh.”

“Is Valko one of those people?” Edelgard asked.

“Uh huh.”

“Addy, we _can’t_ meet him yet,” Byleth said, choking on a laugh.

“I know!” Adelaide protested. “But I wanna.”

“He’ll be here soon, my little love,” Edelgard said, kissing Adelaide’s cheek. “Who else did you think of who you want to see today?”

“My aunts and uncles,” Adelaide said.

“We haven’t seen all of them in a while,” Byleth said. “Especially Aunt Petra and Aunt Dorothea. They’ve been really busy in Brigid.”

“Yeah,” Adelaide said quietly, looking down. She did not see the conspiratorial smile Byleth and Edelgard shared, her eyes thoroughly downcast as they went through the streets. She looked up again when Edelgard gently ran her fingers through her hair.

“Adelaide,” Edelgard said, “it sounds like you have a wish you want to make. And it sounds like it might be something we could have granted with the right method.”

“Addy, who do we know here who knows magic?” Byleth asked. “I know magic and Mama knows some too, but who else?”

“Miss Lenci,” Adelaide said after thinking.

“Yes, she’s very good at magic. And who does _she_ know?”

“Her wife.”

“Yes, she knows Ana,” Byleth laughed. “Ana is also very good at magic.”

“I think,” Edelgard said, “if we ask them nicely, they might be able to help us with your wish. Shall we go find them?”

“Yeah!” Adelaide said, voice growing bright as hope came to her. She looked about as they walked, not realizing that Byleth and Edelgard were not searching as she was. They went directly to the inn, and Adelaide was so overcome seeing Anahid and Lenci standing outside that she did not think to wonder why they were there.

“Ana, Lenci!” Byleth said as they approached, raising her free hand in a greeting. “Can we ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, Professor,” Anahid said.

“How can we help?” Lenci asked.

“Today is Adelaide’s birthday,” Edelgard said. “She has a specific wish for today. Can you tell them your wish, Adelaide?”

“I really wanna see my aunts and uncles,” Adelaide said. “I miss them.”

“When was the last time you saw all of them?” Anahid asked.

“Uncle Hubert and Uncle Ferdinand came here for my birthday and Mama’s birthday,” Adelaide said. “But…everyone else is forever.”

“Since before her last birthday,” Byleth said.

“That’s a long time,” Lenci said. “But I think we have just the spell.”

“ _Really_?” Adelaide asked.

“Really. Ana, can you start it?” She kissed Anahid’s cheek when she conjured a fragment of light and guided it into her hands. “Adelaide, I want you to think the names of all your aunts and uncles and watch this light. I’m going to cast a spell that will make it guide you to the people you want to see.”

Adelaide held her breath and nodded, saying names inside her head. She did not hear the nonsense that Lenci mumbled under her breath, too preoccupied by the light rising and slowly making its way inside the inn. Byleth and Edelgard followed after it, smiling back at Anahid and Lenci before they went inside. The light led them to the inn’s private dining room, fading as Edelgard opened the door.

“Surprise!” a chorus of voices rang out from the room. “Happy birthday, Adelaide!”

Adelaide, wholly overwhelmed, stared as Byleth carried her into the room and set her on her feet. She looked around, seeing Caspar, Linhardt, and Bernadetta sitting at one table, presents stacked on the table before them. Lysithea and Leonie were at another table, Leonie grinning and Lysithea waving. Hubert and Ferdinand were at the next table, both looking pleased at the amount of presents on their table. Adelaide’s gaze finally landed on Petra and Dorothea as they quickly approached, and she laughed with glee when Petra picked her up to toss her into the air.

“You came for my birthday!” Adelaide said when Petra caught her, laughing even as joyful tears rose in her eyes. “Thank you!”

“We’ve missed you too much!” Petra said. “Come now, tell us all your stories that we’ve not heard!”

“Yeah, let’s hear ‘em!” Caspar and Leonie said in unison. They laughed as Petra carried Adelaide over to them, and Dorothea chuckled at the sight.

“Sorry,” she said. “Petra’s been even more excited to see Adelaide since we followed your advice.”

“Are you finally expecting?” Byleth asked, and she laughed when Dorothea lightly slapped her shoulder.

“Not all of us can have _your wife’s_ luck when it comes to getting pregnant,” Dorothea said with a huff. “Edie, you’ll let me ask embarrassing questions, won’t you? I know we’ll find an attendant just as good as Mary in Brigid, but it would help to have another mother’s input.”

“Of course,” Edelgard chuckled, and she smiled when Dorothea kissed her cheek. She and Byleth lingered a moment as they shut the door, watching Adelaide hurry from person to person as she told them all a story. They looked at each other, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. Edelgard smiled and tugged on Byleth’s hand to make her lean close.

“I love you, Byleth,” she murmured.

“Love you, too, El,” Byleth whispered back. They smiled as they shared a kiss, and their smiles grew stronger as they went to join Adelaide and the others for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve done it! Almost 11 months to the day of my first day of writing this story and it’s reached its conclusion! Honestly, there were so many times I started tearing up out of happiness while writing this (excessively long) final chapter, and I sincerely hope you all get as much joy from reading as I had in writing.
> 
> For anyone who might be concerned, don’t worry! I have plenty of ideas for more edeleth fics after this, so this is absolutely not the end of my time in the fandom. After all, this has been such a rewarding experience that I can’t think of leaving any of it behind.
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank you all, the readers who stuck it out and followed along for _almost an entire year_ as I worked and posted this story. I want to thank the members of the discords I’m on for all of their support, banter, and inspiration both in this story and the various things I’ve posted alongside it.
> 
> Most of all, I want to thank my incredibly dear friends.
> 
> In the last few chapters of this section of the story, you may have noticed name drops on background characters. These are small cameos of each of my friends, using names they requested. I wanted to have them as part of this first world I made, as a small thank you.
> 
> So to Cal, Cass, Wright, Theo, Char, Frosty, and Cosma, I give my thanks. You kept me going through incredibly rough patches, online and IRL, and this story absolutely never would’ve gotten here without your support. You mean the world to me and I am the luckiest bastard on the planet to have gotten to be your friend through this absurd story of mine.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed all of this (despite my rampant typos), and I look forward to writing more very soon!
> 
> (p.s. be on the lookout for the [Fodlan Olympics](https://twitter.com/Fodlan_Olympics), a collaborative project I get to be part of!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a culmination of me yelling about mom!edeleth head canons. They deserve to be happy, dammit all!
> 
> Find me on twitter at <https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki> for updates, previews, and ways to support me!


End file.
